Butterfly Effect
by Imagine-write-and-love
Summary: Mila fled to New Orleans. After such a test, she must learn everything again and especially know how to coexist with her ancestor. Unfortunately, summer is coming to an end and she knows she will have to go back to her hometown. Finding her family and a certain vampire seems like a real test so how will she handle things if when she will face the ex of her ancestor ?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

**_A/N (Please read) : this story, while a sequel to Chrysalis Stage, is written to stand on its own. If you are interested the installment is up and covers seasons 1 and 2._**

**_On this, thanks again for your visit._ **

* * *

_**May 20th**_

Klaus and Stefan left the city and me with it.

* * *

_**May 22**_**th**

It is the day when dreams have resumed their course.

_This time I was not in the forest. No, instead I was in a small cabin dating back to Milana's time. The walls were made of clay and straw, the furniture of wood and iron. The general atmosphere was rustic and quite cold if you did not count the chimney fire in the corner of the room. It seemed like the main room but also the dining room, the bedroom and all the rooms as a whole. It was not surprising given the time Milana lived in, but I had to admit that I was quite surprised by how old the room was. I understood better why she had seemed amazed at all my furniture.  
_

_I still remembered her feeling of internal panic. It was almost impossible to bear.  
_

_Nevertheless, she gave me a new memory of her life and I knew now that I had to give it a lot of importance to understand her better. Milana was what could be called a gold mine in terms of information about Originals and even more about herself and me.  
_

_The abrupt opening of a squeaky door called to me, letting me immediately turn to the source of the sound just to widen my eyes at the sight of a mini me running in the room. _

_The dreams had totally changed. Now they looked more like memories than mystical dreams. _

_I still struggled to adjust to the identical resemblance between Milana and myself.  
_

_However, it seems that this time I would not really have time to think more about my likeness as my child Milana was suddenly pursued in the room by a young boy with a blond head. _

_He was wearing a bored expression as he ran around the table in an attempt to catch Milana."Milana, it's not fair. Come back."  
_

_"Sorry, Nik, but you're too small." Milana teased as she narrowly avoided the boy's small, crisp hands again. "Miss me. "  
_

_Their little game continued a little more like Milana did not seem ready to give up before the boy, Nik, suddenly stopped with a sulky look. He gave an angry look at Milana before turning his head like a little child petulant with his arms crossed over his little chest.  
_

_Honestly, I suddenly found myself smiling at the sight. He was potentially adorable. _

_On the other hand, Milana stopped in her turn before giving a confused look at the little boy."Nicklaus? Why did you stop chasing me?"  
_

_I literally had to take a break as I stared at the little boy with wide eyes.  
_

_It was Klaus. __The same man or rather hybrid now who had mentally and physically tortured my family. The man who had destroyed so little family feeling I had left.  
_

_Suddenly, the sight of this little boy no longer seemed so amusing and adorable to me. I knew I should not, but I suddenly felt myself enjoying his boredom.  
_

_"Because you cheat." The boy said, keeping his eyes away from Milana.  
_

_"Not even true. "Objected Milana, crossing her arms to her chest with a pout. "You say that because you're jealous that I'm faster than you. "  
_

_"You're not faster!" Exclaimed the boy suddenly in a fit of anger letting me recognize the capricious little psychopath of my time.  
_

_However, Milana seemed barely shaken by his explosion as she lifted her chin with confidence. " Prove it. The last arrival at your farm."  
_

_With that, Milana gave him no other choice as she dashed into a run, leaving the boy looking at her with wide eyes in bewilderment.  
_

_However, he soon regained his senses as he let out an irritated groan before launching himself in shouting after the little girl. "I was not ready! "  
_

* * *

June 7

To tell the truth, this is where Milana's memories began to come back to me every night after this one. Every night, I would go to bed with this redundant feeling of anxiety before ending up in another memory of past life.

_Just as I was at the moment, I was bending down to avoid a branch lying over my head as I watched the now familiar woods. It was the woods of Mystic Falls. Only something told me that they were much older._

_"Kol, I said, concentrate!"  
_

_"I'm trying!"  
_

_I frowned immediately at the agreement of the unknown voice in the distance before I found myself walking unconsciously in that direction. I was not long in perceiving the sunlight, which seemed much brighter than between the trees around me. It was so bright that I had to hide my eyes with my hand to avoid being blind.  
_

_"Concentrated! Concentrated!" Repeated the woman's voice, seeming to become more and more frustrated. "Kol, look at Milana. She focuses."  
_

_"She's just an I know everything." A new, more hoarse, hoarse voice whispered at once.  
_

_I finally ventured into the open space just to see three new faces standing on the edge of a river. The same river I had seen all these months before. I narrowed my eyes at the sight of a woman, tall and slender, with hair so golden that it seemed almost white. In front of her stood two smaller silhouettes. Although one of them, a young boy seemed taller than the girl.  
_

_This girl was Milana.  
_

_Unlike the previous dreams of the past two weeks, I seemed to have advanced in her youth. She seemed more at puberty. Milana seemed impertinently rolling her eyes at the boy's accusations as she continued to levitate a leaf above the ground. At the sight of her magic, I found myself again fascinated and slightly frightened. It was not the first time I attended this kind of show in my dreams. _

_After all, magic was part of her life and Ayanna, who was apparently Bonnie's ancestor, was the witch who had collected her. It was obvious that the magic was regular in her life.  
_

_Suddenly, Milana closed her eyes, stealing a curious glance from the golden-haired woman while the youngest boy by her side glanced at my ancestor through his closed eyes. The malice in the boy made me smile in spite of myself before a new look surprised appeared on my face at the sight of a whole halo of leaf flying around their trio. And all this, under the power of Milana. Now I knew it was just a trick, but for a young witch like Milana, it seemed pretty powerful._

_The golden-haired woman even let out a breath before showing a wide smile. "Milana, it's not worthy of a girl to cheer up."  
_

_"I'm only trying to help, Kol.__"__ She replied in a falsely innocent tone as I could see a slight smirk curl her lips.  
_

_"Mother ! "  
_

_"Kol.__"__ My ancestor moaned suddenly as the boy gave her a slight nudge to destroy her concentration. "You, sheening. "  
_

_The boy immediately turned to the girl, pulling his childish tongue before suddenly grabbing a handful of mud. I barely had time to call for Milana to let out a little cry at the feeling of earth in her face.  
_

_"Oh, you'll regret it."  
_

_And just like that, a mud battle was declared. _

_My gaze immediately turned to the woman with the long blond hair braided just to see her shake her head on the two young with a small smile on her pale pink lips. She seemed to have a sort of sparkle in her eyes as she gauged the duet that did not seem so innocuous to me. I leaned my head out of sight before transferring my eyes to the duo just to freeze at the sight of two newcomers.  
_

_"Elijah.__"__ The first word left my lips as I watched the young man come out of the wood with a bow in his hand and that famous, breathtaking smile.  
_

_The latter was holding a version a little younger than him of Klaus leaving me a face grimace. I still let my eyes linger on his slender figure despite myself before returning my attention to the boy and Milana. These last two still seemed in their little battle when suddenly the boy was literally up in the air.  
_

_He seemed barely shaken by the impromptu action as he let out a grunt before pointing his dark eyes to the girl below him. "Make me go down little fool."  
_

_"Makes me."Replied young Milana instilling more laughter in the woman as well as in the newcomers.  
_

_"It looks like you're in a pretty loquacious situation, brother.__"__ Klaus teased as he gave a sneering look at the still levitating brown scotching him.  
_

_However, it was not long before he was dropped on the floor at the amused request of Elijah."Milana, don't you pity him?"  
_

_"He got what he deserved.__"__ The brunette said confidently as she gave a confident look at the young brown lying on the floor.  
_

_The latter hit the ground in frustration before pointing to her as he rose with suppleness. He seemed on the verge of throwing himself on her only Nicklaus himself stepped in front of her with a grin defying his brother to approach. Obviously, the young boy seemed more motivated as he rushed on Klaus, starting a new fight much more aggressive. Milana immediately stood back with a broad smile curving her lips as she watched the duet spoiled around.  
_

_One thing I had learned about her, Milana had a facetious wit. She seemed to enjoy the embarrassing situations of others. And especially the brothers around her.  
_

_Suddenly, I found myself approaching as I saw Elijah approach her with his bow still in hand."You shouldn't revel in such a spectacle."  
_

_"Because I'm supposed to be fragile and delicate.__"__ Milana immediately replied, turning to Elijah with a broad, bright smile.  
_

_I was almost certain that I had not smiled that way for some time. It was almost strange to see that smile on my face._

_"Because you could hurt yourself.__"__ Elijah replied with real concern for her, letting me smile again at the sight of the soon-to-be-vamped human.  
_

_He was just as enticing if not more in human version. It was honestly a surprise to know that Milana and Klaus were in love when we knew they were just arguing.  
_

_However, I could still detect a source of interest in both as Milana suddenly leaned toward Elijah. "You are always there to watch over me, Lijah."  
_

_And like that, Milana put a chaste kiss on his cheek suddenly calling the other two men fighting on the ground. I raised my eyebrows as I could jealousy not on one but two faces on the floor while Milana kept her attention on Elijah and only on him. At the sight of her little smile and Elijah's look of false reprimand, it was certain to say that she knew exactly what she was doing. I watched intently as Milana suddenly grabbed her dress in her fists to avoid stepping on it before giving Elijah a mischievous look. She raised her suggestive eyebrows before abruptly pivoting gracefully on her heels as she turned to Klaus and the boy, Kol.  
_

_She displayed a huge smile at the sight of their expressions visibly annoyed before suddenly start in a race towards the blond to deposit a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Tag, you're it!"  
_

_The blond instantly flashed a surprised look before suddenly tripping over the mud as he tried to get up in hurry. "Milana! You're cheating!"  
_

_I found myself smiling in spite of myself as I saw Nicklaus's receding back through the woods.  
_

I leapt out of my dream with a panting breath before glancing around my dorm room to anchor myself back into the real world. A dull sound echoed around me, just letting out a curse when I saw all my stuff falling to the floor like magic. (No pun intended).

I let out a groan, holding my forehead to the now familiar sensation of a nascent headache before grimacing at the feeling of my nightwear sticking to my body. It had become a habit to wake up with excruciating headache and soaking clothes. At this point, I had even contemplated the idea of just sleeping in the bathtub. And I was not even talking about the humid and horribly stifling atmosphere of New Orleans.

It did not help these episodes in any way.

I could feel a push along my limbs just making my eyes roll in response as I pulled the sheets off my body to get out of bed.

"God, woman! Give me time to wake up." I grunted under my breath before letting a yawn pass my lips as I raised my arms over my head to stretch.

The last few weeks had been more than instructive in my cohabitation with Milana.

First of all, I learned that she had no intention of slipping me away from my own body. After the episode of the microwave explosion, she knew she needed me to survive in this era. Then it would seem that her mind, her dreams and her memories were not the only result of our convergence. The mere sight of objects lying on the floor of my little student room was enough to explain the effects of our convergence in itself.

Now I understood absolutely everything and I was not particularly fond of all that knowledge. Simply because it made the thing definitely more rea-

I felt a new thrust in my body letting my fists clench as I took a deep breath at the impatient temper of my roommate before just rolling my eyes as I headed for the bathroom. She was really complicated at the beginning, and even then I find myself in deep frustration with Milana but most of the time we find common ground.

I crossed the entrance of the bathroom by giving a simple gesture of the hand to light the candles around the room before starting to remove the wet bra from my trunk before moving to my shorts wide. I let the whole thing rest on the oak floor before turning the tub valves while climbing inside. I did not even bother pulling the shower curtain as I ran my head under the shower head before closing my eyes, taking advantage of the feeling of renewal that the water was giving me.

I threw my head back as I let the water run down my naked body before grabbing the soap and almond shower gel lying on the edge of the tub. Then, I began a long moment of relaxation by passing the soap along my body.

It was a fact that I had discovered from Milana. She seemed always troubled by the difference of our silhouettes. If we had the same face and the same shapes, she was fleshier at the time. According to her impressions, my pelvis seemed too narrow and the sensation of the muscles of my abdomen disturbed her. My pear-shaped breasts looked too small and my collarbone was much too big. Conversely, she seemed fully satisfied with my bulging thighs and buttocks bounces. I stayed an extra moment under the jet of hot water before finally cutting the water. I ran my hands along my neck to relieve the tense feeling of my muscles before throwing my hair back to the side. I twisted this last to wring out the excess of water before getting out of the tub by throwing them back on my back.

I grabbed the fluffy towel lying on the towel rail against the wall before wrapping it around my wet body. I made sure to secure it at the base of my breasts before walking back to my room. It was also the main room of my little studio. After my hurried departure, it was the only thing I could afford since I did not attend John and Jenna's testamentary reading. Plus, I was way too young to collect so much money so it only left me with the bare essentials provided on my current accounts. Hence the reason why I had to apply for a job in a small local bar in addition to my classes.

A new sigh suddenly left my lips as I took a critical look at most of my things now lying on the floor before raising my hand. I closed my eyes to concentrate since it still represented a lot for my body before reopening them to the agreement of objects moving by themselves. A simple smile curved my lips as I watched the items settle on their own, before suddenly displaying a bored look at Milana's sarcastic impression. If I was satisfied with my accomplishment, she seemed more annoyed by the weakness of my inexperienced body.

It was obvious that she was a powerful witch and the little party trick was not her cup of tea.

Nevertheless, she lived in my body and she had to live with it.

With that thought, I regained my calm mood before glancing out the open window overlooking the French Quarter. A smile bowed my lips as I watched the most determined finally make their way home while the few musicians at night still awake leaving room for those days.

New Orleans was a magical city. In every sense of the word since I learned that a large witch population resided there, but that was another story for later. What I meant was that New Orleans was a total change for me. And although the circumstances of my departure were not particularly reassuring, I could not help but praise my choice to leave.

Even more when my phone was still ringing like it was right now. I glanced over my shoulder with an irritated pout before moving to retrieve it.

Obviously, Milana was still bored by the device.

I detached my phone from the charger as I watched the screen become dark again showing that the call had ended. I slid my finger across the screen just to squint my lips at the sight of the multitude of missed calls, messages, and notifications that appeared one after the other. Clearly, the Mystic Falls gang did not really understand the purpose of the escape. And especially Damon. If I thought kissing him on his hypothetical death bed was a good idea, I could now say it was completely stupid. The vampire called me constantly and his voice messages threatened to overload my mail.

As I predicted, my feelings, though persistent, were not as strong as when I was me. And even if I wanted to blame Milana for that, I knew that part of me was there for something too. Deciding to just ignore the vampire, I went to my sister's calls. I gave her a tiny importance only for Stefan's sake. Elena had found the good idea to update me on their search for the vampire. It seems that Klaus and Stefan had gone on a mission of bonding time between the blood addict and the altar psychopath.

I read texts containing newspaper articles that could match the atrocious acts of the two vampires before finally moving on to Jeremy. Except for Felix, who was also strangely silent for the last days, my twin was the only person to whom I condescended to give my news.

It was probably the only thing that prevented Damon from landing in the Big Easy for that matter. He knew I was alive and took my ignorance for the fruit of my usual character. I just typed the usual message containing just three lines before pressing send. After that, I rested the phone without much interest before walking straight to my dresser. I pulled out the first drawer to pull out skinny black jeans with a simple purple-colored ample tank top before tossing the set on top of my undone bed. I was not long in swapping my towel for a pair of sexy underwear since Milana seemed particularly appreciated this evolution.

Anyway, once dressed, I went back into the bathroom to pass a comb in my knots before braiding with elegance my long brown curls. It seems that Milana was finally getting used to the length and I was even humming during the whole process. I even applied a light layer of make-up finishing with a touch of rosy gloss on my full lips before going to my room to prepare my bag for the day. I flung out most of my books for my afternoon classes before catching my red leather jacket and brown boots with heels. I ended up throwing the strap of my bag on my shoulder before making my way outside my small studio.

I was running down the unstable stairs before finally closing my eyelids, taking a deep breath in the feeling of the sun's rays warming my skin. I was bathing in the warm, moist New Orleans feeling before venturing into the busy streets with a sense of fascination and comfort. It was really the place I needed after the last year.

* * *

**4th July**

The day of independence.

In Mystic Falls, it used to be one day celebrated by festivities and great receptions between family founders. So it was a first for me.

I let a smile curl my lips as I reveled in the animation and noise filling the bar Rousseau while I let myself simply be carried away by the movement. There were so many people to serve and to satisfy that there was simply no room for thought or daydreams.

"Hey, sweetie, here!"

"A combo and a beer for table 5."

A burst of laughter.

Jazz music drumming at full speed and the intermingled voices of customers celebrating a day of union and freedom for our country.

I showed a broad smile as I put down a beer in front of one of our regulars, Thierry. "Here and tell Marcel to come get his own bottle of bourbon. I have no time to personally serve his majesty."

Thierry showed a wide smile amused by my temper before shaking his head as he pushed himself from the bar while tilting his cap."Noted."

I shook my head on the vampire, yes vampire before turning my attention to other customers. It seems that this city did not only contain witches but also vampires. The latter knew absolutely nothing of my knowledge. That was probably why they were so enjoying my impetuous attitude. They thought I was totally ignorant but on the contrary. Actually, I was the one who was playing with them. I knew all there was to know about the ruthless vampires of this city as well as the witch rivalries, vampires and even werewolves.

For the moment all these species lived in a kind of agreement but Milana could strangely feel the tension rising between all the species. That was why she had told me to hide from everyone's eyes. Including my employers. The Devereaux were a witch family and seemed intrinsically involved in the community. Well except for Sophie, but she was just too wild to be enchained by the magic of the ancestors. She was my favorite witch. Jeanne-Anne had the gift of making Milana nervous with her suspicious glances, and Monique, although still a child, urged me to stay on my guard around her. All in all, Sophie remained the witch who satisfied both parts of me and that was enough for me.

Sometimes I saw Milana as a kind of extra firewall even though she did not really like that comparison.

"Gilbert! Send a bottle!" Hail suddenly a familiar voice over the cacophony just making me shake my head at the sight of Sophie dancing on the counter.

I immediately turned on my heels before throwing the cloth on my shoulder as I grabbed a bottle of vodka from the shelf. I then turned to Sophie as she continued her little number before handing her the bottle and a shaker. The witch was the queen of cocktails. She let out a scream as she addressed the crowd before starting to juggle the bottles.

Soon enough, the arrival of new customers entering the already well-packed bar forced me to take my attention away from the witch just to get up at the sight of two young witches trying to make their way through the crowd. One of them happened to be Monique. She was easily recognizable with her chocolate brown skin and her typically Afro crimped hair. She had an already slender figure at the height of her fourteen years.

However, my attention soon fell on the other little witch. Davina Claire. She was Monique's best friend and also a witch. She had long curly brown hair encircling her round face and illuminating her eyes with a crystalline blue. Her porcelain skin only completed her doll look. She was absolutely adorable and seemed to display an almost touching fragility. It was obvious to say that despite their nature; these little witches were still innocent. They were typical teenagers with crush and little girls' problems. They were literally the reminder of what I was not and what I would never be.

It had been a long time since this innocence had been taken away and with the living being with me, I knew that I could never find that part of myself.

I remembered the first time I met Davina at the bar. She had come looking for Monique and being the curious little witch, she was, she had asked me about my background story. It was at that moment that Milana had thought it wise to cast a spell on me to hide some supernatural beings around me. I gave her the simple basic story. I came from Virginia and had the opportunity to come for an internship here. My young age did not fail to impress her and she suddenly decided to become my friend during the summer.

I immediately approached the duo as they reached the bar before raising an eyebrow in expectancy. "What do I serve you girls?"

"Wow, wow, Monique!"Sophie suddenly exclaimed from the bar interrupting the brunette to answer as all of Sophie's party companions turned to the duet in front of me. "Everyone, it's my niece, Monique!"

The whole bar began to chant the name of the little witch letting me laugh as I turned to the shelves to prepare their usual drinks. I turned around with the glasses in my hands just to focus my attention on Davina as I saw Monique trying to get her aunt out of the bar in embarrassment.

"Here, little one." I hover over the cacophony of the bar before giving a secret glance at the brunette to accompany my next statement as I leaned over the bar. "I heard Tim was going to perform on stage later in the evening."

A wide look with a slight blush on her cheeks immediately occupied her plump face as she gave me an enthusiastic look. " Really?"

"Mhm, mhm ..." I huffed with a mischievous smile before suddenly turning my head to the small kitchen at the understanding of my name being hailed. " One minute. "

I walked away from the little witch crossing the bar before stopping at the entrance to the kitchen to give a look at Jeanne-Anne waiting.

"Ah, you are here." The brunette said rubbing her hands with flour before giving me a sympathetic look despite the anxious feeling bubbling inside my chest."You have not stopped since this morning. You should take a break."

To be honest, a break was not really a refusal.

I cast an uncertain glance over my shoulder over the bar filled before casting an uncertain look at the elder Devereaux. "Are you sure you'll be able to manage?"

Jeanne-Anne hummed in agreement before displaying an annoyed grimace on the open entry overlooking the bar. "Well, once I have managed to get my sister away from the bottles."

"She is a real party animal." I agreed with a slight smirk.

Jeanne-Anne tilted her head in agreement letting me push of the crack before heading to the back door. I was not slow to release a deep sigh once in the cooler air of the night. I ignored the equally prominent noise in the cheerful streets of New Orleans before taking my phone out of the pocket of my loose leather shorts. I turned on the screen with my thumb before creasing my lips at the sight of the many missed calls as usual.

Realizing that tonight was a full moon night, I dialed Caroline's number with a sense of trepidation. I had learned why Felix did not return my messages and calls in the last month. It turned out he had a terrible accident with his father. The latter was dead on the spot unfortunately nature had a very twisted way of expressing her need. It was thus that Felix had started his curse and now, Tyler and Caroline were on the watch for the new wolf.

I wanted to go back to this news immediately, but the blond vampire had personally called me to tell me that Felix did not want to see me. At least not until Klaus remained a threat to me.

I waited a moment with the phone against my ear as I stared at the full moon rising a little higher up in the sky before leaning against the nearest wall as I came across the vampire's voicemail. Realizing that she must have been busy with two werewolves now on her arms, I hung up before flipping through my last missed calls.

Not surprisingly, Damon seemed the most usual in all my missed calls and strangely, I suddenly felt the need to call him. I stared my screen at the idea with my thumb hovering on the screen before suddenly straightening up at the sight of his flashing name on the screen.

It seems that the vampire had already decided for me as I resigned myself to answer in hesitation. "Damon. "

My response was received by a long, heavy silence, showing Damon's surprise as I stared at the end of my boots with a deep sense of guilt.

"Mila." The vampire finally breath into bewilderment before quickly recovering his spirits."So ... you finally deign to answer me. "

I winced at the clumsiness and accusation in his tone before trying to act like my old self in his regard. "Well, I have never really appreciated answering you."

A breath of laughter who seemed really relieved can be heard on the other side of the conversation before Damon's voice resumed. "How does New Orleans treat you?"

"Well. I have not had any life or death situation yet." I replied, shrugging my shoulders before walking up and down the alley. "I go to class during the day and I have a little job as a bartender in the local bar."

"You? A job ? in a bar ?" Repeated the vampire with a hint of disbelief before resuming in a suggestive tone. "Bartenders have always been my weak point."

I rolled my eyes to his advances before replying sarcastically. "You mean bourbon has always been your weak point."

"Touché." The vampire agreed before leaving a strangely comfortable silence between us.

At least it was until he left his thoughts in the open, creating a deep sense of discomfort and objection in the depths of my heart."I really miss you Mila."

I was swallowing the nauseous sensation that Milana was producing in my stomach before deciding to change the subject in an attempt to dispel this discomfort. "Elena ... Elena told me you lost track on Stefan."

"Yeah, I wouldn't talk about that with you. I already have enough of a girlfriend at home chewing in my ears for an eternity." Complained the vampire, letting me imagine the hell he was living alongside my sister.

Of course, she was not going to leave Stefan like that. And even if it gave me a feeling of reassurance since the vampire had been my best friend once, I was still mad at her. Maybe not to hit her like before I left, but I still felt Milana's strong, clear dislike in my veins.

However, that was not what worried me at the moment. " I see. And Caroline? Is she ... well, Felix ... "

"Baby Gilbert is on duty for the first full moon of the brat. You must believe that they really developed a friendship during your absence. After all, they are both miserable without you."Damon replied, letting me imagine his bored expression. "On the other hand, they are the ones who make me miserable. Did you know that kid is still testing my buttons? I'm on the verge of tearing his heart."

I did not know the deadly tone of his voice at the mere thought before tightening my grip on my phone. "Damon ..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know the rule. Don't touch Wolfie." He muttered, letting me imagine the roll of his blue eyes.

The sound of the glass tinkling against a surface resounds on the other side, letting me imagine the vampire using a faithful glass of alcohol. He just used to treat his thoughts with alcohol. It also indicated to me that he was troubled by something.

I narrowed my lips as I glanced over my shoulder at the bar looking even more packed if it were even possible before glancing at the dark alley. "Do you want to tell me what concerns you?"

"You mean except you're not here and I'm dying to tear heads?" The vampire questioned rhetorically, making me wince again at the importance he brought me. He let out a deep sigh forcing me to bring importance to his words. "I'm about to crack, Mila. Stefan seems more and more lost and your sister who keeps waiting for me to take his place in the department of holiness, it's just ..."

"Too much." I finished for him knowingly before lowering my eyes on my boots again. "I'm sorry I ignored your calls, Damon. "

"Nah, don't start pitying me, little Gilbert. It may taint my style." The vampire grumbled again. "I know for sure why you left. I don't like it but I accept it. Because I know now that I must respect your choices."

I could not help but feel an ounce of affection for the vampire to agree to his resignation. Without waiting, it immediately led to a feeling of objection from Milana. However, I shook my head unconsciously as I decided to let a surge of affection return. "If things had been different maybe ..."

Suddenly, I found myself unable to say anything as I narrowed my lips, letting my eyelids close in a sense of struggle. Without realizing it, my thumb hovered on my screen before disconnecting the call without my consent. I could feel my limbs suddenly shaking as I struggled for control before suddenly giving a startled scream at the sight of the few lights exploding around me.

I widened my eyes as I pushed myself against the wall for protection before suddenly turning my head to the side, suddenly releasing my phone to the agreement of exclamation from Sophie. "You're a witch."


	2. I : To built a home

**I : To built a home**

"So you are a witch. "

"It seems like it." I replied wearily in my tone as I watched Sophie walk up and down in front of me.

Honestly, I did not really understand why she was making such a fuss about it. She was a witch herself for God's sake. Not to mention that she had grown up in New Orleans. That should not surprise her that much. Although I put myself in her place, Milana and I had certainly made sure that I was discovered as late as possible.

Of course, if a certain person had let me talk with Damon then we would not be there. I immediately crossed my arms around my chest as I could feel the sudden urge to hit me or rather that of Milana in response to my jab. It was a somewhat complicated process but let's say that she could take possession of my body when she managed her emotions well. She was obviously more annoyed by my sarcasm than angry. Otherwise, I certainly could not have avoided her punch.

Anyway, I turned my eyes on Sophie with platitude. "I'm a witch. You're a witch. Can we move on?"

"You know that ..." She stopped by herself as she pointed to her chest before suddenly raising her hand to project me against the nearest wall.

I let out a strangled gasp as I felt my head hit the wall hard before suddenly shrinking my eyes on the witch holding me in place. I struggled against her power with ease before whispering a single attack spell under my breath as I clenched my fists. Without waiting, Sophie released me suddenly to catch her head in her hands with a deafening cry of pain. I landed like a puppet on the ground before I let out an annoyed swear as I climbed on my feet, dusting off my legs discovered by my denim shorts.

I took a breath since the spell had taken a turn on my weak body before giving a look bored on Sophie. "It was really necessary? "

"Did you need to give me a headache almost as bad as those given to the vampire?" Hail the witch visibly more affected by my spell before giving me a wary look. " But who are you ? "

I remained calm in front of her obvious mistrust before rolling my eyes as I pulled a piece of stuffed from my shoulder. "Someone who does not have her ancestor powers obviously."

"What is it supposed to mean?"

I supported her offended look with a smirk on my lips before displaying a false innocent look."I don't know. What do you think ?"

Sophie supported my gaze a little more before she shook her head as she resumed her panic stimulation. "Oh my ... the elders will literally be going nuts! A witch with a lineage and your caliber. Gosh, Jeanne-Anne will probably refer you to the elders. "

"What are you mumbling around in your corner, little judgy?"

"You have to introduce yourself to the elders. "Suddenly said the brunette in a final tone making me raise my eyebrows in surprise and disbelief.

"Come again?" I asked, tilting my head to the side in the obvious objection.

Sophie shook her head, holding my gaze before approaching me seriously. "If you present yourself, they can have faith in you. They'll think you just didn't want to be tied to vampires and just wanted to protect yourself."

"Who told you it was not exactly my attention?" I challenged with an arched eyebrow that Sophie just gave me a flat look. I smiled in spite of myself at the sight of her expression before shrugging my shoulders. "It didn't cost anything to try."

Honestly, I should have listened to Milana. I could not believe I was at one of this witch gatherings as if I were part of this community. Sophie did not even seem to care about what the elders said. And it was her who had convinced me to come this time. I had already introduced myself to the elders for several days already and the least I could say was that I was not very fond of witches' gatherings. Even less when they discussed rituals and restorations of powers or whatever.

Personally, Milana and I had rather complex relationships with the rituals and we were certainly not in our elements. Besides, I could definitely say that Milana was very close to her limit as I lowered my eyes on my leg bouncing constantly in a regular jolt. I immediately pressed my hand on my thigh pressing with all my strength for force her to stop before returning my attention to the elders.

Having obviously missed most of the conversation, I leaned towards the witch in the interrogation. "What's this horror tale? "

"The Harvest." Sophie confided, sounding rebellious at the mere thought. "Ancestral Magic is restored. We appease our Ancestors. They keep our Ancestral power flowing. "

"Why do they talk about a tale so seriously?" I asked, giving a critical look at the elders gathering in front of us.

Sophie rolled her eyes as she leaned towards me, crossing her bare arms with her tank top on her chest. "It's a myth that only elders seem to believe. It's also the kind some people take literally and some people don't. They're preparing the girls in our community for months. The four most powerful ones would like to be chosen for the Harvest. They say it's an honor, they're special."

"It sounds like a lot of bullshit led by heretics for me."

Sophie gave an amused sniff at my statement before shaking her head in sign of acceptance."It's just a myth. They will not continue with that. "

I turned my eyes to the older women at the brunette's statement before gauging the group with a deep sense of reluctance. I could feel Milana in the depths of my being and I was almost certain that she believed these witches as much as I did.

"You have to focus on the color palette. Here, Michelangelo had a deep sense of nuance. He…"

I granted that a superficial listening to the teacher running his course with an obvious passion. I was more focused on the grimoire now in front of me. I decided to explore the witch side of Milana and Sophie was more than available to lend me spells to improve myself. Of course, I did not tell her what lineage I came for obvious reasons. But she still decided to trust me and I was sincerely grateful. At present, Sophie was the closest to what I could call a friend here in New Orleans.

Surprisingly, I did not really feel the need to get to know my classmates and I had to thank Milana for that. If I was already lonely and basic mistrustful, she was what is called a hermit with a slight paranoid tendency. She doubted everyone and even more supernatural beings surrounding us. Not to mention she was a real time bomb. I had to constantly manage my temperament and hers. Cohabitation was definitely a rodeo of hell between her and me. However, I could not help but appreciate her presence. It was like a kind of comforting presence. No matter what happened, I knew I could always count on her to have my back. She was my back and my blockage of supernatural beings.

I glanced over the spell to watch the students' attention before turning my eyes to the page. It was supposed to allow me to communicate with my ancestors and therefore, I hoped that I could have a real conversation with Milana instead of just transferring feelings. Something told me that it was more her wish than mine, but I still let myself be carried by the current. Obviously, she wanted to tell me something.

I closed my eyelids as I took a deep breath to concentrate. I drowned all the noises around me as I began to whisper the spell under my breath in concentration. Right away, I could feel the power charge coming from the ground through my limbs into my veins. The sensation of power and ability was intoxicating, almost addictive as I kept repeating spell without stopping.

"Maybe you should think about doing this in a less public place."

I flashed my eyelids open, losing my concentration before suddenly glancing at the disruptive of my spell. The latter happened to be a young man in his early twenties, maybe maximum middle. He had a long, angular face with a prominent jaw and fair skin. His hair was a sand blond almost worthy of an angel and his eyes, his eyes were as blue as the Caribbean Sea. Not that I had been there before but it was what I imagined when I thought of this place.

All in all, he was literally breathtaking, but the fact that he literally interrupted one of my spells just had the gift of annoying me.

Obviously, he knew what I was doing and if I thought there was no familiar jewel, he was a wizard.

"And we can know what that can do to you?"

"Me? Nothing." He said with a faint smile reminding me of a certain arrogant human that Milana once knew. "But the elders on the other hand."

I rolled my eyes to his assurance before closing the spell book sharply in front of me. "I'm not tied to your precious ancestors. Ergo, I have nothing to fear from your retaliation."

"Mhm, a stranger to the community then." He hissed with clear amusement on his face.

I gave him a narrowed look over my shoulder before I quickly prepared as the teacher announced the end of the class. I quickly gathered my things in haste before running down the stairs of the amphitheater. I could perfectly hear the blond trying to catch me but I was trying to speed up the pace in the hope of sowing him.

Obviously, my luck was not with me as I suddenly felt a hand on my arm literally frozing me on the spot at the feeling of power connecting with me. I took a gasp before turning quickly on my heels to look at the tall blond realizing how tall he was compared to me. He also had wide shoulder to match his waist and he definitely seemed to conceal a series of abs under his shirt. And I did not really understand why I was thinking about his abs.

Okay, I seriously needed to concentrate.

Focus.

Neither me nor Milana was easily impressed by a pretty face. Even more when he touched us without our permission.

"What do you want ?" I hissed, taking a threatening step towards him before pulling my arm dryly from his grip.

He pulled back at once, raising his hands as a sign of surrender before displaying that horrible, smiling smile that made me narrow my eyes to him. "First, and if we go down the threatening tone of a tone or two. And second, you're not really the warm and fuzzy type, am I wrong?"

"Are you still so irritating?" I asked with sass in my tone before frowning as I realized what I had done. "Anyway, I'm leaving. "

I immediately turned on my heels with the intention of leaving him where he was before abruptly taking a pause in suspicion. I threw my hair back as I gave him a wary look over my shoulder.

I watched him for a moment in silence, raising an eyebrow that seemed to entertain the blond before rolling my eyes. " Don't follow me. "  
I raised my chin with confidence before heading back through the corridors.

"See you around!"

I shook my head at his intervention with a small smile anyway before frowning again, swearing under my breath at my weakness as a teenager. Seriously, the hormones suck a max. I definitely did not have time for that kind of thing. Besides, I already had enough trouble with Damon to have to add a boy from New Orleans. Not to mention that Milana already seemed to hate the guy. After all, he had interrupted an important spell for both of us. And there was one thing the witch hated was breaking her concentration. It reminded her too much of a person from her past. All in all, I could not see that boy again. It was bad in many ways.

I was just hoping it was my first and last meeting with the boring boy.


	3. II : She

**II : She**

"Well, well, well, if it's not our bartender from the little town. "

I lifted my head from my textbook to the familiar voice, before giving a slight smile at the sight of his majesty.

I straightened myself by getting ready for the task before starting to prepare his usual drink."So ... what's going on in the world of fangs and argh? "

Marcel immediately gave me a flat look at my use so conventional to present his nature before receiving the glass of tape. "You know that for a little judgy, you're very comfortable with me."

And yes, Marcel knew what I was. After the discovery of Sophie, the secret was soon to be heard in the community and therefore, I had to attend many gatherings since then. It was not really my cup of tea or Milana's, but we had to keep up appearances. Especially since the local witches were definitely more serious and powerful than Bonnie. It was obvious that we were more in the same court now and a deep feeling told me that it was the same with Marcel.

Nevertheless, he seemed to be relatively accepted my nature by proxy. As strange as it may sound when we knew his desire to govern over the entire French Quarter.

"The house doesn't make a difference." I recalled with implied as I raised my index finger towards the panel supposed to cover the reality for the humans.

The vampire smiled broadly with white teeth before quietly sipping his scotch glass. Realizing that he probably had to want peace, I went back to where I stopped in my textbook. I had an exam this week and with the latest events I really could not focus on this musical art project. It turned out that the witches of New Orleans depended on the ancestors buried in the Lafayette cemetery. Every few centuries, they performed a sort of harvest ritual to satisfy their ancestors and it seemed like a big deal in the community. Sophie made her point very clear that she did not believe in the nonsense of old witches. Therefore, I was not particularly attentive to all their gibberish.

"Where is your wild sidekick?" Marcel suddenly asked me to raise my eyes from my book for the glass to gauge me carefully over his glass.

I decided to close my book knowing that he used the absence of Sophie as an excuse before leaning on the counter with my elbows."Well, she preferred to travel. She needed to get away from old superstitions."

"Mhm, what are the witches preparing this time? "

He asked this question so nonchalantly that one could almost believe he was just doing the conversation. Only the small spark of apprehension in his eyes was all that was needed to make me raise my eyebrows with a mischievous smile.

For some reason, Milana seemed somewhat tolerant of the vampire. Clearly, he had made a good impression on the Original. And I obviously did not talk about his good looks. There was no denying that Marcel was a very attractive vampire. With his smooth coffee skin and dedicated to any impurities. He had a shaved cut near the skull and a slight goatee along the lips and chin. He usually wore a beanie, but this time he had simply opted for a brown leather jacket and a white V-neck T-shirt. This accentuating his bulging and rather muscular build.

If I believed Sophie's words, he had always lived in New Orleans. He had been transformed during the eighteenth century and seemed to reign with an iron fist over the vampire community. Witches were unfortunately far too powerful to allow the vampire to achieve his utopia.

Anyway, I held his gaze waiting with a slight hint of malice in my voice. "Nice try, Marcel. But I still stick to judgy sides."

"A man can always hope." Marcel said with a guttural laugh that was supposed to be playful but I knew better.

I lowered my eyes to his empty glass before straightening up to take the bottle by my side."Anyway, why the Abattoir? "

The Abattoir was known as a kind of club here but the truth was it was the vampire buffet. Any human venturing into this club was not native to New Orleans. Only the stupid tourists would venture there.

"It's my home." He explained, shaking his head in thanks as I gave him his full glass. "You should spend a day there."

"And finish as a pocket of blood for your loyal minions?"

Marcel smiled charmingly as he swallowed his entire glass in a go before getting up from the bar and taking out a bundle of the bills including the tip. "I would make an exception for you. I would tell my guys to stay away."

"Thank you for the invitation but ..." I raised my book as an explanation receiving an amused look at the vampire.

The latter backed back to the bar door before nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders as he kept his dark brown eyes on me. "It's New Orleans, Mila. Enjoy."

"I would think about it." I conceded, despite Milana's categorical refusal along my veins.

* * *

After that, I returned to my reading on the history of percussion instruments. I decided to focus more on music rather than drawing. I had never been as talented as my brother with a pencil and I enjoyed the feel of an instrument under my fingers rather than the ink of a charcoal.

Conversely, studying did not seem to be something that Milana particularly liked since I was soon to find myself staring at my fingers banging absently on the counter. It was strange to say that I looked at my hand with boredom as if I did not have control. And yet that was exactly what was happening. As soon as I let myself be distracted, Milana took the opportunity to gain an ounce of control and make herself known. Like right now.

I held a grunt as I suddenly grabbed my hand to stop her from moving with my jaw clenched in irritation.

"Uh ... what are you doing? "

I jumped in surprise at the agreement of the familiar voice before suddenly straighten up at the sight of the eyes of a crystalline blue reminding me strangely those of Damon. I could feel a new wave of objection to the mere thought of the vampire making me take a deep breath to keep my cool. Another thing that Milana had left for me? It was her retarded werewolf temperament and right now she was really testing my limits.

"Mila? Hey? Are you fine ?" Davina waved her hand in my face at my distant expression forcing me to turn my attention back to her.

I immediately cleared my throat as I tried to get rid of the frustration in my voice before addressing the brunette, tense. "Sorry, I ... uh, what I can help you with?"

"Nothing thanks. " Davina agreed with a broad innocent smile before settling on the stool in front of me with interest. "I came to see what you were doing. Monique is busy with the elders. I think they want to talk to her about the Harvest. "

It immediately caught my attention as I could feel Milana giving way completely to Davina's interest. I frowned on the little brunette, narrowing my lips in a thin line. After hearing this story of the Harvest, I couldn't help but feel this deep foreboding. It did not sit well with Milana and me. Why did the elders speak of this Harvest with such seriousness if it was supposed to be a horror tale for a child?

Obviously, they believed in it and that was what scared me. Not to mention that they had a strong influence on the entire community. Such a strong influence could create great damage. Even worse on the youngest minds.

"Monique?" I asked in a bad feeling. "Don't tell me that you also believe in this stupid fable for a child?"

Davina's eyes widened as if I had just insulted the entire congregation before gesticulating on her stool, glancing nervously around us before leaning over the bar to whisper in worry."Don't say that. Do you want the ancestors to hear you? "

"Davina, I don't depend on the ancestors." I recollected with a flat gaze on the brunette visibly frightened by the power of the elders."Why do you believe in Harvest anyway?"

Davina suddenly looked uncertain as if she had never really thought about it before looking down at the counter.

Obviously, the elders were training these young witches without really teaching them. They looked more like sheep kept in line. That's why Milana always kept me alert. Although I could easily understand her since she was betrayed many times by her two species that she could not count. The wolves wanted to use her as a kind of surrogate mother and the witches had trapped her in a pebble for over a thousand years in order to deprive the man she loved of his dearest wish.

Although I did not condone Klaus' behavior, I had to find some sense of attachment to the hybrid. After all, I lived with a person who had shown me all these dearest and happiest moments with the same man who had sacrificed my aunt and sister on the altar. I could feel a new hint of anger along my veins forcing me to bring my attention back to Davina just to realize that she seemed completely lost.

Not wanting to be one of those people who questioned the faith of others, I brought my hand over the brunette's one in a gesture of empathy before supporting her light blue eyes. "It's okay. It's just a myth anyway."

"Do you think you'll still be in town if they ever decide to harvest?" The brunette suddenly asked with a sad expression at the thought of my departure before posting an almost excited look. "Maybe you could be one of the elected ones. You are powerful."

It was the second time that I had been invited to two worlds in which I had absolutely no desire to belong. Worse still, I definitely did not want to have to attend a kind of selection among a restricted circle of young girl easily influenced.

Nevertheless, this time, I was really hesitating. Not because the idea seemed appealing as with Marcel but more because the young teenager in front of me reminded me of a younger version of myself. The still uncertain and innocent version of before the death of my parents. Long before the appearance of the supernatural world in my life.

So it was with a genuine impetus of sincerity that I removed my hand before nodding my head in an almost certain feeling. "I'm still thinking. I don't know when I'm going home."

"I really hope you'll be there." Davina exclaimed suddenly, taking me somewhat off guard by her sincere expression. "This is a great moment for the young witches in the community."

Deciding that I might as well entertain her on this idea, I bent over with undisguised interest before crossing my arms over the counter."Mhm? And what happens during this Harvest? You put your name in a bewitched cup and you expect it to spit out your name?"

"That, it's Harry Potter." Davina replied at once, rolling her eyes to my undisguised sarcasm before letting a slight smile on her rosy lips."But for your guidance, we're wearing white robes and the most powerful witches in the community are picking. It's really an honor."

I could not help but roll my eyes to that. Sophie had already explained the whole process. Only it seemed that Davina did not really understand the true meaning of this Harvest. It was a ritual and yet she thought it was an almost divine act.

"Speaking of training," A familiar new voice emerges that immediately makes me stand up to the uncomfortable sensation along my veins as I watch Jeanne-Anne approach Davina. "You shouldn't be with Monique and the others? "

Davina displayed a guilty expression as she looked between the eldest and me before slowly sliding off the stool.

"I'll go. Right now." She exclaimed eagerly before crossing the bar, waving her hand over her shoulder in my direction. "See you later, Mila."

"Bye, Dee. "

I shook my head on the fleeing back of the little witch before I froze at the sensation of the eyes on me. I turned slowly to Jeanne-Anne just to realize that the feeling of discomfort was coming from her. Milana was not really mistaken about her. And the fact that Sophie had told me that her sister was completely and irrevocably in the community only amplified this feeling of mistrust.

"Hey, boss." I greeted her more politely than I appreciated before grabbing the first towel on hand to avoid her unwanted attention.

I turned my eyes away as I concentrated more on the mark between the wood as I accented my friction.

Unfortunately, she seemed quite different as she took Davina's place with suspicion. "Tell me, why did you choose New Orleans among all the cities?"

"Huh?" I asked in ignorance before just shrugging my shoulders. "I learned French in high school and I always wanted to leave my childhood city. "

Okay, that was not exactly the truth but I suspected the witch was looking for answers. And I was not about to tell her anything useful against me. Not to mention that I did not want to talk to her about Milana's double specifics, I would suspect her of taking me as a kind of abomination.

"You don't seem very involved in the community for such a young witch."

I immediately raised my head as I stopped wiping the counter before raising my chin to support her inquisitive eyes. "I'm just trying to blend in with the background. Yes, I don't participate in the community. And no, I don't think I'll stay longer than necessary. I am only passing through. Once my internship is over, I go home. "

Jeanne-Anne gauged me a little longer than necessary as I forced myself to hold her gaze to keep the act of ignorance before she nodded in acceptance. "You should still accept Davina's invitation. You could even come to some of our teachings. Maybe you could feel at home in the community. We, witches must stay together. "

I clenched my jaw as I supported the witch's cold brown gaze gauging me almost like an object of prize. I swallowed visibly uncomfortable under her intense gaze before tightening my grip around the towel. My thought on the question was categorical only I doubted that Jeanne-Anne would appreciate my point of view. In addition, I still needed this work.

Nevertheless, I was definitely not obliged to answer.

Hence, the reason I looked up at the watch around my wrist before pointing it. "Well, it looks like my shift is over. I can leave ?"

Jeanne-Anne rose from the stool on which she stood with a nod to me. I quickly picked up my belongings in one of the bar's cupboards before taking my book lying on the counter about to leave.

Unfortunately, it was not counting on the witch as she suddenly grabbed my arm. I immediately lowered my eyes to her hand holding me in place with a frown before lifting my eyes on the witch in a deep sense of countenance. Everything was needed to prevent Milana from acting. I could feel the power of being able to clink in my fingers to let my jaw clench as I held the witch's gaze in question and almost defiantly.

"You should really think about it, Mila. "

I swallowed my tongue behind my teeth to contain a sharp back before just nodding. " I would think. "

With that, the witch seemed satisfied enough by my answer as she released me with a smile almost friendly. The key word was: almost. There was absolutely nothing warm or friendly about Jeanne-Anne. She was first and foremost a witch from New Orleans, and like all the witches in that city, she carried that darkness all around her. I was quick to throw the strap of my bag on my shoulder before setting sail away from this bar.

The rest of the afternoon went relatively well after such a bouncy morning. That's why I was definitely not prepared for Felix's call. The ringing bell of the brown sound suddenly in the studio letting me straighten up on the bed just to take a look bored on my phone.

I dragged myself in spite of myself towards my phone before suddenly changing completely of behavior with the sight of the identifier."Felix, hey!"

"Please, help me!" The boy's whining response made me frown at once. "I'm two fingers away from chewing on your friend Vampire Barbie and your hypocrite sister. "

I put on a flat expression knowingly before going to the edge of my window to watch the busy streets below. "What did they do this time? "

"Well for starters, Elena is still in her phase of martyrdom. She keeps pacing the rooms of your house and constantly goes to your room as if you had definitely left the place. I tell you, luckily, you're not a queen of drama like her. "

I left a snort as I could easily imagine Elena doing just that before shaking my head at the thought. "It's in her nature. She must torture herself to be able to move forward."

"Believe me she doesn't need that to move on." Felix suddenly said in a dark tone, causing me to frown in the confusion.

I lowered my frowning eyes on my hand playing with a thread protruding from my jeans."What is it supposed to mean? "

"That Stefan wouldn't be very happy to see how buddy-buddy your sister and his brother got during your absences." Felix replied with judgment.

Unfortunately, as selfish as it seemed it suited me in a way. I knew it was not fair to Stefan. Especially since he was going through this because of Damon but it suited me. If Damon turned to my sister again then it would make things easier on my return. Maybe I had a chance to avoid all this melodrama that could ensue.

So without any bitterness, I picked up the thread of the conversation. "If it can keep Damon from killing someone."

"You ... wait, what?" Exclaimed Felix visibly surprised letting me imagine his frustrated expression. "Have you completely lost your mind? Don't tell me that you're back in the box where you intend to ignore your feelings for the psychopath?"

"Can you tell me why you want so much that I admit my feelings if you can't even stand him?"

A long silence was heard on the other side as I imagined Felix to freeze in search of a good return before he took a sudden inspiration."You're joking, right? You're not even in town and the only gossip currently underway is the relationship between my half-brother and Caroline. Or rather the lack of relationship. Another subject that has the gift of putting me out of myself. Blondie plays with him. "

I rolled my eyes to his dramatic tendencies clearly relieved that the wolf side did not influence that point before crossing an arm around my abdomen. "Caroline has a complicated relationship with Tyler. Besides, he's or was the best friend of her ex. Matt. Certainly, you remember him, right?"

"Ew ... how could I forget our local golden boy." The brown said with sarcasm and it drew a smile on my lips as I was suddenly assailed with a feeling of nostalgia. "But enough talk about Mystic Falls, tell me everything. Make me dream. "

"Are you sure you don't want to keep venting on my sister and Caroline? I don't have much to tell."

It was not really true but I did not really want to talk about my supernatural drama right now. I had left Mystic Falls to avoid exactly that, and I was seriously beginning to think that New Orleans might not be the best place for that.

I could hear the wolf's humming on the other side of the phone. "Glad to see you're still so mysteriously frustrating. "

"I'm not even sure it means anything. "

"Yeah? Sue me!" The dark-haired whispered, letting me smile again before he let out a long sigh. "When are you going back? "

I wrinkled my lips knowing already that he would eventually ask me this question. Jeremy had already called me in the week to ask me exactly the same question. After all, it was almost three months since I left Mystic Falls and there was no sign of Klaus coming back to town.

Obviously, he had taken Stefan with him and he had no intention of returning to town since he thought my sister dead and buried. The mere thought of the vampire made me think back to our meeting last year.

I let out a long sigh as I could hear Felix talking on the other end of the line. "I don't know yet, Felix. My internship ends in three weeks."

"So? You're going to miss your sister's birthday?" Felix suddenly asked, reminding me of the party planning by Caroline to start the season. "I swear to you if you leave me alone for that ..."

"I probably wouldn't be in town." I interrupted, receiving a grunt as a sign of protest.

I waited for him to take a deep breath to calm his annoyance before he suddenly asked a disconcerting question. "Is _she_ keeping you out?"

"Is she?" I stammered in a whisper as I sat up alertly.

I could feel Milana waking up in an outburst of mistrust, letting my eyelids shut as I could feel that urge of power again along my limbs."Mila ... everyone knows you're not alone anymore." Felix blew calmly as if he did not really believe what he was saying. "I mean ... the way you acted before you left and Elena ... she said she called you Milana and you answered."

A sudden crash echoed by my side as I clenched my fist before loosening it immediately as I watched the glass debris on the floor. I could feel the anger becoming more and more out of control as Felix kept trying to reach me, to no avail. Without really thinking, I disconnected the call before throwing the phone on my bed. I let myself fall to the ground as I hugged my arms around my legs against my chest before burying my head between my legs. I was quick to swing back and forth as I could feel this headache again.

"Milana, not now. Please, not now. No, no, no, Milana. Please ... Milana, not now!"

I let out a cry against my will as I was suddenly thrown against the nearest wall before widening my eyes at the sight of the veins in my arms suddenly turning black. It was the last thing I saw before being suddenly plunged into a dark and troubling world of memories.


	4. III : Main Girl

_**Small info: The italicized and highlighted sentences come from his diary. The one in italics represents the memories of Milana. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**III : Main Girl**

_Dear diary,_

_It's been a while since I wrote in these pages. I didn't think one day write this but I don't feel more master of my body. Whenever I think I have the upper hand, Milana is here to let me know she's here. She never leaves me alone. And the more I stay without magic, the more she makes me feel it. Not to mention that it also seems to exceed the sensation. Our last outburst plunged us into one of her darkest and most deadly memories of her life.  
_

_I stayed a day in bed after this dream. _

_After the last year, I thought I had my share of blood and barbarity but after that memory, I knew that I had not seen anything yet. Now her memories were getting darker and I was not sure I could bear more.  
_

_Her first full moon was excruciating.  
_

* * *

_I was again in the woods.  
_

_I remembered being immensely surprised since it had been a while since I had been in this barren woods. However, I did not really have the chance to ask myself more questions as a typically feminine and definitely deafening cry resounded in the woods. I jumped in a start visibly surprised as I turned to the source of the noise in a bad feeling. The scream was again known to literally chill my blood at the agreement of the pain evident in this cry. _

_I lowered my eyes on my trembling hand, obviously noticing the trembling in my limbs before advancing in spite of me towards the cries more and more close together. No matter who was making the noises, she seemed in excruciating pain. I was not long in perceiving the author of the cries lying on the ground face down. Obviously, it was a person from the time of Milana if I believed her antique accoutrements.  
_

_I walked slowly up my hand to push a leaf lying in my path before I freeze closing my eyes as another cry of the girl made me flinch. I kept my eyes on the form on the floor that obviously seemed to struggle against agonizing pain before suddenly finding myself in front of her. A look of incredulity and horror soon appeared on my face as I realized that this poor soul was Milana. __The latter suddenly raised her head making me take several steps back at the sight of the veins appearing on her face and glowing yellow eyes replacing her eyes of a stormy blue-gray.  
_

_I was not slow in realizing what it meant as suddenly writhing in a ball in agony. I could see the sweat straining the back of her dress and trembling in each of her limbs. I did not know how long she had been on the floor, but a glance at the moon barely raised in the sky told me she was far from be release of the pain. I could feel the irreproachable desire to cry in plain sight as she suddenly sobbed and pleaded for God to save her. She did not seem to know what was happening to her._

_The agreement of step abruptly interrupted me as well as Milana it would seem like this last one definitely moved her eyes through her pain on alert. She seemed to be struggling to lift her hand through the pain as if she was pleading for the new person.  
_

_Soon enough, I could see a silhouette go out of the woods leaving me frowning at the mysterious person as she walked slowly towards Milana. __However, she stopped abruptly several steps from the exhausted figure of the brunette leaving me with a deep sense of despair in my chest. __I was quick to realize that this feeling came from Milana letting me rest my eyes on the brunette just to see her suddenly arch her back with a new cry. The latter soon turned into a growl as she soon grabbed her robe cloth before tearing it off with bare hands in a burst of brute and animal power. __Her cries were not slow to grow into a grunt as I was not long in hearing the breakage of her bones turning into those of an animal._

_"I'm so sorry my sweet Milana."  
_

_The woman suddenly pulled off her hood as she raised her hand, leaving my eyes wide open at Esther's sight. She was the same woman who had taught Milana magic all these years. She suddenly raised her hand making me dread her actions when suddenly Milana suddenly turned her head towards the witch with a typically animal look. __I watched in horror as she threw her head back with her mouth open revealing a series of huge and sharp fangs in a howl of a wolf. _

_The transformation seemed far from over for her as she lowered her head again with fangs protruding from her lips.  
_

_Obviously, she seemed to be fighting the mutation itself. __She seemed out of breath and about to faint from the pain.  
_

_Nevertheless, she cast a new glance at the witch who seemed to be watching her transformation. "Don't follow me! "  
_

_And just like that, Milana leaps suddenly through the woods at this speed so typical of werewolves._

* * *

_And just like that I was thrown into a completely new memory adding a new weight of atrocity and probably a lot of nightmares for a lifetime. __At first I didn't really realize where I was, but when I had definitely taken a closer look at the slaughter around me it was easy to guess. I shifted sharply away from the pool of blood in which I was before taking a look horrified on my entourage just to see a real bloodbath. There were members torn out of deer and even more horrifying, human limbs. Flowing blood from the limbs colored the earthy soil with crimson red.  
_

_My horrified look suddenly stopped on a completely naked figure currently bathed in the pool of blood. Her long dark brown hair was soaked and dripping with the blood of her victims. Her pale, fleshy body seemed to be covered with the liquid of life surrounding her. She was shaking with the shock and atrocity she had caused during the night. She had become a monster and it was impossible for her to forget what she had done. __At least, it was definitely impossible for me to forget such a macabre view.  
_

_Suddenly, a footstep sounded like the last time and unsurprisingly, Esther came out of the wood again. __Her reaction was similar to mine as she took in the bloodbath in front of her before her dark, cold eyes landed on the young Milana at the center of it all.  
_

_I felt panic, anguish and horror seize me, letting me realize that it was my ancestor's emotions as she suddenly began to sob uncontrollably.  
_

_"What did I do ?" She whispered through her sobs as she stepped back into the pool of blood before jumping to the other side at the feeling of blood under her fingers.  
_

_She tried each side to escape the horror that was before her but each time she was caught by a human member or a pool of blood. _

_According to her expression, she was visibly on the verge of losing her mental health and Esther was also aware of this fact. The witch suddenly removed her cloak before rushing to Milana._

* * *

_I woke up after that and did not move from my bed for the rest of the day. It was probably Milana's worst memory and yet, I had seen her being raped by Roman.  
_

_Obviously, this time did not spare women and Milana was no exception to the cruelty of men.  
_

_Unfortunately, it had the gift of worrying me about the future. She was obviously very angry and I still had not activate the curse now flowing in my veins. I supposed that after such a memory, I had the right to have real fear. That was also why I feared my return to Mystic Falls.  
_

_Of course, Felix had called me after the last time but I was simply unable to answer him. I did not really want to reproduce the same result as last time. Clearly, Milana did not want others to learn about her existence and even then she was suspicious of most of gang members. If I made a detour in her memories, the ancestor was also imbued with mine and I knew she had her own opinion on each member. At the moment she seemed to have a sense of loyalty to Tyler and Felix as well as Bonnie. They were members of her kind. Elena was the last person on the list and Damon just above. Stefan, Stefan, she felt pity for the vampire prey to his instincts and Caroline, well Caroline, she was just suspicious of her nature. At present, only Jeremy seemed to enter her good grace._

I looked up from my diary putting an end to my thoughts before giving a placid look at my entire studio. I had not left the bed for a while and I was not ready to do it either.

I just felt drained and mentally unstable. I just could not do anything except stay in the safety of my studio. After seeing what Milana was able to do in her wolf form, I was even more afraid of blessing someone and activating the curse. I was already pretty unstable in using my powers.

Even worse, I did not want to give way to that darkness hovering above my head. I understood better now why Milana made me relive all those memories. It did not just have an informative role.

It was a warning.

I was pretty sure what she had done was not a normal act for a werewolf. Tyler and Felix were not such bloodthirsty beasts. Clearly, Milana was a mistake among the errors of nature and if this witch had locked her up in this stone had for a reason.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The agreement of knocks against my door made me stand up alert, alerting again the animal sleeping in my veins. I narrowed my eyes on the door as the knocks sounded again before putting my diary on the side of my bed. I kept my eyes on the door as I removed the cover of my bare legs before pulling the simple T-shirt that I wore to cover my buttocks.

I slowly approached the door before abruptly stopping me at the familiar voice agreement. "Mila? Mila, are you there? "

_Sophie._

Without really thinking, I rushed on the door before opening it on the fly to face the witch. The latter was with her fist in the air about to hit again before giving me an anxious look at the sight of my disheveled state. "Mila, are you okay? What happened to you? "

I did not give her time to ask for more as I grabbed her fist again in the air before pulling her inside my apartment.

I closed the door behind us, heading straight for my diary before turning back to the witch impatiently. "I feel this uncontrollable need to exercise magic. So much so that I feel ready to kill someone. And I can't let that happen. Believe me, you don't want too."

Sophie remained a moment without voice to my confession before starting immediately in action as she rushed to my dresser. I immediately frowned as she began to search through my drawers before giving a glance at the diary in my hands. My gaze immediately turned to the witch's back before quickly searching for a discreet place. I spotted a corner in the living room kitchen cupboard before rushing quietly to the reading corner I had installed myself. I hastened to hide my diary, watching attentively the witch who always seemed to search through my drawer.

It was only when she pulled out a complete outfit that I decided to question her actions."What are you doing ? "

"You are unstable. I have already heard of these witches without anchor as with our ancestors. Especially if they come from a powerful lineage." She suddenly said pulling a lace tank top in front of her to inspect it before throwing it in my direction, "You need to release this load of power. Get dressed, we're going out tonight."

I grabbed the skinny black jeans she threw at me before giving her an incredulous look, also shared by Milana. "How partying will help me?"

"We're not going to party." The witch replied as she stopped in front of me with a conspiratorial smile. "It's time for you to make a tour in the cemetery."

"Okay, you're sure you didn't drink?" I sighed this time as I gave her a bored look now.

However, Sophie rolled her eyes crossing her tattooed arms on her chest before giving me an impatient look. "You need to practice. The cemetery is the best place for that. "

Realizing that the witch still had a point, I just rolled my eyes before going back to my bathroom to change me.

However, it was not counting on the sudden buzz of my mobile phone resonating against the top of my dresser. I stopped on my way, giving a glance at the witch occupying my apartment. The latter was currently lying nonchalantly on my bed reassuring me in my choice to have hide my diary.

Unfortunately, the continued vibration of my phone again reminded me of the order letting me slowly lay the clothes in my hand on the top of my closet with a frown wary at the sight of the unknown identifier. I hesitated a moment as I took the phone in hand easily feeling the mistrust of Milana in addition to mine before giving a new look on Sophie. The witch seemed totally ignorant of the whole situation as she seemed busier looking at the picture frames on my nightstand.

At sight, I looked at my phone before taking a breath as I picked up when entering the bathroom for privacy.

"Who is it ?" It was my only question visibly on my guard.

I was strangely welcomed by a long, tense silence, leaving me at once to recover in a presentiment. I held my breath as I could sense the identity of my interlocutor.

However, for obvious reasons, Milana decided to take control again as my usual soft and low voice turned into a firmer, more assured tone."It doesn't matter who's on the other side, don't bother us anymore unless you want to get into trouble."

I struggled internally to prevent Milana from hanging up for me as she had done previously, however, it would seem that I no longer have to struggle as the ancestor stopped herself to the familiar voice agreement.

At least, familiar to me.

"Mila. Please, help me !"

* * *

_**Felix POV**_

Brown was currently busy blocking the chains for him and Tyler. It should be Caroline who was doing this but the blonde had been away all day and Felix was extremely irritated about it. Of course, Barbie had to decide to do hers on a full moon day. And as if that was not enough, Tyler seemed totally lost without the blonde.

Honestly, Felix was still wondering how he had done all summer to support them. He could barely support his half-brother in normal times but with Caroline and more. And yet, Tyler was part of his family and so much more since he also shared much more than that.

Unfortunately, Felix could not help but want everyone else to be here tonight. If Tyler had Caroline, Felix had to deal with the fact that the only person who could stabilize and reassure him a bit is outside the city. He certainly did not realize how much the youngest Gilbert was important to him until she let him languish in that city. And to top it off, he could not help but worry about her. At the same time, he could not help but blame the whole gang for believing that nothing really happened to Mila during this ritual. It was obvious that she had changed and he had to literally admit to agreeing with the person he hated the most. Elena Gilbert.

Everything was because of her, and yet he found himself in agreement with her that Mila was no longer normal. She had an entity with her and he definitely feared what could happen now with his best friend. He hated this helplessness, he hated what he had become, and he was even more likely to have to bang himself all alone to secure Tyler's backs. He suddenly let out an indignant groan of blind rage as he abruptly threw the chains on the ground before taking deep breaths as he realized it was more the full moon that was talking. He tried to control himself a little bit for Mila's healthy since he tried to imagine what she would say to him if she were present. She really was his pillar in this story and it seemed all the more unfair to him since she was not there. He was just beginning to attach himself when he heard footsteps approaching the ruins.

Thinking first that it was Tyler, Felix decided to make his irritation known aloud."It's not too early, you moron! Did you intend to murder all the leeches of Mystic Fa-"

"Felix?" Exclaimed Carol Lockwood in person as she followed her son into the crypt. "Tyler, what is it? What is happening ? Why are you with Felix? You'll tell me."

"Yeah! I would also like to know what's this fucking mess!"

Tyler gave Felix a sorry look before slamming the iron door and turning to Carol. "You will understand very quickly."

"Oh no! You're not going- "

"Just get attached!" Tyler barked abruptly, interrupting Felix who suddenly felt the need to comply with his order.

"But what are you doing with these chains?"

It was not the first time he felt this kind of submission to his older half-brother and he hated that.

However, he could not really do better at the moment in terms of support so, he complied with his order and began to cling to the horrified eyes of the woman he hated even more than Elena fucking Gilbert.

Felix tried to keep the feeling of his muscles stretching under his skin announcing the beginning of the mutation as he accelerated the pace in his harness. He sealed a second lock around his abdomen, ignoring the heated argument between Lockwood's mother and son. He did not really need to hear more of the woman's denigration. She had made him feel a little less than anything during all of his youth.

Suddenly, a deep grunt of his throat escaped him as he fell to the ground in the sensation of his writhing bones.

"Felix, you okay, bro?" Tyler screamed in concern as he also fell to the ground before turning to his mother. " In the cage ! "

"No! "

"In the cage, quickly! "

"No! But what are you doing ? "

"Go into that fucking cage!" Felix grunted suddenly as he snapped his head up with his glowing yellow eyes riveted on Carol.

Tyler looked at Felix with a sense of understanding before turning to his mother to show her who the real monster was here as he locked her in the cage.

Felix heard him explain the story of their family and that of the curse through his pain trance as he watched the veins move under his thin skin. Soon enough, he heard Tyler explain his kinship forcing him to raise his head to gauge in spite of himself the reaction of the visibly frightened woman.

However, he was far too advanced in the stage of his transformation to hold on longer. He jumped at the feeling of his ribs breaking against each other to adapt to his wolf shape before falling into an abyss of darkness.

* * *

_**Okay, friends, So we started a brand new adventure with Mila. I can not wait to hear your opinions honestly. I would like to know what you think about Milana? And if you would like it to be a big impact? Moreover, we don't give up anything for those who come from the first story and the new ones too, tell me what pairing for Mila : Klaus-Damon-Stefan-Elijah-Kol? **_

_**Also, I wanted to know what you thought about Felix Fell's POV? It will become more and more important and I wanted to know if it brought you any new info or not to know what is going on in Mystic Falls during Mila's absence? In short, give me your opinion. **_

_**Till next time...**_


	5. IV : Selfish Love

**IV : Selfish Love**

I let myself be completely overwhelmed by the entertainment and noises of New Orleans. It also allowed me to feel energies as Sophie had taught me. The mere use of energies allowed me to stabilize my excessive temperament. It was enough for me to focus on one particular point so that I could forget about my tantrums. At least, that was what I was trying to do. I needed to change my mind and control what I was feeling because right now I was literally on the verge of ravaging everything in my wake with a shout of power. I needed to be able to forget the fact that my former best friend had called me in the middle of the night to ask me for help. Even worse, I needed to forget that I was unable to do anything for him. A conflict also share by Milana simply increasing my frustration. I was so bad right now that I was wondering when I was going to explode. I was a real time bomb and the elements were my only way to calm down.

Nevertheless, it seemed the least of my worries. I was more ravaged by the fact that I felt guilty. Guilty of fleeing Mystic Falls without really worrying about Stefan's fate. Guilty of leaving things where they ended with the vampire. And guilty because I could not go back. And that was nothing when Milana decided to add a few more memories and troubling dreams to the mix. Indeed, I had woken up in a heap of sweat earlier. And for quite another reason this time. It was not a dream or a nightmare. It was ... well, it was a memory of Milana that I could honestly live without have it. Especially since it was ... well, very intimate. And with ... ew, Klaus.

Anyway, I ... I could not believe I was going to say that but I probably had my first erotic dream. And with Klaus at that. It would seem that Milana and Klaus were not just platonic lovers as one might think. After all, the wedding was all back then and you'd think that being Elijah's wife, it was with him that she had lost her innocence. But obviously, it would seem no.

That's why I've been on the streets of New Orleans since this morning. I just could not forget this dream and the tension currently circulating in my members had the gift of making me crazy.

Sexual tension.

This was what Milana was telling me to obviously taunt me by making me perfectly understand that it was nothing since I still had not activated my curse. It would seem that the frustration was much worse then.

Anyway, it was not really something I really wanted to think about now. Hence the reason why I tried so hard to absorb the energies around me. Everything was better than thinking back to my ancestor and the monster lying ... the forest and the pleasure ... ew.

At that moment, I really hated Milana.

"Well, if it's not a lovely surprise."

I froze in spite of myself with the somewhat familiar voice before turning slowly on my heels just to instantly feel the itch in my fingers to hit my forehead at the sight of the boy of the other day. The latter wore this famous smirk, letting me wear a haughty expression in my turn as I watched him for a moment in silence. Today, he had opted for a simple denim shirt covering his long trunk built with raw jeans.  
His sand-blonde hair was capped in little curls worthy of an angelic being, and his prominent cheekbones seemed to stand out more. Once again, I found myself accepting on my first impression.

He was divinely handsome. And hot!

I almost instantly shuddered at the mere thought of my hormones before raising my eyes on the blond to his curious question."Something wrong? "

"Mhm?" I was visibly taken by surprise before I shook my head in realization as I narrowed suspiciously my eyes on him to cover my first embarrassing reaction. "Do you follow me?"

"Whoa, paranoid much?" He arrogantly commented, making my jaw tick off in the boredom of a new blond smile. "I was going to the record store when I saw this sublime little reckless witch with an easily suspicious temper."

I squinted at him distrustfully before suddenly feeling the need to prove him wrong. "I wouldn't be so suspicious if you didn't behave like such a creep."

"A-a what?" The blond exclaimed in shock before signing his chest with a visibly amused smile."I'm a what now?"

"You heard me very well." I replied confidently before giving him a condescending glance. "I don't even know what your name is. As far as I know, you could be a psychotic."

A new light flew across his blue ocean irises as he widened his smile before reaching out his hand in my direction. "In this case, my name is Kaleb."

"Mila." I agreed reluctantly as I just ignored his handshake attempt.

Kaleb smiled all the more amused as he gave me a long, observer look at my whole form. I could strangely feel a new urge of energy along my limbs as Milana's dream resurfaced in my mind.

That was enough to warm my cheeks a bright red before giving an exaggerated look at the blond as I realized that there was something for the sight of his eyes satisfied. "You ... can we know what you're doing?"

"Me ?" Feint in innocence allowing me to shrink my eyes on him again.

I focused more on my boredom as I could suddenly feel Milana's desire coupled with my frustration. It seems that my alter-ego seemed to find Kaleb equally to her liking. A little too obviously because I could now feel my limbs quiver at the strange and almost frightening desire to touch him.

I immediately turned my eyes away from these thoughts before quickly clearing my throat in an attempt to escape. "Well, Kabeb, I have to go. Bye. "

"Wait! "

I froze at the feeling of his hand on my arm holding me up forcing me to drop my eyes wide on his wide hand covering my wrist before swallowing to the redness amplification along my cheeks and neck to present. I licked my upper lip in a feeling of heat all along my body before timidly raising my eyes to connect my eyes with the one visibly pleased with Kaleb.

Honestly, I did not know what was happening to me right now, but one moment Kaleb and I were in the middle of the street and the next I released a sharp breath as he slammed me against the brick wall of an alleyway adjacent before taking my face between his large hands to press his lips against mine in a feverish kiss. It was my second real kiss after the one I had shared with Damon and to say that it had absolutely nothing to do with it.

Actually, Kaleb was doing a really good job to totally and completely making me forget about the vampire. I focused only on the energy overload he gave me and the warmth of his body against mine. His hands were everywhere, my neck, my chest, my hips, my back and finally my buttocks. I let out a little cry at the feeling of his hands pinching my buttocks allowing him access. I felt totally melt as I gave him total control. I could feel his tongue exploring every corner of my mouth sending me in a turmoil of emotion totally unknown to me.  
Nevertheless, I could not deny that he gave me intense pleasure. It was definitely something I could get used to.

I did not care where we were or even that I knew absolutely nothing about him at the moment as I uttered a small grunt hungry at the feeling of his lips sucking against a sore spot behind my ear. He let his tongue slip slightly under my jaw, letting me throw my head back in a sigh of ecstasy.

Unfortunately it was before a sudden buzz in the back pocket of my jeans broke the trance, I was in. I soon replaced my satisfied gaze with a frown before suddenly placing my hands-on Kaleb's broad shoulders. I pushed him slightly to break our languorous kiss before lowering my head to catch my breath.

The wizard seemed just as breathless as he rested his forehead against mine in confusion. "W-why ... did you stop? Something is wrong?"

I honestly felt like swearing in indignation as the buzzing persisted, letting me straighten out before giving an apologetic look at Kaleb. I leaned against the wall to retrieve the object of my interruption before amplifying my frown at the sight of Alaric's identifier. The teacher was the only one who did not call me during the summer and for a very good reason. First of all, he was just as grieved as our entire family after Jenna. Then he seemed the only one to really understand the meaning of flight and the desire to get away. After all, I was pretty sure he wanted to get away right now since he seemed to have been on our couch all summer long.

Anyway, he had the gift of erasing any trance I was in previously. I even found myself feeling guilt as I realized how much I had neglected to think of my family members lost in the last few weeks.

"Mila?"

I did not know the blond's questioning tone as I raised a finger to tell him to wait before turning my attention back to the name of Alaric blinking again on my screen. Clearly, he seemed insistent in his attention to contact me. In a last moment of indecision, I gave Kaleb a look before giving a slight sigh as I pushed myself from the wall to get away from the blond in order to answer.

"Ric? "

As before with Damon, a long silence greeted my answer just before Ric's gritty and deep voice resonated on the other side of the call."Mila. It's really you."

"Well, unless you know another Mila ..." I left my sentence suspended with a feeling of awkwardness before instantly feeling a sense of relief at the agreement of a breath of laughter."Ric, it's nice to hear you. "

"Really? Because I heard that you seemed to have a tendency to hang in the face of those with whom you spoke."

I winced at this little reminder totally against my will before scratching clumsily the back of my head in search of an excuse. "Yeah about that-"

"You don't have to explain yourself. I too would like to hang on to Damon's nose if I had the opportunity." The professor said with a slight undertone in his tired tone.

I instantly frowned in a bad feeling before leaning against the nearest wall. " Why ? Something happened with Damon? "

"Damon ... well, Damon is a pretty complex person, as you know." Alaric replied seriously, presaging nothing good. "He's probably with your sister when I'm talking to you. They are all trying to pretend everything was fine after their failure in Chicago. They found Stefan but he refused to go back with them."

I wrinkled my lips at the mention of the missing vampire all summer long before nibbling the inside of my cheek. "Still no sign of him?"

"Well, he left a lot of mutilated bodies behind him but ..."

"Yeah, I know." I sighed knowingly. "He's a reaper so. Klaus transform him into what he hates the most in vampirism."

A new silence resurfaced between us as I was content to take advantage of the harmony of his stable and, above all, very lively breaths before he spoke again. "I shouldn't have called-"

"No, no, no, Ric!" I interrupted quickly, straightening up as I really realized the scope of my actions.

I had mastered the ostrich practice all summer and it was incredibly cowardly and unfair to me. I had the opportunity to do what I wanted, when I wanted it without worrying about others. Hell, Felix had activated his curse by killing his father and I was not even there for his first full moon. I could feel Milana's instant objection perfectly, but I knew I was right. I had left Damon after accepting his love and the fact that I felt more than just acceptance of him. I had even let Jeremy deal with all this new process of mourning. And even worse, I had not even worried about Stefan's situation at the hands of Klaus.

I suddenly felt like I had become Katherine and I hated it. To care about others was literally the only thing I knew best. I was there for my friends. I was there for Caroline's transformation, I was there for Felix and Tyler and I was there for Stefan during one of his weakest moments. I had promised that I would always be there every step of the way and I had shamefully broken that promise.

At this realization, I suddenly released a deep tired sigh rubbing my eyes. "I'm sorry, Ric. I have not been there and-"

"It's better like that." Interrupted Alaric, making me open my eyes again in surprise and listen."Listen, Mila, I ... I mean, Jenna spoke so often about you that I felt like I knew you even before I really meet you. And believe me, Mila, you were better away from Mystic Falls. Jenna would have hated if you'd given up that opportunity because of her death. "

I left a bitter laugh at this mention of opportunity before shaking my head completely forgetting the presence of the wizard or even our previous activity at this stage. Besides, I took a quick look at my shoulder just to raise my eyebrows at the sight of the completely empty alley. I scanned the gap a little longer before just shrugging my shoulders as I looked up at the gray sky. It was still hot and humid as I could feel the perspiration seeping into the fabric of my clothes despite myself. It was a time worthy of New Orleans.

Nevertheless, that did not prevent the deep sense of guilt from infiltrating each of my pores."Yeah? Well, I feel like a selfish brat. "

"Okay, maybe you were a little selfish. After all, you left me alone to handle Damon. And the guy can literally be a pain in the ass."Accepted Alaric with a slight laugh to ease the situation making me smile in spite of myself.

"Yeah? I can only imagine how unbearable he must have been." My statement was suddenly greeted with a sigh, letting me frown again."Alaric, what are you not telling me?"

A new silence.

In spite of myself, I tightened my grip on the phone as I could feel a bad feeling again charging along my veins. Conversely, Milana seemed totally and irrevocably annoyed by our topic of conversation. Obviously, she did not feel an ounce of consideration for my childhood city or even its inhabitants.

"I'm worried, Mila." Ric finally admits, letting me wrinkle my lips as I walk a little further into the alley in the stimulation. "I'm worried about Damon. It's like things have changed between Stefan and Damon, and their roles have been reversed, and so on. I'm really worried about him, Stefan killing Andie was-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Stefan killed Andie?" I interrupted sharply with an outraged and slightly panicked look. " What's happened ?"

"Yeah, I guess you didn't know." Ric gasped, obviously regretting the disclosure of this fact before sighing wearily. "It was the night of your sister's birthday. Stefan wanted to get a message across. He killed Andie to prove his point."

I immediately lowered my eyes on the end of my sneakers in thought. "He's trying to prove that he's gone to the wrong side."

"He's gone on the wrong side, Mila. You should have seen the bodies he left behind ... they were- "

"Stefan is still here." I asked in a strangely certain feeling before squinting my lips as I realized it was not coming from me. "I'm sure of it now."

"Huh?" Alaric asked visibly confused by my last statement.

I did not know the professor's reaction as I bathed in Milana's certainty since Stefan seemed to be the only one that she moderately valued. The fact that he was with her former lover let me suppose that it had more to do with her interest. In any case, she cared enough for him so that I did not have to fight constantly with her.

"Anyway, don't think Damon has gone on the right side." Alaric suddenly resumed with a sudden burst of obvious anger at the vampire's attention. "That bastard killed me, Mila. He's snapped my neck because I was pissing him off with the fact, he doesn't appreciate being told what to do anymore."

Alaric went on to explain to me what was going on with the big problem of Caroline and Carol Lockwood drugging her with the vervain before delivering her to the blonde's father since he also seemed aware of the existence of vampires. Worse, he seemed like an even darker version of Uncle John since he had tortured his own daughter before she was saved by Sheriff and Tyler.

Anyway, Damon had wanted to kill the blonde's father and obviously Alaric was against, driving him obviously to his death.

I finally let out a deep sigh, leaning my forehead against the brick wall. "I suppose you're still alive thanks to the Gilbert ring?"

"Yeah but getting killed still suck." Ric muttered, letting me wince in agreement.

"I'm sorry you must have been a collateral damage to the vampire's rage." I gasped feeling strangely compelled to apologize for his behavior as with a mother and her child.

A fact that Alaric seemed equally conscious as he made an objection sound. "You're not the one to apologize here, Mila. You were not even in town."

"Exactly." I intervened suddenly silencing the professor knowingly. "We both know that it's because I'm not here that he's completely derailed. Usually he comes to my room and I let him ventilate his worst murderous ideas. And I was away all summer long. This coupled with the situation with Stefan is ... well ... "

"At the risk of repeating myself, you shouldn't have to deal with this kind of responsibility, Mila." Alaric admitted in a contrite tone. "To be honest, I was relieved to know you off this summer. I wish Jeremy and Elena could do the same. "

It gave me a moment to think about my summer. Aside from the strangely intense moment and only driven by my hormones of earlier, I was not sure that this summer away from Mystic Falls was the brightest idea. Considering that I was currently part of a witch community and I regularly bartended vampires, I was not sure that was the best idea I had. And even then, I was not sure to find the moment earlier with Kaleb as another mistake. I was still somewhat confused on this subject.

Anyway, I gave a tired little sigh before resuming the thread of conversation for the sake of it. "How's Jeremy? "

"He works at the Grill. I think he misses Bonnie since she spent the summer with her father."Alaric explained, letting me shake my head as I ventured back into the busy streets of New Orleans.

I let the music and the sound of the trumpets soothe the tension in my shoulders and smooth the folds between my eyebrows. One thing was certain, Mystic Falls was still a great source of stress for me and although I was not particularly keen on going back, I knew I could not hide anymore. It was time I stopped running like Katherine. I was not like the vampire and it was time for me to stop it. One thing was certain, the vampire must have had a good laugh no matter where she was.

"I guess it's better in a way." I sighed, suddenly passing Sabine's tourist shop, one of the elders, forcing me to shake my hand awkwardly in her direction. "Bonnie deserved a break after the last year."

"And you didn't do it maybe?" Alaric replied, rhetoric.

I winced at his argument before nodding. "I guess you already have your opinion on the question."

"As a matter of fact yes." Replied Alaric, letting me imagine his sharp eyes on me. "I preferred to snap my neck rather than see you again involved in the supernatural world. "

I narrowed my lips with a warm feeling in my chest coming from myself and Milana to the consideration of the former vampire hunter. I must admit that Alaric had always been a figure to whom I felt a deep sympathy. While our debut had not been the most fabulous given that I instantly judge the teacher suspects but he proved himself more than trustworthy after that. Not to mention that he had been the reason for Jenna's happiness for a while and I was sincerely grateful for that. Even if he had contributed to the situation she was in now. I did not think Jenna regretted her relationship with Alaric. But again, it was another of the many unanswered questions Jenna had left behind.

"You know I'll have to go home." I recalled with serious and slight annoyance from Milana. The least we can say is that she was not very excited about returning to my childhood city. "The year will soon resume and I have yet to finish my studies. Certainly, as a teacher assistant but I still cannot leave high school. Not yet, at least. "

"On this subject, did you already apply to one of your high school teachers?"

I frowned, realizing that I had a lot of things to finish before I returned to Mystic Falls before pitifully admitting that no, I had not really dealt with this problem.

Only, I certainly did not expect Alaric's almost nervous and anxious return. "Good, because ... well, I thought ... well, since we already have a connection ... and you like history ... maybe you'd like to ... help me out?"

"You ... offered me the job?" I exclaimed in unexpected surprise before posting a wide, relieved smile. "Honestly, it'll take a thorn out of me, Ric."

"But there is a counterpart." This time, I changed my smile for a frown in mistrust. "I think you should stay in New Orleans again for a while. You could go back only for the return? You still have a few days left. Enjoy your last moments of adolescence."

"Ric-"

"I'm serious, Mila." The dark brown professor insisted with determination. "I don't really want to see you in the middle of this chaos. And I know you're going to have trouble managing the situation without Stefan. "

I swallowed at the mention of my former best friend still in Klaus' prey. I knew that Milana had a different opinion about the original hybrid but I knew better. He was pure evil and I was not going to let myself be influenced by her dreams. Because in addition to giving a clear warning about my plausible future, Milana obviously had to try to reconnect me with her former lover. Obviously she was dying to see him again, just like Elijah and the rest of the Mikaelson family to a certain extent. But I could not let myself have her perception. Clearly, she knew only the human family. She did not know that her horrible actions were insignificant mistakes compared to the numbers of bodies that the Originals had left behind.

Once again, I could feel her deep disagreement but I just ignored her again as I focused on the conversation with Ric again. "Fine, I'll reserve a ticket only for the first day of school. "

It only remained to enjoy my last days in the Big Easy hoping it was not my last days of peace of the supernatural.


	6. V : Only love can hurt you like this

**V : Only love can hurt you like this**

_It was the day J._

_I could see the preparations and festivities parading before my eyes as if I had really attended this important moment in Milana's life. It was accelerated but I could absolutely see everything. _

_Mikael moving in the hut of Ayanna and Milana after a discussion with his wife Esther. The secret look exchanged between the three witches unbeknownst to the Viking when he announced the betrothal engagement and the thinly veiled heartfelt expression of Milana when she realized that Klaus was not the chosen pretender.  
_

_However, she had hidden it well. Just as Lijah seemed to be equally pleased with this commitment despite the knowledge of her love for his younger brother. It was for that reason that he seemed to be closer to a certain double during his last days of freedom. He seemed to want to experience love before spending the rest of his life in the arms of his brother's eternal love.  
_

_I had to admit that this love triangle was excruciatingly painful to watch. It was not like Stefan, Katherine and Damon or the one with my sister. It was something else. It was deeper and above all pushing a link uniting all three. There was such resignation from each parts as if it was their destiny. In the case of Milana, this had above all to have to do with her secret and hidden side of all except of Ayanna and Esther.  
_

_To tell the truth, this wedding idea was a plan concocted by the three witches, but now that I saw the day's replaying in that dream, I couldn't ask how it had happened to Milana.  
_

_At the moment, I was in the courtyard of the Mikaelson. I could see Henrik, the youngest Mikaelson, he was the one who was later involuntarily driven to his death by his older brother, Klaus. The latter was near the logs beside Niklaus and Kol. The latter strangely displayed similar mines of despair and anger. It was a reaction that I had expected from Klaus but certainly not from the penultimate son of the big brotherhood.  
_

_Anyway, my attention was late to be entertained as a new duo approached the small gathering. _

_It was Elijah. And Mikael, unfortunately.  
_

_I had learned that the patriarch of the family was a hard and bloodthirsty man. A soldier, rich and powerful who left no survivor. With his family as in battles, he led the members of this family with an iron fist. And especially Niklaus. From a young age, he had learned to cash the blows in the hands of his father and even I, having to attend some of his lynching's, had to admit that I feel pity for the future hybrid. Mikael was a tall and powerful man in terms of stature. He had a long curly blond hair suitable for the era and ice-blue eyes almost as cold as the Nordic glaciers. Even with the clothes of the time and the robust look, he remained worthy of the legendary beauty of the Originals._

_Nevertheless, he did not keep my attention very long as my gaze drifted to Elijah soon. The latter already had an elegant stature and calmer than his brothers even at that time.  
_

_Obviously, he was particularly neat on this important day but I remembered perfectly Milana's other memories. He was still divinely handsome in Milana's eyes as mine. And yet, her heart and soul seemed to belong to Klaus.  
_

A sudden bump pulled me out of my deep sleep filled with memories and dreams of a time far too distant to even let me imagine. I tried to quickly compose my confused and frightened expression as I looked around nervously before letting myself fall heavily against my seat as I remembered where I was. I was on a bus to Mystic Falls. I had followed Alaric's advice and had booked the last bus after a tearful goodbye with a little witch of the Claire lineage. Sophie was always traveling and I wished her all the best. She deserved to be far from this city, which was far too dark for someone like her.

I did not know the persistent gaze of the pervert in the seat next to mine before turning my head against the headrest of my seat to look at the landscape outside. It had been dark since I took the last bus and I still had two hours of travel. I had not warned anyone of my return, as I had also promised at Alaric. Everything in everything, I had done exactly as the teacher had asked me.

I let a weak sigh pass my lips as I could still feel the emotions of Milana hovering heavily on my shoulders before clearing my throat at the sensation of a dryness along my tongue. Then I took the bottle currently in my bag and my phone. I opened it while absently taking a sip of my water before settling in the middle of my action. A smile appeared on my lips in spite of me at the sight of Caroline's last message showing a picture of her and Felix at the night of senior pranks. Felix seemed visibly bored while the blonde's broad, exuberant smile contrasted with the exact character of my best friend. If a smile had appeared on my lips, a slight saddened expression resumed my features as the blonde reminded me strangely of a significant person of Milana's past. She too had someone as important as Felix for her. A friend who she missed terribly.

Desiring not to further torture the living parasite with me, I turned off my phone before exchanging my bottle for a pair of white earphones. I plugged them on the plug of my phone before putting them on by leaning against my seat. **Rescue My Heart by Liz Longley** soon revived in my ears, letting me focus my attention on the outdoor landscape. The latter was spinning at full speed and I could feel my eyelids become heavy with the feeling of notes of music cradling me in a light sleep haunted by this friend of the past.

* * *

_This time I was in the Mikaelson cabin. __I could easily tell the difference between Mikaelson and Milana and Ayanna. Their rustic furniture seemed more luxurious, more solid and the cabin had much more room than the two witches. And if that was not enough, the sight of the huge dining table with nine chairs did the rest.  
_

_Unconsciously, I let myself be carried through the cabin as I instinctively headed for one of the bedrooms. Still being so invisible to the world around me, I allowed myself into the room just to stumble upon a visibly important moment in Milana's life. __There stood two girls, barely seventeen years old. One with a dark brown hair almost as dark as the night, my ancestor and the other with the hair of a blond of wheat almost as bright as the sun, Rebekah Mikaelson. All in all, these two girls were contradicting each other. One was tall and even more fleshy and feminine than the other and yet they seemed to fit in the best way. The blonde, Rebekah was the first in my field of vision. Her broad hips, strong enough to carry several pregnancies of the time, covered the brunette who was sitting in front of a vanity of the time. She wore a sublime blue hand-stitched dress almost as clear as her irises carrying within them a touch of mischief and even innocence. She had a round face and wide lips absolutely to die. She was worthy of the top models of my time.  
_

_Currently, she seemed busy braiding the long curly hair of Milana in a very worked style. I assumed it was called siren tresses in my day.  
_

_"Are you excited? Nervous? Maybe both?" Asked the sublime blonde, giving a warm glance at my ancestor through the mirror.  
_

_I approached their duo to analyze myself my own physical expressions just to see the pain and resolution hidden in her blue irises as she answered the blonde. "I really like Elijah. I know he will be a respectable husband."  
_

_A small smile appeared on Rebekah's rosy lips as she continued to weave Milana's hair before she gave a closer look at her childhood friend through the mirror. Almost instantly an expression to break the heart crossed her face so perfect.  
_

_"But he's not the one you love." The blonde whispered knowingly receiving a look from Milana.  
_

_These last two held each other's gaze through the mirror for a long time full of hidden meaning before Milana put her hand on Rebekah's resting on her shoulder. _

_She gave a slight pressure as a thank you before returning her attention to her reflection in general with a broad smile to deceive appearances. "It's beautiful, Beks. Do you think Lijah will like it?"  
_

_Fully aware of what my ancestor was doing, the beautiful blonde gave her another contrite look before trying to smile in turn. "My brother would be an idiot if he couldn't see how my best friend is breathtaking."  
_

_I could almost feel a tear flowing down my cheek through my smile as I watched the obviously sad exchange in front of me.  
_

_Finally, Rebekah ended by helping Milana put on her wedding dress. A sublime, immaculate white dress arriving at her feet with a wide brown belt like a corset. The corset raised her breasts as never before and still more marked her hips through the thin fabric. White contrasted beautifully with the naturally tanned complexion of her skin and her almost brown tone with her long locks of hair flowing elegantly down her back. The hairstyle that Rebekah had made her consisted of a large hull on the top of her head with several braids along the sides of her temples thrusting her hair down to her back.  
_

_"There you go." Rebekah announced, taking a step back and smiling broadly at the sight of her best friend. "You're beautiful, Milana."_

_"I confirm that. Rebekah, again, you have worked your magic on her hair."Suddenly intervened a third person with the familiar voice letting me see Esther in the crack. "Rebekah, my child, can I have a word with my future daughter-in-law?"  
_

_The blonde looking almost very portrait with her mother nodded obligingly her head before making her exit quickly leaving the two witches in a silence worthy of a funeral. It was charged with an uncomfortable feeling as Esther kept her brown eyes riveted on the sublime girl in front of her eyes. At the time, she thought she was the most dangerous of her family. If only she knew what her children would become.  
_

_Finally, the elder took an assured step in the room before taking Milana's face in her hands affectionately and maternally. "I always knew that you would join our family one day."  
_

_"I know, mother." Milana weakly breathed as she looked at the woman with such intensity."I'm sorry I can't continue the lineage as you planned."  
_

_"You can't be with my young son Kol for obvious reasons. We can't reproduce a being like you." Esther explained, leaving me really surprised at her initial plan before retaining a grunt of anger at her insinuation. "And I can't let you marry, Niklaus. Mikael wouldn't allow it."  
_

_Even then, Milana suddenly seemed to experience a fighting instinct as she gave a rebellious look at the woman. " Why that ? Am I not good enough for Niklaus?"  
_

_"Even if I would like to say the opposite, you and I, my child, know that Mikael thinks precisely the opposite. You are like the girl he once lost. He would be broken beyond that if he learned the truth about your true nature." Esther muttered with an intensity rivaling Milana's as she visibly struggled against tears. "That's why Elijah is the best solution. He doesn't carry our gift and he has always had a thing for you. He will be a good husband. As you will be a good wife."  
_

_Milana sniffed through the emotion as she nodded her acceptance before being embraced by her stepmother in the making.  
_

_After that, everything happened very quickly. Milana accelerated her journey through her memories again as I saw the ceremony, the chaste kiss under the furious eyes of a broken Niklaus beyond words, and then I suddenly found myself watching Milana spin around a huge fire of wood. As tradition dictated, the wedding was celebrated around a grand banquet in which guests feasted around a huge table and where women and men danced in rhythm with the music. An old mead accompanied the men around their war tales while the women feasted in their corners.  
_

_If we forgot that Milana had just married a man to whom she was lying and that she did not love of her whole heart, we could almost believe that she seemed sincerely happy. She had a huge smile on her lips as she whirled, holding Bekah's hands. I mean, Rebekah.  
_

_I frowned unconsciously at my own confusion before suddenly straightening up at the sight of Milana's absence. __My gaze instantly shifted to Elijah at the table beside his father, but she was not with him. And neither with Niklaus since it seems that he had fainted near the cattle. Milana had been away from him during the whole ceremony and more during the party. She had not even looked at him in one direction. I assumed she was as determined and resolute as that. She had made a choice to keep her nature a secret and, in a way, I understood her. Obviously, Klaus had a point when he said that Milana and I had a lot in common. We made the happiness of others before ours and knew how to do what was best in an impossible situation.  
_

_I nervously scanned the entire banquet looking for my ancestor just to see a back covered with animal skin entering the woods. My gaze instinctively focused on the blue night sky before frowning again on where she had gone. It was not a full moon night; and even then, the people of the village used to gather in a cave with each full moon.  
_

_My curiosity definitely stung, I rushed quickly in pursuit of my ancestor. I avoided the branches and the various obstacles of nature standing in my way and soon gave a confused look over my shoulder as I could hear the feast become more and more distant. A brief glimpse of white in the dark night shouted at me again and I spun on my heels to follow her with more speed.  
_

_However, I definitely did not expect to come across what was now standing before me. Milana had visibly stopped her race in a huge clearing. She was literally out of breath. The fireflies danced in the night and the tall grass brought an almost supernatural atmosphere.  
However, it was more the second silhouette that interrupted me. It suddenly came out of the woods staggering clearly showing his drunkenness. Milana soon heard him with her hearing advanced as she turned quickly on her heels gracefully. Her mistrustful look soon turned to worry as she seemed to know the newcomer.  
_

_"What are you doing here ?" She asked with a hint of boredom in her tone.  
_

_"Well, I could get you * hiccup * back * hiccup * the favor,__** sister**__."  
_

_The person was obviously a man and obviously very intoxicated but what interested me more was the almost bitter and disdainful use of the title with which he had referenced her. At first, I had hoped to see Klaus but sad as it was, I knew his voice too well now. _

_No, this one was more envious, more like ... "Kol, you should put that bottle and go back to the party."  
_

_"Why?" He snorted bitterly as he took another step in the direction of the brunette while the brunette kept her back straight. "Why did you have to marry my brother? Klaus was not enough? I wasn't good enough for you?"  
_

_Milana immediately gave an expression of empathy as the young man staggered before her. Now that he was under more light, I could recognize his characteristics so similar to Elijah's. Kol was a mixed race between the elders Mikaelson, Finn and Elijah in terms of physics. He had long hair as was the custom and a face carved by the gods. His eyes were mischievous and slightly narrow with a deep shade of chocolate brown. Unlike Elijah, he was a little thinner and athletic while the elder was more built, more robust. Kol, had younger, more childish features and a more refined jaw. Like the other Mikaelson brothers, he was a sight for the eyes.  
_

_Unfortunately, his impulsive and unpredictable nature corresponding to that of his father made him difficult to manage. But not for Milana it would seem since she seemed, like the other brothers, to feel a certain link with the original. _

_Now I understood better his expression so broken earlier. Milana was supposed to be Kol's wife before any other brother. Even Esther's intentions during all their training sessions made sense now. And I was pretty sure Milana could have fallen in love with Kol if Ayanna had not intervened at some point for the subtle push towards Klaus.  
_

_"Kol, you're drunk." Sighed Milana clearly weary of all these responsibilities lay on her shoulders against her will. "I wouldn't discuss such a subject during the festivities of my marriage. "  
_

_"Your marriage." Bitterly chuckled the Original before giving the brunette a look over his bottle as he took a long swig under the effect of jealousy. "What a marriage! You're not even beside my brother. But still, which side would you like to be next to?"  
_

_Obviously, the brown was reveling in Milana's pain as I could also feel the pain of his jab. He was angry and wanted to make her pay.  
_

_However, my ancestor did not allow herself to be devalued as she suddenly raised her hand before pulling the bottle from his hands with a single wrist stroke. The sound of the glass meeting the floor was the only sound in the dark night as Kol spat his sip under the effect of surprise.  
_

_"You-"  
_

_Brown did not have the chance to say anything as Milana chanted a spell under her breath before rushing on the human to recover him before his fall. _

_She let herself be carried away on the grass to lie with his head on her covered thighs before feeling a tightness in her chest as she looked at his sleepy face. "I'm sorry, Kol. But that's the way it must be."_

I stopped at the door of my childhood home with a strange feeling settling in my chest. Obviously, nobody was at home. I put my bags at my feet as I put my eyes on the handle before taking a look at my SUV faithfully parked in our driveway. It was exactly as if I had never left the house. And that was probably what bothered me the most.

Was life going to exactly pick up where it left off for me? Or would this year finally bring a breath of fresh air for me?

Considering my hectic ride, I doubted it would ever be normal and relaxing for me. After all, I had become a witch and a wanna be werewolf thanks to my ancestor cohabiting inside me. I was the definition of abnormal. And I was sure I should learn to do it sooner rather than later.

With this idea in mind, I took my keys out of the pocket of my boyfriend jeans before opening the door. I pushed the latter while looking in our entrance hall of the porch. Almost instantly, I was assailed with images of Jenna and my parents as if I had just relived their death.  
Unconsciously, I could feel the tears sting in the back of my eyes. However, I did not give way to weakness. Instead I seized my bags in determination before making my way inside the house. I slammed the door with the heels of my feet before letting myself be assaulted by memories of lost members of my family. I closed my eyelids a moment as I could feel the tremors along my limbs before feeling that warm blanket of power.

Milana. She was there. With me.

I opened my eyelids with a small victorious smile anyway before looking up the stairs to my room. Grabbing my bags again, I slowly climbed the stairs before using my feet again to enter my sanctuary. I finally put my bags on my bed top identical to the one I had left before leaving before heading to my window. I pulled the curtains to bring the light of stars into my room before grabbing my phone at the sensation of my phone vibrating against my thigh.

I rolled my eyes realizing that I had just arrived and the troubles seemed to be finding me already.

However, I certainly did not expect to see a message from the least expected person on my screen.

_**El: Hello, sis, how is New Orleans? Miss you, xoxo**_

Okay, it was strange. Very strange to be honest. Even though Elena was a stereotypical teenager, she never signed Xoxo with me. Simply because she knew full well that I hated this type of abbreviated language. And I did not even mention the fact that we were not on terms close enough to send texts. A fact that Milana seemed to share greatly as I contemplated just leaving her message unanswered.

Nevertheless, I felt as if I was relighting my phone at the last moment. After all, I was back home and although she was not my favorite person, or at least Milana's, she was my sister and I had to tolerate her. Deciding to act as the greatest person, I hastened to type a text to announce my return.

I then picked up my phone as I came out of my room again before stopping again on the stairs at the almost automatic response of my sister.

_**El: Fantastic! Join us at the prank's night. You don't even imagine how impatient I am to see you again. I'll be in the gym.**_

I looked at my screen a little longer than necessary as I could feel Milana struggling in the objection. However, my last fraternal instinct won the last round as I found myself walking down the rest of the steps before stopping in front of our bowl. I gave a glance at the mirror lying above the piece of furniture and silently observed my reflection. My features were definitely not the better since I had not had a good night's sleep in months.

My long dark locks were cascading down my back while a half was tied in a messy bun on top of my head. A light, slouchy black tank top covered my mid-section while the rest was covered by a wide, boyfriend-style, washed blue jean. All assembled by a pair of white sneakers and some bracelets along my arms.

Unconsciously, my gaze fell on my hand where the vacant place on my index jumped to my eyes. I had not been able to get my ring back since Klaus had removed it and I had already given up trying to get it back someday. Besides, I did not really feel like it since I knew the memory it involved. After all, I had seen Elijah with my own eyes putting it on Milana's left ring finger. So technically it was not at my mother. Moreover, I had already resigned myself to wearing vervain permanently in a necklace. So it was not a problem anymore.

Anyway I was not long in removing my nostalgic look from my hand as I grabbed my car keys before turning off as I was making my way to the exit. I ran down the steps enjoying the familiar and definitely drier air of Virginia compared to that of New Orleans before operating the doors on the way.

A new sense of familiarity enveloped me as I climbed behind the wheel of my SUV before letting a slight smile of satisfaction at the engine agreement.

With that, I let myself be guided by my flawless memory obviously not knowing what was waiting for me once in high school. I let myself be relaxed by the blazing music of the radio as I picked up my good old habits along the familiar streets of my childhood. I could feel Milana still a curiosity since we passed sites she had explored in my memories. This was how I felt the urges of disgust when we passed the Grill at the thought of my many meetings with Damon. Then there was also anger as we passed the neighborhood where Vicky Donovan had insulted me in front of her children and finally, the feeling of revulsion so dreaded at the sight of the school building standing through the windshield.

One thing was certain, Milana made me feel like I was rediscovering it again and I couldn't really say I was complaining. If the girl was more impulsive and easily irritated than me, she was very close to my usual character. Not to mention that she seemed to particularly appreciate my sarcastic returns. So apart from her explosive character worthy of a patient with IED, she and I had come to an agreement.

I easily found a place in the empty car park, letting the engine shut down before taking a moment for myself. I let my eyes scan the huge red building with a deep sense of reluctance before lowering my eyes to my hands resting against my steering wheel. I had to admit that things had changed immensely for me and seeing this establishment again was like seeing all that happened last year. I could easily feel the sympathy of my veins as a faint smile appeared on my lips.

"Thank you, my friend." I whispered to myself or rather to my ancestor before resting my eyes on the front. "You'll be with me all the time, huh? "

I waited for the positive response from the brunette before releasing a deep breath as I reached the handle of my door. I pushed the latter before flanking the door as I went down. I unconsciously smoothed the folds of my loose tank top in nervousness before imperceptibly nodding my head in determination.

I can do it. It was only a high school after all.

A school stupidly scary and absolutely filthy to cross the night.

I could feel Milana's senses on high alert as I was crossing an ugly desert corridor looking for someone. For a stupid prank night of the senior, there were not many people.

Suddenly realizing this, I paused before looking for my phone in the pocket of my jeans. I reopened my last messages with my sister before seeing her last line.

The gym.

I left a blatantly obvious glance before sweeping my phone as I made my way to the said gym.

However, neither Milana nor I expected to see what was right before our eyes the moment we passed the swinging doors.

"Mila, get out of here!" Elena immediately shouted sadly I was not in control of my body for a while anymore.

I was just freezing as I watched as the third spectator stage in front of me. I could feel my body moving and the distance narrowing between the infamous hybrid and myself. The latter had his eyes literally riveted on me as he watched the slightest of my movements with a smirk finally satisfied. I could see and read the horror and misunderstanding on the face of my sister, Bonnie and Matt but I was simply unable to do anything. It was as if Milana had the strength to take the lead from the moment she put her eyes on him.

It may not be visible, but I was currently fighting tooth and nail inside as I was trying to regain control. It was just like I suddenly found myself as a person outside my own body. I could smell and see but that was all I could do.

"Mila?" Bonnie called with wide eyes as I stopped at the height of the hybrid without saying a word.

The latter widens his scary smile as he keeps his eyes focused on me. Then, his icy blue eyes focused on my hands rising against my will towards his protruding face. I was unable to do anything as Milana took his face in her hands, letting the hybrid shut his eyelids for a moment before the astonished eyes of the rest of the group.

Elena immediately shook her head in sight, letting me scream inside my head to ask her to see me. "Milana ..."

"My love." Klaus suddenly said as he put his cold hands on mine while opening his eyes with an almost astonished look. "You're really here."

As expected, the realization was soon born on the rest of the group as Milana's sensual and firm voice became known. "Vi møter igjen min kjærlighet." (We meet again my love).

I could see Klaus actively searching my eyes to make sure his old lover was there before a broad smile reminding me of his human years bowed his lips. I could already feel Milana getting on her feet before an internal cry of protest left my lips.

Only the bursting of some familiar blonde interrupted the duo as they turned to the latter with different expressions. Klaus, evidently wearing his usual smile at the sight of his little sister only Milana or me in other words, had an entire look of bewilderment. I could feel the joy, the sadness and the love emanating from Milana throughout my body as the blonde suddenly stopped at our sight. Only unlike Milana, I was more concerned that she dragged Tyler and Felix against their will in her wake.

"Milana." Hailed the blonde, immediately dropping the two wolves before giving a look at her brother. "Is it ... it really worked? It's really you ?"

She strode toward us in mistrust before stopping in front of us with a closed expression.

"Bekah. You're still beautiful. "

It was all I needed to feed my desire to take my place. Maybe I understood better what Milana was feeling, but I was not about to let her manage my body. I totally ignored the action of my ancestor as I struggled one last time against my body before suddenly feeling that ounce of control again. It was like being shot from a dark room while Milana resumed her secondary role in the back of my mind.

And it was all I needed to contort my face in a grimace before taking a sudden step back as she tried to hug me. "Ew, get off of me!"

I watched with wide eyes as she hugged the air before she resumed her shock as she straightened up with a venomous glance at her brother. "What is this deception?"

In a moment, Klaus was in front of me with his hands on my shoulders to keep me in place accentuating my indignation. "Don't touch me, you psycho! "

However, I certainly did not expect to see a smile sketching his pink lips as he took more in my shape. "Mila Gilbert. You stuck to your words, you fight against her."

"And I win!" I snorted in a grunt before surprising everyone presents as I sent the hybrid flying through the gym with a simple wave of the hand.

"Mila!" Elena exclaims in a cry, letting me look at my sister over my shoulder.

I did not know Milana's feeling of struggle as Klaus landed at the other end of the room as I supported the frightened and confused look of my three friends before turning my eyes to Tyler and Felix still protected by Rebekah. I concentrated on the duo by raising my hand before raising them in the air with my two palms open to the ceiling before closing my fists towards me to attract them behind me in front of bewildered Originals and the trio already behind me.

"Mila!"

"Stay behind me." I ordered the group, suddenly putting my eyes on Felix with a slight, relieved smile. "Hey, bitch."

The latter widened his eyes as he helped Tyler get up before gauging me as if I were a kind of ghost. "You're on steroids?"

I focused again on the hybrid getting up with a frustrated grunt. "Now it was not very nice. You draw on her resources."

"What is it ? Where is Milana? "

"She's a little out of the way right now." I replied to the blonde with sarcasm before turning my eyes to Klaus just to frown at the sight of his disappearance. I immediately turned on my heels at the agreement of a familiar grunt just to widen my eyes at the sight of the brown now held by the hybrid. "Felix. "

"You should be more focused, little girl." Klaus sneered as he tightened his hold since Felix tried to struggle.

"Leave him alone!" I ordered as I cast my nervous gaze on Felix.

I clenched my fists as I could feel Milana fidget inside me.

"I'm going to make this very simple ... Every time I was trying to turn a werewolf into a hybrid vampire, they died during the transition. It's horrible actually." Klaus said as I struggled against Milana's last attempts at restraint before checking my jaw at the sight of Klaus making Felix drink his blood. "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Felix and Tyler's sake ... you better hurry. "

Realizing what he implied, I raised my horrified eyes to Felix before quickly focusing my attention on Tyler as Rebekah flinched behind him to bring him to her brother. It was literally all I needed as I raised my hands with the intention of causing a vampire headache.

Unfortunately, it was suddenly me who was assaulted as I let out a sudden scream as I grabbed my head in my hands under the panicked eyes of my friends while Klaus smirked."Well, well, well, it looks like Milana is still on my side after all."

"Milana?" Rebakah hastened as she approached me.

I immediately lifted my eyes through the pain as I bent over Milana's wrestling effects before giving a grunt to the Original. "Stay ... stay away from me!"

"Mila!" Bonnie cried at the same time as the rest before turning quickly to Klaus. "What's happening to her? Why is she like this? "

I closed my eyelids as I let out a new grunt of agony before breathing strongly under the effect of the pain. I literally fell to my knees as Milana continued to struggle.

"Arghhhhh! Okay ! Okay, I'll stop! Please ... "I groaned in pain.

Little by little, I suddenly felt the pain subside. I lowered my arms to my side as I sat up slowly to catch my breath before facing Klaus.

The latter wore his usual arrogant smile as he gauged me with amusement. "These witches, a real pain in the ass, right? "

"Go to hell." I gasped in an angry groan before giving a look on Felix at the sight of the blood dripping from the corner of his lip. "What are you planning to do with him? "

Before I could fully realize what the hybrid was planning, he snapped Felix's neck, letting me let out a horrifying hiccup at the sight of his body falling to the ground, dead. I totally ignored the rest of the world surrounding me as I rummaged on the boy lying on the ground before hugging him with tears along my cheeks as I rocked his body against my chest. I knew he's going to coming back but considering that Klaus seemed unable to make hybrids right now, it was a double or a double. At least I could feel that Milana finally seemed to realize the man who had become Niklaus.

Soon enough, another familiar body joined Felix's, causing me to suddenly jump with a stare through my tears at Tyler's. Or rather his body.

I felt more tears pouring in as Matt breathed in disbelief. "He killed them."

"N-no." I sneered through my tears as I unfastened one of my hands from Felix to wipe the blood off Tyler's lips. "They're in transition. Klaus's blood will turn them into a vampire, or rather a hybrid. Only, there is a problem in the process. He uses them as a means of pressure."

"Absolutely. Obviously, you're still so quick-witted, Mila. Milana couldn't find a better host than you. And as she has said so well, Tyler and Felix will die. Only if Bonnie's successful, they'll live through their transition. So, go on, then. Go and fetch your books and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold on to Elena ... "

I finally released my eyes from the two wolves before looking bitterly at the hybrid through my tears. " I will do it. Leave Bonnie out of this."

"Mhm ..." The vampire looked thoughtfully, tilting his head before flatly objecting. "Request denied. Something tells me you're still a novice at this. Moreover, because of your little escapade, we have plenty of things to catch up with."

He finished with a sick smile that just made me want to twist his neck. I felt Milana's restraints again, stopping me from doing anything.

However, I was soon distracted from my anger as Rebekah approached Tyler and Felix to get them back.

I immediately hit her hand to stop her from touching them before narrowing my eyes to her with all the hate I could communicate through one glance. "Don't even think of touching them, Beks."

I accented my cold intonation on her nickname receiving an almost wounded look from the blonde as she looked through the identical copy of my ancestor.

Not surprisingly, Klaus hastened to intervene as he knelt down at my height with a falsely comforting look as I shifted my sharp eyes to the hybrid. "My dear, as much as I appreciate the change of scene with the fighting behavior, you will have to comply with my requirements. We have already covered the fact that Milana will not be of any help against me. So ... let us take your little friends."

"On my dead body!" I replied, bitter as I supported his icy blue gaze.

"She sounds exactly like her."

"Indeed. And she's just as annoying as she is. Well, do as you want. That doesn't change the fact that by the end of the evening they will come out of this high school either in a body bag or on their own feet."

I felt my heart squeeze at the agreement of his truthful words before returning my sad eyes to Tyler and Felix while Rebekah walked over to my sister to torture her. Personally, I did not really pay attention to the duo of girls as I only kept my attention on the brothers. I could perfectly feel Klaus's eyes on my form as he stayed in his position at my height. A shuddering net engulfed my whole body as the tears had long ago stopped letting me simply observe the bodies in a sort of amorphous trance. Even Milana seemed to stay calm as I strove to wipe the duo's blood lips needlessly.

Elena was somewhere around while Rebekah had fled the room under the orders of her sick brother. As for the latter, he was currently fulfilling his role of stalker wonderfully as he was still hovering over me with his hands now crossed between his legs, squatting.

"So ..." I slowly raised my head to his mischievous intonation before gauging him with a blank stare. " How does it work ? Do you suffer from a kind of split personality or something? You obviously inherited her abilities. Are you a wolf too? From my point of view, it looks like I gave you a present."

I snorted with bitterness as I kept my eyes on him before rubbing the marks on my cheeks with a sneer of the hand. "You really don't know much, huh? Hybrids that don't really become hybrids. A lover who is there but not completely. It must be frustrating."

"Answer the question." He muttered impatiently, making my teeth clench in my turn as I kept my eyes connected with his as a sign of distrust. It stirred a new smile on his lips. " You hate me. And yet, I can see that little gleam in your eyes. As if you knew little things that you shouldn't know. "

Our little confrontation was suddenly interrupted by the approach of Elena as she tried to act confident and especially stupid against the hybrid. "Get away from her. "

I just could not help but roll my eyes at Elena's useless request before ignoring Klaus's little smirk in response. The latter climbed onto his feet to face my sister before suddenly disappearing at the vampire speed. I found myself strangely scanning the gym looking for him before spotting him on the steps of the bleachers.

The hybrid grabbed my gaze with a wide, satisfied smile that made me look away just to shrink my eyes on Elena. "Are you ... okay? "

"Seriously?" I gasped, apathetic before sweeping Felix's locks again, unaware of her presence."Just ... stay away from me. "

"What? Is it Milana? "

"Oh for god sake's, Elena, I'm rocking my best friend's transitioning body!" I exploded, giving her an indignant look.

Elena showed her usual guilty look of doe letting me wrinkle my lips in a straight line as I shook my head on her. I took a deep breath to control myself before abruptly straightening up with the agreement of a door opening.

However, I definitely did not expect the person suddenly found among us.

"Stefan. "

I watched Elena get up before turning my eyes to the vampire as he addressed the hybrid."Klaus. "

"Are you coming to save your beauty? "

Stefan did not even look at us as he walked slowly toward the hybrid. "I come to beg your forgiveness. And sermon loyalty. "

I could feel the confusion and questioning of Milana in the depths of my being as she remained as a mere spectator, just like me. My gaze was quick to be back on Elena as she passed me to advance to the duo leaving me to look at Felix and Tyler. Stefan could very well take care of himself. The two wolves were my priority right now. I honestly could not believe that I was so unlucky. It was barely four o'clock when I was back in town and I was already surrounded by dead people.

Did not that have any end?

Whenever I thought I could make a fresh start; a new threat arose. Like right now.

I could perfectly feel Milana's presence just warning me to ignore the disaster around me. She advised me to just use the trusty little trick of vampires. Maybe we did not have a switch but I could just drown people, noises and all the drama around me. Milana was strong for that and she showed me enough during her dreams that I understood the wheels.

Despite having helped Klaus earlier, she seemed to be more tied to me for now. Hence the reason why, I decided to listen to her. I simply let myself be imbued with all the images of massacres, transformation and dismembered bodies assaulting me as in Milana's dreams and literally cut me off from the world around me. I kept only a hold on Felix and Tyler. I did not even recognize when Klaus ordered Stefan to kill Chad and Dana, or even when the hybrid slapped my sister with such force that she was projected to the other end of the room.

Neither when Klaus deprived Stefan of his will or even the vampire tore off the lives of the two kids with us. All was a fuzzy and obscure image that I let myself ignore without an ounce of guilt. At least, it was until I felt a hand gripping my arm before being forced to get up. I did not really present a fight against Klaus, so I let myself be drag out without a word.

A fact that seemed to challenge the hybrid as he suddenly stopped in the hallway before shooting me at him. I looked at him without really looking at him as he inspected my eyes for a sign of life. I saw Rebekah's lips move as she asked him a question but I was totally immune to their presence. I was not even fighting a little when Klaus suddenly lifted me off the floor to carry me in his arms in a married style or reacted as he helped me sit in a classroom. I knew that Caroline was also in this class as she ran straight towards me before being pushed dry by Rebekah. The latter took the place on the free seat at my side like a kind of hawk hovering around me before taunting Caroline about Tyler and Felix.

It all looked like a dream for me until Felix suddenly regained consciousness. It was enough to catch my breath with him while Rebekah took care to explain the situation. Tyler immediately turned to Caroline for an objection while Felix turned to me, leaving me with a contrite expression.

I immediately approached him to share despite all a hug more than necessary given the situation before holding his face in my hands."You'll get by, okay? Bonnie will find a way."

"Since when have you been part of the optimist team?" Hardly asked Felix through his tremors making me hold a sad breath. "You shouldn't have come back, Mila. "

I shook my head in the objection as I tightened my hold on his forearms. "I had been hiding for too long."

"Mhm, charming." Hummed suddenly Rebekah with clear bitterness in her tone before pointing to Felix disdainfully. " It's your boyfriend ? In my time, Milana had better tastes. "

I rolled my eyes on the immature blonde as I easily recognized her capricious behavior of yesteryear. "Not now, beks."

"Stop calling me that." Ultimately exploded the original as she rushed straight for me before attempting to aggression.

Only, I took advantage of Milana's quiet moment, to make the annoying blonde fly in the nearest wall.

At least, that was before I found myself in my turn against a wall owned by Klaus himself."You have to stop doing that, Mila."

I tried to keep my breath on the toe of my feet before coughing as he released me almost immediately to tend to a subject obviously more pressing in his eyes.

"You're lucky that I'm in a good mood. The verdict has fallen, the original witch says the double should be dead." Klaus said as he walked over to Felix and Tyler with a test tube filled with a reddish liquid.

"Does that mean we can kill her?" Rebekah asked as she readjusted her top and gave me a sharp look. " And her too ? "

"No, I'm pretty sure it means the opposite. "

"What do you mean ? "

Rebekah immediately grabbed Caroline to hold her at arm's length, immediately letting me raise my hands as a warning sign.

Klaus immediately gave me a defiant look in response before showing me the tube. "My pretty, I would lower my arms if I were you. Here is Elena's blood, it's enough for your friends to drink it."

Caroline struggled at once, letting me wrinkle my lips as I slowly approached Felix to see him struggle through his state of transition.

"Drink." Was my only answer.

Klaus widened his smile as Tyler and Felix turned their eyes to the blood as Caroline gave me an incredulous look. "Mila?"

"They will die otherwise." I said coldly before turning to Felix. "It will be fine. Drink."

Klaus gave the tube to Felix first letting me hold my breath as he gave Klaus an uncertain look before slowly bringing the tube to his lips. Almost instantly, Felix released the tube in a scream of pure agony, letting me get close to him just to be held apart by Klaus as Felix writhed on the floor in pain. It reminded me deeply of Milana's transformation telling me it was working. It was the way to produce Hybrids.

Tyler was quick to join Felix's situation just letting me look with a sorry feeling as they finally displayed their hybrid face to us.

* * *

After that, I did not really know what had happened for a while I was in this classroom and the next I was in my room minus my vervain necklace. I was cursing in the realization before curse the hybrid as I tried to get my phone in the pocket of my jeans. I dialed Felix's number in a sense of anxiety before nagging my foot nervously waiting for his answer.

I was quick to drop an oath to his lack of response before going out of my room. Only, I was not long in stopping at the sight of the open door of my sister. Realizing her absence, I immediately put my eyes on my phone before releasing another swear in an internal conflict. A conflict that Milana hastened to solve for me.

Unfortunately, I was not about to follow her advice for a long time after tonight.

Hence the reason why I went immediately to the boarding house. I was not long in arriving with a deep sense of impatience unlike Milana as I could feel the ancestor putting so much fight to make me change my mind.

I did not even bother to hit in my frustrated trance as I stopped in the parlor looking around me. "Elena? Elena, you're here? "

"Mila. "

I froze at the agreement of the familiar voice of Damon making me realize his absence for the first time since my return to town. I turned on my feet to face the vampire just to see him accompany of my sister.

I scanned her shaken state briefly before turning my attention to her face. " You're okay ? "

"I ..." Elena snorted before shaking her head in a pure lie.

However, my attention soon drifted away from my sister as another voice called out to me. "I thought you'd be smart enough to never go back to this city again."

"Stefan. "

"Hey, Bestie." Sarcastically greeted the vampire making me frown on him at his detached attitude as he showed his glass of alcohol to greet me. "Klaus set sail and charge me with your protection and that of your sister. "

I immediately frowned at the vampire as I crossed my arms over my chest in annoyance."What am I supposed to understand?"

"Well, now I will be your bodyguard."


	7. VI : I think we're Alone

**VI : I think We're Alone**

After my little meeting with Stefan, I simply decided to call an end to this horrible day. I could not really handle another drama now, let alone face Damon when he looked at me like he had done all the time I was in front of him. So I was just going home just to have the soothing surprise of seeing Felix sit on the steps of our porch. Unsurprisingly, the brown needed comfort and that was how we ended up in the same bed recapitulating everything that had happened in our lives during our removal before carefully deviating on his new condition . I even decided to put all my trust in him as I explained to him what I really was. I even dismissed Milana's weakened struggles as I recounted my many dreams and Milana's presence inside me. Felix was obviously skeptical about the whole peaceful cohabitation thing and he soon brought my condition back to his. Obviously, he hated that. It was not a real surprise, he already hated being a monster, a beast and even though he had never said it out loud, I knew he thought the curse against the vampire was the least of two according to him. So, it was not a big surprise that he was not really enjoying his current condition. He saw himself more as an anomaly, a beast that should struggle constantly for his bloodlust and temperament. In a way, he reminded me of my own dilemma. One fact Milana seemed to share as she helped me cast a spell to soothe his spirits to help him sleep.

After that, I'd let myself fall prey to sleep. For the first time, I had the pleasant surprise of spending a full night without a dream. I even found myself flashing my eyes several times when Felix shook me to ask if I had to go to high school, given my current condition in teaching. I had only allowed my brain to wake up for a moment to form a mumbling refusal before letting me fall back into the soft unconsciousness of a dreamless sleep.

Honestly, I did not know how long I stayed in this sweet abyss of unconsciousness but the awakening was more than brutal. One moment I was wrapped up in a warm and cozy cocoon and the second after that, I felt my blanket being snatched from my body, letting me let out an annoyed groan before bringing my knees against my chest in a fetus position.

"I have no qualms about dragging you on the floor, Mila."

Stefan.

The mere listening of his voice reminded me of his expression so detached from last night making me flash my eyes open to give him a dark look. And there stood Dark Stefan in an outfit more like Damon's than the vampire in front of me.

I scanned him for a moment in silence before just rolling my eyes to his statement. "You were not in high school. How am I supposed to keep an eye on you and Elena if you're not in the same place? "

"Mhm, seems like a real dilemma. It's really sucks to you, buds." I muttered with sarcasm dripping with each of my words before pushing my face further into my pillow to avoid the disturbing rays of the sun. "Now you can put my blanket back on."

"I'm not sure you understand the situation." Stefan replied in a dark, threatening tone and had everything I needed to sit up suddenly with my hand up to the vampire.

Unsurprisingly, he fell to the floor with an unbearable growl while holding his skull almost giving me a sense of guilt at sight.

Only he had gone to the dark side, Klaus had taken away his humanity and I was not particularly fond of his new personality. Or at least Milana was not.

"Listen, Stefan, you're on this little power trip lately because of your new found diet and now Klaus has compelled you to turn off the _**switch**_ but that doesn't mean I'm going to pity you and let you dictate to me. As you see, I also had some changes in my life. I don't need your protection. So ... I ask one last time, can you give me back my blanket."

I just let go of my grip on the vampire just before I went back to bed as if nothing had happened while he made a slight growl, straightening hard. I repositioned my head on my pillow with my eyes closed before waiting patiently for Stefan's next act. I knew that it was rather risky to lower my guard so much after what I had just inflicted on him, but Milana's calm now indicated that I could trust Stefan. He may have been on an actual height of human blood but Milana still thought he was there somewhere. And it would seem that it was not so far from the truth as I suddenly felt my body covered with a new weight before hearing that famous breath of wind familiar to vampires disappearing at full speed.

It was like that I let myself submerge myself again into a recuperative sleep without any worries in the world.

Finally, I was quick to wake up myself this time as I decided to take the situation in the best possible way. I was trying to rejoice that I had managed to have a real recuperative sleep without the slightest dream to bother me.

Unfortunately, Milana knew it was just the beginning and I knew exactly where I needed to go to get all the answers. However, I was not really sure I really wanted to get to where my questions would find their answers. I gave one last look at my undone bed with an almost nostalgic feeling before letting a long sigh go through my lips as I decided to get ready for the day ahead.

So after taking a relaxing shower, a nice hearty breakfast to last me all day, I decided to put on a loose-fitting high-waist stripe shorts and a simple short-sleeved gray T-shirt that I tuck into the belt of my shorts. Once ready and satisfied with my appearance, I descended the stairs again before showing in my SUV to go to the boarding house. As usual, I did not bother to knock as I was making my way inside the huge antique house with an almost new look on the whole house. Milana could not help but feel comfortable in this place and I assumed it had something to do with the prominent wood on the whole surface. That and the various antique supplies strewn my way.

Unfortunately, the heavy silence only accentuated my confusion. I was looking first, the living room, the parlor, the kitchen before finishing in the library just to stop me at the sight of chains lying on the ground.

"What the hell happenned in here?" I asked no one in particular since the space seemed empty before grimacing at the sight of blood-soaked chains.

"Long or short story, little Gilbert?"

I instantly turned on my heels in surprise at the agreement of Damon's voice just to take a sudden step back as I suddenly found myself nose-to-nose with the vampire. The latter hastened to grab my forearm to prevent me from stumbling on my own feet instantly arousing a feeling of repulsion on the part of Milana.

I reacted quickly on it as I personally removed the hand of the vampire before giving him a sharp look. "Damon. "

"Mila." Copies the ebony-haired guy as he checks me openly, immediately making me frown with my arms crossed over my chest. "Long time to see. "

"Will you answer my question?" I intervened quickly in the hope of avoiding the subjects who were angry before giving him a new sharp look at his clueless gaze. " The chains. The blood. What happenned? "

"Long story short, last night was a bust as Rebekah was tailing Stefan and the plan to manage Stefan just failed in general as Vicki Donovan's magical ghost appeared and tried to kill Elena but only succeed in blowing up Ric's car."

"Rebekah is still here?"

"That's all you have listen with what I just told you?" He exclaimed with obvious boredom before taking another wary pause. "Wait, you're not giving us one of your episodes of possession again."

I rolled my eyes immediately before giving him an impatient look at his skepticism. "I'm Mila. How else would I know about little Damon junior? "

"Mhm, interesting choice of memory. "

"The rest, Damon." I asked in impatience as I signed the chains on the ground. "That doesn't explain this carnage."

Damon nodded in agreement before shrugging his shoulders."Well back to the story Vicki then. She wanted to come back and apparently to do that she had to kill Elena which was totally not okay so Bonnie sent her back to wherever it is she came from or so I thought but then something happened or rather this happened. I was attacked by Mason Lockwood's ghost all of last night and into this morning. Gave me a repeat of how I killed him with the chains and the fire hot poker, oh and I'm forgetting he took my ring off and almost burned me to death by exposing me to the sun…"

I was totally calm during his entire story before finally posting a totally unimpressed look as I gave him a disdainful look. "It looks like he literally took the threat: kill me and I'll come back to haunt your sorry ass. Anyway, it just seems fair to me to equalize the scores. After all, you and your obsessions are the reasons he died. "

"Thank you for your unfailing compassion." The vampire replied with a gloomy look at me, letting me just shrug my shoulders. " You know what ? Just help me clean the carpets. Stefan already owes me enough Persian rugs. "

I arched an eyebrow on the vampire at his request before rolling my eyes as I ducked with a grin to retrieve the chains in disgust. "You and your household keys. "

* * *

Finally after helping Damon clean up Mason's mess of torture and avoid most of his questions about me, I managed to make a getaway from the moment he left my side. And since a certain Tobias Fell was back in town, I joined the Grill almost immediately to support my best friend trying to keep a semblance of normal life. I watched him closely as he reached the tables of the Grill as usual. I looked more like a stalker at the moment, but I did not really care about appearances when it came to Felix's well-being.

With what I had learned about Vicki and ghosts in town, I dreaded what could happen to him.

"Have I already said how much Milana's taste was certainly more refined in my day?"

I remained totally unmoved at the sudden appearance of the blonde in the bench before me leaving me a totally disinterested look."Rebekah. Feeling lonely?"

"Mhm ... funny." Hummed sarcastically the blonde as she tilted her head to the side before narrowing her light blue eyes on me. "Let things be clear between us, you're only alive because you have the same face as a person from my past and-"

"You can stop with the threats." I interrupted her dryly before leaning over the table to give her a daring glance. "I know absolutely everything there is to know about you. Courtesy of Milana's dreams. Even now, she wants more than anything to hug you. "

An affable glance passed over the threatening face of the blonde as she looked at me, open-mouthed before being quickly surprised by the sudden appearance of another blonde at my side.

This time, even me, I found myself watching the blonde by my side with a bewildered look."Lexi? "

"You're already replacing me with a Barbie?" The blonde asked with a broad, mischievous smile, receiving a dark look from Rebekah at once.

However, I totally ignored her as I continued to watch the vampire in disbelief. " But you're… "

"Dead? Definitively." Lexi answered, holding my gaze maliciously before taking a serious expression. "I don't know why I'm here, or how long it's going to last, but you and I have to talk."

I immediately nodded unconditionally before getting up under Rebekah's annoyed and startling eyes as she rose in her turn. "Can we know what you're doing?"

"Stay out of this. "

And just like that, I felt Lexi's arms around me before being transported at vampire speed. I could soon feel my discomfort doubling that of Milana letting me close my eyes in an attempt to keep the rest of my breakfast of back up.

Finally, the blonde stopped her race in front of an old closed door in a fucking dark place.

I took a moment to regain my senses before casting an incredulous glance at Lexi. "There was no room scarier like meeting place?"

"I still like your sarcasm so much. Unfortunately, I don't really have time for that." The blonde replied, pointing at me before pulling the latch holding the closed metal door before letting me in just to raise my eyebrows at the sight of Stefan tied up on an old chair. "Vampire weaning addict to human blood. Accelerated classes. Intensive training. "

"Mila?" Elena suddenly comes out of the shadows letting me give Lexi a bored look.

"You had to mix her up with that." I sighed, signing my sister before ignoring her offended expression as I crossed my arms over my chest, watching the unconscious vampire. "How do you plan to do it? "

"Well, I warn you that's not going to be pretty. "

"When was it never pretty for us? "

Lexi hummed her agreement, giving me a side look before uncrossing her arms as she stepped towards Stefan to kick him in the ankle."Wake up, lazy!"

Stefan immediately raised his head with a wide look at the sight of the blonde before starting to fight against his ties. " What does that mean ? Take off those chains."

"Imagine it as a kind of an intervention." I intervened from behind the blonde making my presence and that of Elena known in the eyes of the vampire addict. "Let Lexi do the work and be a nice boy you want."

Stefan let out a breath of incredulous laughter before giving a threatening look at my sister."Elena, you'll tell them to leave me. "

"No way. "

"So, first step, deprive him of blood. To permanently remove all desire. And force him to control himself."

I was displaying a pensive expression to the blonde's statement before advancing to the nearest wall to lean against the latter since it might take some time.

Surprisingly, I could feel Milana's calmness and attention to Stefan's attention as Stefan let out another annoyed laugh. "No chance of getting there, Lexi. It will not work. "

"I warned you that it would not be very pretty. "

"Yep. "

"I had heard." Elena agreed as I focused all my attention on the blonde as she leaned over Stefan to enter his mind.

The ripper immediately began to put some struggle in place against her intrusion only it was of no use against the ancient power of Lexi. Stefan's cries and growls soon filled the dungeon, letting my head fall against the wall to look at the ceiling.

Pretty soon, Stefan began to literally ravage as he begged in a panicked tone for blood.

"What's happening to him?"

"It's like visions." Lexi explained as she turned around the vampire gesturing in pain with a kind of mischievous smile. "In his mind it's been three months since he didn't drink blood."

I hummed my surprise before giving Lexi a look. "You would have a blast in a hypnotist's office."

"This little Milana agrees with you? "

I narrowed my eyes on the blonde with a sense of distrust before leaning my head watching Elena leave the room at the agreement of her ringing phone.

I immediately looked back at Lexi, lifting my chin with a new sense of suspicion. "I thought it was only an intervention for Stefan."

"Well, you should know me now." Lexi said as she left Stefan's side to stand in front of me with a smile that didn't inspire me. "I am multitasking. "

I did not even have time to fully realize her intentions that I was suddenly hit with a blow to the head plunging me into unconsciousness.

* * *

_**Elena POV**_

Elena ended her call with Caroline to ask her to delay the ghosts' return to the Other Side as Anna had called it before returning to the cellar just to freeze at the sight of her little sister being transported by Lexi.

"What did you do to her? "

Lexi let out a small grunt as she tied the little brunette on the second old chair before moving back, rubbing her hands with imaginary dust. "Your sister is inhabited by an old ancestor of more than a thousand years. I just want to make sure she's still the same Mila I met and learned to love."

"You think she's being manipulated? "

Lexi rolled her eyes at Elena's mistaken assumption as she tucked Mila's strands behind her ears to clear her little face. "Your sister is stronger than that to be manipulated. She just seems to forget which side she is on."

"Which means ? "

Lexi immediately let out a sigh easily judging as impatient before giving a look at Elena."You always ask so many questions? "

Elena narrowed her lips as she glanced at Stefan and Mila before suddenly closing her ears to Stefan's agonized scream.

* * *

_**Mila POV**_

I was soon awakened to the sensation of struggle and screaming around me before suddenly stretching me to the string sensation holding me in place.

"What the hell? "

"Welcome back!" Exclaimed Lexi, giving her an indignant look before giving Stefan an anxious glance at my side as he begged the blonde to stop no matter what she went out to inflict on him. "Don't listen to him. Don't play his game. "

"I will stop. I will change. "

"He lies there. He would say anything to feed himself."

I rolled my eyes obviously before letting myself fall back against the back of my chair since there was no reason to fight for now. " No kidding. "

"Don't be so dark." Lexi warns me with her finger pointing at me on her way to my sister."Don't take into account your own emotions. Don't let him manipulate you. "

I rolled my eyes again at Stefan's entreaties before giving Lexi an impatient glance. "Does he have to stay awake for that? I have small tricks quite practical for this kind of situation."

"See? That's exactly why you're in this chair, Mila." Intervened Lexi making me frown in annoyance. "The more you use magic, the more freedom you give to Milana. That's why she was able to take control the other night. "

I could feel Milana pairing her anger with mine at the blonde's charges finally breaking my composure and my cooperative spirit as I narrowed my eyes on the blonde. I struggled immediately against my bonds since she seemed definitely determined to make me see something. "Lexi, get me off right now. "

"Sorry I can't do that. "

"Lexi! "

Elena jumped at my explosion causing me to move my eyes to her frightened and tried figure juggling between Stefan and me. "Detach me, Elena. Detach me, detach me, detach me immediately."

"Do you hear them?" Lexi intervened again as she entered the room again. "There is the ripper and Milan who spoke. As soon as he's weak enough what we will have to be done to him is bad. So that he finally feels something. Anger, hate, rage, any emotions."

I left a frustrated breath as I clenched my fists in an attempt to control my explosive temper before giving Lexi a look. "Believe me, you don't want to see me in one of those emotions."

"Why? Because you're going to transform yourself into a bloodthirsty beast?" Lexi retorted under Elena's confused and frightened eyes as the blonde stepped toward me, leaning on the chair's supports to support my gaze. "It's Milana, that. Remember, Mila. You are human. These uncontrollable emotions are not yours. Come back."

I let her words dive into my subconscious as I found myself doubting. To doubt Milana's influence on me and what she was doing with my behavior.

Unfortunately, I did not have time to think again as Lexi turned to Stefan again, tearing an scream of agony from him as she plunged a piece of wood into his chest. I jumped into my chair closing my eyes as I felt strangely hurt by Stefan's pain as I had not felt for several months. It was like the controlling Milana's emotions had been somewhat raised letting me feel all that I would feel in normal times. All that guilt and empathy I've always felt for him. Feelings of friendship and pain. And all that without getting the added feelings of Milana. All of a sudden, my emotions seemed too unbearable for me. I tried to drown all the noises around me as the slightest cry of Stefan only served to fuel my emotions.

Elena hastened to leave the room visibly disturbing the situation as a whole. This allowed Lexi to shift her attention back to me with an arched eyebrow. "How are you feeling right now?"

"Peachy." I grumbled under my breath, smirking at Lexi. "You know, we could almost believe it's your trip to torture misguided souls."

Lexi gave a bigger smile to my dark eyes before laughing. "I'm obliged to find some satisfaction because you and Stefan seem to be pros to recidivism."

I mimed a sarcastic grimace at her remark before deciding to let her do what she wanted with me. I did not really have a choice anyway. And then, she had a point. I had to admit that I was totally consumed by Milana's emotions from the moment she offered me a way to avoid feeling the death of Jenna and John.

Although I had suffered during the summer, it was nothing compared to what I would have really felt if I had been alone in this ordeal. And even though I felt Milana's growing despair inside me, I could not leave her any more room in my life. She was not supposed to be here. While I was coming to term with my emotions and Milana's, Lexi had managed to make some kind of breakthrough in Stefan's mind with the exact same thing that was supposed to send her back to the Other side. The famous Elena necklace.

She tempted him all to allow Stefan to return only it did not seem enough. And it seems that Lexi did not really have time anymore because she suddenly froze to give me all her attention.

"He's still in there, Mila." Assured the blonde with a sad look at the thought of her imminent departure letting me shake my head. "Elena will be able to go up to a certain point but we both know that you're best placed to bring him back. It's up to you to do everything to reach him." I could feel the tears sting the back of my eyes as I swallowed, shaking my head on the blonde as she gave me one last hint."Milana is not an enemy. But don't let her forget who you really are. Don't forget those who are truly dear to you."

And just like that, the blonde disappeared from sight, letting me drop my head in a deep sense of desolation. She did not deserve to be dead. She should not have died.

"Elena?" I breathed through my trembling lips immediately receiving the attention of the brunette as she moved towards me.

She stopped immediately at my height with a worried look before removing all the chains keeping me in place in a hurry. "I am really sorry. I didn't think Lexi would do that. I still don't understand and-"

"No, she was right. I needed this intervention as much as Stefan." I interrupted quickly as I kept my eyes on my wrists as I rubbed them to clear the tense feeling in my muscles. "I had forgotten what was essential."

Elena gauged me attentively during my explanation, letting me climb onto my legs before turning to Stefan with a feeling of guilt.

I took a deep breath at the sight of his t-shirt with holes and stained with blood. "You should go make sure that Bonnie and the others are fine. I will stay with him. I know you can't bear to see him like that."

"Are you sure you're able to stay with him?"

This time, I rolled my eyes openly as I glanced over the brunette over my shoulder. "Don't make me throw you out of this room."

"It's Milana speaking."

"Believe me, it's not her." I snapped. "Otherwise you'll be at the door already. "

It seemed enough to convince her that I heard the closing of the metal door. I immediately rested my eyes on Stefan and gave him a look of sympathy. I took the arm of the chair at his side and dragged it to the floor to face the unconscious vampire. I let a weary breath pass between my lips as I dropped back against the chair before waiting for the vampire's awakening.

I kept my eyes closed trying to put a point on the events of the day. I could feel the presence of Milana vibrating under the surface but she was less present in my perception of things. For the first time in months, I found myself truly alone in this mess of the supernatural. I felt as if a part of me had been removed and I did not know yet if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

Everything in everything, I felt just confused.

"You stayed. "

Stefan's weak voice brought me back into the real world, letting my eyelids open to face his miserable expression.

"I was not going to leave you alone." I stated as I readjusted on the chair before giving him a careful look. " How are you feeling?"

Stefan let out a breath as he threw his head back against the seat before looking at the ceiling of the cellar biting his lower lip. "I'll give up if I were you, Mila. I would go back to my life and let me go."

"Mhm, can't do that, pal." I asked almost instantly as I put my feet in place before pressing my elbows on my thighs as I leaned toward the vampire to support his forest-green eyes."You want to know why ? Because you called me that famous night. You answered me and you asked me to help you. Now, Milana has sympathy for you but she wouldn't have voluntarily involved. On the other hand, ... well, I think you know me enough to know that I don't give up so easily. "

With that, I helped myself with the arms of the seat to hoist myself on my feet before miming a salute with my hand against my temple as I gave one last look at Stefan.

I turned on my heels to reach the door, instantly receiving a reaction from the vampire."You're going to leave me here? "

"Only for a few days, crybaby. You will survive."

I closed the latch on my way before going up the stairs leading to the main square of Mystic Falls. It seems that the night of the illuminations was over as I could see officials taking care of removing all the lanterns. I immediately grabbed my car keys and my phone as I walked up the street leading to the Grill car park before seeing the many messages from those who tried to contact me during the day.  
I climbed behind the wheel leaving my door open to enjoy the freshness of the September night as I passed through all the messages and missed calls. I stopped for a moment at the sight of Felix's messages telling me that he had agreed to take Rebekah's help with his diet before turning off my phone in frustration.

I let a breath escape before closing my door as I put the ignition. I assumed I would have to stop before going home. I skillfully slid through the boarding house, watching the empty rooms with a sense of trepidation. If Damon was not here it meant that he was plotting something and I definitely did not like feeling excluded. Especially when he seemed to act so impulsively. With the last few days, we had not really been able to speak neatly and even though I did not want to bring that good-bye kiss back to the carpet, I knew it was necessary to chat with the vampire. Especially since Milana no longer seemed influential enough to amplify my mistrust of him.

"You know, I could just kill you here and now."

I froze at the agreement of the voice become familiar through my dreams before turning on my heels to face the eyes of the original blonde. "I thought we were already going through this stage. You can't kill me, Beks. "

"Why don't you stop calling me like her?" She hissed visibly frustrated and somewhat saddened.

I gave her a nice look this time as I realized for the first time what my presence really meant for her. I watched as the blonde moved through the library as it's belonged to her before she stopped on one of the sofas with her gaze in the air.

"You look so much like her." She sighed in defeat.

"This is usually the case with doppelgangers." I recolled, walking with the intention of joining her just to show a placid look as she gave me an annoyed look. "Just saying. Anyway, if I call you Beks it's because I know that Milana called you that way. See you every night in my dreams, and yes it sounds strange, had some kind of impact on me."

It seemed to pique her interest as she turned to me once I sat down beside her. " What are you doing ?"

"I'm trying to make you understand that I may not be Milana, but I can be there for you."

Rebekah gave me a dark, obviously not very confident, look before crossing her arms over her chest. "Do you expect me to trust you? Like this? Who do you take me for?"

I rolled my eyes, getting up again before giving her an impatient look. "My offer still stands. Anyway, I just want you to consider this offer in mind when you approach Felix."

"So that's the real purpose of your visit?" Ultimately exploded the blonde as she began to step on me with a threatening step. "You want to manipulate me to protect your hybrid friend."

I held my position as I raised my eyes to support her bluish gaze since she hovered over me with her heels before squeezing my jaw. "I'm here because I want to protect the people who are dear to me. And maybe add you to this list. Milana would be devastated if something happened to you."

"I am immortal." Scoffed the blonde by straightening pretentiously before pausing as she looked at me. "Wait ... she's here?"

I tilted my head to the technical side of my situation before nodding."She is there, under the surface. I feel her emotions and she made me relive her life through very strong dreams."

"Prove it !"

"The first time you met, you insulted her as a thief and a poor girl because she stole your precious playing time with Nik and Kol."  
Rebekah's eyes widened in memory before narrowing her eyes at me, pointing at me. "What else do you know? "

"Are you going to stay correct with Felix?" I trailed without losing a second, receiving a haughty look from the blonde.

She crossed her arms over her chest before observing me for a moment in silence. "He's currently fun. I will not hurt him. A lot."

I nodded before surprising the original as I suddenly turned on my heels with the intention of leaving.

"What are you doing ? "

"See you later, beks. "


	8. VII : I have Questions

**VII : I have questions**

"So, it's true? The Lockwoods are not aware that there are tunnels under their properties."

"It's true." Ric nodded as I accelerated to overtake Elena with a deep sense of discomfort.

I hated to hide that kind of thing from Felix and I hated going to a cavern. It reminded me too much of the dreams plaguing my mind all summer long. Even more so when I recognized the cavern into which we were currently sinking a little more with each step. It was the cave in which the villagers of Milana village and the Mikaelson gathered during the nights of full moons to protect themselves from the threat posed by the werewolves of the time. Not that Ric or Elena knew that.

I shook my head at my own thoughts before accelerating the pace behind Alaric by intentionally containing me to exceed him since I knew this place as my pocket.

"You know Ric, when you offered me this job as an assistant, I didn't think it would involve trips to a cave." I said with slight sarcasm as I kept a hold on my flashlight to move forward in the darkness.

I could see Ric bend his head with a breath in agreement as he kept the head of our little procession. "If it reassures you, it was not what I had in mind when I offered you to accompany me to my class. And keep your lamp down, the bats hate the light."

I did just that blowing under my breath before rolling my eyes stopping as Elena's voice panicked behind us at the mere mention of small critters.

"Seriously?" I said impatiently since I was impatient to see this place again. "You live with vampires. Bats are the last of your worries."

However, a murmur suddenly echoed around us, just letting out a more boring eyebrow than anything else as my sister spun on her feet in a jolt just to light up Damon's satisfied face.

Elena immediately hit the vampire after lowering her flashlight. "It's not funny, Damon."

I immediately rolled my eyes deciding to just leave them to their useless discussion as I passed Alaric.

"Wha-Mila." I heard the professor calling after me as I entered a new opening before his distant voice made my eyes roll. "Would you mind speeding up? My student apparently took the lead on this tour."

I drowned their voices by habit just as I raised my lamp a little higher towards the opening before leaving a strange smile on my lips as I ventured into the cave with a totally fascinated expression. I could not believe I was really in this place after more than a thousand years. I had dreamed so much of this place. It was almost unreal to find myself again between the walls of this cave after so many years. I could also feel Milana fidgeting inside me just in the simple atmosphere around me.

Without losing a second, I stuck the flashlight between my lips as I rushed on the drawings engraving in the stone with a deep sense of nostalgia and sadness.

"What ... hey, can we know how you knew where our destination was?"

I simply ignored Damon's question as I raised my fingers to retrace Milana's own personal engravings just as Elena and Ric came in their turn.

These last two seemed visibly still unaware of my reaction as Elena illuminated the drawings in confusion. "What's all this? "

"As far as I can tell, it's a story." Ric answered, making me pull the lamp off my lips, shaking my head at their ignorance. It was sometimes exhausting to know everything. "To use simple archaeologist jargon, I would say it's a very, very old story."

"Dating from the tenth century and telling the story of Originals. And Milana. These are her drawings." I finally said pointing the drawings of my ancestor with nonchalance receiving immediate glances shared by the trio. "What? Did I forget to tell you that I already knew everything about this cavern?"

A long silence followed my statement as I watched Alaric and Elena blink their eyes open-mouthed before Damon exploded in a frustrated breath. "Oh, I'll kill you!"

"Can't do. Pest barrier." I snickered as I illuminated him with my lamp before pointing to each picture to explain the story. "The cycle of the moon. A man, a wolf, ergo ... "

"It's about werewolf. "

"And yes, it's the cartoon-like Lockwood diaries." Damon commented sarcastically, totally ignoring what I had said before. "They were precursors."

I gave him an incredulous look before pinching the bridge of my nose as I took a step-in sign of withdrawal. These idiots were far too deep in their stupid plan to kill Klaus to see the biggest picture here.

"I don't understand." Elena whispered, turning to me, proving my point again. "I thought the Lockwoods had settled here at the same time as the founders in 1860."

"That may be the case, but werewolves have been in the area for much longer." Acquiesced Alaric, signing the engravings with his lamp before turning to me."Tell us what you really know. Didn't you say that these engravings came from Milana?"

All the attention finally arose on me letting me give a tense look at the trio as I crossed my arms on my chest before giving a look annoyed on Elena to her intervention. "How could you know? It's…"

"Long story short, I dream of life going from Milana since the beginning of summer. I am like a kind of person outside in every passing of her life. Starting from an early age until ... well her death. Currently, I'm what is called a genuine source of information of Originals." I explained absently as I walked towards the Viking names written on one of the walls of the cave. "Every full moon, the villagers of this village gathered here to avoid the threat of the shapeshifters aka werewolves. Milana, Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah and Kol have engraved their names on this wall. Well, Rebekah, Klaus and Rebekah to be more exact."

I ended up turning to the trio simply to arch an eyebrow at the sight of their silent expressions riveted on me.

Finally, Ric awkwardly cleared his throat with slight embarrassment. "Well, so are all our assumptions."

"Hey, June Moon, what do you know about Daddy Original?" Damon immediately resumed with his blue eyes narrowing intensely on me as he seemed to think.

I gave him a visibly unimpressed look at his geeky reference before feeling a slight shudder at the mere mention of the Mikaelson's patriarch. "Mikeal? He's the most savage and barbarous man I have ever seen. If you think Klaus is evil, you've seen absolutely nothing."

I could see the impact of my tells on Elena as she immediately turned to Damon and Ric swallowing while the vampire rolled his eyes visibly ignorant, "Please, there is no worse than Klaus."

"There are those who are transformed by evil and those who are born so." I had been passionate since I really knew who the Originals were before pointing out the scriptures on the walls. " This family ? They have been transformed by evil. You have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh, because you know. "

"As a matter of fact, yes." I replied with annoyance at the legendary nonchalance of the vampire. "But I don't really know why I'm trying to explain myself here because you're only going to do what you want. Including helping to make matters worse ... "

I retraced my steps during my explanation before passing Damon without a glance at the vampire until the confused voice of Alaric stopped me. "Mila, where are you going?"

"Without offense Ric but this time I have nothing to learn from you." I answered directly without an ounce of tact before shrugging my shoulders. "So, I will pass on the moment you form a plan to fail."

I ended with a bittersweet smile before shaking my head as I walked up the hallways forged in the stone until I regained natural light. As in my dreams, I literally barricaded my eyes with my hand to get used to the change in brightness. A new feeling of gratitude swelled in my chest as Milana realized I was not going to participate in their plan to put an end to Klaus. Maybe I had a reason to hate the guy after what he did to Felix but I knew he was just a product of abuse and bad luck by his own parents.

With that thought in mind, I took the wheel of my SUV before heading to the city hall of Mystic Falls. I had a vampire to feed anyway. I was not long in arriving in the basement hiding under the city hall with one hand squeezing around the strap of my backpack. I did not know the creaking of my sneakers against the stone stairs before stopping in front of the metal door. I pulled the latch to open it before instantly meeting Stefan's gaze as he lifted his head weakly. He let out a long exhausted sigh since he had been here for several days now before looking at me silently as I removed my bag and dropped it at my feet.

I kneeled to pull one of the bags of blood before lifting it in full view to test him. Unsurprisingly, Stefan immediately began to struggle against his bonds with his black veins emerging under his eyes, almost black bloodshot.

"What are you doing ? Mila, what are you doing? Give it to me. Hey, Mila. No! "

I immediately put the pocket in sight before shaking my head affably on the vampire."You have a serious problem, my friend. "

He continued to struggle, letting me grab my bag and put it on my shoulders before crossing my arms over my chest with a worried look at the vampire. "Lexi said you had to get rid of desire. Clearly, you still have some control problem."

"So, what ? Are you going to let me wither here?"

"Not quite." I asked before I took out a bottle filled with a blood mixture from the pocket of my bombers. "Here, not strong enough to give you back your strength but a little more powerful than your usual sock juice."

I took the straw pair before opening the bottle to drive the straw before approaching slowly and cautiously towards the vampire. The latter looked at me intently as I approached before changing again to the tantalizing smell of blood. I hesitated at the last moment at the sight of his vampire face before taking an imperceptible breath as I felt the weak thrust of Milana. I let the vampire reach for the straw, letting me watch with a sense of disgust as he uttered grunts throughout the process. The bottle was emptied before I could really understand allowing me to take a step back in bewilderment before shaking my head again on the vampire. The latter let out a long sigh as he licked the blood on his lips.

The veins under his eyes soon disappeared as he again focused his green eyes on me. "Elena knows you feed me?"

"She's too busy plotting to kill Klaus."

Stefan immediately frowned at me at my statement. "Why are not you with them?"

"Well, for starters they never listen to me. Then I don't really have the heart to look for problems right now. My first best friend is high on a frenzy of blood and locked up here with me." I gave Stefan a look to prove my point as I leaned against the nearest wall. "And the second is currently living a hybrid life while he always hides his nature from his mother. Klaus is not in town and although the risk of him coming back to get Elena's blood is very likely, I prefer to handle the most imminent problems for now. The sense of priorities is the key, Stefan."

I could feel the vampire's watchful look at me all the time during my explanation before he caught my attention with a laugh. "So, that how it's felt like to be with you in your little solo missions? I never realized until now but you always did things on your own after what happened between us. I understand a little better now. You don't care about the situation if it doesn't involve those who really means for you."

"Am I wrong ?"

"You're probably the most considered in this city, Mila."

I gave a smile to Stefan's statement before pushing me off the wall. "Thanks for the compliment but I'm still not going to free you. Not yet, at least. "

Stefan was silent for a moment as he watched me letting himself rest against the back of his chair before nodding his head in concession."You look like her, you know. Lexi. You are really like her."

"Minus the appreciation of torture." I said with a slight smile on my lips clearly relieved to see a brief glimpse of the vampire I knew for a while. "You'll be fine, Stefan. You're good. With a slight malfunction but which doesn't suffer from a slight defect or two. Take me for example. Once a human and now a host for my hybrid ancestor. We're all destined to fall into the dark side from time to time. You just must go back once you've reached the limit."

"You really think so, huh?"

I shrugged my shoulders on the doubted vampire's face before removing the straw from the bottle as I was about to leave the blond. I gave him one last look before closing the door by putting the latch back in place.

Stefan was on the right track. I was convinced of it.

I let the stereo distract my thoughts away from my mind as I soon reached the high school parking lot with the intention of recovering Felix. I could see most of the students wandering outside since the weather was fine. I watched a group pass by the hood of my car before shutting down the system as I removed the key from my car once parked. I readjusted my bomber with my hood over it before making my way outside completely ignorant of some Original chatting with my sister not far from me.  
_**  
**_

* * *

_**Elena POV**_

The plan was simple.

She had to approach Rebekah and find a way to trick her into a sense of false friendship so that she could give them the information they needed to kill Klaus. Alaric had initially offered to listen to what Mila had to say but Elena was not very confident since she was still hiding a lot of things from them and Damon just did not seem ready to talk with her sister. Not to mention that the chances that she agreed to give them anything was very slim. Mila was not particularly involved in Klaus' destruction and that was what worried Elena. He had taken as many of them as he had taken from her, and yet she didn't seem to hate him. Clearly, this Milana exercised some kind of hold over her little sister in one way or another. Hence the reason she did not want to involve her more.

Unfortunately, Rebekah did not seem particularly pleased with the idea of cooperating leaving Elena to resort to a final threat."I'll ask Mikael when we wake him up."

It immediately stopped the blonde in place as she composed her frightened expression in a doubtful smile. "You try to bluff me. You don't know where he is. Nobody knows it."

"Oh? And who is rotting in Charlotte's old cemetery?" Elena answered with confidence.

It's unleashed a chain reaction from Rebekah as the blonde hastened to step on Elena to threaten her seriously. "I warn you if you wake Mikael, we are all condemned to die. "

"So, tell me. "

"Why are you interested?" The original blonde asked in frustration and impatience.

"Why you forbid me to wake him up?"

Rebekah remained motionless as she watched the look-alike with a deep sense of tearing her head here and there. She could not believe she had to explain to this idiot why it was a bad idea to wake up the only person who had tortured her family for over a thousand years.

She really did not have time for that.

"I have to go back with the others. "

* * *

_**Stefan POV**_

Despite his poor condition, the small dose that Mila had provided him earlier was enough for him to hear the brief discussion between his stupid brother and Elena. He could not believe they were trying to make a deal with Rebekah. Once again, it was Mila who was right. He knew from the beginning that he should have always stuck next to the little brunette Gilbert and still, he had stuck to Elena's side for all this time, forgetting even his friendship with Mila.

As things had changed well.

"You know, if Elena and you have planned to keep me here for the next ten decades, maybe I can skip routine visits."

"I'm not convinced by Lexi's detoxification." Damon announced in his usual phlegm, letting Stefan follow his approach as he entered the cellar where he was currently being held. "But Elena thinks it will weaken you and awaken your humanity."

Stefan immediately left a scoff already regretting the presence of Mila compared to all the others before rolling his eyes with sarcasm. "We should all be listening to Elena. That's right, she's good advice. Her plans are always successful." He held Damon's gaze for a moment before turning his eyes away in annoyance. "Why are you here? "

"What a question ? It's family day for the vampires in cure. I'm just visiting my little brother."Damon said pulling on one of the chains hanging from the ceiling before walking behind him to put his hands on his shoulders. "I thought we could spend some time together. To strengthen the fraternal bonds. So how are you, Stefan? I would have imagined that you'll be more ... dry and weak."

Stefan let out a laugh at the vampire's obvious ignorance of Mila before giving him a look over his shoulder by intentionally omitting the visit of the youngest Gilbert. "You know ... Klaus may be determined to keep Elena alive, but that doesn't mean she's safe with Rebekah."

"Your nose is growing longer. Did you ever say it was not nice to lie?" Damon replied, standing up as he supported his gaze. "Klaus manipulates you to protect Elena. If you thought she was only a quarter of a second that she was in danger, you'd come out the big game."

"You grilled me. You grilled me, you're too strong." Stefan agreed with a smirk before raising his head as Damon headed for the exit leaving Stefan looking sly."Congratulations. You can leave now."

"You really have to give up."

"To tell the truth, I live an absolute happiness." Damon hummed at a disagreement before heading back to his brother to stand over him before he tore off his chains, leaving Stefan to gauge him in surprise. "What are you doing?"

Stefan remained motionless in his chair as Damon headed back to the exit. "I don't care about Lexi's plan. It's time to quench your thirst."

* * *

_**Mila POV**_

I slowed down with a deep frown as I saw the boarding house through my windshield before instantly glancing at Felix in the interrogation. "Why did you bring me here? "

I was foolish to think that Felix wanted to use his GPS for anything other than setting me a trap. Obviously, he had his own agenda and I should have guessed right from the moment he asked me to follow his phone without discussion.

"Felix, is it Damon? Elena? "

"Rebekah." The brown gave me a grip on the steering wheel as he had the audacity to act sheepish. "Mila, try to understand. She helped me and she swore she didn't want to hurt you. Something about Milana and all that."

I cut the engine rolling my eyes to his excuse before detaching my belt in resignation. "I can't believe you let yourself be dragged by her."

I snapped open the door before ignoring his attempt to reach me as I accelerated my step towards the boarding house.

I entered without knocking since I was not really in the mood just to stop at the sight of the show before my eyes. "What the hell?"

"Perfect ! The only one we really expected."Rebekah exclaimed as she withdrew from the hypnotized blonde's neck to give me a broad smile with her fangs coming out as Elena panicked me in her deer eyes. "Choose a dress, Mila. "

"Uh ... Mila is not really in that kind of thi-"

"The Red one." I replied nonchalantly, ignoring my sister's bewildered gaze as I descended the few steps before crossing my arms over my chest as I turned to the blonde in boredom."Can we know why you're charging Felix with your chores now?"

Rebekah contorted her face again with a scoff at my question before forcing the girls to leave the room. "He rats me out. I can't say that I'm surprised."

The brown had the audacity to look guilty as the blonde gave him a look before turning to me again under the eyes of my sister uncertain.

Conversely, I raised an eyebrow expectantly disliked being summoned as a kind of maid at her service.

However, I was quick to roll my eyes as she dismissed Felix condescendingly before ordering Elena and I to follow her upstairs. My sister immediately turned to make me shake my head before signing the fleeing back of the blonde to sign her to show the way.

Unsurprisingly, Rebekah paused in Stefan's room letting me in, in my turn just to let me fall back on the antique bed while the blonde gave me a curious look as she began to delve into his drawers.

Elena, on the other hand, contented herself with leaning against the entrance with her usual expression of martyrdom. "We shouldn't be here."

"You're kidding, of course, though. You're not going to make me believe that you've never wanted to come and search." Objected Rebekah pulling out Stefan's underpants making me roll my eyes as she showed it to Elena. "He wears boxers. It's a funny change from the 1920s."

I just ignored their little pikes in the hope of getting a reaction from each other as I readjusted on his bed enjoying the familiar smell of Stefan. Even though things had definitely changed, the smell remained the same and it was certainly pleasant.

"You're really not funny."

I blocked the light with one arm on my eyes and made a simple grunt in agreement."The story of her life."

"Mila on the other hand." Beks at once re-entered the bed, letting my arm fall in surprise as I felt the bed plunge under a new presence.

I frowned on the blonde as she gave me a broad smile before standing up against the headboard. I met the bored look of my sister leaving me to focus my attention on the blonde.

"You know that you are adorable in this little top." Beks commented, reaching for my hair.

I narrowed my eyes on the blonde before slamming her hand away from me causing a broad smile of the blonde. "Watch it, vermin. "

"That was exactly what she was telling me when we-"

"When you watered her during your laundry chores." I interrupted her with a slight smile in her memory while Rebekah just kept quiet as she watched me intently. "If I remember correctly, you were always the one who finished the most soaked."

Rebekah gave a bored groan before throwing her smooth hair over her shoulder. "Because _you_ ... she cheated all the time. "

A heavy silence fell on us as I lowered my smile to her mistake before Elena cleared her throat in impatience. The blonde and I immediately turned our heads in her direction with similar expressions of annoyance.

One fact that Elena seemed fully conscious but she decided to ignore as she stepped into the room. "One day Elijah told us that your father owned land in Europe. How did you land here?"

"Lijah." Gasped Rebekah, widening her eyes before turning back to me."How did it go between you and him? I mean ... Milana and he were ..."

I winced at the more than graphic memory that suddenly reappeared in my mind before ignoring my sister's almost jealous expression as I gave Rebekah a look. "Lijah has always been noble and kind to me. A bit like he was with Milana."

"Mhm ... always the good brother, my Elijah." Hummed Rebekah with a hint of disappointment in her tone before turning to Elena as she moved considerably closer to me until her shoulder touched mine. "My parents had just started a family when the plague hit their homeland. It took away a child. They then decided to flee to prevent their future offspring from suffering the same fate."

"Under the guidance of Ayanna. "

"You remember of Ayanna? "

Elena immediately turned to me, leaning her head in disbelief. "You already know their story?"

I gave an angry look at the brunette leaving me to lift my hand to her in annoyance. "That's what I'm saying to you."

"So, you know how they came." Elena realized before widening her eyes in memory. "This is this ... Ayanna?"

I narrowed my eyes to her disrespectful use of her name before straightening up with boredom. "This Ayanna as you say was like a mother to Milana. I would advise you to show a little more respect for her history and theirs."

Unsurprisingly, Elena looked shocked at my explosion as Rebekah widened her smile at my sister in jubilation.

"My mother knew this witch in touch with the spirits who had heard of this mystical land where all the villagers were in good health. And where all had received the gifts of speed and strength. That's what drove my family here. Where she has integrated with this population."Rebekah explained before pointing to me. "Shortly after our installation, Ayanna discovered this little girl lying naked in the woods. My father has ... strangely experienced a direct connection with this little girl. He proposed to adopt her in our family. But Ayanna wanted to keep her and since she was the one who helped them find a new land ... "

"So ..." Elena paused as she quickly connected the dots before focusing her surprised gaze on me. "Milana ... was one of the first werewolves."

I just ignored her as I pulled my phone out of my jeans pocket to distract myself from this unnecessary conversation in my eyes. I already knew all that.

"For us they were only our neighbors. And no one knew what Milana really was. She had developed the gift of magic long before we learned her ancestry. We lived in peace with them for more than twenty years. Period during which my parents took the opportunity to have other children. Which I was part of." Objected Rebekah suddenly taking my phone to open my camera before taking a picture of us.

I instinctively hid my face with a grimace before pulling my phone again out of her hands."Seriously? "

"To hear you, everything was normal."

The blonde emitted a slight humming calling me leaving me to give her a worried look." This was the case. Once a month they took refuge in the caves under the village. The wolves were screaming all night and in the early morning we would go back home."

I found myself strangely holding her hand as she took a sudden expression that I knew only too well. That of mourning and remembrance. It was strange to think that I knew the slightest meaning of her expressions, but it was as if I had known her all my life. And in a sense, it was the case. I knew Rebekah.

Obviously my gesture caught the attention of the two girls on our tied hands as Rebekah smiled slightly as Elena frowned as she threw back and forth between us.

There was a moment like Rebekah just watched our clasped hands with a feeling of nostalgia written all over her face before she looked back at my sister. "One night, a misfortune has happened. Klaus, my youngest brother, Henrik, went out in secret, and watch the men turned into animals."

"It was forbidden." I nodded with my folded pleats before shaking my head in a feeling of guilt belonging to Milana. "She really wished she could do something to stop it. If she had arrived earlier ..."

"She couldn't have done anything." Objected instantly Rebekah as she used her free hand to cover our joined hands. "After all, she too was in phase."

My sister's puzzled gasp instantly interrupted our silent exchange as I turned to her. "Milana was ... she was-"

"A hybrid of its own kind. You didn't connect the points already?" I interrupted her in boredom. "Anyway, little Henrik paid for it with his life."

"After that peace with our neighbors was only a distant memory." Rebekah said as she tightened her grip on our hands to keep some kind of support."And Milana had to stay hidden while my family and I spent our last hours as a human."

The vibrations emanating from Elena's phone take our trio out of the heavy atmosphere as Elena picked up her phone letting the blonde clear her throat.

"You should answer. It's probably Damon who's trying to hear from you."

I gave little importance to the phone conversation just as the blonde by my side as she turned to me leaving a sigh. "Well, how do you plan to get dressed for dance?"

"Yeah, I don't do dances." I asked with a grimace collecting a sharp look from the blonde."What? it has nothing to do with the fires and the great festivities of the time. "

Rebekah rolled her eyes before jumping out of bed to stand before handing me her hand down to my turn. I did not struggle anymore as I took her hand before letting myself be pulled into a standing position. Only our attention was soon focused again on Elena at the mention of Stefan. Damon had let him out. I rolled my eyes as Elena hung up before taking out my phone to call the other brother Salvatore. I did not know the duo behind me as I was listening for tones while waiting for the call to connect.

"Hello? "

"Stefan. How's your freedom?" I asked at once, ignoring the feeling of piercing eyes from the holes in my back.

I could hear the music of a bar and the boring voice of Damon asking his brother why I was calling him and not him. "I think Damon wants to renew the fraternal bonds. He expects me to crack."

"Obviously, that will not work." I said knowingly before rolling my eyes with a sigh. "Fine. Have fun. Try not to pull too much neck on your way."

"Word of scouts. "

I hung up on the ripper's cruel response before turning on my heels just to meet my sister's judgment. "Have you lost your mind? How can you tell him that?"

"I really don't see how you can be a sister." Intervened Rebekah with a critical look at Elena."Milana didn't really like the original double. "

I suddenly felt the deep desire to defend myself as I gave her a sarcastic look as I steered towards the different shelves of Stefan."Please, Tatia was a shrew who thought herself above everyone else because she had a child of a warrior who died in battle. She thought she was all mighty."

"Mhm, you seem jealous." Taunted Rebekah letting me shake my head, turning my eyes away just to meet Elena's seething gaze.

Clearly, she did not like my peace of mind with the original before she sat at the table before giving a look at our duet. "Well, have you finished rehearsing your memories? Can we go back to your story?"

"She reminds me a bit of Tatia." Rebekah commented, signing my sister before joining Elena as I narrowed my lips to hide my smile as she picked up a photo of Elena and Stefan."Sincerely, I don't see you together."

"That doesn't surprise me. You have no idea who he really is."

Rebekah let out a tense smile as I immediately turned my back to contain my sharp comeback. She was acting high and better than everyone else but the truth was that she did not know Stefan either. She knew who was in love with her. Whoever would do anything for her but it was not really who he was. Rebekah was right on one point, she looked surprisingly like Tatia.

"I know who he is." Rebekah insisted, unlike me, letting me glance them over my shoulder before returning to one of Stefan's old diaries."Stefan is a vampire like me. We are part of a race of predator. We don't have time to worry about little humans and their miserable little lives."

"Hey, I take offense to that."

"You're not human, Mila."

I bent my head with a humming okay, letting me roll my eyes at the sight of my sister's outraged eyes on my back.

However, I was not long in tightening my grip on the edges of the diary as Elena defiantly resumed. "That's why earlier you organized this parade. Because you don't care about the homecoming."

"Clearly you didn't understand anything about her threat."I surprised Elena by my choice of side while Rebekah folded her arms on her chest happily at the sight of the expression open-mouthed of the look-alike. "You should go, Elena."

However, Rebekah turned to me, letting me shake my head in the objection. "She didn't even hear half of the story."

"You don't want to tell me. You're bored to death so you make fun of me. Find a nice girl you can hypnotize. That way, it will remind you of your friendship with Milana."

It was pathetic. And worthy of an attempt to bully high school. But I knew Rebekah was touched. She had talked about Milana after all. And I could also feel her boiling under the surface.

I was resting the diary knowing full well that I was going to regret it before turning to Rebekah. "You don't have to hypnotize me. And I will voluntarily stay with you."

"You're not serious, Mila?" Elena exclaimed at once as she paused in her attempt at manipulation to look at me in disbelief and annoyance."Is it Milana who forces you to do that?"

I let out a huge sigh clearly tired of her negative assumptions about my ancestor before pinching the bridge of my nose. I took a long time to control my breathing before resting my aggravated eyes on my sister."You really don't understand anything. You seek so much to relieve your conscience that you're ready to throw stones at anyone. You're blaming Klaus because you're looking for a culprit for Jenna's death when you're the only one to blame. It's your decisions that have brought us here. And you want to know the truth about Milana? Yes, she lives in me. And yes, I feel each of her emotions. But I'm the only one in control. So, stop talking about her when you don't know anything."

I could see the tears flowing behind her sparkling brown eyes but I totally ignored them as I gave Rebekah a look before heading to the exit. I slammed the door of Stefan's room without a word before hitting down the stairs clearly deciding to get out of this house. I certainly did not need to be judged by Elena today. Nor any other day.

I immediately took my phone out of my jeans pocket on the way as I turned on my app to find Stefan. I climbed quickly in my SUV as the application soon found the vampire letting me ride already annoyed at the sight of the location on my screen. I stuck my phone in his port as I put the contact before I rushed to put so much distance between the boarding house and me. Or rather between the people occupying the house and me.

I could not deny that reliving Rebekah's memories had disturbed me somewhat. And I did not even mention Milana. She was definitely worried about the original blonde and she felt really helpless. At this point, I could easily feel her pleas for me to support Rebekah. It was for this reason that I had taken her hand earlier. Certainly, it was primarily dictated by Milana's emotions, but it was of my own accord that I had supported her. I did not feel hatred or even judgment against Rebekah.

That I was sure.

With this revelation, I decided to focus more on Stefan now. I could always see Rebekah again later.

Unfortunately, a glance at my phone and the map was soon replaced by a picture of Elena flashing on my screen. I immediately rolled my eyes as I pulled one of my hands off the wheel to immediately disconnect her call attempt. I then looked back at my windshield as I passed a new speed in frustration.

Unfortunately, Elena tried again to join me, just letting the sound of my radio go to drown out the ringing of my phone. I left a relieved smile as her call went offline again. Honestly, after my two attempts at ignorance, I honestly thought she understood the message but when I saw her picture flashing again on my phone, I knew she would not give up anytime soon.

I sighed irritably as I bent down to accept the call before turning down the volume of my radio in annoyance. "When I tell someone to go in hell, I want them to do exactly that, Elena. Let me-»

"Listen to her, Mila." Ric interrupted me, indicating that I seemed to be on loudspeaker.

I cocked my jaw as I contemplated the pros and cons before glancing at my screen. "One minute."

"Mila-"

"59. 58. 57-"

"Alright, alright. Are you aware of how Esther died?"

I frowned as I focused on my driving before giving a look at my phone. "Milana was already dead at that time. But if I had to make a guess, I would say that Mikael kill her."

"She doesn't know either." I heard suddenly Bonnie's voice waking up a bad feeling of Milana along my veins.

I gave a sudden blow of wheel, slowing down at a pace before parking on the roadside as I took my phone in hand. "What's happening ? Why are you telling me about Esther's death?"

"Mila, the hybrid killed the original witch. Not Mikael. Klaus."

I stood for a moment in silence as I could feel the pain intensify on Milana's side as I ignored the tear sliding suddenly down my cheek. It was where I knew that Milana and I were two different entities. Better yet, that's how I knew who was really in control as I felt more anger than the original witch. I had learned to appreciate the witch during all Milana's dreams. She had been an important person in her life. She was first her tutor and then her mother-in-law to finally become her executioner.

I tightened my grip on the phone as I clenched my jaw before taking a dark breath. "Why are you telling me that? I don't care who killed Esther. Milana trusted her, she saw her as a mother and she locked her in a pebble. She can only blame herself if she's dead."

"Mila, you can't ignore that. It's ... Klaus killed his own mother." Elena insisted, letting me imagine her agitated aura as she tried again to rally me to her lost cause.

I shook my head in my own objection before reminding myself of Bonnie's presence."No matter what you expect, it doesn't concern me. You should do the same, Bonnie. You are a being of nature."

With that, I did not wait a second more to hang up before throwing my phone unceremoniously on the passenger seat. I sat motionless in my seat for a moment as I let the news enter my brain before I suddenly felt myself drowning in Milana's grief. Evidently, she had killed him but it seems that she understood her act. Of course, she was a witch first and Esther had explained the importance of the balance of nature. Not to mention that she could not stand what she was. Milana saw herself as an abomination. And she hated lying. In her eyes, it was only a matter of time before she was unmasked and killed.

So Esther's death touched her personally. Me, I could not help but hate the woman. She was nothing more than a hypocrite who had hidden Milana's identity by marrying her to one of her children before returning her jacket once her adultery had been discovered. She had deprived Klaus of his true nature and had murdered Milana to make herself feel good.

Honestly, if it really had a culprit in this story, it was not even Mikael or Klaus. No, it was Esther who had destroyed the lives of her children and Milana's and mine at the same time. All that had happened during those last thousand years was the fault of the witch. She had created the Petrova doubles. Without her, Klaus would already be a hybrid and Katherine would never have become what she was today. And more than that, he would never have returned to Mystic Falls. Maybe he could have had a happy ending with Milana since she also revealed her true nature.

Although I doubted it, the marriage was sacred at that time and she still had feelings for the elder.

I just could not stop the cry of rage from leaving my lips as I realized all that. I kicked my fists violently on the center of my steering wheel as I let Milana's pain assail me before I felt the numbness. I slowly raised my head to catch my breath before turning on the ignition as I suddenly turned around.

The drive to our family home was short-lived as I was soon parking in our driveway with a deep feeling of emptiness in my chest. I knew it had more to do with Milana's feelings, but I decided to give her that moment. She could not go on like that if I did not allow her to externalize her feelings from time to time. I knew the feeling well enough to know that it was getting worse.

I locked the door on my way before climbing the steps of the porch heavily in a feeling of heaviness along my limbs. I put the keys in the bowl on the furniture of the entrance before removing my bomber on the way to my room. I also fold the latter as I entered my room before placing it on the top of my dresser.

However, it was before the surprise arrival of some jubilant vampire. "We have Mikael. And Barbie Klaus is on the way to join our cause. This leaves only a ridiculous little detail to settle."

"Ah yes ? And what is it, Damon?" I asked in total indifference as I just opened my first drawer to get my pajamas for the night."Let me guess, Stefan. That's why you released him? unless it was a simple act of selfishness to recover my dear egocentric sister."

"Mhm, do I feel jealousy?"

I rolled my eyes as I flanked my drawer before turning on my heels to face him. "I had a long day. And I am currently in a very bad mood. You don't want to stay here."

I stuck my locks of loose hair behind my ears as I just decided to put on my pajamas of last night when the vampire suddenly found in my way. I did not have time to make the slightest objection that he gently took my face between his hands before frowning slightly as he observed the remaining wet trace along my cheeks.

"Mhm, mhm, you cried."

I swallowed as I put my hands on hers before holding his wrists to support his intense blue eyes. I remained silent as I lost myself for a moment in the depths of his stormy blue-gray eyes before suddenly lowering my head as I took a step back. The vampire lowered his hands to his side as he watched me for a long time in an internal conflict.

He swallowed hard before asking the first question on his mind. "I know you fed, Stefan. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because the Lexi method dated a bit." I explained relieved that he did not ask a more personal question before going around to recover my Pj's. "And that was not the solution this time. He didn't choose to turn his emotions himself. And obviously, you agree because you've released him yourself. Now if you allow."

I showed my clothes as an explanation before quickly returning to the bathroom without giving him time to answer more. I clicked the locks in place for insurance before stopping in front of the mirror to catch my breath. I took a moment to lean on the sink as I thought back to the feeling that his contact had given me. It was totally different from the thrill I had once felt. To tell the truth, it was more guided by a feeling of sadness now. Sadness for the fact that I could not offer what the vampire wanted. I assumed we were definitely missing out on our luck.

I raised my eyes on the mirror at this thought before leaving a faint smile on my lips. It was not a sad smile but a resigned smile. There was absolutely nothing I could do to change my feelings for Damon. And this time there was absolutely no interference from Milana. She was far too painful at the moment.

Finally, I took off my clothes to change into my wide check cotton trousers green fir and midnight blue before completing the whole with a beige long-sleeved T-shirt. I donned a pair of fuzzy socks for comfort before tying my long hair in a braid on the cob as I made my way to my room just to take a breather at the sight of the vampire lying with his arms behind his head on one side of my bed.

"You're still here." I sighed as I finished my braid with an elastic to hold the tips before stopping on my side of my bed to pull my blanket.

"And yes. I'm like these pests. Impossible to get rid of it."

"It's you who said it." I said pointing at him before slipping under my comforter without a hint of embarrassment.

I repositioned myself on my pillow to face him before taking a moment to observe him. In this way, it was a kind of test for me. Of course, Damon was undeniably beautiful to me. He had that flawless alabaster skin that was perfect with his black hair almost as dark as coal. His nose was long and straight, blending perfectly with his square jaw and his pinkish lips like a strawberry candy. And then there were his eyes. It was probably what made me capsize to be honest. They were the part I liked most about him.

Obviously, there was more than just his appearance. Damon was, for lack of better words, a complex character that one couldn't help but want to dig.

"Should I feel all giddy that you look at me with such intensity?" The vampire suddenly snorted with a malicious shrug of his eyebrows making me smile in spite of myself. "And she smiles. I think it's the first time I've seen you smile since you came back."

I felt my smile turn into a frown at his statement before feeling my throat dry out as he suddenly took my hand to tie it with his. My eyes immediately passed between our hands now attached to his chest before stopping on his uncertain look.

"You shouldn't do that. "

"Why ? Because mama grandmother Gilbert feels embarrassed by so much contact?"

I gave a flat gaze at the vampire before taking my hand off and hiding it under my pillow."She's not really able to dictate anything if you really want to know."

"Mhm, right? How does it work anyway?" He asked with interest as he ignored my rejection by readjusting himself on his pillow. "Is she constantly talking to you? Like some kind of Jiminy?"

I was looking pensive as I was looking for a way to explain to him how I felt before shaking my head. "It's not like that. It's more like an impression. As if ... she was my shadow, you see? Some of her feelings are stronger than others. Sometimes they are so strong that she can momentarily take control but it's never for long. Sometimes her feelings are enough to make me understand what she thinks. If I have to make a comparison, I'd say she's like a twin."

"Mhm, not sure baby Gilbert likes her." Damon commented making me crease my lips in agreement before raising my eyes to him at his question. "And those dreams. Can you explain to me."

I immediately squinted suspiciously this time as I watched him with my lips in a thin line."If you try to get info-"

"I'm just trying to understand who you are now." Quickly defended the vampire, raising his hand before giving me a smirk. "Do you want a pinky swears?"

This time, I just rolled my eyes as I sank deeper under my comforter to warm me. "You are horrible."

"I know." Maliciously muttered the vampire against the crown of my head before surprising me as he placed a chaste kiss on my forehead before putting his chin on top of my head. I stood frozen for a moment before simply closing my eyes for this time."I thought I was going to go nuts without you."

I opened my eyes in spite of myself to his confession murmuring in the darkness of my room before licking my lower lip in hesitation. "You ... you had Elena."

"It was not the same. It will never be the same." He confided, rubbing my back gently, letting me shut my eyelids again in a sudden sense of fatigue. "Elena is ... she kept me calm and in control all summer, but that was it ... I felt like I was under an invisible leash. There was not a day when I did not want to go to your room and be able to tell you all the frustrations I had during the day. Just tell you about Stefan. And hold you in my arms like now."

I took in each of his words with a deep sense of guilt as I realized he still seemed to hold on to me. I knew he did not deserve that kind of thing. Clearly, I had left him an ounce of hope before leaving. And I sincerely thought that I was able to return his feelings only things had changed and I was unable to explain it without involving Milana in the board. She did not influence me but she was not for nothing in my turnaround. It was just ... I had all these dreams and maybe some of me had discovered what I really wanted.

I was not ready for this kind of relationship. Milana was my age when she was forced to marry to protect her secret and the pain, she had felt loving Klaus. It was to want to tear one's heart out just to ease the pain. She had loved him with all her being and I was not sure I could indulge in such intensity for now. At least not for Damon anyway.

"I know ... I know I said that Milana had no control over my emotions but ... Damon, things have changed." I finally confessed in a barely perceptible whisper if it was not for his hearing enhanced. "You said yourself that I was not ready. And I don't want to hurt you. But I don't think I'm ready for you. To receive and give back your love. It may be selfish on my part but I don't want that love if I can't give it back."

I could feel his eyes burning intense holes in my head as he watched me in intense silence and weighing on our shoulders. Only, Damon surprised me as he suddenly resumed his caresses along my back.

He laid a new kiss down my crown before keeping his cheek against my forehead as he let out a long sigh. "I would like to say that I don't understand. Damn, I'm pretty sure I don't want to understand but ... I do. I know because I know you Mila and I know you don't want to hurt me. That was never your intention. That's ... that's why you managed to reach my undead heart. But I also know that ... god ... you're frustrating."

I burst out laughing despite my heavy eyelids before laying my hand flat on his chest covered by his usual black designer shirt. "Is it now that you notice?"

"Nah, you've always been a source of boredom for me. I knew it from the first day." He objected as he took my hand resting on his chest to hold her against his heart. "What I mean is that ... I think I can manage to have you by my side ... even if it's not the way I want it to be. For the moment. After all, I waited more than a hundred and forty-five years to find Katherine. I can wait for you."

At this revelation, I suddenly raised my head to be able to look at him with a deep frown."I'm human, Damon. You may have waited all this time with Katherine but you know that I will eventually grow old. I don't want to impose that kind of thing on you. Who knows what you would do to my death? This city will probably be a bloodbath."

"Look who took the big head." Damon gasped with a hint of bitterness in his quiet laugh."You could almost believe that you have any impact on my behavior. Or even that I care about you."

I rolled my eyes at his statement sticking perfectly to his vampire villain style."Leave the threats and the inhuman side for Klaus, you want."

"Now I know you're not Milana." He said with pride before making a sudden pause. "Wait, in those dreams, you didn't see the moments between ..."

"I am tired. You should sleep." I said quickly as I could suddenly feel the red rising to my cheeks as I hid my face in his side.  
Damon immediately sounded disgusted at the mere thought before turning to me."Argh, don't tell me you saw them do the deed."

"Damon." I exclaimed, trying to hit his chest just to throw him an annoyed shine as he grabbed my hand flying.

He held my gaze with a small smirk before shaking his head. "So, you saw them. You're not as innocent as I thought."

"Can we just move on?" I gasped in embarrassment and annoyance.

Until now Milana had been silent throughout our conversation and I was rather relieved of her absence. It was certainly easier to manage Damon without having to suffer her repulsion.

"Tell me about her. Milana I mean." The vampire suddenly asked.

"Why ?"

I felt Damon nonchalantly shrug his shoulders as he turned on his back to look thoughtfully at my ceiling as I straightened slightly to rest my cheek against his solid shoulder. I knew it was pretty private but I was comfortable like that with the vampire. "She could have taken full possession of you. I only want to know the girl who lives inside the girl I love."

"Damon." I immediately received an apology from the vampire before playing absently with the buttons on his shirt. "She was a good person, Damon. And very powerful. I have felt so much power since she allowed me to do magic. It's nice to be able to defend yourself to be honest. And Ayanna, she is Bonnie's ancestor. She raised Milana. She was a happy kid for the time I suppose. She is more malicious and confident than me. She seemed so free. Until she unleashes her curse."

"Right, she was also a little wolf. How is it possible?"

"I don't really know. Normally, when you become one or the other, nature removes one side. It balances the species which makes Klaus and Milana two sub-exceptions among the exceptions. She could still practice magic after her transformation. It's what changed her. She became more temperamental, more ferocious. She had tantrums that could rival those of Niklaus."

"Niklaus, huh? "

I rolled my eyes to his sharp tone before quickly bringing my hand to my lips at the sensation of a yawn forcing my lips apart. "I prefer that to Klaus. And it's his name."

"You're not going to have a change of heart suddenly, huh? "

I could feel the jealousy and worry in his tone making me shake my head against his shoulder as I felt the fatigue getting stronger and stronger. I left a new yawn before just closing my eyelids.

The omnipresent feeling of calm and serenity of deep sleep hovered behind my eyes as I struggled in one last moment of lucidity. "As long as those I love are safe, I will not get involved."


	9. VIII : Someone you loved

**VIII : Someone you loved**

"So, let me recap. There are hidden caverns just below my half-brother's house, which btw you hid from us, you and Rebekah have developed a kind of friendship and you're again decided to become friends with Stefan despite the fact that he's gone over to the beast that turned me into what I am now. And finally, Klaus is the one who killed his mother and not Mikael." Felix asked me to pull a simple nod as I drove towards the boarding house with a nervous feeling along my chest. "Tell me, do you have a kink for the bad boy? Because I could quite understand it but there is a limit not to exceed, you know. Like don't approach serial killers."

I rolled my eyes to his sense of extrapolation before grinning. "I can't have a kink if I don't do ... you know. "

"Holy Mother of God, and I who thought that living with an old ancestor of more than a thousand years was going to take you off a bit. "

"Come back to their stupid plan you want." I demanded, giving him a sharp look from the side.

Felix swallowed before standing at the handle above the door as I took another turn. "I only know what Rebekah was kind enough to tell me. She thinks I'll tell you everything. What I am doing now. Are we also predictable?"

"You're moving away from the subject. "

"Right, right. The plan. So, Stefan is the only one who can attract Klaus because he's under his compulsion so he will necessarily believe him. But as you have already explained, there is always a loophole. This is what they will use to their benefits. They daggered Mikael or rather your sister daggered him with one of the daggers dipped in the ashes of white oak. Since Stefan saw it with his own eyes, he was able to tell Klaus that he was really dead. Or temporarily. Anyway, Klaus asked to talk to Rebekah, the guy is pretty smart, I have to admit. Rebekah has clearly been lying again because of his betrayal about their mother's death and that's it. Elena had more than to remove the dagger and wait for the return of the prodigal son."

I closed my hands around my steering wheel as I explained how I could feel Milana's worry and anger mingle with my apprehension. Clearly, we shared a similar point of view on the subject. I did not know why but to let a psychotic father solely driven by his pride and dictator temperament kill Klaus did not sit well with me. Not to mention that I knew what the man could do. He was far from being innocent and I doubted that even Klaus deserved to be killed by his father.

"Have to be honest I'm not exactly feeling good about the whole thing ..."

"I suspected you would say something like that." Felix nodded, allowing me to look at him expectantly. "You don't trust them when it comes to make plans. And honestly, I understand after what happened with Klaus but they have Daddy Original with them. The guy really seems to know what he's doing."

I was quick to park in front of the boarding house, letting the engine stop before removing my seat belt with a long sigh.

I nibbled for a moment inside my cheek as I watched the house before leaving in the open what really bothered me. "You really think it's fair that he's going to die at his own father's hands? I know I should hate the guy and I do. In a way but ... he has not always been like that. He was ... sweet and passionate. He loved painting and carving wood. He was literally unable to hurt anyone. He has been abused all his life."

A heavy silence fell on our duet as I let my words weigh between us before I felt his hand covering mine on the wheel.

I looked at the difference of our hands for a moment before moving my eyes on him to his statement. "But he's not that man anymore, Mila. He killed Jenna and he killed me. And I know you're mad at Elena but she can't bear all the responsibility. "

I wrinkled my lips in a straight line to contradict his argument but I knew he was not ready to hear what I meant. After all, Klaus' act towards him was still too fresh for him to actually see the bigger picture.

Hence the reason I just sighed before giving him a tense smile."You should stay here. I don't think Mikael will be so lenient with one of his son's hybrids."

"No, you think?"

I let out a breath of laughter this time clearly relieved that he still had that liveliness in him before reaching for the door as I assured him that I would be back soon. I then tightened my arms around myself as I prepared to face the man who had impacted Milana's life. It would be lying if I said that I did not feel a kind of connection with the man during her dreams. He was certainly different with her and for some reason still unknown to me. Nevertheless, I could not ignore my aversion to his actions on his own children. He had been and still was a real tyrant.

I entered the boarding house with that thought in my mind before taking a breather at Rebekah's sight. The latter did not even give me a look as she passed in fury in front of me leaving me pivot on the sole of my sneakers to look after her in the cares.

I squeezed my jaw, already imagining the reason behind her condition before abruptly settling into the gritty grit. " It's really you. "

"Mikael." I scoffed as I turned to face the patriarch with a slight hint intimidated in my voice.

The man seemed almost truly sincere as he walked towards me with a shocked look."Milana."

"I'm not Milana." I snapped as I controlled my tone taking a step back instantly stopping the man as he lowered his eyes into realization."But she's here. With me. "

This drew his attention again as he looked up at me to look at the image of the girl from his past. "My intention has never been to hurt her. At the time my only concern was saving my family. Milana was also part of it. I asked my wife to transform her with my children. "

"That's where she told you what she was." I replied coldly as I cocked my jaw. " A beast. An abominable being like Klaus. "

"Klaus is the most volatile and dangerous of all my children and creatures like him both werewolf and vampire shouldn't be allowed to exist. By killing him, I'll do the world a great favour."Said Mikael before being touched by an ounce of nostalgia. "But Milana, she was the opposite. She didn't deserve to die even though she was one of these beasts. "

I frowned at the man as I crossed my arms over my chest before shaking my head in total confusion. "How can you accept what Milana was but not Klaus? What did he do despite being the result of an affair of your wife? I have all seen. Niklaus is above all your son. You raised him. You taught him to hunt. Certainly, in the most horrible way but it's all the same."

"Are you sure you're not Milana? Only she would like to protect him. She had gone astray in his charms."

"Listen, I'm not Milana but I saw your life. Or at least her life and I know that you loved or love your children. Honestly, I don't really know which feet to dance with. I could see you at your worst and again Milana had a great respect for you. When you don't beat Niklaus that it. I'm just ... I don't know ... should he really perish at your hand?"

"This kindness will be your weakness."

I gauged the man definitely too stubborn to even reason before lifting my hands as a sign of surrender. "Do like I didn't say anything. Milana was happy to see you at least once, even in spite of the circumstances."

I could feel his eyes on my back as I took the stairs upstairs before crossing the hallway to Damon's room. I was more likely to find Stefan but something told me that was exactly where I was going to find him.

"Mila." I stopped at the entrance as Stefan immediately brought me the attention of Damon and Elena who were in his bathroom. "Mila, Mila, little Mila. "

"That's my name, Stephanie." I agreed, taking his outstretched hand before making a startling sound as he turned me around under the confused and mistrustful eyes of the duo next to us before he slapped me back to his chest to swing us in rhythm. Stefan kept his arm and mine across my chest while his free hand rested gently on my hip leaving me a confused sense of embarrassment and appreciation. It was strange to think like that given his condition but I had the impression to find the old Stefan. Before all the drama Elena.

"Tell me, my most faithful friend, do you have a rider for the ball?" I did not even have time to let my surprise show as the vampire made me spin again before grabbing my hand to make me dance with a broad smile. "Because I really want to take you dancing."

I found myself surprisingly smiling as I totally disregarded the jealous duo gauging us with narrowed eyes. "Does this imply that I become the snack at the end?"

"Mila." Hailed Elena to my carefree mind while Stefan gave a small internal laugh.

I rolled my eyes on my sister as I turned my attention to the vampire without humanity before miming a reverence worthy of his birth time. "I gladly accept your invitation, Mr. Salvatore."

"Awesome." Stefan exclaimed before surprising everyone as he took my face between his warm hands as he consumed blood and coffee before placing a quick kiss on my forehead."I can't wait to be there."

I quickly recovered from my surprise as I swung on the sole of my sneakers before hailing after the fleeing back of the vampire. "I'll wear red. "

"Can we know what you think you doing?"

I immediately gave my attention to Damon and crossed my arms over my chest as I leaned over the bathroom opening and openly ignored Elena. "Well, in case you have not already figured out, I'm going to the ball with my best friend. "

"He's no longer the Stefan you know, Mila. "

I restrained myself from exploding on my sister before turning to her with a passive-aggressive expression as I forced a sarcastic smile on my lips. "Sorry, I was talking to you? Right, no. Do me a favor Elena, stay away from me. "

I pushed myself immediately from the crack before uncrossing my arms as I headed for the exit. I did not know how sad Elena felt on my back before going out into the hallway again. Only it would seem that I was simply unable to move further as I was passing a particular room. I leaned out of curiosity to look into Stefan's open room just to see Rebekah put a beautiful red dress on top of the vampire's bed.

I narrowed my lips as I glanced down the stairs before leaving a faint sigh as I headed for the opening of the door. I chose to knock for getting her attention, letting the blonde sit up with an unreadable expression on her face.

A silence fell on our duo as I pondered a way to start the conversation before resting my eyes on the red dress. "So, it looks like we're both going to the ball."

"You going to the ball? With whom will you prepare?" Rebekah immediately shone with an obvious spark of hope before quickly composing her sour expression in the realization. "I mean ... that's what the girls of this era do, right? "

I tilted my head with a chord of agreement before entering the room. "Most do that. Thought, I'm not like most of teen girls. I'm going to serve as a Barbie doll for Felix. He will love that."

"You're really friends. He's not so bad. You know, for a minion of my brother." She said in a slightly nostalgic tone before stopping in front of a series of heels. "I used to do that sort of thing with Milana. I combed her and sewed her dresses. She has never been a fan of couture."

I let out a breath of laugh as she leaned towards me with a secret smile on the last revelation letting me sit on the top of the bed. "Well, I'm not really an expert but I think you should choose black heels. It will show with your dress."

"Thank you." The blonde accepted as she took the heels of the floor to inspect them before giving me a look over her shoulder. "This offer still holds? That of friendship. "

"Well, here I am, right?" I replied simply receiving an instant smile as the blonde suddenly approached me.

I did not have time to fully realize her gesture as she suddenly approached her chest to embrace me in a friendly hug with her chin on my shoulder since she was taller than me. Surprisingly, I did not feel the need to flee her touch as I hugged her in my turn.

"Mhm. You even feel like her."

I wrinkled my nose in an amused grimace before shaking my head against her shoulder. "I'm not sure it's reassuring in a new friendship."

Rebekah burst into laughter at me as soon as we broke off to hold my arm with a fond smile."You may not be the real Milana, but I'm really glad you're here. "

Unfortunately, our moment was soon interrupted by my daily annoyance as I saw my sister watching us from the door with an expression of envy and pure jealousy written on her face. I immediately rolled my eyes to her view before detaching from the blonde immediately receiving a confused look of the latter.

"You will excuse me Rebekah but I also have my own sororal problems so, it's my cue." I shared a last smile with the blonde before passing my sister with a closed expression as I called the blonde one last time over my shoulder. "Tonight, Beks."

I was just out of the room when Rebekah's familiarly annoyed voice rang out behind me."Now it's the sister I preferred not to see at all."

I took the stairs four at a time before doing as much as possible my way out of this damn house far too filled with being supernatural for my taste.

I quickly regained my SUV simply to leave a long sigh at Felix request."So ... how are you?"

"Let's just get ready."

That's how I finished in this sublime dress but still infamous to wear in my opinion. Felix was currently buttoning his suit shirt while I was trying to make a hairstyle look to my long curly hair. I had opted to go with a style similar to Milana during her time. It consisted of braids and long curls cascading wildly in my back. I had to admit that Felix had an excellent choice to choose the dresses as I lowered my eyes again to the fabric just covering me.

As I said to Stefan, it was a partially crimson red dress with a black heart-shaped bustier. The dress came to the middle of the thighs while a lining in tulle came to add a layer on the top to add a more inflated effect.

However, a knock against my half-open door made both of us start as I glanced over my shoulder just to meet my twin brother's gaze."Here, if it's not our local cheater."

"Felix. Are not you ready?" I gasped, receiving a simple shrug of the brown's shoulder before he went back to my mirror. I rolled my eyes on his profile before getting up from my vanity to approach my brother who widened his eyes to my appearance. "If you say anything-"

Jeremy soon raised his dark browns eyes on my face before raising his hand in surrender. "I will not say anything. I just wanted to talk a little."

His gaze then turned to Felix, leaving me just to see the brown glaring at us. I gave him a flat look in response.

"What? You are aware that you have absolutely no privacy with me around. And those even if I go down to the kitchen."

"That doesn't mean you can't pretend." I said, crossing my arms over my chest before giving him an impatient look. "For the best of our well-being."

Felix immediately rolled his eyes with a bored groan before taking his suit jacket on the fly on his way to the exit. I shook my head on his fleeing back before letting a small smile curl my lips as I turned to face my brother currently on my bed. The latter really had a guilty face to be honest and I assumed it had something to do with Bonnie. I was not aware of everything but it seemed to me that he had kissed Anna during his little episode of Ghost Whisperer.

"So, Miranda, you want to talk to me about what?"

Jer immediately displayed an offended look that made me giggle in response before heading for my bed with the intention of sitting down. Unfortunately, I had not foreseen the hard work that would be in a dress like mine as I ended up fighting stupidly with the tulle under the laughing eyes of my twin.

This time it was his turn to giggle as I gave him an impatient look. "Well, help me at least."

"What am I supposed to do?" Jer chuckled as he had not laughed for a long time before finally getting up to allow me to stand in my turn."Here it's better?"

I finished with a scowl as I stood in front of him with my arms crossed in frustration. "That's why I never wear dresses. It's just a complication. "

"I'm just going to trust you on that." Jer accepted with a real smile before analyzing my face again. "Although I think it will be more complicating for me if you start wearing that kind of dress."

I immediately tilted my head to the side before giving him a bored look. "It's your way of complimenting me? "

"Hey, I just make sure you can get into your shoes."

I mimed a grimace in response to his jab before surprising the brown as I opened my arms wide waiting for a hug. Jer looked at me for a moment in confusion before simply embracing me with a broad smile.

"I knew I would feel better coming to see you. I really missed you, you know. "

I withdrew from his embrace to gauge him more carefully before nodding my head with confidence. " I missed you too. Even if you're an immature jerk for doing that to Bonnie."

"Seriously? "

"You didn't expect me to agree with you anyway." I exclaimed with an incredulous scoff before giving him a sympathetic look. "I didn't hit you because it was Anna and not Vicky."

Jer immediately gave me a sharp look, letting me nonchalantly shrug my shoulders before going around him to retrieve my shoes lying on the ground.

I was using the wall for support to put them on before lifting my eyes to Jeremy's intervention. "I know you probably don't want to hear it, but you're very beautiful tonight, Mila. And I'm really glad you came back. The house was too empty without you."

"You want to make me look like a panda, that's it. It's your little plan from the beginning." I replied, visibly uncomfortable in the emotional effusions gathering a smile from Jer corner.

The latter took advantage that I was more focused on holding on my heels to suddenly move towards me before placing a kiss on my forehead. "Love you, twin."

Then he retracted his steps until he left my room, letting me look at the empty space he was in with my swollen heart in my chest.

Felix hastened to appear in my room giving me a mischievous smile at the sight of my touched expression. "You're such a softy in reality."

"Shut up, Felix." I muttered, tossing him my second pump just to squint my lips as he narrowly avoided it.

It looks like the gym was flooded in Felix's words and now we're strangely in the huge courtyard of Lockwood Manor. I did not think it would be possible but there were still more teenagers than our high school could hold. It probably had to do with the fact that there was no chaperone and that the alcohol was flowing freely. This and the live band seemed almost too good.

I just could not help but think something was wrong with this ball revisiting. And the fact that Felix had almost immediately deserted the moment we arrived did not help my intuition. Or Milana's if I had to be honest. This whole situation did not sit well with my ancestor since I could feel the buzzing power along my fingers in a bad feeling. And to top it off, Stefan could not be found.

I let an anxious sigh go through my lips as I still decided to venture into the crowd of crazy teenagers. I tried to avoid twisting my ankle in these torture instruments and hurried to join the buffet as much as possible.

Let's hope I don't have to move once I'm near the buffet.

"And I thought that I should literally fight with a line of pretenders to get to you tonight." I widened my eyes at Niklaus's nonchalant and confident step towards me with a broad smile of contentment as he literally drank my face. "I must say that red suits you perfectly. It really likes you."

I sat up with my shoulders high as I kept my eyes on his slender figure as I tried to ignore the many memories of Milana resurfacing in my mind. "Niklaus. I guess that's all yours. Including the disappearance of my best friend."

"And if we toasted before starting the accusations, love." He handed me a beer, making my nose squint on the drink.

I immediately shook my head before crossing my arms over my chest as I turned to the crowd to avoid looking into his ocean blue eyes. Unfortunately, I could perfectly feel his presence by my side as he blew a laugh amused by my temper before leaning towards me to take my hand. My first instinct was to repulse him only he made sure to keep a good grip on my hand before dragging me with him to the crowd of teenagers. And just like that, I found myself dancing against my will with my ancestor's ex on a song totally out of our slow pace.

"Let me go, you prick." I hissed as I tried to free myself without scandal.

It also meant that I could not use magic.

"Come on, Mila, I just want a dance. After all, it's a festive day."The hybrid resumed as he lowered his head to catch my angry look. "More you should thank me for saving the ball."

I rolled my eyes as I let myself get carried away since I did not really have a choice before looking away as I looked over his shoulder to distract myself. "If this is your way of flirt nowadays, Milana must be horrified at the sight."

"Well, you tell me. I thought I heard that my ex-lover lived with you. Or _in_ you." He declared with a smirk at my impetuosity.

On the other hand, I had a wide look on my face in the realization. "How'd you know about that?"

"You should have thought about your best friend's allegiance before you tell him all your little secrets about Milana. Obviously, it was a wise choice to turn your friend."

"Very humble. Quite the charming prince of my teenage dreams." I said sarcastically.

"Somehow you don't strike me as a teenager to Prince Charming's dream, no offense."

"Most of the time when people say no offense, they want to do exactly that. I often use it myself to find out what it means." I replied, acerbic. "And not that you need to know it but I had teenage dreams. None on fairy tales and princesses but more on my future plans."

I realized too late that Niklaus seemed to have focused all his attention on me during all my little tirade, letting my eyes rest on him just to feel a sudden blush along my cheeks.

In spite of myself, I repositioned my hand in his as I tried to look anywhere except him before squeezing my jaw at the sensation of his fresh breath against the shell of my ear. "Am I making you nervous?"

"Ew, no." I was instantly asking as I gave him an indignant look. "And you're a freaking psychopath, no offense."

Klaus let a laugh bend his lips, letting me feel that light warmth again along my cheeks as I suddenly remembered a pretty graphic memory of Milana. I could feel my toes squeezing in my shoes as I intentionally avoided his eyes.

Wishing to quickly change my mind, I decided to comment on the party around us. "I didn't know you were in that teenage stuff. I would have thought that a vampire of your age would be a little more ... well, refined."

"Ouch, is it a low blow in connection with my noble brother, sweet Mila?" He replied, stopping our dance to stand in front of me with a broad smile almost hiding his annoyed emotion. It was obviously if the memories of Milana had not allowed me to learn to read him so well. If you really want to know, I decided that since the gym had been flooded and everyone was all dressed up I decided to throw another party although not a homecoming dance but a wake for my dearly departed father which I hear is in part thanks to you and your family."

I was suddenly swallowing hard as I remembered the plan to kill him. I had just danced with a man about to die thanks to the machinations of my own sister. A man I had spent all my summer dreaming about.

I was literally unable to look him in the eyes as I narrowed my lips in an attempt to change conversation again. "Mhmm ... I doubt that your father would have liked this kind of wake. He was more for a good fire supposed to lead him into the lands of Valhalla."

"These dreams have served you well. What else did you learn?" Klaus asked.

"That you have not always been this despicable and paranoid being that everyone is constantly trying to kill."

"My Milana would have made you change your mind about me?"

I wrinkled my lips for a moment as I realized that yes, Milana had perhaps managed to change my perception of the hybrid a little bit. In spite of all my efforts to hate him, my ancestor had succeeded the improbable. She had humanized Klaus in my eyes. It was too bad he was going to die tonight. "Goodbye Niklaus ..."

"I'll let you go for this time. But don't think I'm done with you, Mila."

I hastened to get away from the hybrid as I could suddenly feel my heart squeeze at the thought of his fatal future. I never imagined that I found myself feeling sympathy and even sadness for the hybrid and yet that was the case. And it definitely did not come from Milana this time. Strange as it may seem, my ancestor had been surprisingly calm and withdrawn throughout my encounter with Niklaus. It was as if she had just sown a little seed but wanted me to do the rest myself and realize that the man she once loved was still there.

I found myself stopping suddenly in the middle of the crowd as I realized it before casting a sad glance over my shoulder as I searched for the hybrid among the crowd.

Obviously he was no longer present leaving me nibble on my lower lip in anxiety. I suddenly retraced my steps in a new state of mind before stopping again to remove these damn heels. I knew it was not a good idea. There was always something going on in those damn high school parties.

Unfortunately, I had hardly removed the first shoe that I was suddenly catching on the fly before suddenly landing in the passenger seat of Stefan's SUV with the vampire at my side.

I literally had to take a moment to regain my senses before suddenly startling with a scream as I realized where I was. "What the hell, Stefan?"

"Sorry for that but you're the only person who doesn't seem to be implicated against Klaus right now." Stefan stated as he kept his eyes on the road, letting me give him an incredulous look as I hurried to attach myself. "I don't intend to kill you."

"Oh, here I am relieving. No, but do you have lost your damn mind? Right. Don't answer that question." I took a moment to catch my breath and gave a critical look at my bare feet since I had left my shoes at the party before pinching the bridge of my nose through my aggravated growl. "Can we know where you take me?"

"Klaus felt the trap. He wants me to put Mikael's corpse on the doorstep of Lockwood. He will not make the move."

"Their plan failed. Shocking. "

Stefan tilted his head in agreement before giving me a side look. "Can I trust you?"

"Can I?"

"It's fair. I intend to move my pawn in my own way." Stefan suddenly announced in a conspiratorial tone. "I'm going to warn Damon and Mikael but they see me as a flaw in their plan. They will probably break my neck. I need someone to stop them."

"Yeah, and who? Do you know someone who can heal a broken neck?" I asked sarcastically before feeling his insistent gaze making me look incredulously at my chest. " Me ? How am I supposed to do that?"

"You don't know a protective spell that will allow me to come out of this place intact?"

I released a frustrated scoff at his question before opening my arms in the hustle and bustle. "I started the magic two months ago. I know how to attack, not defend myself."

"Yeah? And your roommate? She doesn't have a spell in her sleeve?"

I was about to object only a push coming deep inside me stopped me in my tracks. I swallowed as I could feel the push of Milana asking me to give her the place letting me lick my upper lip in uncertainty.

However, we did not really have time for that kind of choice as I suddenly turned to the vampire. "Don't freak out. "

"What? Mila, what is it?

* * *

_**Stefan POV**_

"Stefan Salvatore. I would like to say that I am delighted but given the circumstances in which you have just put my downline, I am not particularly cheerful."

Stefan's eyes widened as he looked at the exact copy of his best friend before realizing she was anything but. "Milana. "

"I will allow you to enter this house and come out as soon as possible. What will happen to you inside will depend only on you." She announced with that serious tone so similar to the witches he had once met.

Stefan was not long in parking before giving a suspicious look on the ancestor at his side."Where is Mila? "

"Do you want to enter yes or no?"

Stefan nodded quickly and let Milana look away before she raised her hands and closed her eyes. She murmured a spell beneath her breath barely audible for his hearing, letting Stefan gauge her in mistrust.

Finally, she released her hands, turning to him again. "I want something in exchange."

"What?"

"Don't ask Mila for help anymore. She must not be more involved in this world."

He did not really know why but he found himself straightening up with confidence as he gave a dark look at the copy. "Why ? Because if she dies, you die?"

"I died a thousand years ago. Mila is human and a good person. She doesn't deserve to be deeper into this world of blood, death, and barbarism. What's more, I know you still care about her. You cling to your last part of humanity, Stefan. Don't let it go by putting her in danger."

Milana gave him a sharp glance to support her point since she spoke of Mila. And just like that, the witch disappeared into a state of unconsciousness, letting him look at the inert body of his best friend in a feeling of total confusion.

* * *

_**Mila POV**_

The first thing I realized when I woke up was that I was suffering from an atrocious headache similar to what Milana used to talk to me during the summer. The second was that I was suddenly alone in the SUV.

My gaze immediately turned to the boarding house just to see Stefan get out of the house in a disheveled state before going back into the SUV with a careful look at my person. "To whom am I addressing myself?"

"Huh? But what are you talking about? "

"Mila, then." Stefan sighed leaving me for the first time look at his bloody neck as he backed down the aisle.

I bent down to have a better look before grimacing in the realization. " What's happened ?"

"Mikael has arrived." Stefan grumbled before accelerating again. " We don't have much time. But one thing is certain, your ancestor is powerful."

I widened my eyes in realization as I suddenly remembered what had happened when I decided to leave the reins to Milana. Hence the reason for this atrocious headache. I let myself fall into the seat in the realization for the rest of the trip as I tried to recover all my lost moments.

Soon enough, the Lockwood mansion entered our view, letting me down despite my shoeless state before I found myself face to face with Stefan.

"I risk doing something that goes entirely against the plan as a whole." He announced, letting me gauge him in uncertain silence as he studied me for a long time. "I thought if anyone deserved to know, it was you."

I just nodded before taking a step back as he vanished at vampire speed.

I removed the chills down my arms as I adjusted the falling strands of my hair behind my ears before I decided to see for myself what Stefan was implying. And it looks like I was coming in at the right moment as I had just stepped into the opening so I could see Stefan rushing out of nowhere on Damon to pull him away from Klaus. This gave the hybrid the ultimate opportunity to strike as I was surprised to look in pure astonishment when Klaus picked up the wooden stake on the ground before rushing on Mikael to kill him.

"What the hell did you do?" Damon asked as Stefan continued to hold him down, letting me immediately rush into the foyer.

Klaus immediately turned to me at my shattering entrance with a broad smile but I kept my eyes anxious about the duo of brothers on the ground. I knew that Stefan was going to do something to thwart the plans of the small groups but that was definitely not what I had imagined.

Nevertheless, I understood his point better at Klaus' next statement. "He's earned his freedom." I watched as Stefan got out of Damon before heading to Klaus. "Thank you, my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You're free."

I watched in a shared sense of relief as Stefan was released from Klaus's compulsion before realizing that Damon was gone.

I cursed the vampire to leave me there with the other two before just cursing Stefan aloud this time as he also left the mansion. " Fucking Vampire. "

"Now it's not a very pretty language for such a beautiful young lady." Declared Klaus having somewhat lost his usual panache.

I looked up to meet his gaze just to realize what he had actually accomplished. A surge of sympathy made me take a step forward."Nobody should have to grow up with a father like that. I know that Milana respected him a little bit but for what it's worth, I never liked him. He was an ass."

Once again I was sympathetic to the hybrid, but I was simply unable to do anything since he was ... a kind of part of my past.

"You are not what I had expected, Mila Gilbert." Klaus admitted after giving me a long look as he strangely decided to play card on the table."I thought I had to erase you to make room for Milana but I think I appreciate your presence."

"Don't think I'm going to thank you for that. "

Klaus left a quiet laugh, leaving me strangely smiling in my turn as I straightened slightly crossing my arms over my chest at the chills running along my bare arm.

However, it lasted only a short time as a musky and woody scent of a jacket was placed on my shoulders. I immediately gave a shrinking look at the hybrid to his innocent expression before shaking my head.

"Or for that."I added to my jab earlier as I straightened the jacket to enjoy its warmth before letting a weak sigh pass my lips. "Well, I better go home. The night was long and much too macabre for my taste."

I made my way under the watchful eyes of Klaus before the blond stopped me suddenly to throw me a set of car key that I caught on the fly. "You will probably want to get your wolf boyfriend back."

"Felix? What did you do to him?"

Only my answer was left unanswered as the hybrid disappeared in turn letting me let out a frustrated grunt. I turned around, glancing critically at my bare feet before shaking my head as I descended the few steps of the entrance. I rested my eyes on the key set between my fingers before I headed for the parking lot by pressing the key security in search of the car to which they belonged.

Soon enough, I was illuminated by a set of highlight letting me rush to the passenger side at the sight of Felix's inert body against the steering wheel. I opened the door on the fly just to let a sigh pass my lips as I saw that his neck was only broken.

I knew it was not the expected normal reaction but hey, since when was my life normal?


	10. IX : Me and my broken heart

**IX : Me and my broken heart**

"Can you explain to me the interest of a walk in the woods so early?" I didn't know Felix's moans as I readjusted the gym bag on my shoulder. "I mean, I understand. The ex of your ancestor aka my creator is back in town and there is absolutely no weapon to kill him. It's fatal. But that doesn't justify the fact that you drag me in the woods on my day off, you know."

"First, I don't want to kill him. "I grumbled under my breath as I suddenly stopped in the middle of an opening in the woods before letting fall my bag at my feet to kneel over to retrieve my bow and my quiver. "Then, I don't want to see him or even deal with anything that has to do with the supernatural or especially ... Niklaus. "

"Full name. Again. "

I did not know his teasing comment as I pulled the quiver through my chest before taking an arrow to notch it in my bow before pretending to aim at the nearest tree.

I lowered my weapon again as I sighed at the sensation of Felix's attentive gaze on my side."You know I can feel when you look at me like that, right?"

"Yeah, well-" I immediately gave a glance at the brown getting ready to ask him why he had stopped only he suddenly raised his hand before turning his head to the side as if he had just heard something. And knowing his condition as a hybrid, I assumed he had heard something."You knew that Tyler and your brother were all buddy-buddy."

I frowned immediately at this new information before subconsciously tightening my grip on my bow. " What do you mean ?"

"They're a little further. Your brother stole Alaric's crossbow to improvise a shoot on cans with Tyler. Scandalous."

"What else do you hear? What do they say ?" I asked immediately in a bad feeling. "Felix, concentrate."

Felix immediately rolled his eyes in response to my impatience before crossing his arms over his chest as he frowned to focus more on their conversation. "They speak of Alaric and his role within your family. Tyler boasts of being a hybrid and asks your brother to shoot with him as an obstacle."

"What? No, they're completely crazy. "

I was about to throw myself in their direction to give them the substance of my thoughts about their stupidity only Felix suddenly hastened to put his hand on my shoulder to hold me in place.

I released a surprised and somewhat painful breath as I turned to him with an incredulous look. " What are you doing ?"

"I can't let you put yourself in danger. "

I immediately frowned at the brown in disbelief as I took a step back by rubbing my slightly sore shoulder before taking a breather in realization. I clenched my jaw in annoyance now before unconsciously tightening my grip on the handle of my bow as I gave a new importance to the hybrid in front of me.

"Who's in front of me? "

"Uh?" Felix at once feigned with a pure expression of confusion, letting my lips wrinkle in a bad presentiment.

I was content to do anything irreparable before taking a step back in mistrust. "Felix ... that feeling ... of protection. That comes from my best friend or-"

"You mean Klaus?" The dark-haired quickly assembled two and two making me shake my head. "Do you think I was forced to protect you?"

I tilted my head to the side before shrugging my shoulders confidently. "That would explain why you're pushing me so ... well ... I've known you a lot more careful."

"What tells you that this is not due to my supernatural strength? I'm still new to all that."

I gave a flat look at the brown this time before crossing my arms on my chest with annoyance."Felix ... you've been a werewolf a lot longer."

The tall, more athletic-looking brown now narrowed his lips before suddenly straining again as he listened. I restrained myself from ignoring Milana's ubiquitous sensation as I simply decided to focus more on my brother for now. After all, if there was a compulsion, it was all but harmful to me. Of course, if I had time to think more about the subject, I could have realized how much it bad to feel this strange feeling of comfort with the Original hybrid. Worse, I should hate him again for having imposed a new distance between the Salvatore brothers. It was without a doubt that Damon must be pitiful right now. And Stefan ... well, I had not heard from the youngest of the brothers since that time at the party. And I suspected him of intentionally avoiding me.

Once again, I was again overwhelmed to the neck with social problems that I had absolutely no desire to manage. It made me almost regret my moment of exclusion from this summer.

"Oh, I don't believe it!"

Felix suddenly blurted me back to reality as I barely had time to fully realize his intentions as he suddenly disappeared between the trees. I let out an incredulous breath to his absence before adjusting my bow on my shoulder as I began to run in my turn in what I hoped to be the right way.

Fortunately, my sense of direction was not as crappy as that since I was not long in catching the nervous voice of my idiot twin. "Mila is here too?"

"Jer!" I gasped as I stopped running once, I spotted the trio just to take a brusque break as Felix handed me a freshly pointed arrow. I took the weapon of the crime in my hands before turning to Tyler and Jer expectantly. "Can we know what you're playing?"

"Please, as you were not doing the same thing." Tyler replied nonchalantly as he signed the bow on my shoulder. "Don't be a hypocrite, Mila and come have fun with us."

I narrowed my eyes on Tyler at the sight of the resurface of some of his old ways of jerk before immediately giving a new look impatient on my twin. "You shouldn't be at the Grill right now?"

Jer immediately blinked at a loss of words as he glanced nervously at Felix as Tyler looked away with a guilty look.

"You didn't tell her?" Exclaimed Felix instantly, letting me give a look now annoyed between the trio. "He was fired last week."

"You what ?" I exploded, immediately turning to Jer in indignation before pausing as I felt the vibration in the pocket of my jeans.

I wrinkled my lips as I raised a finger at the boys to repel this conversation for a moment before grabbing the annoying tool. I could feel my jaw twitching at the sight of my sister's ID before simply hanging up without even taking the time to weigh the pros and cons. I did not have time to handle my sister's drama when my twin let himself go on a self-destruct path again.

"Because of Bonnie?" I asked at once as I pocketed my phone in the pocket of my jeans while Tyler was hissing as he looked away again."Say, can you ... go for a ride or ... I don't know, just don't be around? "

Tyler immediately raised his head, raising his hands as a sign of surrender. "Relax, I was just trying to distract him. You should try."

"I am very well thanked you. "

"Is this lie really true?"

I held out to the accusation of Jer letting me shrink my eyes on him in impatience. "I'm not the one who lost his job and broke up with his girlfriend."

"No it's true. You're just Klaus' new obsession." Intervened again Tyler not only questioning me but also my twin and especially Felix.

The latter also made me take a step back in surprise and mistrust as he suddenly showed his hybrid face in the direction of his brother as a warning. "Tyler."

"What? Do you want to measure up to me?" Tyler immediately challenged as he gracefully descended from the fallen tree trunk on which he was standing before advancing towards Felix with his own hybrid mask.

I easily felt Jer's presence by my side now as he hastened to join my side in anticipation."Hey, what's the problem? Felix, what does Ty mean about Mila?"

"Nothing." Felix grumbled dryly without ever looking away from Tyler as he emphasized his next question sounding more like a new warning, "Is not it, Tyler? "

Feeling obviously the lie coupled with the intuition of Milana, I could only brave my first instinct as I walked towards the mortal duo before laying my hand on the shoulder of my best friend with force. The latter finally turned to me to hold my gaze leaving me to examine his expression in silence. I ended up letting my hand fall to my side as I realized that I probably would not get anything from him if he was under compulsion before hailing my brother."Jer, you come home with me."

With that, I swung quickly on my heels, squeezing the strap of my bow on my shoulder before taking a sudden pause at Felix's exclamation. "You're not serious ? You'll leave me here?"

"You're a hybrid now." I started in a bitter tone before taking a more lenient expression as I tried to remind myself that it was not his fault. "You can go home with Tyler. I have to talk with Jer but see you later? "

I could have a suspicious look on his face as he took a moment to answer before just nodding his head and waving me to go. I swallowed as I lowered my eyes on the end of my boots before grabbing Jer by the elbow to force him to follow me. He let himself drag for a moment before pulling his elbow sharply off my grip, assuring himself that he could walk alone. I decided not to retort as I raised my head through the woods in silence. And by the persistent sensation of his anxious looks, I could easily see that it had more impact on him than any reprimands. So, I kept silent until we reached my SUV before I waved him up as I walked around the hood to reach the trunk. I just waved my hand in front of the sensor before taking a step back as it opened on its own. I took special care to drop my gym bag before closing it to reach the driver's side. I was sitting behind the wheel with the lingering feel of Jer's golden brown look on my side before putting the contact into complete ignorance.

* * *

"Ok, when are you going to yell at me?" He finally exclaimed clearly weary of my silence.

"Will it make any difference?" I answered passively as I just took a new turn towards our home. "Are you suddenly going to stop messing around? Are you going back to school? If I tell you that you do it's bad that will make you want to take back your life?"

The brown instinctively let a scoff of scorn as he looked away at the transient window. "If it's your new tactic of intervention, you're doing a poor job."

I held the sigh to the mud of my lips as I maneuvered my SUV in our driveway

"It's not an intervention, Jer." I was aiming instantly, provoking Jer's opposite reaction.

"Right because you have no right to intervene because you were not even here to start." He lashed out, letting me look at his back, back to the house.

I remained prostrate for a moment under the spell of his words before hastening to detach me in disbelief. I descended from my SUV accelerating the pace as Jer already opened the door before quickly climb the steps of the porch.

"Hey, wait, Jer!" I exclaimed as I slammed our front door before abruptly stopping me in the entrance to our kitchen as I could feel the heavy look of Alaric and Elena on me.

The two of them exchanged a heavy, silent look before Alaric spoke again. "Now that Mila is here, we thought we were eating together. Like a typical atypical family."

I held a grimace as I could feel Milana scoffed at the irony of his statement before giving Jer a look as he opened the fridge door. "Oh? Why ?"

"Maybe because you were fired and you didn't say anything?" Elena immediately thought aloud, making me straighten my spine in anticipation of what was to follow.

Jer slammed the fridge door giving me a side look before moving towards our sister with a sigh. "Mila has already tried reverse psychosis so we can postpone this? There, I have a plan with Tyler."

I clenched my jaw at the mention of the hybrid seeming more and more present in the life of our brother before giving a look at Elena to see her stand up with an expression that did not inspire me any good.

"Oh, a second!" Intervened Alaric leaving me watching the trio with a bad feeling. "Since when have you been hanging out with him ?"

"I don't know. It's important?"

"Yes, Jeremy. Of course."Elena insisted condescendingly, letting me take a critical look at the brunette in an annoyed feeling. "He's enslaved and obeys Klaus. He's dangerous."

Jeremy scoffed at once with a fake smile before pointing at me as a way out. "Mila hang up with Felix and nobody says anything. "

Elena and Alaric immediately turned to me with reprimanded glances, immediately making me stand up, glancing at Jeremy in annoyance."Since when your arguments result in throwing me under the bus?"

"What? Do you really want to allow yourself to judge my friends?"

I immediately crossed my arms on my chest in disbelief before signing me with my index finger. "Do you have something to say to me?"

"That would be useful for something?" He retorted dryly, raising his arms expectantly."Because I'm pretty sure you didn't ask me last time."

"You knew she had to leave, Jeremy." Ric intervened, giving me a sideways look.

However, the brown seemed far from ready to listen to him as he just shook his head before overtaking me in the direction of the exit."Ok, that's good, let it go. Tyler is waiting for me!"

"No!" Elena exclaimed, obviously still the stubborn one of us as she stepped quickly into Jer's path to hold him with her forefinger pointing at him. "No, no, no, no! You wouldn't go anywhere and certainly not in the company of Tyler."

Jer immediately turned to Alaric at the sight of Elena's floating gaze, letting my lips crinkle as I realized it was just like the time our parents ... I felt almost instantly the sympathy mixed with Milana's reprimand for my thought before swallowing as Jeremy immediately turned to me when he realized that Alaric was on our sister / cousin's side.

"You want my support now? "

Jeremy rolled his eyes in annoyance when I returned before turning to defy Elena."Okay, you all want me to stay here? Okay, we'll all stay here. Hey, Tyler- "

"No, no, Jeremy!" Elena panicked just as Tyler suddenly opened our front door with Felix.

I sat up almost instantly at the sight of my best friend somewhat strange lately before putting my eyes on Tyler in the realization. They had probably heard us from the outside. At this thought, I immediately turned to my brother just to see him sketch a small petty smile towards Elena. I shook my head on his puerile reaction before deciding that it was far too much for me. One thing that had not missed me more than the supernatural dramas was our own family dramas. And if that meant dealing with the current situation of Felix then so be it.

"Felix, stay where you are!" I intervened quickly as I passed my brother before the worried eyes of Elena and Alaric.

"Where are you going, Mila?"

I paused at my sister's alarmed question before squinting at my lips as I turned on my heels to face her. "Left to choose between our dramas and the supernatural, I believe that I will opt for the supernatural. Felix is my friend. I trust him. "

Elena obviously was about to argue just so I did not give her time to say anything else as I was making my way between the two hybrids before taking Felix outside with me. I rushed to join my SUV under the protests of my child's twin before slamming my door once inside the cabin.

I took a moment to regain my senses as Felix got in his turn before glancing at him as he turned to me in uncertainty. "Do you really trust me? "

"Felix ..."

"You know I'm under the influence of Klaus. Don't lie to me, I saw it in your look earlier." He declared darkly, making my eyes open, despite the agreement of the affirmation of my thoughts. "He ordered me to keep an eye on you. I thought it wouldn't change our relationship but ... Mila, I don't like it. You must believe me. I don't want to be his puppet."

I immediately put my hand on his shoulder to assure him of my support before trying to support his look with confidence. "I know, Felix. I know. But that doesn't change the fact that you're under his influence. Who knows what he might ask you to do next time."

"I can't help it, Mila!" Felix objected at once in frustration. " I hate that. It's like I feel ... ergh, this bastard is lucky to be sexy."

I found myself sketching a weak smile anyway before giving him a slight squeeze to get his attention. "Do you know where this sexy bastard is?"

"Do you, Mila Gilbert admit that Klaus is sexy?" Exclaimed the brown at once, making my eyes widen in embarrassment.

I recoiled immediately in my seat by withdrawing my hand before denying everything in block in the agitation. "What? N-no? I mean ... I was just trying to ... anyway, an idea of where he is?"

"You change the subject! "

"Felix!" I insisted impatiently and slightly embarrassed.

The brown kept his smile in place as he grabbed his phone before composing a quick and concise message. I gauged it attentively as he kept his eyes on the screen in expectation before receiving a notification almost instantly.

"Is it normal to be still disturbed by the fact that he uses new technologies so well?" He asked through his action, letting my eyes roll over to his distracted mind before he quickly switched on the light when he told me that Nik ... Niklaus was heading for the boarding house.

I was just out of the driveway when Felix turned back to me with a mischievous smile. "So, about the fact that you find Klaus sexy ..."

"It was just a damn joke! "

* * *

It seems that Felix was still the same and those even after being somehow enslaved to a foul character. The latter had simply decided to distract me throughout the trip to the boarding house. As a result, I was absolutely unprepared to surprise a conversation between Niklaus and Damon. The latter two were currently at opposite points of the library. Damon was currently serving two drinks including one for the infamous hybrid.

The latter seemed to widen his carnivorous smile at my sight before standing up as he took in my form with attentive eyes. "Mila, now, here is a person who can illuminate my darkest days."

He stepped forward in my direction before Damon's annoyed eyes, letting me just narrow my eyes to the hybrid with the double meaning of his statement. He wanted something from me. For anyone, it was a compliment to rally me to his side but after my many dreams, I knew him better than that. In addition to be a gentle and fearful human being of his father, Niklaus already had a small mischievous side.

So, it was not surprising to Milana that he turns out to be a skillful speaker with the words and innuendo in this life.

"Spare me this number and tell me what you want from me. Because you obviously want something, right?"I chided coldly as I walked down the few steps to the center of the library before glancing at the other vampire. "Otherwise you wouldn't be here. Because there is no way in hell that you both drinks quietly together. It would become a nightmare alive even more atrocious."

"Seriously? Is that your biggest concern?" Damon replied, rolling his eyes before turning to Klaus with a sub-adjective tone. "Question : Are you hanging on to my brother because your plan of great reunion with your lost love has failed? Mila is not easy. I should have warned you."

"Stefan?" I exclaimed with wide eyes as I immediately turned to Damon completely ignoring his teasing in bad taste. "Do you know where he is?"

"Exactly. Klaus is looking for Stefan and I've told him he has not shown his face since the homecoming incident and for good reason."

"But now that I think about it, maybe I made a mistake. Maybe you would be the best to tell me where our local ripper is. " Klaus insisted as he stepped towards me forcing me to straighten my shoulders as he filled in the little space between us. "After all, you and he are pretty close. "

I tried to ignore his warm breath and intoxicating musky odor as I supported his glowing iron blue eyes before swallowing to stabilize my voice. "You seriously think I'd ask Damon if I knew where he was. "

"You could lie."

The hybrid was smiling as he took another step into my personal sphere, forcing me to hold my breath, as I let my eyes fly briefly between his iron eyes and his pink lips. It appears to bring up the hybrid as he arched an amused eyebrow.

However, our little sphere was soon to be broken as Damon interposed quickly with a glass of his bourbon in the direction of Klaus. The hybrid was forced to take a step back as he took the glass with a smirk towards Damon while I released the breath that I had withheld without even realizing it.

Clearly overtaken by the imposing presence of the infamous hybrid, I decided to impose a certain distance between us before quickly crossing my arms against my chest to the sensation of tingling along my fingers.

In spite of everything, Milana was trying to resurface again. Clearly her attraction to Klaus remained and will probably remain as strong as ever. It was strange to think so when we knew that this attraction was above all the fruit of a machination of Ayanna to avoid tainting the line of witches Mikaelson. If only she knew what they would become later.

Nevertheless, I struggled to return to the present as I watched Klaus raise his glass to Damon."Cheers mate! "

"Down the hatch."

"You know, we've actually got a lot in common you and I. It's not just our interest common in our dearest Mila but at the moment, it's Stefan. Your baby brother has been getting himself into quite a lot of trouble lately and I'm not talking about the damage he's inflicted on your little complot to get me killed by my father."

I wrinkled my lips at Mickael's mention as I could still feel Milana's mixed emotions before focusing more on the hybrid spacing the library as if the places belonged to him.

"Maybe we're going to bond over our mutual loathing of my brother." Damon conceded, making me look at him dubiously.

He could not really be serious about Stefan. Although he was now all for Elena and I could perfectly understand his new behavior change.

Ok, that sounded maybe sour.

I knew full well that it was my choices that drove the vampire straight into my sister's arms. I was still not ready to act on the rest of my feelings but I could not help but feel an ounce of jealousy. Of course, it was not long before he turned me into an omnipresent splinter of guilt and shame as Klaus was also in the room. Now I felt seriously about to suffocate and I literally had to close my eyelids by turning my back on the two vampires to regain control of my emotions.

Once again, I could feel the sparks of unstable power along the mud of my fingers before taking a deep breath as I struggled to focus on Damon's voice.

"Why are you so mad at him? He stole something?"

However, I was not slow to regain control of myself as Klaus hastened to answer with a rather alarming fact. "My family, the Originals. I had them daggered, boxed-up awaiting the day when I saw fit to wake them. And he went in and pinched the bloody lot."

"Of course he did. Such a buzz kill, my baby bro. well, I'd love to find him. Just the trouble is, I sure as hell don't work for you."

"You did what?" I suddenly exploded in spite of myself.

The vampire duo simultaneously turned to me with variant expressions of surprise to realization for the hybrid as I suddenly found myself bridging the gap between us again with my hand up. Klaus did not have time to fully realize my action as I burst his glass against the nearest wall as a result of the anger.

"You, narcissist bastard!" I accused as I raised my hand again to send him across the room.

Only, it's without counting on the honed reflexes of the hybrid as he hastened to take back his surprise before heading straight for me. I barely had time to do anything that he grabbed my wrist before wriggling my arm behind my back in a key.

I let out a grunt of pain even though I could feel him holding back before suddenly catching Damon's nervous look. "Whoa, whoa ... sweet here. Your ex makes her somewhat emotional. She obviously didn't know what she was doing. "

"Seriously?" I hissed clearly still exasperated by the shameful actions of the hybrid, which was far too close for my sanity as I threw him a stinging look over my shoulder despite the pain. "Did you dagger Kol, Finn and Elijah? "

"Who ?"

I rolled my eyes to Damon's question before again focusing my fiery gaze on the hybrid. The latter supported me a little under the shock of my knowledge before suddenly release me by pointing at me. "If it relieves Milana, I was obliged. Of course, she would understand if she had been there."

"Bullshit, you would have dagger her too." I curse with animosity as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Poppycock. I would never have dagger Milana." Objecta at once the hybrid of a sweetish tone letting me roll my eyes again.

Damon hastily emitted a disturbed hum, letting my inquisitor eyes rest on the vampire to see him shudder. "It's absolutely not confusing to see you talking about the 1,000-year-old entity lying beneath Mila's surface."

"Get used to it." I replied simply shrugging my shoulders before narrowing my eyes at the hybrid, shaking my head indignantly. " Когато мисля, че почти вярвам в спомените на Милана. Не ти пука за никого, освен за себе си. " **(****When I think I almost believed in Milana's memories. You don't care about anyone but yourself.)**

Unfortunately, my insult and my use of the old viking language of the hybrid only served to further his interest as he showed again this irritating little smirk before leaving a guttural laugh as he advanced towards Damon.

"Ha, Mila. You never disappoint me. I came here to discuss an important subject but ... I think I got distracted. So, to get back to business." The hybrid exclaimed, pointing at me before turning to Damon again."You know, your drink stinks of vervain-so I can't compel you. There be no point in killing you because you're actually the one with the most help of getting me what I need. An yet it would seem a demonstration is in order. Perhaps I wasn't clear enough when I told you to find Stefan. Well, it seems you people respond best to displays of violence. Why don't you take this as an exemple of my reach…"

I held out despite the implication of the hybrid since I now knew him enough to know that he was only going by one and only rule of antiquity. Eye for eye and tooth for tooth. Klaus was a fervent admirer of the justice of the past, and he had no problem indulging in this kind of archaic pressure. But that did not inspire me with what he had in mind at the moment. I did not know why but Tyler and Felix's thought came back into my head and I suddenly found myself dreading what he planned much more than before.

I cocked my jaw as I watched the hybrid seize his phone to make a call before anxiously support the look of Damon as the latter looked for my gaze.

"There he is! So, that thing I told you to do-why don't you go ahead and get on with it?"

"Niklaus ..." I intervened immediately, taking a step forward in concern just as he hung up and turned to me with a wide smirk. "What did you do? "

"What needed to be done it seems to me. Don't take it personally, Mila." Klaus answered with a falsely sympathetic expression. "Thanks for the drink ..."

* * *

I was right about Klaus getting paid back and he did big time. Not only he had forced Felix but Tyler too. And his mission was twice as horrible as mine. This little friendship ride with my brother was part of his fucking psychotic plan from the beginning. In addition to keeping me supposedly protect, Felix had to keep me away from Jeremy and Tyler while the latter forced my twin to stop the vervain to remove his ring before staying still in front of a moving car. Fortunately, it did not happen as he had planned, but again, Alaric had been the one hit by the SUV and he had some kind of abnormal reaction to the usual one because Ric woke up while coughing some blood. He was killed by one of Klaus's hybrids so he should have had the same effect.

Damon wanted to bring me back with him, but I had many other plans. And besides, I had some things to do with my two best friends.  
I was going to find Stefan, and Felix was going to help me.

But in the meantime, I still had to force this coward out of his damn hiding place before I finally blew his front door off his hinges.

"Felix Fucking Lockwood Fell! Open this damn door before I do it!" I drowned, drumming my fist with all my strength against the sturdy wood. "Felix! Now !"

I let out a new swearing as he seemed all but ready to confront me before grunting in frustration as I took a step back. I went back down the steps of his porch before looking up at his window just to narrow my eyes at the sight of the brown hastening to hide from the view. Only his moving curtain proved his presence.

I immediately brought my hands around my lips to amplify the range of my voice before stating my one and last warning for the young hybrid. "1 minute, Felix. 60 seconds. That's all I give you to open the damn door. After that, well ... you don't really want to know what happen after that!"

"Get the hell out of here!" Shouted in turn the brown by his window his ever show his shameful face. "Klaus compelled me to kill you if I go out."

"Fucking Liar!" I replied as I could feel my blood and Milana's boiling under my veins. "50, Felix. 49. 48. 47. 46. 45- "

I did not even have time to fully realize his move that he was suddenly at the entrance of his house leaving me narrow my eyes on him in irritation. The latter had the intelligence to look worried as I walked up the steps with a quick step.

Nevertheless, he seemed clearly ready for any type of treatment. Obviously, everything but the one I reserved for him since I was quick to throw him a bottle of blood filled with a sweet liquid immensely unpleasant for vampires and werewolves.

The athletic brown jumped in contact with the bottle against his chest before lowering his eyes between my hand and my face in total confusion. "What-what the hell? "

"Just drink! We will find Stefan and remind him that he must think about the collateral damage the next time he tries something against Klaus."

I did not wait a second more to turn on my heels waiting for the hybrid to follow me but I was not slow to ask in my movements as I realized his stable position.

I immediately gave an impatient look at the brown before swiveling quickly on my heels at the sight of his defiant expression. "I can always kick your little ass of fucking hybrid, you know."

"Do you really want to find Stefan or the coffins?"

"Uh ... Hello! You're the enslaved hybrid not me!" I recalled in the commotion knowing that he had pointed a certain valid point.

I just could not help thinking that Stefan had Kol's coffin and maybe even Elijah. It was simply unthinkable for me. They were still a heavy part of Milana's past and I had been strangely coming to care more about them in the last few months. Not to mention that Milana was fucking mad at Stefan for a reason unknown to me. All I knew was that it had to do with a certain deal, an invocation and a promise. I assumed that had to do with the time Stefan asked me to summon my ancestor in his little survival plan.

Anyway, I absolutely had to find Stefan and the coffins before someone seriously ended up getting hurt. Not to mention that I had an irresistible need to distract myself. I was too afraid of what I could do if I allowed myself to act on my instincts. These powers made me even more unstable and unpredictable than I was before.

"Do you plan to come yes or no?" I hissed between my teeth as the final answer, letting Felix gauge me for a moment in silence.

He readjusted his hold on the bottle in his hands before giving me a look in sign of question."What's in there? "

"Vervain. I don't know what it will do with your servitude but I hope we can at least avoid more accidents." I explained as I walk to my SUV as Felix finally decided to join me.

I pulled the door giving a sharp look at the hybrid waiting for him to empty the bottle before finally going up when he started to cough in pain. I waited until he finished the bottle in its entirety before finally putting the ignition to get out of his driveway.

"Where to start?"

Until now, Felix and I have been touring all the places where Stefan could hide. Even the family vault of Salvatore and he just seemed nowhere. To be honest, I was sincerely beginning to lose hope. Even Milana's localization spell was useless. This left only one reason and one reason only. Somehow through his extinct humanity and his desire for freedom, Stefan had managed to find the help of a witch. Obviously, it was not me.

I could not really stop feeling this deep feeling of betrayal again. I honestly thought he was trusting me again. And those even in his darkest state. After all, he had ask me to help him during Homecoming.

What could have changed during this short time?

"Hey!" Felix softly whispered, putting a hand on my shoulder to get my attention. " You're okay ?"

"If I'm fine? Felix, Jer was almost crushed like a pancake and Tyler, is the cause." I exploded indignantly before hitting the center of my steering wheel violently.

The hybrid was startled at my sudden gesture, letting my head fall into my hands at the familiar feeling of a headache. I tried to take a deep breath to try to dispel the pain before drowning Felix's worried questions. At least, until a familiar name succeeds in piercing through my pain.

I sat up suddenly taking a little cry worthy of a little girl of Felix before giving him a sharp look. " What did you say ?"

"Uh ..."

"About Bonnie. Repeat what you just said, Felix! "

The brown seemed to widen his eyes in the realization before moistening his dry lips as he hastened to repeat. "I said maybe she could ask the ancestors again. Or-"

"The witch's house!" I interrupted him suddenly in a burst of reason before surprising for the third time the brown as I threw myself around his neck this time. "You are a genius, Felix! "

"Uh thank you ? "

I did not give him time to say more as I pulled out again before rushing out of the side of the road. I pressed the accelerator well determined to find Stefan and the coffins. We were not long in arriving at the famous house where the witches had perished, leaving me to finally shut down the engine before moving back slightly into my seat in hesitation. I took a moment to look at the abandoned building before biting the inside of my cheek.

"So ? How does one operate? "

That took me out of my observation as I removed my belt before giving a look at Felix in the hustle and bustle. "You stay here. I need you to be the gay. Plus, I doubt that witches will deliberately let you in now. Even more if they agreed to participate in Stefan's little plan."

"I don't know if I should be impressed by your legendary sarcasm or by your way of making an insult a sign of concern."

I left in spite of myself a sly smile bending my nude lips before just shrugging my shoulders with mischief. "It's called multitasking."

I raised my eyebrows with a smirk before getting out of the cockpit to head for the trunk. I opened my gym bag weighing my weapon choices before simply choosing a good old wooden stake. The bow was too cumbersome and I doubted it would help me.

After all, I had enough power to handle an Original. I doubted that Stefan, even on a height of blood, could dethrone me. I was just hoping it was not going to come to such a level.

I returned to the front of the car before overtaking it on my way giving a last look at Felix as a warning sign. "Whatever happens, stay inside!"

I was not slow in slowly pushing the front door swallowing the feeling of energy emanating from the place. I wrinkled my lips as I could feel Milana getting more agitated in response before finally taking a first step inside. I waited a moment by closing my eyelids in nervousness before releasing my breath once I realized that the witches had nothing against me or my roommate. At least, for the moment.

I was getting back to work by scanning the place with a quick glance before moving further into the house. I was quick to descend a series of dilapidated stairs before suddenly stopping my race in a sort of basement filled with antique objects and cobwebs.

However, my senses were not disgusted by the sight but more alert to the feeling of a presence in the shadows. I immediately turned on my heels in response before holding my stake as a defense position.

"Stefan." I recognized as the vampire came out of the shadows with an apathetic look at me.

The latter leaned against the nearest beam before crossing his arms on his chest with phlegm."Get out of this house. You shouldn't have come. "

I tried to hold the burn of his rejection before checking my jaw as I straightened my chin with confidence. "Yeah? In this case, you might have had to think first about the collateral damage your actions would cause."

"There is always collateral damage." He simply replied nonchalantly as he stepped forward a little more into the light making my lips crease with a scoff.

I sniffed, looking away as I tried to contain my anger at a discount before glaring at the vampire. "He aimed Jer ! He almost killed Alaric! You have recovered your freedom. What do you need more?"

"Don't try to reason with me or try to understand my actions, Mila." Stefan intervened, seeming more bored by my appearance than by listening. "I wouldn't do what Klaus asks."

I let a deep sigh pass my lips in frustration before taking a step back by pinching the bridge of my nose to try to avoid another stupid headache.

Obviously, the sight of the weapon caught the vampire's attention as he was quick to draw my attention again. "The stake. It's for what?"

"Oh, that?" I asked, showing the shaped wood before just shrugging my shoulders."You know, they say it's very fashionable right now. No but what do you think it's for? I remind you that you were still chewing carotids a few weeks ago!"

A brief sense of hope crossed my chest as I saw a faint smile bend his lips before he disappeared almost immediately as he gauged me coldly. "You better leave. And take your precious hybrid away from here. I have not killed him yet because he's your friend."

"Ah, must not, it's too nice!" I commented sarcastically again before giving an indignant groan. "No, but are you listening at you lastly ?"

Stefan contented himself with thrusting his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket pocket before opening his arms wide open to me, leaning over with indifference. "You ... your sister ... and your little dramas ... that's not my problem anymore. "

I remained a moment totally motionless in front of his coldness chilling my bones and my heart in pain before swallowing. The rational part of my brain told me to just get out of here but I knew better. I knew Stefan was just doing it for revenge. He wanted to find a way to find what he had lost. Because for him, losing his humanity was nothing because in reality, he thought he had lost much more. I knew Stefan. I knew him so much that he was literally unable to just leave him in this damn mess.

So, I soon stuck my stake in the waistband of my jeans before crossing my arms on my chest as I began to pace absently the basement dimly lit by the rays of the sun. I gave a critical look at the dilapidated place under the watchful and somewhat disillusioned eyes of the vampire accompanying me before deciding to speak again.

"Why? Why didn't you ask for my help for your plan? You came to me the other night. We have always been together for the plans. At least most of your plans."

I could feel the heavy green forest look of the sandy blond on my back as he took a moment to answer me." I made a promise. "

"A promise ?" I repeated with a frown over my shoulder as I paused in my stimulation before turning on my heels to face him. "What promise? "

Stefan held my gaze for a moment as if he weighed the pros and cons before just stepping back into the light. "Have you always been so stubborn and boring?"

"The act of repelling me? Yeah, it will not work." I warily told him as I walked towards him until there was no space between us before raising my chin to support his unreadable gaze."What a promise, Stefan! "

"Milana." Was his only answer as he held my intense blue gaze under the dim lighting. "She asked me to keep you away from it all."

"And you did it? Why ? I'm not your problem anymore." I recollected maliciously before leaving a cold smile on my lips as I noticed the slight tic in his square jaw.

I left an amused breath before taking a seat on the only furniture still functioning in this old shack. I ran my hand over the seat to remove the dust before sitting down, giving a falsely impressed look at the vampire as I blew the dust off my fingers. "Nice second home. It's very ... Nostradamus 2.0."

"What are you still doing here, Mila?" Stefan sighed impatiently as he leaned against the beam again, crossing his ankles. "There is nothing for you here."

"Think again." I was aiming instantly, giving him a confident look. "The coffins, Stefan. I want to see them."

The blond / brown immediately frowned at me before he looked at me more mistrustfully."Why? "

"You know me, mere morbid curiosity."

Stefan immediately dropped a tick of his tongue against his palate at the ironie before leaving a false smile on his lips. " Exactly. I know you too well, Mila. You always have a plan behind your head. That's why I admire your spirit. You're honest. At least, usually. It's not like you to lying to get what you want. And besides, it doesn't really work for you."

"Fine." I gave in impatience before playing directly on the table."I know they're here. I can feel them. And don't lie to me because you're in the best position to know that if you can bluff me, you can't fool Milana."

"I'll tell you. If you tell me first what you want."

"Seriously? Do you really want to play the one who shows it first?" Stefan narrowed his lips in a smile visibly amused by my slip of the tongue making me roll my eyes before leaning on my thighs to straighten me up. "Fine. I want to make sure they're alive. Or at least, not dead and perfectly asleep."

Stefan immediately frowned at my honest answer before shaking his obviously confused head. " Why ?"

"Milana." I confessed in a half-truth. "You owe her that."

I supported his gaze as he seemed to take his time to analyze me before suddenly turning on his heel, letting me look at his back in the interrogation. I had a moment to recover from my surprise before retaining a swear word as I hastened to follow him.

However, I certainly did not expect to arrive in a new room filled with four old coffins. Almost immediately, a charge of energy froze me on the spot letting my fists clench to contain the magic as best I could.

A fact that Stefan seemed to be quickly aware as he hastened to get closer to me by putting a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, what's up? "

"Make me ... Stefan ... make me ..." I tried to catch my breath before suddenly coughing as Stefan transported me back to the other room.

I slowly caught my breath as the energy charge gradually left my limbs before swallowing at Stefan's question. "What was that? "

"Too much power." I gasped, rubbing my neck before narrowing my lips in an angry breath."At least we're sure it's his family. "

"Yeah. I already had confirmation."

I immediately gave a vampire's flat look for his useless addition before sitting on the chair to catch my breath. "I think I'll stay here for a while."

"It's a bad idea, Mila."

"Yeah? So, luckily, I didn't ask for your opinion. "

Stefan rolled his eyes at my persistence before returning to the coffins room, letting my eyes roll in my turn. Finding the real Stefan was going to be a long and tenuous process.

* * *

I did not even count the hours I had spent here or even the number of steps I had made during my observation of the four walls around me. I looked more like a caged lion than someone deliberately staying here. Every now and then, my gaze would be on the opening to the coffins and each time, I found myself walking in this direction before stopping at the entrance. I did not really know why I could not come in but Milana had her own little theory. According to her, it was simply an overload imposed by the dead witches. A kind of insurance policy.

Obviously, they did not trust me completely.

"Stefan?"

I froze at the understanding of my sister's familiar voice traveling through the thin, dilapidated walls before giving an alert look at the newcomer. Stefan hastened to catch my eye before waving me to remain quietly and quietly where I was. So I just rolled my eyes when the vampire fainted in the thin air before hearing his throaty voice speak to my sister. I did my best to ignore their little conversation about my brother before taking my phone out of my jeans to distract me.

However, Elena's screaming voice soon broke my bubble of concentration again and I could only grimace at the agreement of a slap being delivered.

And yeah, Elena gave slap bitch.

I shook my head as my sister's thunderous steps were quick to echo in the house before straightening myself by pocketing my phone as Stefan entered the room where I was.

The latter immediately looked for my eyes allowing me to sign his cheek with my chin. "She slapped you. "

"Yeah. "

"Predictable. "

Stefan immediately gave me a flat look at my useless commentary just letting me shrug my shoulders as an answer.

However, the vampire soon froze again as he motioned for me to remain calm. Soon enough, screams of agony echoed in the mansion before Damon literally flew across the room in an attempt to avoid the rays of the sun. The latter lands behind one of the shelves still intact before rolling on the floor moaning.

"Say so! "Hailed Stefan now sitting in the chair I used to be in." Impressive. "

I immediately rolled my eyes as the vampire stood up, letting him give him a flat look."Is it going to be one of those times when you're going to talk and talk without ever doing anything?"

"Mila?" Damon moaned in surprise and disbelief as he stood up dusting himself off before avoiding the rays of the sun again, moaning."The hell you're doing here?"

"I'm in control, Damon. You can leave." I intervened impatiently, receiving an angry glare from the dark vampire.

"Ha, see! If you think I'll leave you here on top of that you're even more naive than I thought."

I clenched my jaw at his insult before crossing my arms over my chest as Stefan strode strangely to my side."The coffins are not here. You can really leave. And I think if Mila wants to stay, she stays."

"I don't care about these damn coffins!" Damon growled, still a little breathless. "I came to talk to you."

"Ok, so let's talk."

I immediately raised my hand to the ceiling in the abandonment before taking again place in my chair. They did not really know how to do that, talk.

"Nothing is ever easy with you, huh? "

I did not know the feeling of Stefan's amused look at me before I tried to ignore the fraternal struggle going through the rooms of the house to the outside. Instead, I just opened the conversation with Felix on my phone to find out if there was any update on the case of Klaus and my brother.

However, this affair only lasted a while as the brother duo seemed to take literally hours to get past their differences. I had to admit that it was a pretty busy year, but we had more issues to deal with now. And again, it was difficult to do anything else with Damon when you knew him well. The guy was literally a freaking case in need of psychotherapy. I was still wondering how I did most of the time to handle the vampire. So now two, it was definitely the icing on the cake.

Although if I gave it a deeper thought, all the supernatural beings around me seemed perfect subjects for therapies. Honestly, a psychotherapist really found his happiness here. Between the narcissistic and paranoid psychopathic hybrid, the vampire addict and the other completely psychotic. Missing more than a homicidal maniac was coming in and we would have the biggest case of mental illness in town.

And I was rumbling again.

I let a long, frustrated sigh go through my lips as I looked up at the ceiling impatiently before getting up from the chair at the step-by-step approach.

"Finally!" I sighed, slamming my palm against my thigh as Stefan made his way back into the room before taking a break at the sight of the next vampire. "Uh ... I missed an episode?"

Damon shrinks his stormy blue eyes on my form visibly at odds with my presence before giving Stefan a frustrated look. "What happened to just us two?"

"Mila is free to do what she wants. And her chances of being hurt by Klaus is minimal."Stefan explained, rational.

I gave a shared look at the vampire's back before turning to Damon's outraged objection."Okay, it's not going to do it. She's out or it's nothing."

"Excuse me ? Who the hell are you to choose for me?" I mocked in disbelief and annoyance.

In a moment, the exasperating vampire was in my face with a look visibly stuck on his pale face. "Someone trying to protect you and your sister."

"Thanks for the consideration but I think I will pass." I replied immediately, trying again to ignore this feeling of jealousy as I pushed the vampire out of my way.

Only, it was not counting on his rapid reflexes as he immediately grabbed my wrist in a firm hold before making me twirl in front of him. I had no choice but to catch myself on his shoulders, suddenly letting me unconsciously hold my breath as I was immersed in his intense irises. At that moment, I was strangely reminded of a time when my heart was racing at the least of his touchs. A time when I was too much confused to fully understand the scope of my feelings.

Unfortunately, this was before and I felt nothing except a feeling of complete uncertainty and fear. Afraid because I was afraid to feel these feelings with someone else. Someone much more despicable than Damon. Nevertheless, I could not ignore the vampire's tension as I saw him staring at my half-open lips, nibbling his lip before he looked back at my eyes.

I stood for a moment in silence in his eyes before trying to clear my throat pushing me off his chest. "Hm ... yeah, I'll stay."

With that, I did not even know the vampire's heavy look on my back or even Stefan's as I was facing him before beckoning Damon to head for the coffins room. The latter seemed mute as he passed me without ever taking his eyes off me before taking a break as he saw that only Stefan entered the room.

"Ha, why do I feel the trap ?"

"Mila can't come in." Stefan simply replied as I rolled my eyes open in boredom.

The vampire shrinks his blue eyes on me in suspicion before turning back to his brother in resignation. "Ha, I'll take the bait. "

"Thanks god."

I watched the duo finally enter the other room before attempting to make a point about my feelings again. I honestly did not know how to handle things now. I knew that Damon and I had made a compromise but I also knew that he felt something deeper for me. Or at least that was what his actions suggested. And on the other hand, I knew he had and probably would forever have his feelings for my sister. Stefan and Elena's relationship has never been a duo but a trio from the beginning. And those even if none of them seemed yet ready to accept it.

At this point, I began to seriously regret not having let my place to Milana to manage my feelings. She was definitely black and white in her way of thinking. Me, I let myself be buried too much by the shades of gray.

* * *

Unfortunately, it seems that my feelings were going to be harsh again as Damon was soon out of the room with this famous look. The one who announced strictly nothing good. And to be ominous, it really was. It seems that Jer had completely derailed on the dark side during my absence. He had himself shot an arrow into the heart of a Klaus hybrid lackey before beheading him with our meat grinder. He then accompanied Alaric to the hospital, which left Damon the task of cleaning up the mess as Elena and I emptied the red blood in our sink.

I held a grimace as I felt a drop ricochet on my jaw literally taking me to a break before dropping dryly the cloth soaked in the bucket lying on the floor of our kitchen. I brought my hand to protect my lips with plastic gloves to prevent nausea before I closed my eyelids, looking away under the watchful and caring eyes of my older sister.

I could feel Milana's emotions towards Elena transcend with my current disgust, letting my jaw clench as she approached me. "Mila ... I can finish if you-"

"No!" I interrupted instantly with my hand up to keep her from getting closer before grabbing the bucket on the floor and heading for the sink." Move."

The brunette did exactly that letting me empty the contents of the bucket before resting it on the edge of the sink to take care of cleaning the towel stained with blood.

"I made a deal with Klaus."

It had the gift of stopping me clean in my cleaning as I held an expletive explode and snapped the soaked towel to face her in an alarming calm. "You did what ?"

"I gave him Rebekah." Elena admitted nervously, playing with her fingers in apprehension. "I can't count on Stefan anymore."

I nibbled inside my cheek as I could feel Milana's bored gratitude along my veins before simply nodding my head in order to resume my activity.

Only I could feel the incredulous look of my sister as she stepped closer to me." That's all ? You're not going to say anything?"

"What should I say?" I asked flatly as I kept my back to her by focusing my attention on our little window overlooking the garden.

"Our little brother has literally beheaded a man, Mila." She exclaimed visibly still shocked, letting me turn on my heels again in apathy.

Honestly, it was nothing compared to what Milana had done during her first transformations. The sight of a beheaded man was child's play compared to the memories I had to relive helplessly all summer long.

"He did the right thing to save Ric."

Elena immediately frowned at me in disbelief before shaking her head in the hustle and bustle. "But what could have happened to you, Mila? It's not normal everything happens to us. Jer should not have to live this. You even less."

Honestly, it was the straw that broke the camel's back. After all that had happened to us, I sincerely thought that Elena had at least managed to realize that it was now our reality. There was absolutely nothing we could do except try to survive. And if beheading one or two hybrids on the way was the solution then so be it. It was our life now and it was time for her to get up to speed.

"No, but in what world do you live, Elena?" I exclaimed in indignation. "You sincerely thought that things would become normal after all that happened to us last year? That you could resume your little quiet life after being sacrificed on an altar? Let's be honest here, it was only a matter of time before you hit Klaus again. As for Jer, he does what it takes to survive. Flash info : it's what we all do. I sincerely thought that you finally understood but I was wrong. You're still in your world of teddy bears. It's a miracle that you're still alive."

Elena seemed about to cry as I saw the slight shine in her brown hazel eyes as she shook her head under the emotion. "You can't ... it's not you talking. It's-"

"Stop! Stop putting everything on Milana's back!" I exploded in a cry of pure anger just as all the glassware surrounding us exploded under my charge of power.

Elena gave a cry of surprise as she ducked down on the floor, bringing her hands to her face to protect herself as I found myself looking at the debris now littering our ground with heavy, plowed breath. I stepped back into the counter unconsciously before suddenly raising my head as Damon rushed in just to analyze the damage in disbelief before rushing to Elena at the sight of her curling position.

"Elena!" He exclaimed as he helped her get up through her tremors before grabbing her thin face to hold her frightened look. "You're okay ? Nothing to break? What's happened ?"

In response, Elena just looked up at me, leaving Damon to turn his head in my direction. I held his gaze for a moment swallowing before deciding to flee into the security of my room. I slammed the door behind me to lean against it before grabbing my hand to control my trembling feeling of urgency along my fingers. I threw my head against the hardwood to try to regain control before whispering under my breath to appease Milana at the same time.

* * *

Unfortunately, it seems that I was far from imagining what my absence had allowed Elena to imagine. Even worse, I could not believe I'd let them do that. But still, did my opinion actually count against that of Elena's. It would seem that no since I found myself saying goodbye to my twin brother. One of the only few pillars in my life that kept me sane in this crazy world.

I walked slowly out of my room to join Jer's just to stop in my steps as I saw the latter preparing his bags completely ignorant of the subterfuge that Elena had plotted with Alaric and Damon. The latter once again took the liberty of mind of my brother to compel him to leave the city. He was going to live with friends of the family in Denvers. He would again become that shell of himself and I would not even be there to point him again.

It was probably the last straw for me.

I definitely could not stay in this house anymore. Not with Elena. Not after what she had done to our brother.

I immediately shook my head as I turned on my heels to join my room. I rushed straight for my dresser pulling my travel bag off the floor before throwing it open on my bed. I went quickly and methodically back and forth between the bag and my dresser before suddenly feeling frozen at the feeling of a new presence in my room.

"What are you doing here ?" I asked coldly as I went back and forth across the floor of my room.

"You're going somewhere?"

"What can it do to you?" I yelled placidly as I tightened my grip on the neck of a tee in exasperation. "You shouldn't go obey Elena's finger and eye? "

In the space of a moment, a light gust of wind blew my hair out of my face before Damon found himself suddenly facing me forcing me to hold my ground as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"She saved his life."

"Right, Elena. A real good Samaritan." I hissed hatefully as I pronounced her name with venom.

I was trying to overtake him again only he grabbed my wrist stopping me as I lowered my eyes on his hand holding me in place. I jabbed my jaw as I cursed these confused remnants again before looking up at the vampire. I supported his bluish look as he looked at my face for a moment before drawing me back to him, letting me release the T-shirt I held in my hands. I could feel my heart speeding up in my chest despite myself as I could now feel his minty breath mixed with a bourbon afterglow fading on my lips.

"Damon." I warped in an uncontrolled whisper, catching the vampire's attention again as he raised his eyes to gauge me with even more intensity.

At this point, I could literally feel and hear my heart pounding along my veins. It was as if his mere presence managed to trigger a kind of torrent in me. And yet, I could not deny Milana's obvious and clear discomfort and rejection. Because it also reflected my feelings. My body may still be reacting to Damon's touch just like my heart. Only, my heart was only a simple organ.

I could not trust my heart. Hence the reason I finally released the breath that I had held all this time before breaking our eye contact to gauge his pale hand holding my wrist in place. I wrinkled my lips as I slowly removed his hand before raising my head to support his eyes again, shaking my head.

"No, Damon. Don't make me act like the wicked. You know that-"

"I know what ?" Snapped the vampire sharply as he abruptly took a step back visibly offended. "The truth is I don't know anything anymore, Mila. The last time you were in town-"

"Things were different!" I said quickly as I took another step back.

Damon left a scoff shaking his head as he paced the room before abruptly returning to me in the hustle and bustle. " Different ? Damn right, things were different. They were worse. I had spent the whole year feeling guilty because I thought I wanted something. I thought I wanted my brother's girlfriend when in reality I wanted and still want my brother's best friend. And you want to know the irony? It seems she's still the only person able to pierce the crazy side of my brother."

I carefully gauged the vampire carefully knowing that this kind of conversation could end with a bloodbath. That was why I was always afraid to speak openly with Damon. He was a time bomb and although I had no problem pushing his buttons, I knew he had a limit. There was always a point where he totally ended up losing control. He just didn't know how to handle his feelings while I did not recognize mine most of the time.

It was another point that comforted me in my choice not to give in to my reactions to the vampire.

"I want you to leave." I exploded suddenly interrupting the vampire as he narrowed his lips in a thin line to look at me intently.

I immediately crossed my arms on my chest as I could feel the goosebumps along my neck before swallowing in apprehension. The vampire just seemed to freeze as he gauged me in a quick moment of reflection before suddenly getting back into action in a moment of impulsiveness.

"You know what ? If you tell me to leave, at least I can get fired for a real reason."

"Damo-"

I did not really have the time or even the strength to say anything as the vampire literally rushed on me before taking my face between his hands to lay his lips against mine. My first thought was to simply send him to the nearest wall. Only, it was enough that the vampire applied a little more pressure and I felt suddenly lose all my resolution. I even surprised myself to leave a breath of contentment, allowing the vampire to deepen the kiss as he brought his cool hand to my neck. I brought my own hand against the nap of his neck while closing my eyelids without even realizing it.

However, Milana definitely had a greater influence on my own body as I soon felt the energy charge along my fingers making me react on instinct.

I withdrew suddenly bringing my hand to my lips still in shock of my action before turning my back. "Go away, Damon. I said go away!"

Unsurprisingly, the explosion of my bedside lamp accompanied my command, letting me fall to the ground in too much emotion.


	11. X : Words are dead

**X : Words are dead**

This story made absolutely no sense to me.

I honestly could not act as if nothing had happened when I was currently watching my twin pack his bags. He was totally unaware of Damon's compulsion and it had the gift of exasperating me to the highest degree. I had to literally contain my rage to not give way to Milana.

I shook my head one last time on the back of Jeremy before hiding from his sight against the wall of our corridor. I clenched my fists at my side, checking my jaw in irritation before suddenly lowering my eyes to the approach step. I was not long in crossing the sympathetic look of Alaric allowing me to recover in anticipation.

"Jeremy packing his bag's?" Ric asked in hesitation at the sight of my previous position.

I mimed a sarcastic grin before pushing myself out of the wall with the intention of cutting off this discussion. "What else could he do? He can't stop talking about his new high school."

"Mila-"

"Don't !" I interrupted him without losing a second before leaving a long sigh as I passed him."I need air. "

I could perfectly feel the professor's contrite glance on my back as I hurried down the stairs before skipping the last step. I went straight to the coat rack to retrieve my leather jacket before slamming the front door. I slipped my jacket down the porches before unlocking the doors of my SUV. I hurried out of our driveway with one last look at Jer's bedroom window before just shaking my head as I focused on a new destination.

I drove straight to the witches' house before taking the time to park in the undergrowth to avoid attracting attention. I slammed the door behind me, watching the area concisely, before pocketing my car keys in my jacket pocket on the way.

I was not slow to cross the pace of the mansion leaving me once again to hold my breath in anticipation. Although I knew that the witches had nothing against Milana and myself, I was still somewhat anxious. Or maybe it was more Milana's anxiety. Anyway, I could not really stop myself from releasing a relieved breath once I realized that no pain was being inflicted on me.

I crossed the entire mansion until I finally heard long whispers in a foreign language. I immediately frowned as I could easily recognize the energy coming from these words.

A spell.

I let Milana's energy and power slip along my limbs as a precaution before finally slipping slowly down the last step.

However, it was until I heard the growl followed by the swearing of some familiar witch. I left my guard as I decided to make myself known before crossing my arms on my chest by leaning against the crack in the basement.

A raised eyebrow raised my expression as I watched the witch hit the coffin apparently sealed with frustration. "You will open damn it!"

"I doubt that shouting at it is the solution." I interjected with a smirk on my lips as I saw the witch turn abruptly to her feet in surprise.

"Mila?" Bonnie exclaimed with wide eyes as she resumed quickly from her fright before gauging me suspiciously. "What you're doing here ?"

"Steffy didn't tell you ?" I questioned confidently before pushing myself out of the crack, watching the coffins with envy. "I'm part of the team now."

"I thought he didn't want to get involved with you and Elena."

I forced myself to unfasten my eyes from the coffins before giving a glance at the witch for her lack of discernment."Please, did you seriously think he could keep me out?"

"Right." Bonnie agreed before giving me a hesitant look. "Do you think that ... I mean, Milana might be able to help us?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to stay free of magic right now so..."

Bonnie nodded visibly understanding before returning to work on the sealed coffin. Meanwhile, I tried to control my frustration mixed with Milana's desire. She wanted to be able to approach these coffins perhaps as much as me to keep Jer in town. And yet, I already knew that this last wish was out of reach now.

* * *

I had absolutely no desire to be here. Especially after what happened yesterday in the house of witches. Klaus had sent a hybrid spy. Luckily Damon and Stefan killed him before he could snitch about Bonnie and me. So the reason I did not want to be here again. Even less in the presence of Elena. Not after what she had done to Jeremy. Honestly, we were lucky she was not a vampire yet. Because I sincerely feared what she could do if she was truly one. It seemed so easy for her to wipe us off as if nothing had ever really happened. And yet, I found myself stuck here in the company of my abominable sister, Bonnie and Matt in front of the Forbes house. I did not even have the support of Felix to make this moment a little more pleasant.

Caroline was really lucky that I liked her otherwise I would not be here. Besides, I was not even sure whether it was a good idea to remind an immortal that she will never grow old again. After all, Stefan hated to celebrate his birthdays and Damon ... well, I was not sure that thinking about the two brothers was such a good distraction eventually. I honestly did it for Caroline and Caroline only. The blonde had apparently avoided any attempt to celebrate her birthday by Elena and Bonnie.

"C'mon, Mila. You could at least smile." Elena prompted me for a glare, before coldly avoiding her touch.

I immediately looked away in irritation for her poor attempt to act normally before avoiding the tense eyes of Bonnie and Matt on our duet.

Bonnie seemed more persistent as she leaned toward me in the question. " You're okay ?"

"I don't know, how do you feel about knowing that Elena has compelled my twin to leave the city?" I snickered before quickly swiveling on my heels to Matt. "What about you, Matt? You had become friends with my brother, right? What do you think about it ? Better, are not you afraid of being next?"

"Mila!" Hailed Elena faking an offended cry making me shake my head on the trio before passing them on the way to the Forbes porch.

I used the emergency keys hidden under the entrance mat before unlocking the lock with the trio on my steps. I took a moment to look at the Forbes' modest house before moving into the living room as Elena tried to call me again.

Unfortunately, it only lasted a while as she finally set her sights on the deco at the request of Bonnie. I hastened to give a simple nod on the witch as a thank you before I put myself to install the balloons and decorations. At least, it was until we heard the familiar sound of the blonde's Prius.

Elena intimidated us to hide quickly letting me lean against the entrance to the living room before monitoring the rise of Caroline outside.

"SURPRISE!" I shouted with the rest of the group as Caroline entered through her front door before stopping visibly shocked at our sight. "Happy birthday!"

"What are you guys doing here?"

Elena laughed while passing the crown on her head to the queen of the party. "Well you blew off school and miss our work of birthday art, so ..."

"Change into warmer clothes, we're going to the falls. Smores, camp fire. Cake, like when we were little."Bonnie continued in the enthusiast before giving me a side look with a smile."With one more person. "

"And the tequila." Matt added as he showed the bottle of alcohol he had probably stolen from the Grill.

The simple sight was enough to make me think of Felix and I had to fight again this feeling of anger and frustration. Everything seemed to make me angry lately and I did not know how long I could keep up. At this rate, I was going to leave the reins to Milana before the end of the semester.

"Thanks, guys. Really, I'm just not feeling my birthday this year." Caroline winked softly, letting my lips curl in a sense of arrogance.

I already knew she would react like that.

Only the rest of the group still seemed ignorant as Bonnie let a confused breath. "I'm sorry, what? You've already got your birthday as everyone's favorite day of the year. "

"Yeah, and now, it's just reminder that technically, I'm dead. Look, I'm not even like 17. It's a filler year, I'm stuck in a year filler."Caroline said sadly letting me remove this horrible childish crown from my head before giving Caroline a look with sympathy.

However, it only lasted for a moment, as Milana's more than pronounced feelings on the subject were soon interfering with mine. To be honest, birthdays for her was not really as important as for us. For someone who lived in a time when the thirties were the maximum age, birthdays were overrated. Not to mention that she did not really see the point of feeling sorry for herself when Caroline was probably a better person as a vampire. It was based solely on my memories, of course.

"You're not stuck Caroline." Elena objected in a false sense of understanding.

However, Caroline immediately shook her head in determination. "Yeah, I am, but it's okay. You know, it's all good. I will be fine. But I just need some time to wallow it."

I gauged Caroline for a moment in an internal debate before leaving a long sigh calling the whole group as I clapped my hands before rolling my eyes at the sight of Bonnie and Elena's looks at the mention of my parasite. "Fine! According to Milana, birthdays are overrated anyway. Don't look at me like that."

Caroline let a breath of laughter. "You must admit that it sounds like a kind of TDI."

"It's my burden to wear." I replied, shrugging my shoulders before giving Caroline a look in impatience. "Anyway, I intend to stay now that I'm here so either we do something or we can stay here to mope. It's your day. I mean it's your reminder of your death."

"Exactly." Elena suddenly puffed, seeming to have the idea of the century before turning to Caroline impatiently. "Go get changed. I have another idea and you coming with us Caroline."

* * *

That's how I ended up driving our little group across the Virginia roads to the boarding house. However, Elena made me take a new path at the last moment. Once we were far enough off the road, Elena asked me to stop before telling us to get off. If I thought my sister had completely lost her mind it was even worse now. I could not believe that I found myself blindly following my sister in the forest at night. And if that was not enough, we were surrounded by hundreds of graves.

"There it is. This is where we're going to celebrate ..."Elena suddenly announced as she took her head inside a tomb letting me give a look of incredulity to the back of the brunette's head.

Bonnie seemed to share my opinion as she hastened to give me a skeptical look. "This is creepy. Even for us. "

"Looking back, I saw worse." I said distractedly as I took my head completely ignorant of the alarmed looks of the quartet on my back.

I scanned the tomb distractedly in interest before turning to the group as Elena hastened to place the cake on the nearest grave on her side. "No, it's not if you think of it, Caroline was right. Technically, she's dead and has been for a while now. Sorry if that's harsh. But when I heard Mila talk about the day recalling her burial, I realized it. You don't need a birthday, you need a funeral. You need to say goodbye to your old life so that you can move on with your new one. Accept that Caroline Forbes the human is dead and then embrace Caroline Forbes the vampire."

"Not bad. Have you ever thought of a career in funeral homes?" I sarcastically received a roll of Elena's brown eyes.

Caroline let out a laugh at my comment before removing the crown from her head as she nodded in the termination. "So here lies Caroline Forbes ..."

"Cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls, third grade champion hopscotch." Elena continued as I walked over to her to take the candles from her hands before planting them one by one into the cake.

"Friend, daughter, overachiever." Bonnie added in turn soon followed by Matt.

"Mean girl, sometimes, no offense."

"Ah, none taken."

"She was 17, and she had a really good life. So, rest in peace, so that she can move forward and embrace being the kick ass vampire that we all know and love. That's what you really need. Bonnie? "I finished, carefully carrying the cake to the blonde before giving a glance at the witch by my side to light the candles. "Nice. Okay, Forbes, make a wish. "

Moments later Caroline blew out the candles and the birthday party / funeral / wake start. Although I was not particularly inclined to participate in this little improvised party, I had to admit that it was good. A moment when we could forget everything and just act like teenagers seemed almost unreal in our current lifestyle. I just could not deny that it made me crazy.

Not to mention that I had been able to confirm some of my many questions related to my cohabitation with Milana. It seems like I'm not immune to alcohol like most creatures in Mystic Falls. Which meant that I could fully enjoy my mind a little number with every sip of tequila.  
Unfortunately, it seems that I could not really forget everything because a certain absence was not slow to be felt. It was enough that I watched the quartet of best friends to remind me that the only real person who counted so much for me was not present.

From there, I simply could not ignore the tons of thoughts accompanying Felix's name. As I had foreseen, the moment of peace lasted only a moment.

Especially when Matt tried to take the bottle just to be stolen by Elena in the second following. "Ah-ah. I need it more than you do, trust me. "

I just could not stop the roll of my eyes as I hoisted myself out of the little marble step by taking my phone out of my pocket with the intention of doing something stupid.

Unfortunately, the sudden question about the guest of honor made me realize that she was currently in the same guilty position as me. I immediately lifted my head from my phone, unconsciously hiding my phone behind my back just to see Caroline justify herself poorly.

"What? Nothing."

"Ok, you're a bad sober liar, you're an even worse drunk liar."

"I might have texted Tyler…" Caroline said and I let my eyes go back for a moment on my screen as I could see Felix's name tempting me.

However, Elena's sighing agreement followed by the tinkling of the bottle against the floor again called out to me. "It was just delicacy."

I rolled my eyes at the vampire's poor excuse again before casting a dark glare visibly in agreement with Bonnie's reproach. "Oh, that's fine! You can't control what we do all the time."

"What? "

"You went a little hard." Matt commented as he visibly rose to my sister's side again.

However, I hastened to intervene in my turn when the witch almost immediately tried to apologize. "No, no, no, Bonnie. Don't apologize. I think its time for someone else to finally intervene."

"Mila ..."

"She's right, Caroline." Supported Bonnie again making me look at the vampire confidently before turning to Elena as Bonnie expressed her point of view. "I know it's Caroline's birthday-her funeral or whatever you want. But I think it was really wrong to do that to Jeremy for him to leave."

"If I did it, it was only to protect him. I wanted him to be lucky to live as normally as possible." She defended making scoff with disdain.

An action that immediately challenged the witch as she pointed to me as an argument. "And to ignore the opinion of his twin sister, it was also to protect him? Better, ignore his own opinion. Jeremy should be able to choose how he wants to live his life. But you stole that choice. Not only to Jeremy but also to Mila."

"You can't tell him anything. Promise me! "

"Why ?" I interjected this time as I walked into the conversation center, taking off Elena's agitated look. "Give me one good reason not to tell him that our dear sister has compelled him to send him away from his family. His friends. His life."

"Pay attention Mila, she could also ask Damon to compel you." Bonnie commented making me retreat to the harshness of her words as Elena frowned visibly choc.

Not surprisingly, Matt the peacemaker was quick to intervene leaving me to raise a hand in a sign of abandonment before recovering my jacket with Caroline. I still wished her a happy burial before ignoring my sister's calls as I was leaving.

* * *

I ran down our stairs four to four at the microwave timer ringing repeatedly before crossing the hallway to the kitchen. I opened the appliance door to clear the steam from the inside before heading to the nearest closet to pull out a container. I put it on the counter before recovering the bag of popcorn from the microwave to pour it into the container. I was careful not to burn myself in the process before I started to pour the popcorn.

However, it was before the sudden ringing of our doorbell rang throughout the house. I frowned slightly in the interrogation before rubbing my sweaty hands together as I made my way to the front door.

Unfortunately, I should not have opened this door.

"Oh, that's not true." I gasped as I strained to stay on the right side at the sight of the original hybrid before giving him a flat look. "What you're doing here, Niklaus? "

I could see a slight twitch in his jaw at his name before he took a step back as a false sense of trust. "Still with my full name."

"Well, it's your name right?" I answered intelligently.

It had the gift of bringing a totally different smile to Niklaus as he lowered his eyes, shaking his head before leaning nonchalantly against the opening of our front door. "I killed people for less than that."

"Quite sure that Milana has also killed." I replied boldly as I began to copy his position despite myself. "You can give up the act. I'm not afraid of you."

"Really ?" He doubted with a real, amused smile before motioning for me to move on. "In this case, you will have no trouble joining me."

I immediately gave a flat look at the original before shaking my head in the objection."Yeah, I think I'll stay where I am. I have nothing to do on this side."

"Are you sure ?" He replied confidently as he pushed himself from the crack before turning to me, leaning his head mischievously. "I mean, you don't even feel a single bit of curiosity about me? You said you saw the memories of Milana, right? You should at least have some questions to ask me."

I gave him a look clearly tired of his little game before leaving a long sigh between my lips as I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. "Honestly, if it's your strategy to find out where your family is, you're obviously far from Milana's description."

To my surprise, Klaus let out a laugh again, making me gauge him in disbelief. I took a moment to question his sanity before remembering that he was probably the most questionable person I had ever met.

"So you don't know." He declared suddenly, with that famous, unsettling smirk.

I could feel Milana's suspicion and anticipation waking up inside me as she seemed to be able to read him as some kind of open book. He was acting confident and malicious but something seemed to definitely upset him. And if I thought Milana, it had to do with his family detained in Stefan's hand. Or perhaps even the fact that he was so openly challenged. I immediately wrinkled my lips in realization before shaking my head to force me to stop worrying about the infamous hybrid.

Instead, I sat up, narrowing my eyes irritably at the hybrid. "What did you do now?"

"Me ? Absolutely nothing." He asked, pointing his chest with a falsely innocent look before displaying a mysterious smile. "On the other hand, it might be that a beautiful vampire sadly tragic destiny met her prince with sharp fangs. "

"Caroline." I gasped instantly with a wide look before I lost any sense of reason as I threw myself on the hybrid.

I grabbed the edges of his white shirt open on his chest to bring him closer to my face before supporting his blue steel eyes with a mad rage. "What did you do to her? Niklaus, what did you do?"

The vampire immediately looked strangely happy as he grabbed my wrists in turn to get me closer to his face. I was so close that I could feel his so recognizable scent of musk and ebony. Unlike Damon who had a more worked, more artificial smell, Niklaus had a distinct smell. It was purely wild and almost animal.

However, I was quick to let my rage into panic as I realized our position more than compromising. I released the edges of his shirt just like the hybrid tightened his grip on my wrists. Not enough to hurt me but enough to keep me from taking my eyes off his metallic blue irises.

"You shouldn't be so impulsive, Mila." He said in a lower octave, sending strange chills all the way down my back before petrifying me as he suddenly leaned against the shell of my ear."You could end up biting you too."

It had the gift of getting me out of my weird trance as I shouted in realization before fighting his grip. The hybrid gave a small throaty laugh to my futile struggle before letting me go. I immediately took a step back to put as much distance between us as possible before rubbing my wrists under his amused eyes.

I swallowed sadly as Caroline's fate re-emerged in my mind. "She's going to die. "

"Now, why so much pessimism." Klaus whispered, miming a pout before displaying a carnivorous smile. "You know that my blood is the cure."

I immediately narrowed my eyes to the hybrid realizing the reason for Milana's mistrust before crossing my arms over my chest as I jerked my chin audaciously. "You would never give your blood without consideration."

"Exact. "Assured the hybrid, pointing quickly at me before he arrogantly shrugs his shoulders arrogantly. "So ... what can you offer me for your friend's life?"

This time it was my turn to gauge him, shocked as I pointed at him in surprise. "Me ? What could I have that you want?"

"Well, find the butcher for start." Klaus declared bitterly, making me understand the reason for his controversial mood before he continued his claims. "Then my family would be the icing on the cake."

I could feel Milana's inner conflict as I clenched my fists by my side visibly wedged between two chairs. I could not betray Stefan but on the other hand, Caroline was about to die and probably in excruciating pain. I looked away at the mere thought before taking a deep breath as I could feel the calm and strangely patient presence of the hybrid in front of me.

I ended up resting my attention on him by biting the inside of my cheek in the hustle and bustle. "There must be something else. "

"Well, your friend is going to die."

I took a break as I gauged the hybrid squeezing my fists by my side. Even when Milana's emotions resurfaced, my hatred for the man before my eyes was far too strong. And yet, I could not really deny that I had almost come to some sort of understanding with him. I had almost come to admit that he was perhaps not just the horrible monster that his actions demonstrated.

"Are you really going to let her die at Tyler's hands?" I puffed, focusing my eyes on the floor to avoid looking at that abject being."All that to mark a point? To avenge you?" I tried to lift my eyes to support his steel blue eyes with hatred. "Nothing matters more than your thirst for power for you!"

My mind still too confused perceived almost an ounce of remorse in his eyes only I was too angry to even let me believe for a moment that he was able to be salvaged.

"I can see the disappointment in your eyes." He suddenly declared, taking me completely off guard as I swallowed expectantly. "Milana had absolutely the same way of looking at me."

Unfortunately, it just had the gift of exasperating me more as I took a deep breath. "I'm not Milana! "

"Indeed." He agreed patiently making me look up at him before trying to hide my surprise with anger. Conversely, the hybrid seemed to meet a kind of internal conflict as he gauged me with a slight frown. "And yet, I can't help but want your approval."

This time I just rolled my eyes in impertinence. "Bullshit. The only thing you want is to be able to build your little hybrid army. You're desperately alone, Niklaus. "

I could see that my words had once again reached him as he suddenly took a step back as he straightened up. He took a deep breath in a last instinct of control before returning his intense eyes to me.

"You think you know me because Milana has made you see pieces of my past. But believe me, you don't know anything about what I'm really capable of, Mila." He was even leaning against the edge of our front door to be able to stand face to face with me. "You don't know anything about me."

However, I was not ready to let myself be intimidated despite the fear running through my veins as I took a step in his direction by straightening my chin in impulsiveness. "Your threats have no weight on me."

Unfortunately, he soon disconcerted me again as the hybrid let a slight smile bend his pink lips before standing up shaking his head visibly entertained by our little verbal challenge.

"I have no reason to help Caroline. To tell the truth, she's a collateral damage. But the fact that you think you can probe me bother me a lot, love. Just for that, I'll show you that you're wrong about me again. "

"Do what you want. It will not change anything for me." I supported placidly despite an ounce of hope emerging along my chest. "In my eyes, you will be forever the one who murdered my aunt and sister at the foot of the altar."

The hybrid narrowed his lips, swallowing my uncompromising accusation before straightening up proudly as he gauged me intently. "You think you know how you feel. But you will not always be able to hide behind Milana. And when you have decided to face this part of yourself- "

"Let me guess, will you be there waiting for me?" I interrupted him clearly too confused by his statement before giving him a murderous look. "You're cheeky after what you just told me. Do you seriously think that I would even speak to you if you let Caroline die? "

"You must know that I don't respond well to blackmail." He warns me in a whistle, showing his impatience.

I nibbled my tongue to keep from annoying him further before crossing my arms around my chest to control the buzzing energy along my fingers. "For that, I should already have something to haggle and everyone knows you don't care about anything. "

The hybrid surprised me once again as he let a cold, seemingly forced laugh before shaking his head, straightening his leather jacket."Only one thing counts for me. You will end up seeing it with time. In the meantime, I have to save a life."

I frowned at once, visibly taken aback by his enigmatic response, before surprising me with a quick step outside as he suddenly disappeared from our porch. I tightened my jacket around me still in shock of his statement before tightening my jaw.

I could only hope that the hybrid had not only brewed with his frivolous statements and that he had gone to save Caroline.


	12. XI : Afraid to love

**XI : Afraid to love**

"How are you ?" Felix asked, intentionally avoiding pointing to the real problem.

It turned out that while I was worried about Caroline, Stefan had decided to deploy his first card in his quest for revenge against the hybrid. And this at the expense of my dear sister/cousin. I couldn't really ignore Milana's indifference to Elena's role in Stefan's plan.

However, I knew he screwed up. Great time.

He had literally bargained for Elena's life to bend the hybrid. I still couldn't believe he almost turned her into a vampire.

In truth, I wasn't really sure how I felt about Stefan's act. Was I mad at him for almost killing Elena or was I mad at him because he almost had realized one of my worst nightmares.

Yes, Elena as a vampire led straight to a disaster. Okay, maybe I was a little bit bitchy but it was partly because of Milana. That and the fact that I was still fucking mad at Elena for what she dared to do to Jer.

"Hey oh! Earth to Mila! " Hailed again Felix forcing me out of my thoughts.

I jumped slightly out of my mental bubble before briefly shaking my head. It was strange these moments of absence. It was as if Milana plunged me into a sort of abyss in which she transmitted all her emotions to me about the events taking place around me ... us.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I sighed clearly far from being _fine_ before I looked closely at the hybrid."You were saying ?"

"I was worried about the ice melting did you know about that?" Replied the brown at once with a sarcastic expression, immediately drawing me a placid look.

I shook my head as I leaned over the straw of my iced tea before taking a long sip, ignoring the intense brown eyes of the brown.

"These absences worry me more and more, Mil." He replied seriously this time.

I looked up from my batch of ice cubes to his honest statement before swallowing, straightening up to try to reassure him."Felix, I'm said fine! Just let it go!"

"This is precisely why I am worried." He insisted, stepping onto the side of his table before he crossed his arms over the top of the surface."Stefan almost turned your sister into a vampire and you're barely reacting. Not to mention that the psychopath of the town decided to play minds games with you."

"He doesn't play ... minds games." I replied immediately, emphasizing his salacious use of the subject before shrugging my shoulders."He only wants an occupation. "

"Reassuring."

I rolled my eyes, letting myself fall against the back of the seat before crossing my arms over my chest."I don't know what he's plotting, okay? For a reason that still eludes me, he wants my approval. It just has to do with Milana. I don't know-something ..."

I honestly wanted to agree with my words, but the simple feeling of Milana's objection under my skin was enough to remind me how much I still had to learn about the hybrid. He was right on one-point, mere dreams were not enough to describe a character who had lived through more than a thousand years. He had certainly changed.

I was fully aware of this, but Milana was still skeptical. A skepticism that had the gift of alleviating my fears about the original hybrid.

Not surprisingly, it was not long before I felt a warm hand cover mine leaving me to look at the object of my surprise before looking up to meet Felix's char orbs.

"You know I'm here, right?"

"Until when?" I finally explode in a deeply concerned breath causing a deep frown from the hybrid in front of me."How long before Stefan or Niklaus decide to sacrifice yourself to make a point in their stupid power war like they did with Caroline and Elena? Huh? How?"

I ended up taking a deep breath as I pulled my hand from beneath that of Felix before wrinkling my lips in an effort to contain my tears. Milana sincerely hated this weakness of body and mind. Another fact which had the gift of exhausting me more.

However, that was nothing compared to the look Felix was giving me right now. My fatigue, my anger and my frustration soon began to be felt again as I straightened up my chin with a slight coldness emanating more from Milana.

"Stop it!" I snapped suddenly before ignoring his surprised look.

A heavy silence ensued, just making me want to run away from the situation again. In fact, the urge to flee has been making itself felt more and more lately. The only thing stopping me was me and only me. And my love for the people occupying this damned town. It was certainly not Milana and her free spirit. Even Niklaus's presence wasn't enough to curb her desire to explore the world. She had been locked up for over a thousand years in a stone and now she was locked up in my body. even if she had extra freedom it was nothing compared to what she really wanted.

Unfortunately, her wishes were just another addition to the long list of my current concerns. And as if that were not enough, my phone, which was currently lying face down on the table, soon began to vibrate. It also caught Felix's attention, letting me read Bonnie's urgent text again.

I puckered my lips in another of my internal dilemmas before putting it down with more force than necessary.

During all this time I could easily feel the impatient gaze of the hybrid on me. A fact that I tried again to ignore in a last hope of keeping my temper in check.

"What? Why do you say nothing ?" Finally exploded Felix, allowing me to finally lift my eyes from my French toast.

I let out a weak sigh as a sign of surrender before frowning in boredom."It's Bonnie. Something about strange dreams from dead witches."

A new silence ensued before Felix shared his ideas with me with deep indignation."So? What the hell are we doing here eating damn French toast ?!"

"Why not ?" I replied in my turn by suddenly placing my cutlery with a crash on the side of my plate before finishing my mouth as I gave him a frustrated look."I want to enjoy every moment from now on."

"So, you're going to completely ignore the fact that Bonnie may need your help?" Felix asked immediately with a strange sense of judgment in his tone.

I looked up from my plate before giving him a deeper look in distrust."Why do you want me to help Bonnie absolutely?"

This time, Félix just rolled his eyes before answering with a certain panache."What? Are you going to suspect me now?"

"I don't know. Do you still drink the vervein that I prepared for you?"

Unsurprisingly, Félix gasped at my accusation before letting himself fall back against the back of the bench in which we were. He reduced the rest of his breakfast to lint as he pursed his lips in a straight line, frustrated before looking up at me."I see. You're suspicious of me after what Tyler did to Caroline."

"And she would be right." Intervened a new cold and detached voice that I would easily recognize among a thousand. I straightened up immediately at the sight of Stefan approaching sweetly our table with his narrowed eyes on Felix."I thought I was clear. I asked that all of Klaus' hybrids be out of town."

"What the he-"

"He stay." I interrupt Felix before he can start a fight with the younger brother Salvatore before I suddenly get up to speak with the unbearable and rebellious little cunt who had almost unleashed hell on Mystic Falls by transforming Elena."We need to talk."

I did not even give him time to recover from his surprise at my passive air as I passed him by tapping my shoulder dryly against hers before heading to the cash register to pay for our breakfasts.

Soon enough, the vampire's footsteps were heard behind me letting me recover the change while expressing my thoughts."I should kill you for what you dared to do to Elena."

"So, you do care about her eventually." Said the vampire with a hint of guilt in his voice.

To be honest, I still cared about her. I had perhaps decided to continue my way on my side that did not prevent the fact that Elena remained of my family. And this even if she had decided to take the role of the big manitou.

In response, I instantly let a disdainful scoff escape me before turning sharply on my heels to face him."I only care that she would have been even more unbearable. Can you imagine the crisis she would have gone through? And I'm not even talking about the abuse of pow-what?"

I raised my eyebrows at the lingering look of the vampire before laying with my hand on my hip impatiently as he seemed to be experiencing a certain epiphany."You don't really care that I used Elena. You only care about the consequence."

I immediately rolled my eyes to his point more than obvious before replying in a 'duh' tone."Of course ! It was probably not the best plan but detaching yourself from Elena and me and finally using her as a weapon against Klaus was not such a bad strategy. It was even pretty clever."

"If I didn't know you better, I could almost think you looked surprised."

"Well you have to recognize that your plans have not always been very successful."

Stefan raised an eyebrow that seemed incredulous at my impetuosity."Did I ever tell you how cheeky you could be?"

"I'm trying to do my best." I replied simply with a simple shrug and a small smile.

I had to admit that my conversation with the vampire almost reminded me of a moment of nostalgia. It was almost as if we had returned to the beginning of our friendship. It was really a shame that this almost reconciliation had to come at the cost of his humanity.

I paused in my return to this sudden discovery before swallowing by looking away simply to meet the suddenly understanding look of Felix.

Obviously, he had to use his super hearing.

I checked my jaw while swallowing before looking back at Stefan with impassiveness as he resumed with a slight smile identical to mine."I can see that."

However the brown/blond didn't have much time to reply as Félix appeared again by my side letting me take my eyes off Stefan to find that the hybrid now held my phone.

"Sorry to interrupt your start of the psychotherapy session, but it seems that Bonnie has decided to go to plan B." Said the brown with attitude before giving a sarcastic smile in my direction insistently."And by plan B, I mean the boring double."

"What the hell he means by that?"

I totally ignored the already annoyed question of the vampire before recovering my phone from the hybrid's hands simply to drop a curse at the sight of Bonnie's message warning me that she had revealed the coffins to Elena.

Almost instantly a new charge of energy came to my attention, leaving me to fully absorb Milana's clear-cut opinion that Elena was in contact with the people she once loved.

I immediately raised my eyes from my screen to give Stefan a new look totally under the influence of Milana's emotions. "I'm going to enter the coffin room. No matter the price."

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?"

I followed Stefan closely, preparing for the release of energy from the spirits of dead witches before suddenly pausing as I realized that I had just crossed the entrance without feeling any side effects. I even went as far as groping my upper body for any pain.

"Mila? What are you doing ?"

I immediately raised my head just to realize that the trio in front of me seemed to gauge me with deep suspicious frowns."What?"

"You were whispering a spell." Bonnie informed.

I amplified my frown at this more than bothersome new information before trying to act as relaxed as possible despite the mounting concern in my chest. I couldn't afford to become more and more absent. No matter how much I made peace with Milana I couldn't let an event like at the gym happen again.

At the sound of Bonnie saying my name, I turned back into the conversation.

"I want Elena and Mila to help me find her." Bonnie finished firmly.

"Find who?" Stefan and I asked simultaneously. I should have been more careful, I found myself again roped up in something that I wanted to ignore at all costs.

"I couldn't place her face at first. Then I realized."

Bonnie pulled a photo of her pocket and showed it to me. Stefan and Elena looked over my shoulder curiously. It took me several seconds to register that the women and the little girl on a rope swing in the picture were Bonnie and her mother.

I immediately glanced between the witch Bennett and her mother before I felt Milana's objection again join my reluctance. I was definitely not ready for the request of the coffee-skinned brunette. I had had enough family drama to last me forever.

* * *

Again I found myself in a dilemma with Milana. The latter seemed anything but invested in the mission _let's find Bonnie's mother_. Hence the fact that I literally had to fight an excruciating headache by rummaging through the piles of documents gathered on the women who could be Bonnie's mother.

"Los Alamitos?" Elena asked as she passed Bonnie the information of a woman with long, dark hair, a narrow nose and beady eyes.

Bonnie retrieved the information sheet before shaking her head in the negation."Too old."

"Honolulu?" Elena tried again, passing a new profile awaiting the witch's inspection.

Conversely, I was content to ignore Milana's attempts to get on the side of the decision maker and not the subordinate.

"I wish." Bonnie sighed, crossing her arms over the table before turning to Elena in frustration and impatience. "How many of these are there."

"I don't know. I instructed Mila to categorize-" Elena let her sentence hang as she turned to me with Bonnie simply to raise her eyebrows as she saw me with my head currently hidden in my crossed arms."Mila?"

I jumped in spite of myself in a seated position before gauging the duo in front of me with a dazed look before starting to search frantically through the few files that I had selected."Abby Bennett. Abigail Bennett…. Ab… Abby… Abs…"

"Are you okay, Mila?" Bonnie finally asked, letting me raise my eyes from my false research again just to frown defensively.

"If I'm okay? I'm marvelous." I replied dryly with sarcasm before delusively digging through the countless unnecessary searches before me."I mean ... that's exactly how I planned to spend my afternoon. After all, living with a Damocles sword named Klaus over our heads was not enough. Why not look for a way to piss him off while reopening old family wounds."

Bonnie looked down at the little brunette at the mention of 'old wounds' before feeling bored at the sight of the new argument coming up between the two Gilbert sisters.

"It's precisely because we cannot continue to live with the threat of Klaus that we're doing all this. He almost killed Caroline, Mila."

Bonnie hadn't really been used to this kind of shows. Growing up, Mila had always been a calm and discreet child. It was only when she finally got enlisted in the supernatural world that Bonnie realized that Mila was anything but what she had imagined. Seeing Mila about to say something back Bonnie quickly jumped in."Mila isn't wrong. It's surreal having to track down a woman who bailed on her own kid."

"You know, you don't have to, right? Let Stefan obsess over opening the coffin. It doesn't have to be you."

"Yeah! The Salvatore brothers are always ready to fight for us. Why bother, huh Elena." I intervened in spite of myself raising my eyebrows towards Elena with sass.

Bonnie immediately grimaced at the truthful words of the youngest Gilbert before trying to take on the role of the mediator. Again."The coffins spelled shut. That makes it a witch problem, so it does fall on me. I was bound to see my mother again sooner or later."

"And that famous day has arrived!" Suddenly a voice that I knew only too well causing me to freeze in spite of myself as the memory of the other night involuntarily resurfaces in my head."Abby Bennett Wilson. Monroe, North Carolina. Born in Mystic Falls Hospital. Graduated at Mystic Falls High. Blah, blah, blah. "

The vampire ends his ascent to our table by tossing the manila file on top of the table leaving Bonnie and Elena to rise in confusion and surprise. The witch retrieved the file in anticipation while I sat there hoping to make myself small.

"I figured a little compulsion would help speed up the research process."

Unfortunately my curiosity got the better of me as I finally lifted my head just to see Bonnie raise her shocked eyes from the folder to watch Damon murmuring in a mixture of anxiety and astonishment."This is her."

I got up in spite of myself to join the side of the witch Bennett before crossing my arms on my chest as a new sensation of cold crossed my column. It was as if Milana was sending me some kind of alarm signal.

"Yep! Road trip. I drive." Damon said brightly.

"No way!"

"Ha! No."

I immediately met Elena's gaze at our simultaneous response before shrugging my shoulders impassively."For once we agree on something."

Damon left his transcendent blue eyes trailed over me before turning lasciviously to Elena while glancing at me in his futile attempt to get a reaction from me."Want me to hang out in the back with you?"

"You're not going, Damon." Elena replied stern as I rolled my eyes with my lips narrowed in annoyance despite myself.

"Why? I'm the one who found her."

Becoming more and more annoyed with the vampire acting like a little whiny boy of three, I finally decided to intervene."Bonnie is going to see her mom for the first time in over fifteen years. Not only do I have absolutely no idea how you could be of any help but even worse, I doubt that the reunion goes better with a vampire in the mix. Witches, idiot."

"So what? Now that a temperamental little witch lives ... in you you think you're in a better position to attend the little convention?"Replied the vampire childishly.

I rolled my eyes again before containing Milana's frustration as I just replied in impatience."I'm not going."

"You're not?" Elena and Bonnie exclaimed in unison.

This time I frowned on the duo before resuming with more impatience."Does anyone listen when I speak? I just said that Damon shouldn't go. What do you think will happen when she realizes that Milana live in me?"

"Are you ashamed of your new best friend?" Taunted Damon.

"My new best friend as you say could rip your heart out without even blinking an eyelash." I in turn threatened somewhat fueled by Milana's ego and anger.

"I fret in my boots." Said Damon almost enthusiastically as he sat up taller so he was slightly looking down at me.

"What's going on with you two? You're being weird. Well, weirder than usual." Elena demanded, distracting us both from the tense silence that developed as we stared at each other.

Damon shrugged, standing up as he turned to Bonnie and Elena."We kissed. It's weird. Now she's pissed at me." I was literally speechless as the vampire turned to me insolently."Have a great trip."

Nevertheless, I found myself yelling at him in embarrassment and outrage as he headed for the exit."I'm not even going!"

As soon as the door shut behind him a heavy silence fell on our group letting me grin in the realization before closing my eyes in anticipation.

"You kissed?" Elena finally exclaimed.

"Yeah, I have things to do! Places to be. So… bye." I finally replied, hastily trying to follow the path of the unbearable vampire.

* * *

Honestly, this may not have been the best time to try to regain control over my life choices. However, I was determined to find a semblance of normality through this life of madness that I led on a daily basis.

Even my little interlude in New Orleans hadn't really been that ... an interlude. Not only because I had been surrounded by almost as many if not more supernatural creatures than here but mostly because I had spent most of my nights reliving the memories of my ancestor over 1000 years old.

Without offense Milana.

I was taking a break or rather Milana forced myself to take a break from my pencil stroke letting me look with a bored look at my hand currently frozen above my drawing book page. I puckered my lips in frustration as she had just spoiled two wonderful little hours of normalcy. I kept my eyes fixed on my hand frozen in the void in a fight of will before taking a sudden breath to try to calm the control of the witch in me. It was only when I felt Milana let the reins go that I let a little smile curl my lips.

Satisfied with myself, I looked up from my hand now against my leg before examining the Mystic park with a slight feeling of serenity. It's been a while since I've felt like this. I couldn't even remember the last time I really felt at home in this city.

"Don't tell me that you started writing to the little rodents of this town too?"

I almost instantly froze at the sarcastic question of the execrable vampire. I let out a deep weary sigh before lifting my chin with my eyes raised to the clear blue sky."My daily plague."

"Beep. It's not very nice." Scolded the vampire in a childish tone as he sat beside me on the bench. "Anyway, have you met Alaric's new psycho girlfriend?"

"Wasn't aware he had one. Nor I don't care for that matters."

"Ooh, so cold. Be careful, I could get used to this new character."

This time was enough to overcome my barriers of indifference. I didn't really care about the self-control that Milana was trying to impose on me when it came to the vampire. I could simply no longer ignore the elephant in the room or rather outside in the present case.

"How long are you going to pretend ?!"

"To pretend ?" The vampire repeated falsely, before turning his head casually towards me."Care to light me up?"

I took a deep breath before replying with impassiveness despite the slight tremor along my limbs."You kissed me. I pushed you away. And now, for a reason that I completely ignore, you decided to react completely contrary to your usual behavior."

His eyes narrowed as he growled."Would you prefer that I kill your brother again?"

I let an apathetic breath at his attempt to hurt me before swallowing by looking away slightly in frustration."Now it's more like you."

"Do I really stand a chance with Milana?"

At the sound of sincerity in his voice I turned slowly to him just to support his bluish gaze by swallowing again. I just looked at him for a moment clearly speechless before narrowing my lips.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" I asked, hoping to get him onto a more neutral topic.

Damon was obviously disappointed by my lack of response only he still contented himself with resuming with the intention of trying to understand Milana's mind. "You always knew where the coffins were. Why haven't you told Klaus yet?"

"Because he's the only one who locked his family members in these coffins." I replied honestly, a little too honestly before trying to drown the fish, shrugging my shoulders with a feigned nonchalance.

"So you want to punish him?" Damon exclaimed in disbelief before continuing with some mischief. "So Milana is the castrating type, huh?"

I rolled my eyes dramatically to his usual lasciviousness."I choose just the slightest harm. Believe me, the Mikealsons are much better in our hands than in his."

"Don't you find it strange that you still end up choosing the bad brother side each time?" Replied the vampire, suddenly changing the subject. "When I was on the wrong side, you were always there to play the role of the moral compass and when Stefan pretends to be the meanest of all, you ally on his side. Same for Klaus."

"I have to do something. If I'm not there, who will keep you in check."

The vampire let out a breath visibly amused by my conclusion before giving me a real fond smile."See? Now that's what I've missed."

"Damon."

"What? Right, Milana doesn't like hearing that kind of thing."

"Milana and I are one and the same person." I replied immediately, hoping to make him understand my point. A brief silence fell between us as I held his gaze with consideration.

Finally the vampire raised his hands in sign of surrender. "Fine. Milana and you ... the same person."

I gave an irritated look at the vampire before rushing to pick up all of my stuff in frustration."You're a dick."

"What? Are you running away now?" He hailed emphatically as he hastened to follow me with a slight tone visibly amused. "Don't you remember ? This bench, you who run away from me. And I'm following you through the park. This is the parade of Mystic falls all over again."

This time I was content to roll my eyes before replying while continuing to walk in front with boredom."Oh, you mean the time you ended up drooling in front of my sister in her dress semblable from Katherine? Indeed, it's always a repetition of events with you. "

"Ouch! Someone is very mean today." Replied the vampire immediately as he hurried despite my obvious annoyance. "Oh, come on, Mila. Where did the ingenious girl who pretended to be a pregnant woman just to get through the line faster. You were definitely more fun before."

I paused abruptly in my walk by immediately raising my eyes to the sky while pinching my lips to hold a deep sigh before turning sharply on my heels to face him.

"This same girl saw more than half of her family being decimated in the space of a year!" I replied curtly, suddenly stepping on him in indignation and excess of fatigue."And I'm not even talking about the fact that I had to face unimaginable pain to let my thousand-year-old ancestor steal my body! So, excuse me for being dreary and boring!"

I finished my tirade in a labored breath before looking away at the facades of the shop windows strewn on the sidewalk on which we had regained during our debacle before finally leaving a long sigh as I realized that the vampire was finally silent.

At least that was before he resumed with an impressed whistle leaving me to glare at him in irritation."Well, here. We finally come to the end of the problem. You're definitely more like you now."

"What-" I paused, frowning deeply in the misunderstanding. "Wait! Was that your goal? Exceed me until I crack ?!"

"Welllll ... I wouldn't go that far ..." The vampire dragged mischievously with a sly little smile before shrugging arrogantly.

I could quickly feel Milana's rage joining my indignation letting me shake my head on the vampire before pinching the bridge of my nose. I took a deep breath as I closed my eyelids to try to control Milana's urge to give the vampire an aneurysm before lifting my head to gauge him in impatience.

"For God sake's Damon what do you expect from me?"

"Be on my side!" Replied the vampire immediately with a slight underlying tone of frustration letting me pucker my lips at Milana's distrust.

"You and I both know you want more than that."

"I promise you that I will be on my best behavior. Word of scout." Added the vampire raising his hand in a scouting gesture letting my eyes squint more impatiently on him."I'm the good guy now. Remember?"

I shook my head clearly tired of his little games before crossing my arms over my chest as I turned on my heels again."Right. Until Elena or I do something again to tip you over to the other side."

"Would you come back to me then?" Asked the vampire immediately with an almost hopeful tone.

I immediately gave him a sidelong glance."Don't be so pathetic."

"You are the one who forces me to become so despicable." He defended with the intention of making me feel guilty. "Or at least that little nuisance of a thousand years old."

"Careful you're losing your touch." I snickered.

Damon shrinks his large stormy eyes over me letting me sense his affront."What does it means?"

God, it was in those moments that I couldn't help but share Milana's point of view on the vampire. He was so temperamental."It's means what it's means, Damon."

However, I had to admit that he knew how to be smooth. I hadn't even taken another step that he hurried to get ahead of me. I only realized too late that Milana had again gotten ahead of the situation as she used her own supernatural reflexes to stop me.

"Color me impress the little were-witch gave you some super reflexes." He commented with a slightly surprised look before gauging me more carefully as he resumed seriously."But tell me, which side is she on?"

"Not yours." I replied unconsciously before hurrying to reply at the sight of his scowl."Or anyone else to be honest. I'm only still in town because god alone knows that you would go straight to your death without me."

"True!" The vampire nodded sharply in a sudden burst of enthusiasm letting me immediately take a step back in distrust."Which is why I need your help to manage the current situation."

As much as I just wanted to ignore his request, it would seem that Milana was suddenly interested in what he had to say. I was not sure how I should react but part of me was suspicious of my ancestor's sudden turnaround.

"What are you going to do ?" I asked in some constraint and suspicious at the same time.

"How many times do you think we're going to be able to use the line 'we'll drop your family in the ocean' against Klaus?"

Unlike Milana, who seemed to be more worried about the future of the Mikaelson family, I suddenly found myself more interested in his innuendo."So what? What do you propose ?"

"Well knowing the psychopath I doubt that he will stay very long without replying. He will end up losing patience with the little game of my stupid and reckless little brother." Damon replied, gesturing for me to follow him."We need a new plan of attack."

I immediately crossed my arms over my chest as I stopped again in my ascent before arching an eyebrow in sign of question."Why do you want my help? Better still who tells you that I would like to adhere to your plan."

"Easy." Replied the vampire immediately, shrugging nonchalantly before counting on his fingers as he continued with panache. "For one : you live with his ex, two: you're the one who is most likely to have an impact on my chances of survival."

And for the first time since my return to Mystic Falls, I suddenly found myself smiling with all my teeth."You mean I'm the only one capable of holding you back in your stupid plans."

"That's what I said ?" Damon asked immediately with a false skeptical expression before he hastened to sparkle my broad hilarious smile.

"I guess nothing I say will change your mind?"

"Wrong." Chimed Damon."This is our plan. I will take absolutely everything you have to say into consideration."

This time I found myself squinting at him again in distrust."Where's the catch?"

"There is no catch. I just want you to trust me ... you and the ancestor who lives in you." He replied, raising his eyebrows mischievously to Milana's new nickname.

"You're not going to like what I have in mind." I replied in turn.

The vampire paused, analyzing me carefully before lifting his chin in slight darkness."Does this concern Klaus?"

"Stefan went on the wrong side." I said seriously, clearly deciding to make myself heard. I was still not convinced that he was going to really let me have a say in his plan."I have lost enough people to know that family is important."

Damon froze, giving me a scathing look in the objection."If it's a sick joke ..."

"Stefan must be arrested."

"Obviously if that allows the hybrid to get his family back in the process that makes you happy, right?"

I puckered my lips as I could again feel Milana's restraint before struggling against her control to admit the bottom of my true thought."I want to make him disappear as much as you do. He attacked Caroline and decimated my family."

"But…"

"Stefan almost killed Elena the other night." I remembered, confusing myself with my own scattered thoughts."The fact is that he must be arrested. Even if that means that Klaus must win in the process."

Damon gave me that famous look of adoration again before humming."You know that most adolescent girls your age see the world in black and white. They don't understand gray."

"Most teenage girls my age doesn't have to deal with rippers best friends."

"Touché."

* * *

"Remind me why I'm doing this again?" I asked as I walked through the empty space where the coffins were currently canceled. If it had been last year, I might still have been amazed by the magic but after spending a whole summer in cohabitation with Milana it had become a kind of habit. Which was probably worse.

"Mhm, mhm, this is not the time to run away little Gilbert." Damon said in a slightly authoritarian tone, letting me pause at the familiar nickname.

I had to admit that it was kind of nice to find this connection with the vampire. A connection completely deprived of attraction and feeling but a connection, nonetheless. It was strange to be honest but appreciable at the same time.

I quickly recovered from my surprise before leaning against one of the wooden crates nonchalantly."I'm not running away; I'm just trying to find a reason why I'm doing this."

"Isn't reducing the evil and saving everyone enough?" Damon suggested blissfully.

"I can't believe I let you convince me."

"This is my southern boy accent." Damon boasted arrogantly letting my eyes roll as I tried to ignore the energy of witches trying to suffocate me.

"You're a pompous ass." I insulted with disdain before taking a break in the middle of the square. I looked for a moment in the void where I could feel the energy of a particular coffin before raising my head with a sudden idea in mind."You did say that you would consider all of my proposals, right?"

Damon paused in turn before giving me a look of recognition, pointing to me."Mhm ... you have an idea."

I suddenly closed my eyes as I could feel Milana's cooperation before suddenly instinctively raising my hand."Revelate."

I could feel a rush of magic energy traveling down my arm before opening my eyes just to see the famous four coffins in front of us.

Damon let out a slightly impress whistle before arching an eyebrow."I have to admit that I'm not particularly used to seeing you on this side."

I tilted my head in acceptance before shrugging my shoulders with attitude."At least I don't have to turn every full moon."

I accompanied my statement by approaching one of the coffins before stopping next to the one I was interested in. It was incredibly shocking to know that I could predict who was inside without even having to open it. Nevertheless I ended up reaching for the handle before lifting the cover just for almost immediately feel this surge of attraction and longing at the sight of Elijah's desiccated body.

"Whoa, whoa, little Gilbert ! What are you doing ?" Damon suddenly exclaimed as he hastened to join me just to firmly close the coffin.

I raised my head just to contain Milana's annoyance as I held the vampire's wary gaze."Arresting Stefan will not be enough. We need an ally. Like you with Stefan, we need someone strong enough to keep Klaus in check."

"You can't be serious! Do I remind you that this guy betrayed us the last time we trusted him?"

I held back a sigh from his imbecility before crossing my arms over my chest with determination as I gave him a look of impatience."Do you have a better plan?"

"For what it's worth, yeah. What do you think about finally using these little carnival tricks on a larger scale? Certainly, your new bestie must be big enough to keep her ex-lover in control." Suggested the vampire arrogantly.

I left a scoff to his idiocy this time before giving him a wry look."Do you seriously think that Milana would like to deliberately attack Klaus?"

"Well ... I'm certainly no longer the man I used to be as a human. She must realize that her Romeo is certainly not a child of chord."

"Message from my new bestie : bad century, jerk."

"Oh ... split personality? The things you make me feel, Mila." Teased immediately the vampire letting me raise my eyes to the ceiling despite the amused little smile dancing on my lips.

"Anyway, you don't know what I saw." I said seriously."The Klaus of the Milana era and the Klaus of today are totally different. Nevertheless, there remains the Klaus of Milana's memories. She can never betray him to this point."

However, it was not long before I quickly regained control of my emotions as I again saw the sight of Elijah's body. I let my gaze persist for a moment on the dagger currently planting in his heart.

A fact that the vampire seemed fully aware as he picked up the thread in a visibly darker tone."And you ? Could you keep him in control?"

To be honest with himself, Damon was particularly anxious to hear her response. He had seen how Klaus acted in the presence of little Gilbert and even if he had decided to change tactics and respect her choices, he was not particularly eager at the idea of seeing the hybrid prowling around her. He was well positioned to know what kind of emotion a lookalike could arouse for people like him and Klaus. Certainly, Mila was not a double, but the simple fact that she was the offspring of the great love of the evil was enough to make him insecure again.

I immediately raised my head visibly taken aback by his request before feeling my throat tighten despite myself. I swallowed to try to get this strange feeling of compassion for the hybrid out of my chest before I looked away in an attempt to hide my show of emotion.

"Should I remind you of the list of people I lost the last time I tried to counter him?"

"So, I stroked a nerve."

I chewed my jaw at the vampire's rush towards me before quickly regaining control of my emotions."The fact remains the same. Elijah must be released."

Damon immediately left a growl in disagreement visibly about to argue that only the ring of his phone quickly changed the game. I sat up with little interest as the vampire rolled his eyes as he picked up his phone from the back pocket of his jeans before quickly frowning at the new message on his screen.

"What now?"

"Change of plan. We release Elijah. I keep the coffin locked and you get out of here as quickly as possible."

"Sorry what?" I exclaimed, frowning more in his bossy tone.

Damon finally let the growl he held back in annoyance at my obstinacy before gesturing to me to be agitated."Bonnie just told me that Klaus had discovered her little mission. He's about to find the coffins and there's no way I can leave you in the presence of him. Not in the case of a negotiation."

"So what? I only have a use to come up with the plans." I replied somewhat offended by the way the vampire underestimated me.

Despite the fact that I preferred to ignore my unwilling bond with Klaus I couldn't really forget the fact that I was very unlikely to be injured in his presence. Not that I will use this argument against the elder Salvatore. And again, I was not sure that I really wanted to be in the presence of the hybrid.

The truth was that he had managed to stir my curiosity with his act towards Caroline. Despite the fact that I didn't want to recognize it.

A fact that Milana was quick to point out to me. It was all about ego and stubbornness for her.

According to her, I was just not ready to accept the idea that the Klaus of her memories could also be the Klaus of now.

"And am I supposed to leave with a rested mind?" I said incredulously."Me being here with you is probably the only way to keep you alive."  
I knew the vampire enough to know that he couldn't resist the hybrid long enough. He and Klaus were just a very bad combination of temperaments.

Rolling his eyes, Damon walked over to the coffin containing Finn before sitting on it without any consideration for the vampire inside."No, no. You being here is just a distraction preventing me from carrying out our little plan."

"Is this another way of making me understand that I represent a weakness for you?"

Damon sighed and brushed his hands off on his jeans as he stood back up."Look you already know how I feel about you. I've never had the right way to show it to you, but I've never felt anything so sincere. I don't want to lose what we may have had other times."

"Damon-"

"Shhh ... let me finish." He hastened to stop me as he suddenly grabbed my face between his cold palms letting me hold my breath as I supported his eyes in confusion and uncertainty."I know you're sure you don't feel anything for me except maybe affection but I know deep inside you that you still feel something. Otherwise you wouldn't be here. With me."

I could feel my heart skip a beat leaving me to swallow before feeling for the first time since my cohabitation the very effect of my own feelings. Not those of Milana mix with mine but only mine. And the truth was that I was always so unwaveringly afraid to love. So I suddenly found myself taking a new step back by looking away. I already knew what I would see on the vampire's face and I wasn't particularly seeing how I hurt the vampire. Instead, I just nodded weakly before grabbing the handle of Elijah's dagger.

I took a breath ignoring Damon's disturbing look on my profile before slowly removing the dagger from the heart of another memory from Milana's past.


	13. XII : Don't let me down

**XII : Don't let me down**

The only Mystic Falls teahouse was not really a place on my list of favorite places in this town. To tell the truth, rubbing shoulders with the worldly populace and the housewives of this small town was probably the last thing on my list. I felt like I was out of place to be honest. The look the clients gave me had a large part in my discomfort. Worse, I didn't even like tea. At the risk of appearing brainless and lined with a stereotype, I much preferred the Starbucks in which Sophie Devereaux had the audacity to take me this summer.

Sophie.

This summer.

It had been barely a few months since I had returned to the town and yet I felt like I had been trapped in this town almost as long as Milana in this pebble.

Without offending the ancestor.

Anyway ...

Letting a long sigh leave my lips, I watched the annoying sight before me. The living room consisted of ceiling moldings and crimson red fabrics, probably silk, strewn across the walls. A glance and everyone knew that I had absolutely nothing to do in such a place.

I sighed. I still wondered why I always found myself in such situations. No matter how much I tried to remain impassive in the face of the supernatural, I still end up falling right into it. Like right now.

Although if I had to be honest with myself, Milana was the only instigator of my presence in this tearoom.

"There is only one person who can summon me using a spell cast on a leaf."

I looked up to see Elijah sitting across from me, holding the tea Milana ordered for him, not a hint of a smile on his face as he inspected me, transfixed. He seemed totally stoic. As if he was trying to analyze that she was in front of him. His ex-wife over a millennium, his brother's lover or the human teenager whom he found himself caring for despite the short time he had spent time with her.

Milana seemed to be teeming with impatience and excitement internally. Personally, I wish I could say that I didn't feel the same at the sight of the original vampire.

Felix was going to remind me so much that I had a kink for bad boys.

Hence the reason why I tried to compose my expression in one of boredom as I recalled Elijah little betrayal.

"Nice suit. I guess the old one was somewhat dated after spending so much time in a coffin." I said, sounding a bit rude. To be honest, I was just trying to ignore Milana's attraction to the vampire. And yet it was not such an easy task. His suit looked really good on him. Fit him perfectly. It was all blue midnight but he dressed it with a black colored pocket square. I didn't mind him wearing them at all.

"So you managed to stay in control." Elijah easily recognized as he unbuttoned his suit jacket before tilting his head slightly to the side."You seem somewhat ... changed."

"This is usually what happens when an ancestor over a thousand years old attacks you with a lifetime of memories." I replied, shrugging nonchalantly despite the fact that I was anything but sane now.

"A lifetime of memories ..."

"Yeah. I'm sure you know what it means. Btw, you were such a dick for pourchasing Tatia when you knew you loved Milana too."

"... _Dick_."

It was like he was challenging me. Tested me to see how far my knowledge extended and the line between my patience and that of Milana. If I were patient, Milana was anything but. I suspected the vampire was trying to draw the line between my will and the power of the presence of the hybrid witch."You seem to have lost every ounce of fear in my presence."

"Think again! I'm about to make an attack." I objected sincerely."It's only thanks to Milana's confidence that I am here. I know very well what each of you, Mikaelson, is really capable of."

"I haven't done anything to make you afraid of me, but I must say that it's reassuring to see that you're still you."

I just rolled my eyes. I couldn't help but realize how much the vampire liked to be respected by fear. Despite the fact that he considered himself better than the vampire stereotype, he still had the same findings. These idiots males liked to inflate their damn egos.

I imperceptibly shook my head as a result of my realization before taking my cup of tea with both hands simply to rest it almost immediately with a grimace of disgust at the drink much too sweet for my taste.

"Yuck! Yeah definitely not my cup of tea."

Smiling for the first time since he came in, I rested my cup with a slight shake of my shoulders in repulsion before squinting at the vampire in annoyance. Unlike me, he seemed to be perfectly happy with the choice of drink I ordered.

With my knowledge accumulated over the past few months I suddenly found myself rethinking from a far more distant time. And in particular to a completely different original vampire. To two original vampires to be honest. But for now I couldn't help but see the similarities between Elijah and a certain troublemaker. Both was crafty and honest. The youngest Mikaelson had just a fiery spirit and a little more unstable temper than the vampire in front of me.

Elijah took a sudden breath before resting his cup of china on the table so as he went back to business."Although this reunion is more than ... delicious. It seems to me that we have some things to settle."

I immediately frowned clearly more in control than Milana at the moment.

"If I believe Elder Salvatore's words, you will own a weapon. Someone likely to defeat my brother. Now they could still question the identity of this weapon but given the recent information brought by my brother and your knowledge of our family I am certain that you already figured which was in the coffin."

"It's impossible." I objected instantly despite my intuition guiding me exactly in that direction.

Elijah took another sip of his tea by simply raising his eyebrows before pausing."Only someone naïve would think that such a thing is impossible in such a world like ours."

I saw his subtle jab at me."So you're calling me naive?"

"No. just stating that people like us have lived and seen enough to know that there is really no limit to what our world can hold for us. I do, however, believe that you're deliberately not understanding me. Which is highly disturbing when I know you're one of the smarter people of this town."

I ticked my jaw at his diverted insult as a compliment before suddenly frowning as I only realized now how many envious looks our duo had attracted. Or at least, how many looks Elijah had caught.

Ignoring the looks with a certain irritation along my chest I turned my eyes back to Elijah."So what do you suggest?"

"We're civilized people. A dinner would be more than enough to give your witch friends a little more time."

"A dinner ?" I kept repeating in disbelief this time before letting out a breath of frustration. "These civilized people like you say can break a nape of the neck with a snap of a finger."

"I tend to believe that a good meal calms the spirits." Insisted the vampire confidently.

"And I'm the only one who purposely doesn't understand."

Suddenly Elijah placed his hand onto mine, trying to get my attention. I immediately looked up just to gauge him in surprise and complete shock at the feeling of my heart racing under his touch."I wish I could have this dinner without having to put you in danger, but it seems that you're at the heart of this world from which you so much want to detach yourself."

I gulped, trying my damnedest to hide every ounce of anxiety and warm that began to flood me. Elijah certainly did not make the situation any easier by doing so. Simple contact was enough to make me mute."I am not ... I am not Milana. "

"Of that I am sure."

"Will you protect me?"

"As long as you allow me to." Instantly promises the vampire without seeming to doubt for a moment. Elijah was definitely the best of the Mikaelson. And I had just realized that I could almost regard him as one of my allies, my friend even.

And for once it had nothing to do with Milana or even my sister. He was like Felix in a way. He was a true friend. A person being at my side without any interest.

He cleared his throat, slipping his hand away from mine. I had to admit that I seemed to miss his contact almost immediately.

Letting a long sigh leave my lips, I let the idea of attending this dinner soak up. I didn't want this. I never asked for anything. Why was I so unlucky as to go through something like that? I didn't mean to be some sort of stupid ship for a hybrid witch or know of vampires or any of the crap I'd been forced to go through. I wanted to be normal again. Like everyone else.

Unfortunately, I had long learned that feeling sorry for myself was absolutely useless for me. It was just wasting my time and mind to find a solution to rein in everyone in their stupid suicidal plan to kill Klaus.

* * *

Klaus strolled through the Mystic Grill as if the place belonged to him. He sat at the bar counter while ignoring the looks of the annoyingly overpopulated bar. He wasn't really in a happy mood and the chitter chatter of countless teenagers talking about idiotic coming-of-age problems wasn't really the best way to calm him down. And he didn't even talk about that crappy Pop music blasting from out of speakers.

Unfortunately he didn't really have a choice. It was either facing these annoying little things or enduring the look of judgment and resentment from his brother. He had the gift of putting him on edge. The holier act he had had the gift of irked him in ways not known to man nor vampires.

"Hi, what can I do for-"

"Felix, my only remaining minion." Klaus looked up from the counter just to display a broad, carnivorous smile at the sight of the young hybrid."Hello, mate."

"Niklaus."

"Look at this it seems that the habit of our dear Mila has finally passed on."

The frown coupled with the expression of disdain was a clear sign that the hybrid was not his biggest fan. However, his link of sire forced him to remain respectful and loyal to him. It was a little trick that turned out to be greatly handy in his ridiculous little fight against the Salvatore brothers. That and the fact that he could get information when he wanted about the girl hosting his very first and true love.

"We must believe." Snapped the brown curtly with a short node."What do you want ?"

Klaus immediately clicked his tongue against his palate at his impatience before giving him a vaguely entertained look. He supposed the idiot could do the business to distract him."Tell me about Mila. What is she doing with her time these days?"

"Obsessive much?" Replied the brown confidently despite that he could hear his dead heart accelerate.

Klaus tilted his head to the side with a breath of cold laughter before looking up immediately to compel the hybrid."Tell me what I want to know about Mila." He watched as his pupils dilated before straightening up in his seat, listening.

He didn't really know how to explain this curiosity about the weak human almost like his ex-lover. If he had previously thought of recovering Milana, he was no longer so certain that he wanted to erase Mila. The Little Gilbert had a knack for keeping him on his toes and he hadn't been challenged in a while by a woman. They all fell at his feet without him having to make the slightest effort. A bit like this little blonde vampire. She rejected him because she didn't know he was what she expected. She was still in her early vampire life. If only she knew what he could really do for her.

He could be selfless and kind like that sometimes.

Especially when it could spark Mila's interest. Without even knowing it, she had started a power game with him. She wasn't even as powerful and confident as his ex-lover, but she was still a challenge for him.

A challenge he could just as easily master thanks to the hybrid in front of him. She was definitely attached to Félix. The only one for whom she had really claimed her allegiance. However, that wasn't his way of acting. Klaus wanted above all total loyalty. He needed a demonstration of devotion and it wouldn't help if he forced her to join his side.

No, she had to complied on her own.

In a way he was still playing with her mind. He used no compulsion with her, but she was still under psychological pressure. It was one of his specialties.

"Why don't you ask her ?" Suddenly replied Felix leaving Klaus perked up almost immediately with the sudden floral smell mixed with a particular spice crossed his nostrils.

Almost immediately a wolf smile curved his lips in anticipation. He could easily feel her slight awkwardness through her light steps. Her smell was getting stronger and stronger as she headed straight for the counter still seeming completely oblivious to his presence. Part of him had to admit that he was somewhat annoyed by her lack of foresight about him but he would make sure to correct this little flaw. She would quickly notice his presence. Or not.

"Use your super hybrid reflex to give me the strongest liquor you can have in stock." Even her voice seemed identical to that of Milana. With the exception that it seemed less malicious and enticing than that of her ancestor. No, Mila was more conservative, innocent.

Klaus switched his gaze from his hybrid to the direction her voice was coming from and found out she had taken the seat next to him."Why so grumpy, darling?"

Unsurprisingly, Mila jumped at his intervention before straining into awareness of his presence. It was another difference from his beloved. Milana used to get cheerful at the simple sound of his voice.

However she was quick to surprise him again as she sank back into her seat with a long-frustrated sigh. "Not today, Niklaus. I already had my original dose for today."

So, she had seen Elijah. Obviously.

Klaus couldn't help but feel this frustration and jealousy again. It was like going back to the past. He should have known that his brother would make it a personal point to visit her when he woke up.

"Elijah. I should have known it would be his first decision."

"You can forget your little conspiracies to take revenge on your brother. He was just curious to find the friend he lost."

"Am I so predictable?" Klaus always thought he was great at concealing his emotions. He's done it for so long. Only one person could read him like no other. He assumed he should have foreseen this turnaround.

"Normally, I wouldn't even bring an ounce of interest. But the annoying feeling along my limbs doesn't really give me a choice." Mila replied visibly annoyed by the connection between him and Milana."This is what I'm reduced to, a vessel to accommodate the originals."

Klaus found himself displaying a little smirk at her choice of wailing before shaking his head with interest.

Even the suspicious looks of his minion weren't enough to distract him from the young beauty by his side. "It seems like the reunion with my brother was not so pleasant after all."

"Whoa Niklaus you're so perceptive." Replied the brunette sarcastically before swallowing the glass of whiskey that Felix put in front of her."Thanks."

"Whoa, whoa ... slow down, Mil." Exclaimed the hybrid immediately.

However, Mila contented herself with placing the glass forcefully on the counter before gesturing for him to pour it back."Don't test me. I'm fucking pissed."

Klaus gasped at her attitude."What's you got down?"

"What's got me down? Seriously? Do I have to make a list? Why not et's start with your existence."

"Now is not very nice, love." Klaus objected, leaning more towards her."I released you."

To his surprise and enthusiasm Mila leaned in turn towards him before sustaining his gaze as she murmured."Go to hell you and your fucking pet names."

He displayed a smile with closed lips in front of her impetuosity before using his speed invisible to the eye to put his hand on one of her thighs. Mila jumped at the touch, leaving Klaus reinvigorated at the rate of her increased heart rate. If only Mila knew the effects, she had over him, she would not have stirred up his dark side as she had just done. He was steadily liking her more and more. Her presence alone was enough to brighten his day.

"Careful there, I killed for less than that."

Mila swallowed at his underlying threat despite the fact that she was probably the last person he would kill on his list. Mila was the safest in the town. With the Salvatore brothers and them, she was the least likely to die. Until she ends up breaking his trust of course. Which inevitably everyone did.

"Is that all you can do?" Suddenly replied Mila as she put her hand on top of his before grabbing it to forcefully withdraw it.

Klaus left an impressed hiss before stepping back into his seat as he was taking a swig of his drink."I see that memories of Milana gave you some confidence."

"Milana lived in a time when women were looked down upon and scarcely considered other than to satisfy the desires of men. Does it surprise you so much that I gained a little confidence in the process?"

"If only her memories could have shown you another era. Like twenties. There, it was an era that deserved to be lived."

"Right. Your obsession with the era of perdition." Mila nodded with a light scoff before shrugging."I suppose Gatsby the magnificent has some attraction."

"That was a fascinating decade. Liberating and pact with culture from film to music to literature."

"Yeah… and also the time of the great ripper Stefan." Finished Mila, acerbic.

He smiled."Indeed, a fascinating period."

"You're sick." Suddenly intervened Felix filling the glass of Mila.

"Agree." The little brunette immediately agreed, pointing to her friend.

Klaus scowled slightly at her agreement before resuming nonchalantly."You'd fit in well during that time period."

"Yeah? I think I will pass." Mila replied boldly before shrugging."Plus if I had to choose a period it would be the Ancient Roman period and the end of the Roman Empire. I have always had a slight fascination with Greek and Egyptian mythology."

If Mila was really honest with herself she would recognize that she was really enjoying this conversation. She had always been a nerd in history and talking about such a subject with such antiquity that Niklaus was invigorating. However, she was not being honest so she preferred to focus on her disdain for the original hybrid.

Curiosity pocked at Klaus. It was amusing to hear the irony of her statement."You seem so repulsive to the idea of living in a world of supernatural creatures and yet you aspire to live in an era of Gods and Divinities."

"At least the women were worshiped."

And all the drink came pouring from his mouth as he began cracking up with laughter. Wiping his mouth, Klaus stared at her with attraction."It's what you wish, love? To be worshiped."

"It's a figurative conversation. To want to be a goddess would be to be as narcissistic and megalomaniac as you."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Are you joking? Wait, don't answer that. Of course, you're serious."

"You're the one who aspires to be a divinity."

"It was a hypothetical conversation."

"Still you seemed very envious."

"Are you playing on the words?"

"I don't know. Are you ?"

"Don't take me for an idiot."

"Who said I take you for an idiot, love?"

Mila released a frustrated breath as she looked away before taking another sip from her glass of alcohol. Klaus could easily see that she was not really used to drinking. Probably why she talked so liberally with him. Not that he was complaining.

"And you?" Asked the brunette suddenly, turning to him with some attention."You, what do you want Niklaus?"

He had to admit that he certainly didn't expect to meet Mila when he came to ventilate at the Mystic Grill. Even less have a first real civilized conversation about his life passed down through the ages and their desires and wishes. But he had to admit that he found himself wanting to answer her honestly. Klaus wanted a lot of things, power, love, trust and loyalty. Above all, however, he doesn't want to be left alone.

A weakness that he could not yet reveal to the adorable beauty before him."Looks like you've had enough to drink for today."

Klaus took the glass from her delicate hands, clearly content with himself as she accepted his touch without much difficulty. At least that was before she frowned in an adorable fashion."Are you implying that I'm drunk?"

"Probably just a little tipsy." Klaus objected with slight amusement to her slur.

"I can hold my liquor thank you very much, jackass." Grumbled Mila, suddenly rising from her stool just to stumble almost immediately on her feet.

"Mil!"

Klaus stood almost instantly, taking her by the hip and stabilizing her. For his greater satisfaction Mila caught up on him leaving him to rejoice at the feeling of her hands on his chest.

Unfortunately the feeling was short-lived as she soon regained her senses by quickly drawing back from his touch. Or at least what Klaus allowed her. He kept his hand on her hip before raising his eyebrows at the sight of her wide doe look. She literally seemed breathless as she stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. She was particularly exquisite in this position. And her fleshy, pale pink lips even more desirable.

However, the irritating intervention of his minion soon put an end to any idea that the original hybrid might have."I'll take care of her."

As normal, Klaus would have simply torn off the arm of the fool who dared to come between him and the object he wanted, but he had to admit that he himself seemed surprised by the turn of the events.

He couldn't be fooled by such futile feelings. Mila was not his Milana and she probably never would be. She was just a distraction and a means to an end. Besides, he had far greater concerns. Now was not the time to get lost in such frivolous distractions.

So he let Felix take his place with a slight growl as he realized that his inner wolf was already howling for what was right for him.

"Thank you, Félix." Gasped Mila as she finally looked away from Klaus.

The latter took advantage of this opportunity to put as much distance as possible between him and the new complication having awakened a buried part of humanity inside him.


	14. XIII : I don't feel anything anymore

**Chapter XIII : I don't really feel anything anymore...**

"How are you feeling ?"

"What do you think?"

I swallowed the rest of my glass of water in irritation and complete embarrassment before placing it dryly on the small wall on which I was. I was trying to ignore the re-shred acrid shot of the alcohol I had consumed before I gave a stinging look at the hybrid.

"How could you let me drink in the company of ... _him_?" I was trying to cover my heart skipping a beat, grumbling under my breath.

"Hey, I'm a bartender. Refusing to serve you would be counterproductive." Defended the idiot in front of me before shrugging nonchalantly.

I winced as I could still taste the alcohol on my taste buds before squinting my eyes in irritation on the brown."You're a fucking hybrid now. Why are you continuing to work at the Grill already?"

"Because I like to be exploited?"

"Not funny. At all."

Felix rolled his eyes at my comment before raising his eyebrows with another smirk."You should have seen yourself next to Klaus."

"Oh, go to hell." I sighed in exhaustion.

And yet I knew that our peer had probably looked funny. I couldn't believe I had acted so carefree, provocative even with the Original hybrid. It was not what I expected when I went to the Mystic Grill to vent my concerns to Félix. A fact that Félix quickly seemed to take into account as he suddenly crouched down to find himself at my height. I looked up to meet his gaze just to find again that momentum of comfort and confidence running along my veins. Felix was probably the only being on this planet who could make me feel safe with a single look.

"I'm sorry for laughing." The brown apologized immediately, placing his hand on mine in comfort."I know you can't always control Milana's attraction."

I puckered my lips in a sense of frustration before succumbing to shame again. The truth was that it wasn't all about Milana. Part of me, and I didn't know how much, wanted to learn more about Klaus. Not the one who had haunted my dreams all summer, but the one who had been left transformed by his father's abuse and decades of inhumanity.

I swallowed with difficulty like the memory of the abuse that Niklaus had suffered at the hands of Mikael resurface in my mind before returning my attention to Felix in the hope of distracting me from my thoughts.

"When will your service end?"

"Well after your dinner with the four musketeers." Replied Felix making me grimace again at the reminder of this famous dinner.

I still couldn't believe that I had agreed to go to this dreadful gathering of brothers. Even worse with what had just happened. I wasn't really sure I could ever be in the presence of Klaus again. Especially not after what happened earlier.

Unfortunately attending this dinner was part of the business I had made with Elijah. He would be there to protect me. A fact that Milana seemed to believe as hard as iron. Her confidence in the Original was astounding. However I was still in control and if the original vampire could break a word then I figured I might as well do it.

And that had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that I may not have been as ready to participate in the 'let's eliminate Klaus' plan from the surface of the planet as before.

* * *

Unfortunately it turned out that when I finally decided to step back from the supernatural world, and this by breaking the very promise made to an original, I always found myself at the heart of the drama.

It turned out that I was not the only one to have had a hectic day since when I returned home I ended up being overtaken by Caroline's dramas. And Alaric. And Caroline's father. And then Tyler.

It turned out that Alaric's girlfriend was really psycho. She apparently killed her ex, the medical examiner and killed Caroline's father. Which btw had vampire blood in his veins when he died. Which meant he was currently in transition. Hence the fact that the blonde was currently on her porch with Elena while her parents were in her house. I found myself in a deep frown as I tried to make a selection of priorities from my long list of concerns.

The first was to abandon my promise to Elijah.

The second had been to join Caroline and Elena on the porch despite the fact that I had picked up on their conversation from the moment they addressed the fact that Alaric's girlfriend was a killer.

At least so far.

"Do you think Tyler might have something to do with this?"

I looked up, lightening my frown a bit just to give an incredulous look at the blonde. Admittedly he had bitten her, endangering her life expectancy but that was all Klaus. Another fact that had the gift of making me even more guilty.

I had literally acted in unconsciousness earlier.

"Why ?"

"Well if it's still a dirty trick from Klaus. Tyler is enslaved to him. And ... he does absolutely everything ... what Klaus tells him."

"No!" I finally intervened in spite of myself in a somewhat annoyed tone before controlling my irritation at the sight of Elena's gaze."It wasn't Tyler."

Unsurprisingly, Caroline finally gave in to fear and sadness as she resumed in a tone laced with emotion."I can't watch my father die. I will force him to eat."

"In that case, you won't be any better than Katherine who killed you to make a point." I intervened again, catching the blonde's gaze as she looked up with her sapphire blue eyes to look at me helplessly.

" I…"

To my surprise, Elena took my side letting me watch the brunette with a mixed feeling of Milana along my chest."Mila is right. You can't go against his decision. You have to accept it. All your father has left is the freedom to choose."

Caroline looked away leaving me to squint my lips in a feeling of sadness as I could see how much the blonde seemed on the verge of losing any ounce of control over her emotions. Losing a loved one was never an easy ordeal and after all the deaths I had seen in the past few months I wish I could say that I had somehow become immune. But not Caroline. No, Caroline felt the burn of the loss. And it was probably going to get worse. But she had to accept the choice of Bill Forbes.

Even if I couldn't help but think he was just a selfish, idiotic fuck. He had a chance to stay in the life of his daughter, whom he had so easily set aside for the past few years. He was just a hypocritical jerk who thought he was acting on his beliefs. To hell with his fucking convictions. He was just an old bastard who did what he liked by putting himself in the place of a martyr.

Although I damn hate vampires in this town it didn't mean that I necessarily hated vampirism. Certainly, I was doing very well as a monster of another kind but it was not as repulsive. The only thing I really despised was the fact that these psychopaths thought they absolutely had to act like the monsters they were portrayed.

Caroline was the exact example of what I meant. Hence the reason why I would always be proud to have helped her in her transition. She had become the best version of herself and all this while drinking blood.

"I hated him with all my might after what he put me through. With all my might." Caroline sobbed, sniffing before putting her hand on mine as I squeezed her shoulder lightly in comfort."And today I have only one idea in mind : to save his life."

"It's normal, it's your father."

Caroline nodded weakly as I sat down, legs crossed in Indian style, by her side before lowering my eyes on my hands joined to the understanding of her question."What was the hardest part for you when you lost yours?"

If I had been asked to do so last year, I might have shed a tear, but Milana's presence had certainly made up for this type of weakness. She was easily in control of my weaknesses when I was easily in control of hers. However, I didn't really know which was more difficult to manage. The painful feeling of loss or the very feeling of knowing that you have moved forward.

"Thinking about the list of things he can never do again." Elena replied clearly still moved at the mention of our father."The things a girl needs from her father."

Finally Caroline gave in to sadness letting me watch Elena hug her as I realized for the first time how insensitive I had become in the past few months.

It was before I suddenly saw a certain familiar face going up our aisle. The latter immediately caught my gaze with a sorry air at the sight of Caroline and Elena sobbing in the arms of one and the other. He seemed almost hesitant as he slowed down in his ascent letting me give him a nod as a sign of encouragement.

Matt returned my sign before coming to a halt again as Caroline straightened up."I am sorry."

The blonde immediately rushed to the blond letting me watch the duo with a new weight on the chest. I could feel the raw emotions below the surface. Only they remained below the surface. they weren't about to be released and that was probably what scared me the most.

When I was in my state of silence, I was guided by pain and my emotions only. And then I came to cooperate with my feelings by exploiting my rage and disgust for the vampires in this city. At least that was before I let Milana manage my feelings for me.

* * *

I didn't really care about Matt and Elena's conversation as I followed the duo to our porch. It turned out that there was really nothing more for Bill Forbes to do. He had made his choice.

So Matt, the great white knight, volunteered to bring us back.

Noticing the duo slowing down the stairs, I hastened to overtake them, hailing on my shoulder."Thanks for the ride. I go. I still have sheets to fill out for Alaric lessons."

Yep, I still had to lead a normal teenage life through all these dramas. Well, a slightly gifted teenage life.

I used my keys to open the door before reaching the switch to turn on the hallway. However it was before taking a break as I realized that the light seemed to burn out. Now that might be perfectly normal, but I couldn't really ignore Milana's sudden self-preservation instinct.

The latter seemed to charge me with energy as I walked step by step through the heart of the entrance. I hastened to take out my phone to use the flashlight before giving a glance over my shoulder as Elena and Matt made their turn in the corridor.

"Did the bulb burn out?"

"I am not sure."

"It must be a power failure." Matt suggested.

I almost immediately rolled my eyes at his recklessness before sighing as I made my way to the kitchen, murmuring under my breath."Yeah. Our life is so normal why worry."

"Mil-oh my god!" Elena suddenly jumped as she pulled out a flashlight just to reveal a huge pool of blood on our floor.

"What the hell?"

I just couldn't help raising my lamp to Matt's face with a sharp whisper."Power outage, huh?"

Matt hastened to retrieve the lamp from Elena while the latter rushed to our knife service letting me give her a disillusioned look before feeling panic settling along my chest as I was not long in noticing a bloody handprint on one of the walls leading to the living room.

A fact that seemed alarmed just as much Elena as she hastened to join my side by grabbing my wrist in an unnecessary gesture of protection. Didn't she know that I could send an Original into the air by the simple thought ? Oh right maybe not!

My train of thought was soon interrupted by the sight in front of me. There, leaning against the wall with a knife protruding from his abdomen was an unconscious Alaric.

For the first time in months I finally felt my heart skip a beat in fear as I rushed to his side soon imitated by my stupid sister who hastened to touch the handle. That was enough to extract a groan from Alaric, further alerting Matt."There is too much blood, Elena!"

"I know ! Call an ambulance!" Elena immediately panicked.

"A what ? Have you lost your damn mind?"

"He's dying, Mila!"

"You must kill me!" Hailed suddenly Alaric before spitting blood in a coughing fit as he caught our attention."Elena, you-you must kill me. I don't know ... a supernatural being ... the ring."

Elena froze clearly overwhelmed by the situation letting me gauge her in disbelief and impatience before glancing at Matt in frustration.

This idiot really called an ambulance.

Without paying attention, I felt my conscience recede in the back of my mind, leaving me as a mere spectator of Milana's position.

"Fuck this!" Growled Milana in my place, letting me notice for the first time her deep voice compared to mine.

Reacting immediately she grabbed the handle of the knife without hesitation before tearing it from Alaric's chest just to slit his throat with a sharp blow. It was like slaughtering an animal for her. A direct and direct hit that left Alaric choking on his blood for a moment before suddenly going limp.

I looked for a moment through Milana's eyes just to suddenly feel an immense weight of fatigue. I didn't even have time to realize Elena's screams that I suddenly fell unconscious.

* * *

Damon was still convinced that Meredith Fell was the killer. After all, she attacked him to steal his blood and the bitch was pretty stealthy. Not to mention that her ex was the first to be killed.

Even having been targeted tonight Alaric remained skeptical. Elena was naively convinced that Alaric's luck with women couldn't be that bad. And yet the evidence was there. Damon didn't really want to be an inspector but the evidence was there. The stake used to kill the medical examiner came from his car. Meredith had access to his car and a motive. So, he was always convinced that she was the killer.  
Unfortunately the only person who could corroborate his words was currently dozing off following, and he quotes Elena's words _"possession of Milana"_.

Honestly Damon couldn't be more confused right now. He was certain of his choice for Mila but her reaction and the recent events made him doubt. Elena seemed to have had some sort of reversal of feelings and he would lie if he said that part of him, probably the one who had pinned over Katherine for the past 145 years, was joyful. And worst of all, Mila seemed to completely ignore this brand new change in her sister. Or even him. She had simply become impervious to any feelings.

He let out a long, melancholy sigh as he looked at the little brunette lying on her bed from where he was leaning before trudging towards her. He took his place on the still free space of her bed before bringing his hand along Mila's face to remove the rebellious strands that could hinder her in her sleep.

She was so delicate. And still he could easily see how much she had ripened in the past few months. Her features were harsher, less childish and still she seemed to become the teenager she was when she slept.

Suddenly, Mila jumped in a seated position while leaving a gasp leaving Damon to move back a little to give her room to breathe. Unsurprisingly, she instantly began to panic by looking frantically around her.

"Damon?" She breathed with a wide look as her eyes finally settled on him.

"Hey there, Emily Rose."

Almost instantly the brunette let out a sigh at his salute before resuming from her hectic awakening by shaking her head."The exorcist? Really?"

"Listening to your sister, one could almost believe that you started vomiting while crying out to the devil." Damon explained in a comical tone despite the underlying concern.

A fact that Mila seemed to quickly realize as she gave him a suspicious look."Why are you in my room?"

"Oh you know me. I feel rather frisky at the idea of meeting the devil."

Mila rolled her eyes before suddenly freezing into memory and panic."Alaric-"

"…is okay." Damon quickly interrupted, putting his hand on hers to reassure her."Did you really slit his throat?"

Mila winced as she turned her head in his direction in defense."It wasn't me."

"Hm ... remind me to never piss off our local ancestor again."

Much to the duo's surprise, Mila left a faint smile before she gave him an amused look."She already knows that you're going to keep on pissing her off. Otherwise you wouldn't be you."

"She's pretty smart then." Damon commented before tilting his head slightly to look at their still joined hands.

A fact that Mila soon noticed in her turn as she slowly withdrew her hand in hesitation. She used it to straighten up more before clearing her throat which was visibly uncomfortable. A fact that had the gift of frustrated Damon greatly. Mila was the only one truly at ease in his presence. At least it was before.

"So ... Alaric is alive." Mila said in an embarrassed tone leaving Damon leave a simple 'yup'."And ... how was the dinner?"

Damon immediately winced as he straightened up."Well ... I think Milana is going to have to make more and more appearances."

"Why?" Mila asked immediately with a deep, concerned frown.

"It may be that our plan to kill Klaus is still messed up." Damon explained with a grimace at the look of her eyes irritated by their new failure."Klaus's still running loose. And I should probably mention that now we have two more Originals brothers and Rebekah to contend with."

Mila suddenly stood still at this new ounce of information before swallowing, giving him a serious look."You mean ... you mean that Kol and Finn ..."

"... are free." Damon nodded, realizing how deep in the shitty situation they were."Plus whatever was unleashed from the coffin."

Damon knew waking Elijah was a damn bad idea. And again, he had listened to Mila. If ever something happened to her through his fault he could never forgive himself.

A fact that Mila seemed fully aware since she was not long before he felt her hand on hers again. He immediately raised his troubled eyes clearly surprised by her gesture just to meet her determined look."It was my choice to wake up Elijah. And believe me, I can manage the Originals family."

"Look who took the big head."

"I learn from the best."

Damon found himself laughing despite the gravity of the situation. There was really only Mila to do such a thing."Those who teach are those who suck. You can't have learned from me."

"I was talking about Milana." Mila replied with a sly little sneer in the corner of her lips.

"Oh oh I see." Damon huffed in slight disbelief, leaving Mila to giggle in fun.

A more comfortable silence fell over them as Damon looked at the brunette affectionately before showing a cheeky smile."Do you think you could make room for me?"

"Don't push, Damon."

"At least I would have tried."

The brunette rolled her eyes at his impudence before letting herself fall back against her pillows. She struggled against her duvet to slip under it, offering Damon a delightful view of part of her belly before she slipped under her covers. The vampire found himself gauging her with a thoughtful look as she rolled over onto her side."Go back to your house, Damon."

She was drifting between sleep and consciousness when Damon lay cautiously by her side. He made a superhuman effort to leave as much space between them as possible before turning his head in her direction awaiting her objection.

When she made no sign of recognition, Damon made himself more comfortable before taking full advantage of her smell infiltrating his nostrils. He closed his eyelids, releasing a calm breath before coming to a sudden halt at the sound of her tired hum.

"When I wake up you will be gone."

This time Damon left a simple, soothing smile. Klaus, Stefan, Elena, Alaric's killer girlfriend and the Originals could wait.

He could be satisfied with one night for now. He hadn't given up yet.

* * *

**Hey guys, **

**It's me. Again !**

**Please feel free to leave a review. This gonna help me to write more. Or not. (Joke ^^)**


	15. XIV : Devil's work

**XIV : Devil's work**

_These woods. Again._

_I knew very well that it was enough for me to cross the edge of the forest to land again in the famous clearing where Milana and Niklaus had gotten into the habit of meeting in secret. It was a place I had visited many times during my dreams of this summer but I hadn't been back there in a while. _

_I didn't really know what had triggered the dreams again, but I was certain that I was definitely not ready to see what was happening on the other side of the edge. And yet nothing could prevent the dream from continuing. I had long since learned that I could not avoid reliving memories of Milana. Even if I changed direction, I had to end up where I needed to be.  
_

_At the forefront of a crucial moment in Milana's life.  
_

_Knowing full well that there was nothing I could do about it, I let myself be carried to the sound of voices coming from the clearing. I crossed the edge pushing back the branches and foliage standing in my way before bringing my hands immediately before my eyes to the sudden light.  
_

_"Wake up, sleeping head. "  
_

_I narrowed my eyes to get used to the sunlight before I lowered my hand in search of the voice now so familiar to me.  
_

_Unsurprisingly, it didn't take me long to find Klaus, stretched out across the wild flowers in the clearing, next to my almost identical copy. The latter was currently lying on her back with her eyes closed in an expression of contentment. Hence the reason why Klaus stood slightly above her with a broad smile of worship on his lips as he delicately swept the long strands surrounding Milana's doll face.  
_

_"Niklaus, I can feel you looking at me." Murmured Milana with a smile of her own.  
_

_"How I couldn't look at you my love?" Replied the blond affectionately, letting me shiver in spite of myself at the somber contrast of the hybrid I knew.  
_

_He was anything but affectionate.  
_

_"Keep looking at me then." She mumbled. "Who knows. Maybe one day I won't be around."  
_

_Nilklaus' expression changed almost immediately in a mine of fear and misunderstanding."Why say such a thing? Where could you go?"  
_

_"__Somewhere. Far from here."  
_

_"I'll stop you." Klaus immediately asserted in a possessive tone before displaying a broad carnivorous smile like he nuzzled her jawline.  
_

_Milana fought back a grin; determined not to seem to eager. Klaus placed a nice kiss on her cheek to start before moving on the bridge of her lips and finally on her mouth.  
_

_I literally had to refrain from throwing up at the horrifying sight in front of me. __And yet it was not long before I found myself switching places with Milana. Without even realizing it I was the one lying on the floor and Milana was now in my place with a strange smile on her lips.  
_

_I literally had no control over my body as I leaned my head back to fully accept Klaus' kisses. My wide and horrified look went unnoticed as once again my body took over my conscience. I found myself parted softly my lips, my response slow and tender compared to his passionate kisses. _

_Soon enough, I wasted no time in getting caught up in the game.  
_

_Klaus explored my mouth more and more ardently, letting me respond in the same way. It was a warm kiss of passion. He slid his hands down my back, arching me to him. I could feel the smirk at his lips when a quiver ran along the body of Milana at the sweet pleasure of feel my chest pressed to his.  
_

_My hands, Milana's hands traveled up his toned biceps, slipping under the back of his blouse of their era. I inhaled sharply as his lips moved to other places; the hollow below my ear, the length of my neck, the sensitive spot in the hollow of my neck. I moaned softly as he nipped where my neck and shoulder met._

* * *

"Rise and shine, sleepy heads."

I jumped in an awake state just to let out a panicked yelp as I finally became aware of our position."The hell you doing in my bed?"

"You were dreaming about me, that explains the moaned and the drool." I widened my eyes as I unconsciously brought my hand to my chin to wipe the drool leaving the vampire to display a wide sly smile."So you were really dreaming. What was that ? An adult dream? How was I?"

I glared at him clearly still too much worked by my wet dream before taking a look at my alarm clock just to let out a frustrated growl."It's 6:00 in the morning, you really have nothing better to do than torture a teenage girl."

"You know if you wanted to see me naked you just had to ask." Continued the vampire exasperating letting me take my face in my hands in indignation.

"Get out!" I growled, running my hand down my face as I could still feel Klaus' lips on mine.

Now I was going to be sick.

Damon used his super speed to jump into a standing position before giving me another suggestive smile."Take a cold shower, Little Gilbert. Stefan's already here."

I immediately raised my clearly confused head."What? Why?"

"Last night your sister had a run with Rebekah and Elijah. She wants to meet with Stefan and me to discuss our Original issues. I thought you might want to be included."

"What made you think that I would like to attend your little meeting?" I whispered clearly tired of their crappy little plans to kill Klaus.

"Fine, you caught me. I wanted you to come." Damon sighed dramatically, letting me watch him flatly and annoyingly.

"You're a drama queen." I quipped back, a crease between my eyebrows.

Grinning slyly Damon caught me off guard as he suddenly kissed my forehead at vampire speed before spoiling my hair further."You're so cute when you're angry."

"Damon!"

I let myself fall heavily against my pillow as the vampire fled, chuckling clearly amused by his little joke before looking up at the ceiling in irritation.

If there was one thing even worse than waking up in a sweat after having relived a damn memory of my ancestor, it was to wake up to Damon after said wet dream.

Unfortunately, that was not what worried me the most. No, it was the fact that dreams seemed to start again. Worse still, I had experienced the dream for the first time. It was not Milana gasps but mine.

Sudden heat settled down my cheeks as I brought my fingers to my lips in memory. I had never been kissed like this.

It was ... good. Great even.

No, no, no, I couldn't afford to think that way.

I immediately frowned, shaking my head briskly from side to side to try to clear my head before I snapped my cover out. I hated to say that but Damon was probably right. I needed a cold shower.

Once showered, dressed and free from all obscene thoughts I hastened to leave my room to join in spite of myself the small group of plotters. I tightened my high ponytail during my descent before finally skipping the last step to go to the kitchen.

I could already feel the poor cuisine of Elena coupled with the voices of Damon and Stefan as I finally made my entrance. Damon was currently perched on one of our islands, tossing and catching an apple.

"Mila? You're already up?" Elena was surprised, visibly aware of my sleep pattern.

Holding back another groan, I gave a hateful look at the vampire not far from me."Yeah, I know."

"Bonnie opened the coffin." Finally said Elena as she seemed to ignore the entire exchange between her sister and Damon."Long story short, it was their mother Esther who was sealed in it."

Stefan eyebrows shouted up in surprise."As in the Original Witch?"

At the mere mention of Esther I could suddenly feel Milana's eagerness and excitement. Unlike Damon who gawked in disbelief."What? How is she even alive? Thoughts her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago."

It wasn't really a surprise for Milana. Neither do I. I had been able to see with my own eyes the extent of the powers of the matriarch Mikaelson.

"I don't know." Elena replied, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm guessing she has a couple of connections in the witching community. Elijah said that she wants to live in peace with her family."

Almost instantly I could feel a surge of hope born in me, allowing me to easily discern Milana's emotions from mine. I had absolutely no confidence in the witch. She was the one who forced Milana to marry Elijah in order to keep her infidelity a secret. Worse still, she was the one who had locked her in a damn pebble for the past thousand years. And I didn't even talk about her acts of cruelty to her own children. Not only had she left Mikael mistreating Niklaus, but she had also supported him by cursing the wolf side of the Original hybrid.

Honestly, I was starting to understand why Klaus was so twisted. They screwed him up. But that wasn't what worried me the most. If she had condemned her son and claimed to want peace now. What did this mean for Milana and me?

"Am I the only one who notices a pattern here?" I intervened sass dripping down my tongue as I gave a look at the trio."Yeah, right. Of course, you don't understand. Since you keep making these stupid plans to kill everyone."

"Yeah, no! Adults are talking." Damon interrupted me sharply as he threw the apple, he was playing with into my mouth precisely to gag me."Here, five fruits and vegetables a day."

I was spitting the fruit dry on the island clearly fucking pissed right now."You little sh-"

"Can't you two just get along?" Elena grumbled."This is not the moment. Esther wants to live in peace with Klaus."

I couldn't resist rolling my eyes. Again, she had just proven how little she listened to me. I just couldn't understand why everyone was so hell bent on killing Klaus. However, my gut told me it was different this time. With Esther in the mix something told me that it was very likely to happen. Even if she claimed to want peace.

Stefan immediately shook his head in frustration as he turned to Damon. "She was supposed to be the weapon to help us kill him."

"Well not anymore." Elena quipped before softening. "At least not according to Elijah."

"That coffin was the only thing stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds." Stefan stressed, joining my side.

"I know, right? Maybe you shouldn't have pissed him off as much. Uh Stefan?" It had the gift of calling out the trio, letting me shrug my shoulders in innocence."What? I'm only saying what everyone is thinking behind your back."

"It's funny but I don't really feel you in the plan, missy pessimist." Damon commented. I gave him an ironic grimace in response. "Anyway, anyone else feeling a little used right now?"

"Look, Elijah promised me that his family wouldn't hurt any of us." Elena immediately assured clearly naive.

I didn't know how Kol was as a vampire but if he was an improved version of the human then I feared the worst for all of us. He was definitely a little shit who liked to do what he wanted when he wanted. And I wasn't even talking about his self-centered temper.

My train of thought was soon cut off as the doorbell rang, letting me straighten away from the island on which I ended up resting during my observation. Elena hastened to go and let me watch the duo of brothers follow her. I rolled my eyes to their attitude before forcing myself to follow after them.

It was easy to see that nobody was there when the door opened but Elena leaned over and picked up something put on our entrance mat. She passed me an envelope made of a thick, expensive parchment with _Mila Gilbert & Milana Bennett_ elegantly written on it. Elena held a similar envelope with her own name.

"What is it?" Damon asked as he hastened to read over my shoulder.

I tried to ignore the discomfort going through me at the feeling of his chest glued to my back before giving a look at Elena as she broke the wax, red seal on the back and opened her envelope."It's an invitation. _**Please join the Mikaelson family this evening at seven o'clock for dancing, cocktails, and celebration.**_"

"Who the hell are the Mikaelson?" Stefan asked letting him give him an indignant look.

"Really, Stefan?"

"The Original family." Elena explained.

Damon scoffed as he turned to me. "It's bad enough they're moving into town. Now they want a housewarming gift?"

"Wait, there's a note on the back." Elena said suddenly, letting me sit up in anticipation."**Elena, I think it's time that we finally meet. Esther."**

"Oh well it's looks like you're going to have a busy evening." I remarked dryly before I turned on my heels to go back to my room.

Unfortunately, that was without counting the intervention of my personal plague. Damon immediately stood in my way before he snatched the envelope from my hands. Unsurprisingly, there were no notes on my envelope.

"You're not going." Damon stated unquestionably as our group moved back toward the living room.

The sight of the vampire's gaze only focused on my sister was all I needed to roll my eyes before turning on my heels with the intention of withdrawing from this stupid little gathering. I was pretty sure Elena would not miss an opportunity to put herself in danger again. It was just who she was.

As for me, I was going to make a personal mission to keep myself as far away as possible from the Original witch. I had no desire to end up in a damn pebble for the rest of my life. I loved to live, thank you very much!

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me do this!"

"Why not? The entire town will be going to this party, they won't anything to draw too much attention to themselves for then they already have. Klaus assured me that they wouldn't do anything rash." Replied Felix through the receiver of my phone letting me wedge it between my shoulder and my ear as I took one of the gowns from the rack to examine it critically."Plus, I think we deserve a bit of normality."

I instantly left a scoff. "Right! Because attending balls in dresses and costumes worthy of the Elizabethan era is certainly a sign of normality in the book of the average American teenager."

"What I mean is that you deserve to have fun." Insisted Felix, somewhat frustrated by my resistance.

I put back the dress with a disgusted expression clearly not used to this kind of activity before taking my phone in hand."Do I have to remind you that it wasn't that long ago that you despised the founders' celebrations. It's this hatred of assembly that has brought us together."

"Now you're hurting me, Mil. And I thought you liked me for my incredible personality. "

"Felix, you don't know Esther. Or even the other members of Klaus' family. Finn may be passive and shy, but Kol… Kol is a little troublemaker, vicious, impulsive-"

"He's hot?"

I paused shaking my head before saying goodbye to the cashier on the way out before stopping on the sidewalk. Was Kol hot? He was a very pronounced mix of Elijah and Klaus. He was certainly attractive. Even sexy. But the fact that even Milana seemed to fear the worst at the prospect of seeing the youngest brother in vampire was enough to keep my distance.

"I'm giving up. I wouldn't go to this ball. I don't even have a dress."

* * *

A night of problems solved with drawing instead of insane, supernatural messes was definitely what I needed. I was late to catch up anyway. I was halfway through a pastel color reproduction when the doorbell rang.

Huffing in annoyance, I set aside my sketchbook and went downstairs to answer the door. For the second time that day there was no one there but something was left behind, this time a large white box with a big red ribbon.

Despite the fact that I didn't want to think about it, part of me already knew who it was coming from. I put the box down with a wary look on my face as I watched the object of my attention for a moment in hesitation.

Finally releasing a long sigh, I tugged off the ribbon and lifted the lid. Handling like a used tissue I picked up a long, blue cobalt dress with a plunging neckline with a flower ornamentation made of precious stones on the front. The floor length bottom was moderately poofy and the base layer of satin was cover by sever more layers of tulles.

As if that weren't enough, an envelope almost identical to the one I received this morning fell from the box. I put the dress back, fighting a little with all those damn layers of fabric before picking up the parchment. I broke the seal of wax just to feel my heart stop at the sight of the note inside.

"He's bloody joking! "

There, written in all cursive letters, was Klaus' personal invitation.

_**Wear this dress at tonight's ball and maybe I will let my most disappointing minion live a little longer.**_

This guy's gal!

Didn't he know that I was probably as in danger as he was at that damn ball?

Still after daring to threaten me to bring me in, I doubted that he really cared about my well-being at this point.

Unfortunately that only left me with a solution. He left me no choice.

Again Klaus was going to get what he wanted.

* * *

When I arrived at the Mikaelson's mansion, it was filled with full of people which made me even more anxious. I had always hated the founder's evenings for one thing and it was crowds of people. My only goal from now on was to find Félix and make sure he was okay. Or at least someone I really liked ... like Caroline or Bonnie for example.

I really couldn't believe I had been taken in by Klaus. Worse, I had to wear that damn bulky dress. I couldn't feel more awkward right now. I could barely walk around normally and I wasn't even talking about the place that dress took. I literally had a security perimeter installed around me. If it had not already been established that the women of the time were to remain pure and innocent, those damn dresses would make sure of that for them.

I walked through the double doors ignoring the doormen creeping me out and shook my shoulders slightly as I stopped in the great hall looking for one person and one person only. Not surprisingly, it was not long before I spotted Carol Lockwood letting me roll my eyes before resuming my journey among the horde of people. At least it was before a voice so distinctive that it could not be forgotten called out to me."Hello Mila."

"Elijah."

I slowly spun on my heels just to swallow at the sight of the Original taking delightfully in my appearance with a look that I had often seen in my dreams.

"You look astonishing tonight, Mila. I'm very glad that you were able to make it tonight, especially since we missed you at dinner with the Salvatore brothers."

I instantly winced at his tone."Well for starter I must return the compliment. As always you look as dashing as ever. So, I'm really sorry for not honoring my share of the deal but I couldn't attend this dinner. Please understand me Lijah."

I was hoping that using Milana's nickname for the hybrid would somehow coax him. A fact that seemed to work rather well until a new voice just as distinctive as that of his brother became known behind us.

"Now it's a scene I haven't seen in a while." Still looking very much like a mini Elijah except for his much more mischievous look, Kol joined us without ever taking his eyes off me. He even walked past Elijah without even giving him one glance."We didn't have the pleasure to officially meet, I am the brother who will save you from total boredom. Kol Mikaelson."

"Mila Gilbert, and not your childhood magic partner." I immediately replied in a placid tone as I could feel the agitation coming from Milana.

"Really? I could have been fooled."

He made Milana nervous and somewhat distraught. Ergo I was a mess of nerves.

A fact that he seemed fully aware yet he was quick to catch me short as he grabbed my hand in his own and placed a gentle kiss on it. It felt weird and strangely intense as he made sure to keep eye contact during the entire process.

"Kol. Behave yourself." Warns Elijah.

I didn't know why but I was also pivoting towards the elder."It's fine, Elijah. I'm sure Kol will quickly lose interest once he realizes I'm not Milana."

To my surprise Elijah suddenly seemed to sport an expression of pessimism letting me frown slightly.

However this was short lived as Kol made sure to grab my attention again with a sly smile directing to his older brother."See _Lijah_? The beautiful Mila wishes to enjoy my company. So if you will excuse us."

"If our brother Niklaus sees you ..."

"I don't give a damn about what our brother thinks or do." Kol replied immediately in a mocking sneer.

I couldn't help but swallow as Elijah immediately frowned visibly offended before laying his eyes on me in a silent question. I nodded in spite of myself knowing that Kol probably wouldn't do anything to me with everyone around us.

Kol hastened to offer me his arm like a gentleman from another era with this famous cheeky looking smile. I looked at him for a moment in hesitation before I tied my arm to hers anyway. Being so close to the Original I suddenly found myself inundated with a peculiar smell of sandalwood and aromatic herbs. Kind of like the ones Bonnie used in her little potions. I assumed that even being a vampire Kol had retained some appeal from his former wizarding life.

I remembered that he liked being a little being of nature. A fact which had the gift of worrying Milana greatly now that he was a vampire.

"I understand you have a little part of my past inside of you." Kol said suddenly, staring at me with a slight transfixed look and arrogance."I bet you were longing to meet me."

Whoa, so he was really a narcissistic little trickster.

However, I couldn't help but leave a little sneer at his ignorance."Quite the opposite actually. I tend to despise little bloodsuckers like you."

"The stakes are all the more exciting in this case." Suddenly whispered the Original against the shell of my ear making me shiver in the process.

I stopped abruptly at his obvious flirtation before taking a step back, straightening my chin with confidence. The brown-eyed brown stood before me with that sly smile again.

"Let me be clear, I'm not Milana. I have no intention of reproducing the love quartet of over a thousand years ago, Kol." I warn coldly despite the slight feeling of anguish seeping through my veins before looking away at the sight of Felix over the shoulder of the Original."Now if you will excuse me."

I passed the vampire on my way clearly oblivious to his piqued curiosity before rushing to the only ally I had.

"Thank God, you're here." I gasped, clinging to Felix before stealing his champagne flute from his hands. "Give me that. I need it more than you."

I swallowed the sparkling drink in one go under the dumbfounded eyes of the hybrid before returning the flute to him."You know that this frequent drinking is starting to worry me."

"It's your fault if I become an alcoholic." I add immediately.

"My fault ? You're the one who came."

"Only to protect you."

Felix paused incredulously before arching an eyebrow arrogantly."Remind me who's the hybrid at super speed and inhuman strength?"

"Don't be a dick." I growled, rolling my eyes before pausing at the sight of Finn.

It was not particularly his sight that caused my pause but more the fact that he was in full discussion with my sister. From what I had gathered on the Original Elder, he was not really the type to approach a woman of his own free will. Even less Tatia's double.

"Uh, everyone could gather, please." The sound of Elijah voice said from the top of the staircase and everyone congregated to where the Originals were all standing on the staircase as Elijah addressed the guests and there was older blond woman at the top of the stairs. The mere sight of Esther was enough to freeze my blood. And as if that wasn't enough, the blonde seemed to be looking straight at me. My mind screamed coincidence but my instinct made me want to run away."Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to begin the evening with a dance. Tonight, pick is a century-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom."

Desiring more than anything to escape from this very old-fashioned scene, I turned to Félix simply for the misfortune of finding Kol in his place."The fuck?"

"Hello partner."

"Yeah, no." I objected, taking a step forward with the intention of leaving the vampire on his end only, he hastened to grab my wrist with somewhat disturbing firmness."What the hell, Kol?"

The vampire finally displayed his real face as he leaned in to find himself face to face with me before reviving in the sound of my accelerating heartbeat."I can see my dear brother Niklaus looking for you there, give me this sweet revenge."

"I'm not interested in your little brotherly feud."

"It's funny. You think you have a choice."

"I'm not a fucking prize." I grumbled in indignation as Kol took my hand again before leading me into the ballroom. Yeah, a fucking real ballroom.

Unfortunately it was the least of my worries.

Number 1 on the list: I absolutely didn't know how to dance.

Number 2: Well Kol.

Number 3: I was quick to find a number 3 once the music started around us.

It seems that number 3 wasn't long in presenting itself by the manifestation of a heavy weight on my shoulders. I literally felt like I was suffocating.

It wasn't long before I found the author of my dismay as Kol took the lead in the dance."You should see my brother's face. He's probably about to implode."

To tell the truth, Kol was not lying when he said that Klaus was about to implode. I had barely looked over the shoulder of the youngest Mikaelson when I suddenly met the coldest look I could imagine. If looks could kill, Kol would be out of this world.

However, my expression soon changed at the sight of the rider in the arms of the Original Hybrid.

Caroline.

She was sublime in this blue dress. It divinely brought out her crystal blue eyes. I had no doubt that I must have looked pathetic next to her. For some unknown reason, I suddenly found myself frowning. A sudden burst of anger joined with my frustration invades my chest making me for the first time want to despise my blonde friend.

An anger that I soon transferred to my partner.

"You really haven't changed." I scoffed as we danced."You still like getting under the skin of those around you. But I know more than most of them. I may know you better than anyone. Milana made sure of that."

"Really? So what I am? Handsome? Smart? An utter delight?" Suggested the brown.

I rolled my eyes before suddenly holding my gasp as he suddenly spun me around before bringing me back to him. I tried to follow as best I could before looking up sharply as he put his hand under my chin to force me to look at him.

"Tsik, tsik, darling. You need to look at me."

"You love attention, don't you?" I quipped in frustration.

I didn't know why but Kol was provoking me in a way that I've never been challenged before. It was both disconcerting and extremely annoying.

"I thought we were playing to guess who I really was?" Kol asked, feigning innocence.

Fortunately or unfortunately for me, Kol spun me around again before walking away to another girl while I was greeted by a Damon looking pissed beyond words.

"What the hell you're doing here, little Gilbert?"

"I had no choice but to come." I immediately defended, looking in spite of myself Niklaus simply to see him waltz with another girl. He seemed to glance at me every turn or two. I puckered my lips in a grin before giving a look at Damon in frustration."And you ? What are you doing here ?"

"I'm trying to keep your sister safe." Damon grumbled, glancing over my shoulder looking for my sister.

Not surprisingly, I found myself completely impassive when I saw Damon's weak, hurt look. So, he really hadn't moved on from my sister. I assumed my distance was enough to prove what I already knew. Damon had never moved on from Elena.

"Where is she by the way?"

The vampire stopped short our dance leaving me back off somewhat offended by his act before shaking my head as I watched him run away at full speed.

I assumed it was better like that.

I grabbed my dress so that I could walk without stepping on it before joining the crowd of guests waiting for the waltz to end. I took the opportunity to have a drink on one of the trays of a server before deciding that such a house at least deserved to be explored.

Unfortunately I certainly did not expect to find Stefan in the library. Even less an unconscious Damon lying on the ground. I stopped in the hall, taking in the scene in front of me before refocusing my gaze on Stefan."Elena."

"She needed to speak to Esther."

I nodded placidly my head, disgusted at the sight of what my own sister was causing before I gave a sad look at Stefan."When you wanted revenge on Klaus, I supported you. But I realize it was a mistake. You're out of control Stefan."

"It's wrong. And you know it. You know me." Stefan immediately objected, looking strangely disturbed by my words."You know it was the only solution. He was preventing Elena from…"

"Meeting Esther, I know." I interrupted him curtly before shaking my head in indignation this time. "It's sick. You're so obsessed with my sister and Klaus that you can't even see that I could be just as in danger as the Mikaelson. Yeah, Stefan! Did you forget that Esther was a part of the sacrifice that locked Milana in a stone? Because I don't. If only you had taken even a tiny amount of time to concern me."

"Mila ..."

"No!" I stopped, raising my hand sharply to keep him from approaching."It wasn't your constant failures that kept me away. I was just tired of going after Elena."

I gave one last scathing look at the vampire who was once my best friend before finally turning on my heels. From now on they were alone. Maybe it was time to give Milana's allies a chance rather than mine.

"Mila!"

Speaking of an ally. "Elijah? "

"A word, please?" He asked as he followed me looking somewhat anxious."I think my mom asked to have an interview with your sister."

I paused clearly still indecisive before nodding my head somewhat on my guard anyway."Stefan just took it out on Damon to make it happen."

"Really?" Exclaimed Elijah.

"Yup. Crazy Stefan." I nodded with a sardonic grimace.

The vampire in front of me suddenly seemed to change of posture at the sight of my expression."You seem troubled."

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that Esther is alive and well." I replied honestly.

This drew Elijah's attention more as he nodded."I guess it doesn't have to be easy for Milana."

"She had a lot of respect for her."

"What do you think of her offer of peace?"

I couldn't really ignore the feeling of surprise and conflict seeping into my chest. I had just told Stefan how much I could no longer bear this lack of consideration and now Elijah asked me for my opinion. What I was experiencing right now could not be explained in words.

Dropping in the hope of erasing the slight surprise from my face, I resumed with seriousness and gravity."I think you shouldn't trust her. I'm sure as hell that I don't."

"Thank you for your honest answer."

"First Mikael and now Esther ... I am sincerely sorry, Elijah."

The vampire left a small grin visibly touched and amused by my words before he took my hand to reproduce the same action of Kol earlier."You never cease to surprise me, Mila."

Feeling the red rising on my cheeks I tried to avoid the situation and embarrassment as best as possible."Well, I try?"

"You should go back to dancing. Maybe you could save a waltz for me."

I let a slight smile curl my lips before nodding my head affectionately. I retraced my steps with the intention of finding Félix.

Unfortunately it turned out that it would be just another vain wish as another of the Original brothers was not long in interposing in my path. And it was probably the last one I wanted to meet face to face with.

"Niklaus."

"Hello love." Greeted the hybrid with a tight smile showing how pissed off he was after Kol stunt. "It looks like my brothers took you away from me all the evening. I think it's my turn."

* * *

_**So which one are your favorite ? Klaus ? Elijah or Kol ?** _


	16. XV : War of hearts

**XV : War of hearts**

It was final.

My patience had reached its threshold of tolerance.

"Don't you dare touching me!" I barked, barely avoiding his attempt to grab my wrist before ignoring the look of dormant rage in the steel blue eyes of the hybrid."I'm not a fucking toy that you can share with your brothers!"

"You didn't seem to be complaining in my brother's arms." Replied the hybrid coldly.

"Really? I'm here because you forced me to come." I lashed, even pushing my index finger into the visibly muscular chest of the hybrid."I didn't even want to be here."

I tried to ignore the fact that I could feel his muscles under my finger before I felt my anger reaching its threshold as Klaus smiled broadly."Then you didn't have to come. I was already excited to get rid of your little friend."

I could feel a chill run down my back at his deadly serious tone before I swallowed hoping to change his mind. I knew shouting at Klaus would be pointless at this point. It would only upset him more. He was way too used to getting everything he wanted. It was sad to say but he and the majority of the vampires in this town seemed strangely to return to their period of capricious childhood once transformed.

Otherwise I wouldn't have to bargain with him.

"For God sake's if you absolutely wanted to see me here you could have just asked." I retorted, keeping my frustration under control."You don't always have to resort to murder, you know."

"Would you have come if I had asked?" Cleverly replied the hybrid.

I wrinkled my lips in a straight line knowing full well that he had pierced me before I sighed in defeat. "No. But at least I would have had a choice. And I wouldn't have had to dance with Kol."

I immediately crossed my arms on my chest giving him a condescending look at the end of my sentence before feeling again a chill run along my limbs at the sight of his gaze again clouded.

"Why not refuse then? I was about to pick you up."

This time I left an incredulous scoff at his involvement before continuing with slight condescension."And end up in a bloodbath? While I'm sure you and your brothers can act like real gentlemen, neither of you know how to deal with not getting everything you want."

"And still you find the strength to reject me." The visibly petulant hybrid replied childishly in his act of jealousy.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance."You need to learn that you can't have everything you want. At least not without asking first."

I noticed the hybrid clenching his jaw visibly frustrated with my resistance before he let out a deep sigh. He narrowed his cold blue eyes over me before speaking between his obviously frustrated teeth. "Fine. Mila Gilbert can you follow me ?"

I had to admit that I was damn surprised by his resilience nonetheless I assumed I couldn't really dismiss him now. Despite his compliance, I knew that his patience with me was getting thinner. So I just squinted my lips before taking the arm he held out to me.

Almost instantly a part of me went back in spite of myself to the dream I had earlier this morning. I couldn't deny that the feel of his firm, muscular bicep under my fingers was even better in real life.

Suddenly feeling a slight warmth settle along my cheeks I hastened to clear my throat before stupidly asking the first thing that came to my head in the hope of filling this heavy silence. "So are you enjoying the evening?"

"More so now that you're at my side." He admitted with a sidelong smile as he lead me toward a corner of the mansion.

"Why did you want me here?" I finally asked in a burst of confidence.

"Maybe I enjoy your company?"

"Is that a question?"

Klaus brow furrowed as he held open the door of his studio for me. "More like a confession."

"I am not Milana." I repeated for at least the fourth time tonight. I really didn't understand why they kept approaching me. At this point they must have easily noticed that I had absolutely nothing in common with my ancestor except our similar physique.

However Klaus gave me a small, rare, genuine smile."Did I mention Milana? I didn't buy this dress thinking of her but of you, Mila. I knew you'd look gorgeous in the dress, which you do, in case you aren't aware."

I tried again to ignore the feeling of my body reacting to his words before turning my head away from his intense gaze to swallow with determination. It was out of the question that I agreed with Milana. Niklaus was no longer the man she had known.

"It's just a loan. I will send it back to your address once it goes to the dry cleaners." I declared with a nod firm to give more credibility to my words.

Klaus snorted almost immediately in response. "What would I do with a dress?"

"I don't kno ..." I paused immediately as the hybrid turned on the lights of what appeared to be a studio. The latter was filled with paintings all more known and stunning one than the other."It is ... what's this place?"

I immediately turned to the hybrid visibly fascinated by the sight in front of me. I was so fascinated that I even forgot who I was with. The artist in me could barely contain her excitement. I could even feel the tips of my fingers itching to reproduce some of the sketches visibly charged with emotion and history.

At first Klaus found himself wondering if it was a good idea to show her his studio. She hadn't really been very compliant with him tonight. Plus when he had shown Caroline it had been because he had been trying to impress her, trying to drive wedge between her and his first hybrid.

Mila, on the other, he had no reason to try and impress her. His relationship with her was very difficult to handle. Part of him thought it had to do with the fact that she looked like the woman he once loved. But another, darker one knew that her opinion mattered, it just did. Hence the reason why he wanted to keep her around. It was why he always threatened to harm people she cared about.

But there was much more to everything than he wanted to admit. It was enough for him to look at her look of admiration as she looked at the paintings around to know that he found himself somewhat in her.

Milana was not an art lover like him or even as stubborn as Mila was. Certainly, she had her own character but nothing related to that of Mila. It was almost disturbing to see how different they were despite the similar body they shared.

"Wait ... it's that ..." I paused, frowning as I pointed at the freshly painted canvas before showing it, turning to Klaus in uncertainty."It's the clearing."

I could feel my throat getting drier at the sight of the still so recent place in my head before meeting Klaus' eyes again just to see that my recognition had caught him off guard.

I assumed he probably hadn't imagined that Milana would show me such intimate memories.

Klaus released a breath before straightening up with a smirk and slight curiosity. "Milana showed you her memories of the clearing?"

"Some, yes. "I admitted despite the slight embarrassment invading me before giving in to my passion for art again. "Are you the one who painted it?"

"Yes, uh, there is even one of my landscape paintings at the Ermitage. But nothing very remarkable." Humbly revealed the hybrid, leaving me speechless in the face of this new discovery of his multifaceted character."Do you know this museum?"

It was a discussion he had previously had with Caroline. The blonde vampire didn't seem to know this museum. He assumed Mila was the same.

At least that was before he saw the surge of disbelief and shock written on her face."You have one of your paintings hanging in the largest museum of the world? It houses the world's largest collection of paintings."

"So you know this museum." Grinned Klaus visibly proud for some reason before approaching me with that famous smirk, again."Have you ever been there?"

My fascination diminished somewhat to this sudden question as I swallowed before nodding my head, avoiding his gaze with slight emotion as a souvenir." Once. I begged my parents to take me there. My father promised to take me back ... "

"I'm sorry for what happened to your parents, Mila." Apologized Klaus again sounding sincere.

I sniffled while swallowing before puckering my lips with slight acrimony in my tone."Well, they didn't die from a stake in the heart so ..."

In his defense, Klaus had at least the decency to look somewhat ashamed at the reminder of the fate he had reserved for Jenna. I shook my head as I could again feel Milana's emotions obscuring mine before clearing my throat as I turned to the hybrid."Anyway, Milana never told me that you liked art."

"You seem surprised to learn something new about me."

"Not really. I knew you weren't the same man Milana knew. I think she still attaches herself to the man in this clearing."

The hybrid slowly joined my side before crossing his hands behind his back as he looked at the painting. "It was her favorite place. She has never been more beautiful to me than surrounded by wildflowers. She was free."

"This is what she has always aspired to." I agreed with a small smile as I could feel her inside of me before I glanced sideways at Klaus to see him looking at me with slight perplexity."Be free."

"To be free from demons." He agreed in turn with a certain passion. "Free from the chains she was forced to wear. Free from my mother."

My eyes met his, wide with fear. The mere mention of Esther was enough to remind me of the ball still in progress and the plausible threat of death hanging over our heads."Do you think she's sincere?"

"No. My mother hates what I am. She bound me and Milana with the curse when my nature was discovered. She rigged the curse so that if I ever did manage to break it, I couldn't create more of my kind. Then, when I did break free, she tried to stop me twice from making more hybrids once it was revealed the doppelganger was alive. From the other side, no less. I'm certain she's plotting something against me but I don't know what."

"That's what I feared." I admitted, nodding my head sincerely."It was partly why I didn't want to come. I promised myself to stay as far away from your mother as possible."

"Oh ? So it wasn't because you didn't want to see me?" He grinned as he interlaced suddenly our fingers."I definitely feel better."

Surprisingly I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing."You have to believe that not everything revolves around you. Sorry to hurt your misplaced pride."

"You never run out of witty comeback." The hybrid said, giving me that famous dimple smile."You're full of light, strong and you never cease to amaze me. I fancy you, Mila."

Again, I felt my cheeks warm under the weight of his compliments. I could literally feel my heart racing along my chest. It was both frustrating and fun. Unfortunately, I couldn't help but feel the alarm bells in the back of my head again.

"Thank you for the invitation and the dress but I can't do this." I excused myself, swiftly walking towards the door.

I didn't really know where I was going at this point but all I knew was that I had to get away from the hybrid as soon as possible. Maybe changing allies was not the best time. Especially not when I was visibly emotionally unstable. Much to my relief, I soon joined the huge hall in which Elijah and his family had welcomed us earlier.

Unfortunately it seemed that when I was far enough away from one brother, another was still there waiting for me. I had barely advanced into the hall when a firm callused but still pleasant to the touch, hand grabbed my wrist."There you are my darling, I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Not now, Kol." I objected immediately, tearing my wrist from his hand.

I immediately turned on my heels just to take another break at the sight of Niklaus standing not far from us. He seemed to focus his hateful gaze again on his brother who was undoubtedly behind me.

Leaving to choose between plague and cholera, I definitely preferred to manage with my feelings towards Kol at the moment. They had absolutely nothing to do with those I felt for Klaus. Hence the reason why I turned again on my heels before accepting the glass of champagne that Kol had just recovered from one of the trays of a waiter passing by us.

"Thank you." I said despite the fact that I could still feel Niklaus' intense gaze on my profile.

Folding my lips in hesitation I turned my head in his direction just to find myself frowning slightly as he was joined by Caroline.

Unfortunately, my observation was short lived as Esther suddenly entered from the top of the stairs.

"Good Evening, Ladies and Gentlemen. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!" Esther said in a joyful manner as she raised her glass and everyone else did the same.

"Cheers!" Everyone else replied as they took a sip of their drinks but I just watched the sparkling liquid in my flute. I didn't know why, but the memory of Esther drugging Milana to get her when the curse was launched seemed to keep me from drinking.

"Why aren't you drinking?" Kol asked after he finished draining his own flute of champagne.

"I don't know." I replied clearly taken aback before bringing the glass to my lips anyway.

I wasted no time making eye contact with the witch on the stairs letting me take my sip before raising my glass in her direction. Esther did the same, letting me again feel this deep bad feeling along my spine.

"If you will excuse me sweet Mila, I have to take care of something." Kol suddenly announced in a slightly conspiratorial tone, letting me look after him in apprehension.

I didn't know what he was plotting but it could only end badly. It was probably the best time to leave this never-ending party. I immediately set out to find Félix. Once I have found Félix I could finally remove this damn dress before trying to forget this hellish evening.

As I made my way back to the halfway I saw Stefan ran out outside the front door and sensing something was seriously wrong I followed him which was a good thing as when I got outside I saw Damon beating up Kol before finally get bored and finally snapping Kol's neck. I immediately widened my eyes as I could feel Milana reacting to the sight.

"Damon are you crazy?" Asked Stefan as Elena along the rest of the Mikaelson's came outside to see what had happened.

"Maybe a little. Far be it for me to cause a problem…" Damon said looking at Elena directly for the last part of the statement already leaving me to imagine why he suddenly started killing people. Again.

Obviously it had to do with Elena. Whenever he got stuck at one point or trapped in the ropes, Damon always ended up killing people. It was just who he was. He did not make the expectations. He managed his emotions even less well. It was one of the many reasons why I had always been reluctant to admit my feelings for him.


	17. XVI : Broken bonds

**XVI : Broken bonds**

"So let me get this straight, Damon slept with Rebekah last night and Mama Original is currently concocting a plan to kill all of her children tonight with the help of Bonnie and her mom as last night she used the blood of your sister to link them all, so if one died they all die?"

I stopped treading the floor of my room up and down to look at Felix with a deadly serious expression before nodding my head firmly in agreement. The brown who was currently sitting casually on my bed with a fashion magazine open in front of him left a hiss of disbelief.

"Whoa I don't know what makes me the sorriest. The fact that Damon slept with Rebekah because he was, again rejected by Elena or the fact that Klaus and his family really have crappy parents." Felix continued, shaking his head visibly stunned by Esther's cruelty."Seriously, my parents are angels compared to Esther and Mikael."

"I know." I nodded, biting my fingernail again as I stopped in front of my window to look outside, worried.

I didn't need to look at the hybrid to know that he was gauging me cautiously."How does the parasite feel about this?"

"Bad." I informed, leaving my arm dropped to my side before turning to Felix with gravity."I have to stop Esther."

"Yeah, yeah, it's unfortunate-sorry what?" Exclaimed Felix, suddenly raising his head in disbelief."You're not serious ?"

I immediately frowned at his reaction."You can't possibly agree with this plan?"

"Um did you forget that Klaus ruined our lives? I'm a damn hybrid because of him." Venomously reminded Felix still clearly not above his new condition.

I could easily understand where he came from. Klaus was a vile and manipulative dick who would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. I was well placed to know it. I also paid for it. But he didn't deserve to die. No matter how much everyone thought otherwise. Not to mention that Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and Finn certainly didn't deserve to die in the process. Killing Klaus by killing his entire family just to reach him was just evil.

At the mere thought I could feel Milana boiling inside of me. They had once been her family. She cared deeply for each of them and it was time I admitted that I had come to care about them too.

Honestly, I still couldn't believe that we had really reached such an extension. How many more people were going to have to die for Elena could live. Seriously fate literally had to send us a message at this point. I didn't want Elena to die, but it was time to stop the costs.

"I need to speak to Elijah. "

"What? No! Mila, no…"

I ignored Felix's call as I picked up my long gray winter coat with my black beanie on the way. I put these one by one down the stairs before across the hallway. I got my keys from the bowl before I rushed to the front door.

Unfortunately I certainly hadn't expected this damn vampire speed. I had barely gotten behind the wheel when Felix suddenly found himself in the passenger seat with his hand around my wrist to prevent me from putting the keys in the ignition. I jumped in surprise and disbelief before turning my head toward the hybrid in a slight sense of treachery."What are you doing ?"

"No, _you_ what the hell you're doing?" Felix retorted dryly."What are you going to do ? Go straight into the mouth of the wolf and reveal Esther's plan to the eldest son? They're already linked, Mila. Esther will do whatever she wants."

I shook my head fiercely in the most total objection."No. No, no, no, not if I have a say."

Felix amplified his frown at the sight of my expression of distress before suddenly letting go of my wrist."You care about them. For him."

"Who? Klaus? No!" I shrieked almost instantly with a grimace before resuming in frustration."This is not the question. Let me go, Felix."

I supported his visibly impatient look and was somewhat irritated by his reaction. The latter seemed to be looking into my eyes as if he was trying to solve a puzzle finally letting me blink in confusion as he sank back into the passenger seat before grabbing the seat belt.

"Well? What are you waiting for ? Drive." Asked Felix, signing the contact for me.

"What are you doing ?"

"Do you seriously think I'm going to let you throw yourself in the mouth of the wolf without any protection? This is the devil's house we're talking about. It's out of the question that I let you go alone."

I rolled my eyes at his clearly unwanted protection before giving him a bored look."Elijah won't hurt me."

"Yeah, right!" Felix mocked coldly.

I took a deep breath at his persistence before letting a long sigh pass my lips in defeat. It doesn't matter if he came or not after all. I definitely didn't have time for this.

I turned on the ignition before making sure to look behind me as I backed into our driveway. Not surprisingly the trip to the mansion was filled with silence and tension. Félix hadn't picked up a single word and I wasn't particularly talkative. I had far too many concerns to deal with internally. Concerns that Milana seemed particularly to take to heart. She just couldn't help but worry about Klaus. A concern that had the gift of rubbing off on me.

"How can you be so confident?" Suddenly exploded Felix in incomprehension.

I almost failed to get us off the road at his impromptu explosion before giving a concerned look at the brown. It was easy to say that he was not reassured. At all.

Knowing full well that I just couldn't lie to him I spoke with sincerity."I am not. Trust me, I'm anything but. Elijah would have the right to attack me. After all it was Elena who donated her blood anyway. It would be unfair, once again, but we are more than a death away with my sister."

"Mila! "Hailed Félix to the coldness of my words before rolling his eyes in the realization."You really don't care what can happen to your sister. Or you for what's matter."

I held back a curse at his misunderstanding before tightening my grip on the steering wheel in an attempt to calm Milana's irritation.

Reacting immediately, I gave a sudden turn of the wheel before slowing down to the stop on the side of the road.

"What are you doing ?"

I cut the engine before detaching myself to turn fully to the brown."Look me in the eye and tell me it's the worst situation. The fact that Elena and her descendants donate some blood for Klaus in exchange for his unwavering protection or to eradicate an entire family to satisfy my sister's whims?"

"Mil-"

"Answer me, Felix." I interrupted him clearly determined to get an honest answer.

And seeing his expression, I already knew that he thought like me. I arched an eyebrow in anticipation as he left a weak growl frustrated before looking away in defeat. Knowing that I had won this argument, I readjusted myself in my seat before reaching the seat belt.

At least it was until Felix tried again to dissuade me from meeting the Originals."Do you really have to be the messenger of death? You know what Damon says about the messengers. He may be twisted but you have to admit that his reasoning makes sense for once. Imagine that Klaus the great paranoid hears you."

Despite Milana's more than persistent impulse along my limbs I had to admit that Felix had a point. If I had no problem bringing the bad news, I might not have been ready to face the consequences.

Feeling my determination crumble little by little I soon gave way to sadness and emotion as I let myself fall back into my seat. I could already feel the tears rushing behind my eyes before I even fully realized how attached I was to the Originals family. Each of them. Without exception. Some more than others.

The fact is, I couldn't face the pain on their faces when their mother betrayed them again.

I was not long in feeling a hand along my thigh letting me raise my eyes just to meet the understanding look of Felix."Hey, you know you don't always have to carry the world on your shoulders, you know? I am here for this. Sometimes you have to accept the help of others."

A sob escaped me, then another and yet another. Before I could even realize it, a long trail of tears ran down my cheek as I succumbed to several months of pent-up emotions.

"Oh, Mila ... hey, hey, it's okay. Mila, shhh, it's okay." Felix hastened to come off before taking me in his arms despite our positions before gently stroking my hair as I completely let go against his shoulder.

The Originals family was going to die and there was absolutely nothing I could do to counter Esther.

* * *

"Hey, my little co-worker. I saw that you had done an excellent job despite the fact that-Mila, you're okay?"

I suddenly raised my head from my folded arms on one of the Grill tables just to suddenly widen my eyes in the realization at the sight of Alaric."Ric! You're out of the hospital."

Without even thinking I threw myself on the teacher. I was clearly way too emotional today.

"Wow, I didn't expect such a welcome back from you."

It didn't take me long to feel sudden embarrassment as I realized he was dead because of me. I detached myself by taking a slow step in the awkwardness before looking away under his worried look.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked immediately, insightful."It looks like you cried."

I barely avoided his raised hand to force me to look at him before forcing a smile on my lips despite my melancholy mood."I'm fine. I assure you. It's just ... well I killed you."

"It was to save me." Alaric reminded, pointing to me in an attempt at humor.

I immediately rolled my eyes giving him a placid look."It's not really how I see it."

"Listen Mila, I absolutely don't hold it against you. On the contrary, you reacted just as you should. Without your intervention I would not be of this world so thank you."

My intervention. It was damn ironic how I saved Alaric but I was obviously unable to save Klaus and the rest of his family. A fact which I was careful not to mention to Alaric. I had no doubt that he was probably on the side of the Scooby-Doo team.

The sudden vibration coming from my pocket called to me, frowning before recovering my phone just to feel my heart break more in my chest at the sight of Elijah's name appearing on my screen. I literally held my breath under the pain as I let my thumb clearly indecisive hang over my screen for a moment.

"Mila? A problem ?"

I swallowed, forcing a tight smile on my lips again before shaking my head negatively."No. It's just Felix. He's waiting for me so ..."

"Felix? He's right behind the-"I held my breath as Alaric turned to point at the hybrid behind the bar before hurrying to pick up my long gray winter coat and my beanie clearly ready to flee.

I didn't even give him time to reply as I put on my coat before I quickly turned on my heel in the flight. I finally let out a sigh once outside before looking over my shoulder. If Alaric didn't already know I was suspicious then it was certain now.

However, I just couldn't ignore the current situation.

Taking my phone out of my pocket, I let my finger slide on my screen to open the text of the Elder Original.

**Elijah: I think it's about time that Elena, you and I have a chat about my mom. Please join us where it all starts.**

I looked up at the parking lot, squinting my lips clearly indecisive before releasing a short breath. I couldn't really back away now.

* * *

Slowing down at the sight of Elijah's car near the same place where Milana had lived, I hastened to shut down the engine in a bad feeling. Elijah was perhaps noble and more sentimental than Klaus, he was not the melancholy type. It was a fact that I learned directly from Milana. So I couldn't really help but suddenly feel a slight concern for Elena. Maybe I was ready to let her go in the form but deep down I was more scared than anyone at the thought of losing her. She was my older sister after all.

Quickly unfastening my belt, I hurried downstairs before slamming the door in search of the duo. It was not long before the voices were heard calling me to put my hands in my coat pockets to barricade me from the ambient cold before accelerating my pace in the direction of the voices. The further I went, the more I could discern the duo and hear their conversation.

"You're not deceitful by nature and yet when I asked you about your interview with my mother ... you lied to me."

I widened my eyes when I heard Elijah's conscious statement. I literally had to hold back a shiver in fear.

"No, you're wrong. I told you. All Esther asks for is a fresh start."

"Elena!" I warn as I end up reaching them letting Elena swivel suddenly on her heels in horror at the sight of my approach.

"Mila, what are you doing here?" She exclaimed visibly still worried about me.

"I asked her to come." Intervened Elijah forcing us to turn our attention to him."And I can hear your heart beating. To both of you. They get carried away when you're not honest with me."

Elijah looked back at me at the end of his statement with an expression almost betrayed? Confused? Disappointed? I gulped in guilt before clenching my fists inside my coat pockets to keep myself from backing away as Elijah jerked toward me in a power grab."Elena lied to me at the ball but I have to say I certainly didn't expect that from you, Mila."

"I wanted to tell you everything Elijah. I assure you; I do." I insisted immediately clearly hurt at the sight of his betrayed expression.

"Then come to the facts, Mila!" Coldly demanded the visibly frustrated and annoyed vampire.

"Don't take it out on her."

Elena hurried over to me in a futile gesture of protection. In spite of everything I did not think that Elijah could deliberately hurt me. I trusted him. Probably more than anyone else.

"We were always told that the coffin contained a weapon." Elena revealed. "But when we learned that it was your mother ... we didn't know what to think anymore."

Elijah frowned more, shaking his head briefly in disbelief."She pretends to want us to be a united family."

"When she asked to see me ... I thought maybe she could help us, that there was hope. That she-that she would find a way to kill Klaus. It's not only him that she wants to remove." Elena explained letting me avoid Elijah's gaze in shame.

Only I didn't need to look at him to know that he had turned to me for confirmation."She wants to kill all five of us, right?"

I looked back at the vampire in spite of myself just to see him cringe leaving me nodding in my turn."She came to eradicate the evil she created."

"I'm sorry, Elijah." Elena immediately apologized, letting me give her an indignant look at her nerve. She had the audacity to sympathize with him."I wish I could help you, believe me."

At the sight of the slight tick along the vampire's jaw I suddenly straightened up in a bad feeling. I knew Elijah and if I wasn't afraid for me, I couldn't say the same for Elena.

"You know all these years on earth my learned one thing." Elijah said, looking back at Elena in complete detachment. "Wishing anything you risk getting it."

"Elijah."

"I would recommend stepping back, Mila."

I widened my eyes at the vampire's request before giving a panicked look at Elena. The latter frowned immediately turning to me only it was already too late. Elijah hastily slid his arm around her waist to hold her against him before suddenly hitting the ground, creating a huge gaping hole.

I left a little shocked yelp before I almost fall straight into the hole with the duo. I used the weight of my body to swing on the right side before letting out a cry of pain as I fell suddenly on my arm. I literally rolled on the ground with the sensation of a cracking down my wrist before biting hard in my lower lip at the sensation of tears streaming down my eyes.

I tried to ignore the heat coupled with the rising pain in my wrist as I brought my arm against my chest before I struggled to sit up just to widen my eyes in panic."Elena? Elijah?"

At the mention of his name, the vampire hastened to rise abruptly from the huge crater he had just created letting me involuntarily take a step back in apprehension.

"You're scared of me." He concluded with a disturbing expression of neutrality.

"Where's Elena? What are you doing, Elijah?" I asked immediately despite the slight tremor in my voice and the throbbing pain in my wrist.

At my most annoyance the vampire remained silent before squinting his golden-brown eyes on my arm cradled against my chest."Are you hurt?"

I swallowed, looking at my aching arm before I looked back at the vampire."It's probably just a sprain."

I assumed that a sprain was probably nothing compared to what he could do to me. However the vampire surprised me again as he suddenly accelerated at vampire speed towards me before hurrying to kneel down to gently take my wrist between his hands. I just couldn't hold back the faint hiss from leaving my lips.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, strangely supporting my gaze with sincerity."Can you walk?"

This time I just couldn't stop the roll from my eyes."It's my arm, Elijah. Not my feet."

"Well. Because we have work to do." Nodded the vampire visibly in no mood for my attitude before taking me by surprise as he abruptly lifted me in his arms. I let out a little shocked cry before supporting myself in spite of myself on his long pea coat in discomfort.

Knowing that he would not listen to me in his current state of mind, I was content to comply with his requirements. At least until he suddenly dropped me in the passenger seat of his sedan."What about my car?"

"You won't need it for the next few hours." He assured in a detached tone making me shiver again.

* * *

Suffice to say that I was not particularly comfortable with the vampire currently driving. If I believed his rigid position and the pressure he applied on the steering wheel, he was royally pissed. And he had every right to be.

Unfortunately Milana was not really the type to back down. So, I found myself talking without even realizing it."I really wanted to tell you, Elijah. Sincerely."

"Who made you change your mind?" Instinctively guessed the vampire letting me pucker my lips, somewhat embarrassed at my answer.

"Myself."

The vampire immediately frowned before slowly turning his head in my direction, visibly puzzled.

I swallowed clearly uncomfortable before fleeing from his inquisitive gaze."I didn't want to-I couldn't see your expressions of pain after the truth was revealed."

I immediately wrinkled my lips, trying more to focus on my throbbing pain rather than the piercing gaze of the vampire by my side.

Honestly if I was not aware that he was a super-reflex vampire I would be very worried about dying in a car accident.

Finally after a long moment of heavy silence, Elijah left two bombshell words on my mind."You care."

"Ye-yeah." I confessed with a shy nod. "I don't know how it happened but between memories of Milana and my own analysis I ended up worrying about you and your family. Each of them."

The rest of the trip to our unknown destination was spent in dreary silence in which I was unable to face the vampire after my admission. I wasn't emotionally constipated. I knew it was okay to care about others. But it was not every day that we realized that we cared about a family as dysfunctional as the Mikaelson.

Finally, our destination stood up before me as Elijah parked in front of the boarding house before switching off the engine. Obviously. It was probably the best solution. And probably the fairest too. After all it was because of Stefan and Damon that Esther was free. So, it was up to them to fix the problem.

I just wish Elena didn't have to be used again to force them to cooperate. If they didn't make their attachment as obvious too. Maybe Katherine wouldn't kill so many people out of jealousy.

I tried to ignore my train of thought as Elijah brought his hand to his thigh dressed in high fashion dress pants before holding my breath in apprehension.

At least it was until he broke the tense silence."If everything goes according to my plan nothing will happen to Elena."

"Do you plan to use the Salvatore brothers' love for my sister as a weapon?"

Elijah immediately frowned before giving me a curious look. "The last time I was in town Damon seemed to have gotten over his love for Elena."

I could feel the red go up to the cheeks at his implication before looking away by clumsily clearing my throat."Yeah, uh, that was a mistake."

"Really ?" He questioned looking back at the house thoughtfully before suddenly resuming the plot."What about you, Mila?"

This time I suddenly turned to the vampire in mortification and total disbelief. "Really? You risk getting killed anytime soon and you asking me questions about my love life?"

"I was just trying to help you breathe, Mila." Elijah simply replied with a weak grin leaving me to look at him, dumbfounded.

Shaking my head to try to recover from my confusion, I returned to the main subject."What are you going to do ?"

"Well for starters I guess if I ask you to stay in the car you will not listen to me?"

"Yeah, isn't going to happen. Like never."

Elijah conceded, nodding his head, frustrated."That's what I thought."

And then he suddenly opened his door to disappear at the speed of a vampire. I immediately let out a breath in his unfair little trick before hastening to descend in my turn. I was rushing in the boarding house. I crossed the corridor before stopping in the parlor just to see Elijah sat by the fire. Almost instantly I felt an arm snaking around my waist for protection. Only I was quick to push him away when I glanced sideways just to see Damon's face."What are you doing here?"

I tried to ignore the pain traveling down my arm again as I used my wrong arm to push him away. A fact that Damon quickly seemed to realize.

"What happened to you? What's wrong with your arm?" Asked the vampire, pretending to approach to examine me.

Only I hastened to stop him by raising my good hand."Don't. It's not the time."

And as if that wasn't enough Stefan suddenly appeared, saying."I can't find her anywhere."

Damon gave his brother a seething glare at his horrible timing before reluctantly moving aside so his brother could see the situation at the hand.

"Hello Stefan."

"He has Elena." Explained Damon.

Elijah gave me a look before correcting the vampire standing unnecessarily by my side."Actually, she's with Rebekah. As you can imagine, my sister is just dying to tear her throat out. So, if you want to save Elena's life, I need you to help me stop my mother."

"If we knew how to do it!" Damon exclaimed. "I'm little embarrassed to admit this but when it comes to killing thousand-year-old resurrected witches, I'm a little rusty."

"Maybe you should have thought of this before resuscitating her!" I noted, giving them a foaming glare.

"Oh spare me your little moralizing look. We understood that you did not agree."

I ticked my jaw before I exclaimed. "And I was right! Again."

I pinched the bridge of my nose before returning my eyes to Elijah as he reacts to Damon's words."Yes, unfortunately, even when killed my mother doesn't seem to want to stay dead. Not with the spirits of nature at her side."

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Asked Stefan.

"The witches that released my mother, she's drawing her power from their bloodline. That line needs to be broken."

"Broken?"

I immediately frowned in a bad feeling. Especially when I felt Milana withdraw. It was like she didn't want to share her knowledge with me. Which had the gift of worrying the most. I could already feel anxiety and anguish seeping through my veins.

"Yeah, he means ..." Damon made a cutting motion with his forefinger over his throat letting my eyes widen before taking a horrified look at Elijah.

"What? No, Elijah!" I exclaimed immediately in horror before giving him a pleading look."Elijah, please, not that. Not Bonnie. "

"It's that or your sister dies."

I shook my head clearly out of that before giving an indignant look at Damon."What's the use if it costs other lives? How many more will have to die for that Elena can live?"

"Uh do I dream or are we the bad guys?" Damon replied in disbelief and frustration in his tone before pointing an accusing finger at Elijah."Hey oh, look behind you. Big bad Original in suit."

"Fuck you, Damon! All this would never have happened if you had not persisted in trying to kill Klaus. "

"I would have done it myself but I have no idea where they can be." Elijah replied, letting me swivel quickly on my heels, the ball in my stomach."Besides seeing me they would immediately guess my intentions. But they will not be suspicious of you." He got up from the chair he was in, closing his suit jacket."In any case, you have until 9:06 p.m. to find them."

"Oh, what an evil timing." Damon commented sarcastically.

"Kill them." Elijah said, his voice dangerously calm and threatening before he stopped in front of me to support my disoriented gaze."I'm sorry too, Mila. But you understand that my family is much more important to me."

I could feel a tear escaping from the corner of my eye letting me sniff before lowering my head in defeat and as he's speeding out of the house.

* * *

Caroline had to play the bait. Again.

Although if she was honest with herself, she knew she wasn't really the first choice. If only she hadn't volunteered for Mila. Although Mila wasn't even aware that she had once been a choice. Everyone knew the connection that Klaus seemed to have with her. Everyone except her of course. She was so oblivious when it come to boys.

So when Damon called her to explain the chaotic situation in which they found themselves Caroline immediately accepted despite the fact that she wasn't a big fan of the Original hybrid. To be exact, she despised him.

However, she had to admit that he knew how to deal with women. If she weren't with Tyler, maybe she would have stupidly succumbed to his little game. Except that she knew about him and Mila. She wasn't stupid. Caroline knew that he was only doing this to dissolve her ties to the group.

And she didn't even talk about the situation with Mila. Anyone could say whatever they wanted Caroline felt indebted to Mila. She was the first person to see her other than a monster. She had helped her with her transition and had always been there for her after that. Mila had become one of her closest friends. Hence the reason why Klaus had to be neutralized. She couldn't let him go around Mila. Especially since Elijah was now threatening the lives of Elena and Bonnie.

Focusing on that last thought to give herself some courage, Caroline straightened her winter coat with a fur collar over her shoulders before releasing a breath as she entered the bar.

She could easily hear the phone conversation from Damon and Alaric, letting her give a nod on the professor at the mention of a distraction before raising her chin with confidence as she pretended to pass Klaus and his brother, Kol, ignoring them.

"Caroline."

She stopped short with attitude before turning to the duo, crossing her arms curtly across her chest as she mimed a disdainful grin on the hybrid."Oh, it's you!"

"Do you want to have a drink with us?" Klaus offered almost tentative as he showed his half-full tumbler.

She checked him from head to toe knowing that the _hard to get_ technique was ideal in this situation before falsifying another sarcastic smile."It's nice but I still prefer to die of thirst."

She gave a last disdainful look to the duo before suddenly turning on her heels with flare. She could feel a malicious grin emerging on her lips as she heard Klaus compliment her. Again, she couldn't help but appreciate the attention. If only she didn't pass second.

Another, darker smile again appeared on her lips as she heard the screeching and the horn of a car failing to crush Klaus. Men. They were so easy to handle. It reminded her that she absolutely had to have a conversation with Mila after all this. Something in her told her that she probably wouldn't like what they were planning to do. Unfortunately, it was necessary. Caroline only hoped that Mila would eventually understand her point of view.

"Caroline!"

"Are you coming back for more ? You take a long time to get it."

"Don't get angry." Klaus defended mockingly, leaving Caroline to smile."This argument was nothing. For me is already forgotten."

"You really take me for an idiot." Caroline sighed finally, turning to face him."You and your overpriced bracelets and your romantic designs, I ask you to leave me alone. In fact, since we're at this. I need you to leave Mila alone too. She doesn't need someone like you in her life."

Klaus raised his eyebrows at the mention of Mila betraying for the first time an ounce of feeling according to Caroline before quickly hiding it with a sly grin."Why love? Are you jealous ?"

"Jealous?" Caroline repeated in disbelief before shaking her head."Stop your lies. I know how you really feel. Honestly you don't really hide it very well for someone as manipulative as you."

"Oh really? And what do you think I feel?" Klaus asked seemingly amused by her statement before sitting on the bench expectantly."Go ahead let it go! Talk to me ! Tell me how I feel."

Caroline gave an amused breath despite herself to the charming attitude of the hybrid before giving him a sympathetic look as she settled down next to him on the bench. Klaus, who was with his arm draped over the bench, immediately turned in her direction visibly impatient to hear her analysis.

"_Youuu_ ... love Mila." Hesitated Caroline with a small smile on her painted lips."I can see it every time you put your eyes on her. You have that expression of fascination mixed with admiration. You seem impatient to hear any of her words. I saw it. And I saw it again at your family's ball."

For the first time Caroline seemed to see a glimpse of the man under his mask as Klaus looked away with a small smile on his lips before he shook his head as he looked back at her."You seem to have watched me well."

"More like monitoring you. Mila is my friend." Caroline immediately corrected.

"Did you share this analysis with Mila?" He asked looking almost nervous at the thought of hearing the answer.

Caroline was about to answer when Klaus suddenly brought his hand to his chest. Right where his heart was, immediately letting her frown in the realization. She immediately set her sights on the Grill while Klaus stood up, leaving a puzzled breath.

"What's the matter ?" Caroline pretends as she, in turn, got up clearly on her guard now.

Klaus immediately raised his wide eyes on the blonde coldly." What did you do ?"

"Me ? Nothing."

The Hybrid suddenly threw himself on her letting her shake in fear as she immediately raised her hands in an attempt to protect herself."Tell me what you did!"

Caroline looked around in panic before shaking her head fiercely." I didn't do anything ! Let go of me !"

Klaus stared at her for a moment before suddenly turning to the bar."Kol."

* * *

Just at the same time, Mila let out a blood-chilling cry at the sensation of her heart literally being crushed. She immediately brought her hand above her chest in panic before literally falling to her knees, gasping for air. The pain was unbearable. She could literally feel her heart disintegrate in her chest. And she didn't even talk about Milana's screams internally. What she felt, her ancestor seemed to feel a thousand times over.

* * *

Klaus rushed to the small group pulling his daggered brother from the bar before sending Alaric against the wall, knocking him out in pure rage. He easily avoided Stefan as he tried to attack him before hurrying to remove the dagger from his brother's heart.

Once free from the inconvenience, he turned sharply to Damon, furious."I should have killed you several months ago."

"Go ahead !" The stupid ungrateful vampire challenged stupidly."It won't stop Esther from killing you."

"What did you just say about my mother?" Klaus asked immediately, approaching the vampire furiously.

"You don't know I was friend with your mummy?" Snarled Damon arrogantly."And yes, we have a lot in common. She hates you as much as I do."

Klaus tried to accelerate straight towards the vampire to tear his heart out only Elijah's sudden call stopped him."Leave him !"Klaus turned around leaving his venous face returned to normal as he cast his deadly gaze on his brother.

"We still need him alive." Elijah explained.

"What did our mother do? What did she do Elijah? "

Elijah hastened down the stairs at the irritated request of his brother before heading straight for Damon clearly exacerbated at this point. He pulled his phone out of the inside pocket of his pea coat as a warning."Tell me where the witches are or I order my sister to kill Elena on the spot!"

"You won't do it. Elena is Mila's sister." Tried Damon, calling the vampire bluff. Elijah narrowed his eyes at the arrogant vampire before turning on his screen, letting his finger hover over his sister's name."I thought we had until 9:06 p.m."

"Rebekah will surely be delighted to get to work early." Elijah replied immediately.

* * *

Mila gasped as she suddenly stood up visibly in shock before bringing her hand to her chest to gauge the damage in the panic. She honestly didn't know what the hell was coming from that past. It was as if she literally had just experienced what vampires felt when being stabbed in the heart.

It was like-wait!

Mila's eyes widened as the explanation flowed intuitively from Milana inside her. She could immediately feel her heart speeding up as she realized what Esther had probably done.

Reacting visibly in fear, Mila suddenly rushed to her phone before dialing the first number that seemed most reassuring to her.

* * *

Elijah raised an eyebrow challenging the vampire in front of him before quickly frowning as his phone suddenly started to vibrate in his hand. A fact that Damon was quick to take advantage of.

"Why not ask Mila for her opinion on the matter?"

Elijah was tempted not to pick up the phone only he knew full well that Mila wouldn't contact him if it didn't matter. Not after the way they left earlier.

"Elijah!" Growled Niklaus impatiently.

Only he ignored him as he slid his finger on the green icon to answer before putting her on the speaker."Mila, I think now is not really the right time-"

"She link me, Elijah!" Mila interrupted abruptly, letting all the men in the alley freeze under the weight of her words. Including Damon and Stefan who exchanged a serious look."I don't know how she did it, but she managed to link me to all of you. If she continues with her plan, she will not just eradicate her children."

"What does that mean ?" Niklaus asked abruptly.

"The bitch!" Damon growled in frustration as a heavy silence hung between them.

Elijah clenched his jaw for a moment in pure rage at this new information before straightening up on his supports as he spoke to Mila."I'm going to fix this, Mila. I give you my word."

He didn't wait for her answer as he hung up before turning to Damon again with an arched eyebrow in expectation."So ? What will it be? Witches or Elena and Mila?"

Damon shared a new look with Stefan visibly stuck before suddenly disappearing with his brother at vampire speed.


	18. XVII : Chasing the dark

**XVII : Chasing the dark**

It turned out that my time may not have finally come yet. Even if it pained me beyond words to know that it had come at the price of Bonnie's mother. Although I assume that Damon had been rather perceptive in how he handled it. It turned out that killing a lineage of witches was not the only final option.

Unlike Milana, a witch couldn't be both a vampire and a witch. So, Damon had chosen to turn Abby into a vampire in order to save us all. Well, save Elena and me.

I was certainly not happy with how the evening went, but I couldn't really lie that I was relieved to be alive.

The news was a lot to take in as yet another parent had been hurt because of this fucking world of supernatural. I had no doubts about Bonnie's current state of mind. If Elena and I had lost a lot, that was nothing compared to Bonnie. I didn't even know how I could deal with her after all this.

I let a simple sigh at the thought before leaning on the edge of the sink in our shared bathroom. I looked up at my reflection just to lower my eyes again towards my chest. I could still feel this excruciating pain down my chest. I had never felt anything like it. Even my wrist pain seemed ridiculous compared to what I had felt earlier.

Dripping at the mere memory, I looked at my bandaged wrist before straightening up just to take a quick break at the sight of Elijah placing an envelope on my sister's bedspread. I held my wrist against my chest as I ventured into the entrance to my sister's bedroom just to meet Elijah's shameful gaze.

"Are you leaving sweet words on my sister's bed now?" I asked in an attempt to ignore the biggest problem between us.

The latter straightened up at my sight, giving a conscious look on my wrist before thrusting a hand into the pocket of his pants."How do you feel ?"

"I'm fine. It's not the first time I've hurt myself." I replied clearly aware that he had avoided my roundabout question about the envelope.

Almost immediately the vampire suddenly accelerated in front of me letting me hold a start as he took my face in his hands. I held my breath as he detached one of his hands from my cheeks before bringing his wrist to his lips. I looked bemused and slightly fascinated as I saw his vampire face for the first time. He bit frankly in his flesh leaving me to widen my eyes in confusion and slight anxiety.

However I wasted no time in shaking my head fiercely as he brought his bloody wrist to me. "No!"

"Yes. You need it." Objected the vampire letting me reach for his hand still on my face before lowering it.

I stepped back, avoiding watching the flesh of his wrist close before looking up at the Original." I can't. I'm still connected to you and your family."

"In this case, you can continue to live."

"As a vampire." I remembered with a deep frown that the vampire imitated before swallowing as I decided to confide in him."I don't want to be a vampire. My life is already pretty chaotic as a human. Like Elena, I will probably make the worst vampire there is."

Elijah nodded at my admission before giving me a look of regret and shame."I'm sorry for your friend and her mother. I must do some very unfortunate things today to save my family."

I was gauging the vampire's sincerity before licking my dry lips as I asked."Would you do it again? If you could, would you do otherwise?"

Elijah straightened his shoulders as he looked over my head in thought before shaking his head as he met my gaze again."Probably not. Not knowing that you're related to us. You don't deserve to die. You have to live a long and peaceful life."

I couldn't help but leave a scoff at that."Yeah, right! Go tell that to the guy up there who think it's hilarious to see me fighting death."

Despite his obvious self-pity Elijah soon cracked a semblance of a smile in response to my words before resting his palm against the apple on my cheek. I froze under his touch as I let his penetrating eyes subdue me before trying to shift as I noticed his pupils dilate.

A fact he also seemed to realize."You're not under vervain."

"Elijah-"

"Don't move."

I froze under his compulsion cursing myself like never in my mind at this point before gradually feeling my will slip away to let his control take over.

_Now would probably be a good time to use your little magic tricks, Milana!_

Despite my internal prayers, Milana simply seemed to remain silent, leaving me prey to Elijah."You have to promise me one thing, Mila."

"Elijah, don't." I pleaded as I could feel a tear of frustration running down my cheek.

"I regret having to leave. It has become too dangerous for my family to stay together." He explained calmly leaving me to tremble in anxiety."But you don't have to give up. I want you to promise me to stay alive. No matter what. Even if it means sacrificing people you love."

I could feel fear and dread invading me at his request only I was literally unable to do anything to counter him. I could feel my mind screaming at me to refuse only I found myself stupidly nodding my head like an automaton.

"I will survive. No matter what. Even if people have to die for it."

I could feel many more tears following the first one leaving the vampire to bring his index finger against my cheekbone to pick it up. He wiped my tears before plunging his eyes into mine again. I found myself again losing consciousness as the pull of his compulsion made me listen to him.

"You will keep this promise in mind. Even if you won't remember this moment. From the moment I leave this room you will forget everything. Including seeing me."

I could feel every minute of that moment fading away from my memory before I suddenly frowned as the vampire suddenly lowered, holding my face again in his hands. He surprised me again as I could suddenly feel his lips depositing a chaste kiss on my forehead. I could feel my heart speeding up in my rib cage as I realized it was a farewell.

"Goodbye, Mila."

I suddenly closed my eyelids just to reopen them immediately at the sudden sensation of a gust of wind. I almost frowned immediately as I realized I was in Elena's room before pausing at the feeling of dampness along my cheeks.

I was unable to explain why but I suddenly felt empty.

I brought my fingers against my cheeks just to amplify my frown at the feeling of tears.

What the hell? Why was I suddenly crying? Truth be told, what did I do even in Elena's room? Better yet, why couldn't I remember how I got there!

It was a feeling that I knew only too well. There was only one thing that could make me forget several minutes of my memory. The compulsion. That or early Alzheimer's. And I was damned sure that I didn't have such a pathology yet. Especially since I hadn't had time to binge with everything that had happened lately.

I immediately brought my arms around my trunk to the sudden sensation of a shiver running through me at the mere thought of a vampire using his compulsion on me. Who could have done such a thing? And especially why?

I glanced nervously across Elena's bedroom before pausing suddenly as a sudden thought came to my mind.

To survive. I didn't know why but it was the only one I could think of. No matter what it cost. I had to live.

* * *

The thought seemed to persist in my mind like some kind of idea caught in my mind. It was like my brain reacted accordingly. I hadn't suffered such embarrassment after having suffered one of the stupid little tricks of the vampires. I was wondering if it had to do with the fact that Milana lived in me.

Again, I wondered why this damned ancestor had done nothing to prevent this compulsion?

Worse still I kept asking who could have done such a thing? And above all, why? Why ask me to survive no matter the price?

Now it could very well have been Damon but I doubted that his obsession was mainly focused on me right now.  
Klaus?

Impossible. He had not been invited.

Likewise for Rebekah.

Stefan had many other issues to deal with.

That left more than one person.

Elijah.

Hence the reason why I found myself slamming the door of my car sharply while irritatingly staring at the big mansion in front of me. I buttoned my coat to barricade myself from the cold before wrinkling my somewhat indecisive lips. I was not sure I wanted to hear the truth and even less confirm my suspicion about Elijah.

However, it was not long before I took a step forward just to jump back to avoid being run over by the sports car suddenly stopping in front of me.

I didn't even have time to utter an insult that the passenger door was abruptly opened soon followed by a familiar angry voice. "Get in!"

"Kol?"

"Get inside! Now!" Kol snapped giving me a dark look from behind the wheel.

Realizing that provoking him more after what happened last night would probably be my death sentence, I just nodded my head before bending to his demands. I cautiously climbed into the passenger seat, ignoring the sporadic beat of my heart before rushing to tie myself down as he stepped on the floor.

Being seated next to the most volatile of the greatest mortal vampires in history was not really the idea that I had come to come to confront Elijah.

I was about to face Elijah, but I was sure I was partly safe with him. Kol, that was another story. He had yet to say anything since we had started driving and that was close to an hour ago, he just stared forward with this angry look on his face. I could easily feel my phone tempting me in the back pocket of my jeans only I was not really ready to test my theories on the vampire. Not when Elijah's compulsion prevented me anyway.

I had to live. Even if that forced me to bow to the slightest demands of the damned vampire by my side.

Hence the fact that I suddenly restrained a cry of dread as he gave a sudden steering wheel to the side before stopping the car completely, sending me briefly against the seat belt.

I fell back violently against the seat letting me restrain a groan as I could again feel pain adding to my already throbbing wrist before turning my head towards the vampire simply to realize that his seat was already empty.

I widened my eyes in the realization before hastening to take off my belt in a bad feeling. I had dealt with volatile vampires enough to know that it was never good when they were confronted with their heightened emotions. No matter how maniac they could be. Not to mention that Milana knew a whole different side of the vampire. A charming and funny side.

I hastened to outside looking for the vampire before leaning on the hood of the mustang as I nervously looked around. Being in a hunting party was the last of my wishes."Kol?"

Suddenly the vampire was in front of me with the scariest expression that let me swallow in panic before backing away in fear."Kol ..."

The vampire continued to tread threateningly on me forcing me to step back more and more before suddenly jumping as he ends up grabbing my arm. My brain was screaming at me to run away as Elijah would have told me to, but the vampire seemed to easily guess my next move.

"Don't run. You're going to stir up the monster in me." He grumbled in a dark, throaty voice letting me freeze with eyes as wide as gravy boats.

I absolutely hated Elijah for implanting this stupid idea of survival. Now I was barely able to stand up to a vampire without fear for my life."Kol, I know what Esther did is sick. The bitch deserves to die. I know it, she linked me to you. You and the rest of your family deserved much better than that. Milana showed me that you are much more than the creatures that Esther had created but-" I began.

"She's trying to kill us! She said her only regret was that she not let us all die a thousand years ago, called us a curse upon this earth when it was her who made us all like this in the first place! She's the one who took the magic away from me! I'm like that because of her!"Kol yelled and then proceeded to just lose it.

I was left speechless as I literally watched him destroy everything in his path. The only thing that reassured me was the fact that I was not in the place of this tree that he broke in half. I knew Kol had always loved being a wizard but I wasn't really aware of his self-loathing. It was obvious that he was much more than his family portrayed him. He was not as volatile and maniac as they seemed to think. Above all, he was misunderstood.

Even if he gave me goosebumps right now.

Nevertheless I knew enough to know that it would be pointless to reason with him. So, I gave a last contrite look at the vampire before going back into the cabin of the car. I hastened to turn on the radio to try to drown out the cries of rage from the vampire before I made myself more comfortable in my seat.

It was only when the cries were replaced by the heavy silence that I lowered the volume of the indie rock station before I looked over my shoulder in curiosity.

"Mila. "

"God damnit!" I yelp by immediately bringing my hand to my chest after the fright the vampire had just given me before turning to him with a scathing look."Really?"

"You stayed." Said the vampire in a strangely monotonous tone.

I left a scoff."You didn't really leave me the choice. We are god knows where! I'm not even sure we're still in the state of Virginia."

"You could have taken the car."

I frowned, finally realizing his tone strangely contrary to his usual attitude before looking away somewhat ashamed at my admission."I don't know how to drive a manual."

To my amazement a slight smile appeared on his depressed face before he suddenly frowned in disgust. "Where does this awful music come from?"

"This is the twenty-first century, my friend." I chuckled, intentionally turning up the sound before making stupid dance moves in the hope of changing his mind.

However, I certainly didn't expect the vampire's sudden expression of admiration. I immediately slowed down my movements becoming more and more hampered by the intensity of his gaze before clearing my throat awkwardly.

"Anyway… what did you do with your free days? How can you not know the music of that time?" I said, controlling my tone despite the fact that I could still feel his gaze on my profile.

"You're really different from Milana, darling." Kol said in turn letting me turn to him with a raised eyebrow. "She would never have accepted such behavior on my part."

"Oh I'm not saying I accept your behavior. I'm just saying that I understand it. Believe me, I also wanted to destroy a thing or two when I learned that your mother had linked me to you."

I smirked at the end of my statement as I turned to the vampire before suddenly finding myself frozen under his dark chocolate brown eyes. I swallowed some embarrassment before feeling the red suddenly rise to my cheeks.

A fact that was enough to fuel the vampire's huge ego."What, darling? Is there something bothering you? Did you just realize that you chose the wrong brother?"

"Don't be arrogant."I warn him with a small smile on my lips.

I didn't really know what was going on between the vampire and me. Especially after what I had just seen. However, after having rubbed shoulders with Elijah and Niklaus I had to admit that it was nice to find myself alongside someone who freely expressed his emotions. He was fully open.

To tell the truth, it was quite easy to be by his side.

I knew what he was and what he was capable of. There were no secrets. At least not immediately. And for once, it was my own observations. It had nothing to do with Milana's impressions.

"What are you planning to do now?" I asked finally clearly interested in his thinking.

"I've decided to leave town for all a while because of this silly thing with my mother. Figuring out this strange new world that I've been missing out on." Kol explained with a slight excitement behind his eyes."Any chance that you want to be part of the trip with me ?"

I widened my eyes at his direct offer before giving him a surprised look."You want to take me with you?"

"Why so surprised love?" Kol replied with his usual charm before continuing maliciously."You're good company. And then I'm sure you could keep me busy."

If it had been at the very beginning of last year I would probably have been mortified by his innuendo but the last few months in the company of Damon had in some way immunized me against such language.

Instead, I just rolled my eyes before I turned in my seat to support his chocolate brown eyes."Yeah, I think I'm going to have to refuse."

"Really ? I might as well start the car and leave you no choice." He challenged with a spark of provocation in his eyes.

I knew for a fact that Kol in no way liked authority and orders. And if I believed his previous condition, I assumed that he had always been in some way controlled by his own brothers.

A fact that I decided to use against him."It would be like taking my free will. Why ask me if you still plan to do it?"

"Funny girl. Do you think I won't?"

"Oh, I'm sure you can." I nodded with a smile of my own. "I'm just saying you wouldn't be better than your brothers who put you in a coffin if you did."

Kol gasped as he glanced through the windshield before leaning a little towards me."I have always loved a girl with a brain. This makes the game more exciting."

"Who talked about a game?"

Kol raised his eyebrows at my tantalizing tone before he closed the gap between us more suddenly letting me realize how close we were. And as if that was not enough, the brown lowered his eyes to my thirsty lips. He looked up to examine my reaction just to leave an arrogant smirk on his lips before letting out a small sigh.

I frowned somewhat confused. "What? What's wrong ?"

"If you only knew how long I've been waiting for this moment." He confessed, turning his eyes back to me."You probably already know how much I wanted Milana. All my brothers and I wanted her. I don't want this to happen again."

"Sorry what?" I suddenly took offense as I stepped back, insulted."Are you saying you don't want to kiss me because you got tired of chasing the same girl as your brothers?"

Much to my annoyance Kol laughed at the sight of my expression before surprising me again as he suddenly took my face in his hand. I remained frozen under his touch before supporting his gaze with slight apprehension.

"What I mean is I want you to want me. And only for me. You're not Milana. You have nothing to do with her." He declared with a slightly possessive tone letting me swallow at the intensity of his gaze."Hence the reason why I want to wait. When I get back, we'll have plenty of time to catch up."

I immediately frowned in disbelief. "Sorry? Am I supposed to play the role of the young lady who unsuccessfully wait for her knight in armor? We are in the twenty-first century, Kol."

"Then you have to come with me to teach me the new conveniences of this world. " Cleverly retorted the brown letting me sniff a breath of laughter.

I sat up in my seat fully realizing how ridiculous and probably thoughtless our discussion was before waving him to turn on. "Bring me back before you decide to kidnap me for real."

* * *

I got out of my SUV once parked in our driveway before retrieving all of my belongings from the passenger seat. I stuck my coat on my forearm before heading to the porch stairs.

I had to admit that I had literally forgotten what to do at the Mikaelson mansion after my little getaway with Kol. Plus, I still had quite a bit to manage. Like the fact that I missed one of Ric's lessons again.

Honestly, I didn't even know why he continued to keep me as his assistant. I was barely involved in his lessons. Perhaps it was time that I recognized that his proposal was just an excuse to bring me back to Mystic Falls. And resigned at the same time. I had neither the time nor the inclination to continue.

I shook my head at the thought before opening my front door just to be suddenly cornered by Elena. The latter rushed down the stairs at full speed in my sight. "Mila? Where were you ? You were not in your room."

"Logic. Since I come from outside." I retorted sarcastically as I signed the front door under my shoulder before freezing as she threw herself around my neck."Wow, wow ... uh, what are you doing?"

"I am sincerely sorry for helping Esther." Elena immediately apologized visibly guilty before she pulled away while keeping her hands along my biceps."I didn't know she would bound you to them too. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you because of me."

I frowned more at her outpouring of feelings before grabbing her forearms to push her away."Alright, alright, I think I get it. You're sorry."

"Why don't you react more?" Elena asked immediately, sounding worried."You've almost died, Mila."

I immediately left a mocking scoff."Yeah, right. Like it hasn't become a kind of habit for us?"

Even if I assumed it was less likely to happen in the future after what Elijah had done to me. I was always damn pissed against him.

"Anyway, I'm going to my room."

"Wait!" Hailed immediately Elena stopping me on the first step of the stairs."We need to talk."

Mentally I reprimanded myself for not having accepted Kol's proposal. "Don't pushed it, Elena. I forgave you."

Elena scoffed indignantly as her hands went to her hips."Do you even know what's going down all day?"

"No but I guess you will tell me." I replied with attitude.

"First of all, Meredith Fell shot Alaric last night. Right now, Sheriff Forbes has him locked up for some bogus case as the mystery murder that Meredith put together against him. Damon's being a dick and won't do anything about it. I confronted Meredith about it and she started saying all this horrible stuff about Alaric to try and convince me that he is capable of murder."

I gave Elena an apathetic look before sighing."_He_ is a murderer, Elena. Well, unless you consider killing dead things legal."

"She's the murderer, Mila!" Elena insisted."Matt and I broke into her house to prove that she's setting Alaric up. She has everything on Alaric; medical records, old court documents. She even had an old Gilbert Journal. And we found proof that she's lying but Sheriff Forbes won't listen!"

"And the fact that the Sheriff doesn't want to listen to a bunch of teenagers surprises you so much. Of course." I commented, rolling my eyes before resuming my climb again."Sorry Elena, but I'm going to skip the Sherlock Holmes beginner class."

"Alaric was arrested for fighting four times before the age of 21. When he was at Duke Isobel filed a restraining order against him twice. And he's a borderline alcoholic vampire hunter."

I paused again leaving a scoffed to all of this barely admissible evidence before turning around with disdain."He was an angry teenager? So what? And Isobel? Seriously? The woman has spent half her life trying to become a vampire so excuse me for being a little skeptical."

"I know, right?" Elena nodded immediately before resuming with animation. "The county coroner's office listed Bryan Walter's time of death while Alaric was still at the Founder's Party. He has an alibi! Meredith is the one who signed Bryan Walter's death certificate and put time of death after the party. She's setting him up!"

"So this is her." I said with little interest.

Honestly there was very little chance that Alaric was the killer. To be honest, it was even highly unlikely. So, he probably wouldn't stay in the cell very long. I didn't really care about this. Plus it wasn't a case of monster magic. For once it had nothing to do with the damn world we live in, I was definitely not going to get involved. Nothing forced me to.

If Elena and Matt had managed to get so many clues then Caroline's mother would be doing the same. She definitely didn't need to get involved.

"Do you even care what can happen to Alaric?" My sister snapped.

"I think it's not my job to figure that out."

"You're almost as unhelpful as Damon! When I suggested he do something his solution was to rip out Meredith's tongue and feed it to squirrels." Scowled Elena.

"I guess it was much funnier coming from him." I pointed out before giving an indignant look at the ignorant brunette."The simple fact that you genuinely think he's not going to get involved is beyond me. We're talking about Damon. He likes to do things smoothly before waving his good deeds under your nose to make you feel bad."

Elena frowned at the ground, her eyebrows knitting together in thought."I'm not sure it's that. He's trying to be bad. Like tonight when Matt and I were coming home we ran into Damon and Stefan and this girl. Damon was healing her but it was obvious that Stefan had been feeding on her; he had this crazed, dazed look in his eye. Damon say it was 'just a little experiment' and there was no need to make it more dramatic than it had to be."

"You know what? I love how our conversations have evolved between us." I commented sarcastically before rolling my eyes at the sight of Elena's expression. "Look, don't get into the brothers' stories between Damon and Stefan. I know it might shock you but there was a time when they didn't have to fight over a girl. These are the kinds of moments that Damon tries to reproduce."

Honestly I still remembered all the stories Stefan had told me. There was a time, long before Katherine, when he and Damon were linked. And even with the trials and the vampirism it was obvious that they loved each other more than anything. I had witnessed often enough to know that all was not yet lost.

"How can you trust them so much?" Elena asked quietly, shoving her hands into her back pockets.

"Maybe because I listen to them instead of expecting them to meet my expectations?" I spat.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

I rolled my eyes again at her offended look before turning on my heels to face her."It means that maybe you should stop playing with them and make a fucking choice for once."


	19. XVIII : Fuck, not today !

**XVIII : Fuck ! Not today !**

"Kol, right now is not really the time for a little courtesy call." I said, looking at my phone on the speaker before rearranging my research on Samantha Gilbert.

Honestly, I sincerely regretted having given him a phone. My phone to be more exact. Not only did I have to buy another one, but now he felt entitled to call me whenever he wanted. However, I had to admit that I was somewhat grateful to answer his call. It allowed me to take a break from my own little drama. My ancestor's writings were seriously starting to scare me. Not only that, but it turned out that Alaric was probably the killer. Or at least that was what Meredith had managed to get in our head. Hence the reason why I tried to deny the writings of Samantha Gilbert while the good doctor and Elena went to the hospital to have his exams.

"Love, are you still there?"

I curtly closed the leather notebook before letting myself fall back into my chair in exhaustion."Yeah, Kol. I'm still here."

"Why the lack of enthusiasm? And I who thought I was doing you a favor by calling you?"

"Ha, you wish." I lied despite the fact that he was really calming my mind right now. Honestly, I much preferred supporting the arrogance of the vampire than managing the idea that my guardian might be a psychotic killer."Anyway, where are you?"

"Can't tell you I'm afraid but I can tell why I called."

"Oh really? And why that?" I asked in a rather sarcastic manner.

"I was bored. I thought I could check on my favorite little human." Kol stated smooth before continuing with excitement."Plus, I wanted to know if you knew what a shaker was."

I rolled my eyes to his possessive tone before leaving a snort at his specific request."Yes, Kol. I know what a shaker is."

It was honestly fun to see him ask for that kind of thing. It was like I was talking to a baby somehow. Except that he was a thousand-year-old vampire. Ew!

"These are fancy little things that make amazing cocktails."

"Indeed." I hummed in clear oblivious agreement of the little dancing smile on my lips."And can I know in what type of activity you discovered this tool?"

I didn't even have to see him to know that he had that famous pretentious smile on his lips."Ha now no need to be jealous, love."

"Jealous?" I kept repeating in bewilderment as I stared my phone before rolling my eyes."And now I'm going to hang up."

"Wait, wait!" The vampire quickly hastened leaving me to pause with an amused smile before frowning at his request. "Let's play a game."

"A game?"

"Yes, a game."

Honestly, I knew that Kol was unpredictable but he exceeded all my expectations. He was certainly difficult to follow. And yet I found myself strangely drawn to this side of his personality. He held me on my toes in a very different way from his brothers.

"You know you should be careful someone might think that the great homicidal maniac is not that scary after all." I said with a defiant little smile on my lips.

"I'm worse actually." Kol quipped with a smug smile in his voice.

I gave a dubious look on my phone before I crossed my arms over my chest."I would believe it when I saw it with my own eyes. You're not the first vampire I come across. Honestly I hate to admit it but I'm kind of used to violence now."

"You shouldn't be love. A person like you deserves to be preserved." Commented the vampire letting me shake my head a little touched by his concern. "But I have to admit that it makes things easier for me. I don't have to play a role that hardly suits me."

"It was not an invitation, Kol." I remembered with a flat look as I laid my eyes on my phone.

I still couldn't believe I had such a relationship with the vampire. It was totally illogical and ridiculous when you really thought about it.

Honestly, I really didn't recognize myself since the sacrifice. Milana's presence had completely upset my emotions. I was more open and above all more tolerant with the vampires of this damn town. I still couldn't believe that I always found myself rubbing shoulders with the worst vampires.

"I know. I guess with my brother Klaus you must have seen enough horror." Kol said with a slightly acrid tone at the mention of one of his older brothers.

I rolled my eyes at the mention of Niklaus before giving him an annoyed look through my phone."If you are going to complain about the fact that you have been daggered you are addressing the wrong person. I'm not in the mood to be tolerant."

"You know it's not because you're mean that I'm going to stop calling you, gorgeous. I'm rather obsessed with you and dare I admit it rather infatuated. It's very odd." Kol said letting me swallow at his admission sounding really sincere.

"You have to stop calling me, we're supposed to be enemies. If anyone ever finds out that we are in touch ... even that is Klaus-"

"Are you afraid of my brother, love?"

I puckered my lips at his impudence before glancing at my phone. "What I mean is that I may not want to hear you complain about being daggered, but that doesn't mean that I want you to be locked in a coffin again for the next few decades."

"Be careful here, I might think you care about me." Kol replied immediately using one of the pages of my book.

Despite the gravity of our conversation I let a small smile curl my lips."Don't be smug you little dispshit."

Kol gasped at my statement. "I have no idea what you just said but somewhere I'm almost certain it was an insult."

"Stop trying to be funny." I grumbled under my breath despite the smile betraying my amusement.

"And you stop trying to be cute."

"And I'm hanging up." I announced in a sing-song voice.

This time I didn't give him the choice as I slid my finger on the red icon before getting up with the intention of going to check on another vampire. It turned out that our conversation had made me think of another vampire currently in bad shape.

I straightened up and got my brown trench coat before rolling my eyes again when I saw the flashing call on my screen.

It was sure to say that persistence was a family thing among Mikaelson men.

* * *

"Hello ? Is there anyone here? Damon? Stefan?" I hailed as I closed the door behind me with my spare hand before throwing a little screech at the sudden sight of the vampire in front of me."For god sake's Stefan, did you have to do this?"

"Mila." Greeted flatly Stefan as he examined me from head to toe visibly surprised by my presence."What are you doing here ?"

I gave a critical look on his tank top sticking to his skin and his wet hair letting me shake my head with a tsik before handing him the second improved coffee I had."Here! That will help you with the cravings."

I ducked under his arm and sliding him into the parlor before turning on my heels to hear his rhetorical question."You bring me coffee?"

"Black with a spoon of sugar, right?" I replied casually before reaching for the collar of my coat before removing it shrugging my shoulders."I see that the nice brother is absent. Probably gone to help the young lady in distress."

"My temper is a bit edgy, Mila." Stefan reminded as he sat on the couch in front of mine before pouring a good supply of alcohol into the take-out cup of coffee."I could get a sudden desire to kill you."

I gave him a flat look at his provocation before I shrugged. "You don't think it is time to stop the teenage crisis and get back on a healthy diet. Maybe a bit of both. A little human blood, a little bunny blood and presto, Saint Stefan is back on track."

"You're particularly spicy today." Snapped the vampire sharply as he lowered the cup from his lips after taking a long sip.

"And you're particularly slow to recover from your little power trip." I replied immediately, leaning with my elbows on my thighs to support his piercing green eyes. The blood brought out the green in his eyes and I had to admit he was even more attractive as well.

Stefan narrows his eyes on me visibly frustrated by my impetuosity before copying my position while playing absently with his cup."Why are you there ? I thought you finally gave up on us."

"Yeah, well you know they said... I have a one in five chance of dying right now so I thought it was time to make amends with everyone before I left this cruel, cruel world."

To my surprise Stefan looked away looking strangely affected by my sudden statement before taking another sip of his hot drink. I raised my eyebrows at his sudden change in behavior before letting myself fall back against the back of the sofa to take a sip of my own drink. I licked my lips to enjoy the exquisite taste still on my mouth before suddenly feeling the look of the vampire on my profile."What?"

Stefan was about to answer only the agreement of three free knocks coming from the entrance challenged us. I immediately frowned knowing that very few people came to the Salvatore and even less people with the decency to knock.

"Stay put." Stefan immediately warns, pointing at me with his hand holding his cup.

"Wh-"

"Don't discuss. The person behind this door is not human." Stefan explained as he walked across the hallway.

"Really? So, werewolf, vampire, fairy maybe?"

He frowned."Vampire."

"Old or new? "

"New to you. But a blast from Damon past." Stefan whispered as he stopped at the door before opening it just to reveal a tall redhead with intense green eyes."Hello Sage."

"Stefan, pleasure to meet you again." She smiled politely. "Your brother to-oof!" She gasped in surprised when she hit an invisible wall trying to cross the threshold.

Stefan chuckled as he recalled. "That's right, you need an invitation to get in now."

"In a vampire house? How ironic." Asked the woman, Sage, astonished. "So, who should I contact to enter?"

"The person you are looking for is not really there." I interjected, stopping by Stefan's side."I advise you to try again later. Bye."

I took the door with the intention of slamming it in her nose only the redhead went ahead of me holding the door with a small deviant smile towards me."My, my, what a feisty one. And who could you be?"

"Mila Gilbert."

"Gilbert? Interesting." Commented the redhead. "And you can't invite me, kid?"

I kept the insult from Milana by her name before I looked at Stefan. Technically I could invite her, but did I want to? Honestly more vampires in this town was the last of my wishes. Nevertheless I assumed that she might as well occupy them. It also meant that maybe I could enjoy my freedom again.

Just like Kol, his family had deserted the city. Well except Rebekah.

So I shook my head before motioning her in. However, I did not wait for her entry as I retraced my steps to retrieve my now half cold drink and my coat. I put the latter on as I passed the vampire duo before greeting Stefan sarcastically. "Well look like your day will be busy."

I ignored the looks of vampires following me closely as I got into my SUV before placing my cup in the cup holder. I attached myself by looking back at the entry just to see Stefan's back following Sage in the boarding house.

I assumed it was not today that I would succeed in bringing back the good Stefan.

* * *

I closed the door of the house with my feet before placing my keys in the bowl provided for this purpose. I was about to go upstairs only the sound of voices coming from the kitchen called out to me. I stopped on the first step, leaning my head toward the opening overlooking the kitchen just to frown down the step.

I walked over to the voices just to leave an expression of disgust at the obvious flirtation between Ric and the brunette currently at his side. I assumed it was the Meredith that everyone was talking about.

However, it was not long before I paused with Alaric's agreement to kill Logan Fell. The once obvious tension darkened, letting me turn around almost on tiptoe.

Honestly, I couldn't remember the last time I had the pleasure of having a spare time of supernatural. And yet it was almost that for me. Certainly, we had the Alaric case to manage but Elena seemed to perfectly manage on her own.

So I had the luxury of spending my afternoon advancing on my sketches which I would send to MICEFA. I figured I could still have that simple dream.

Elijah didn't really give me a choice anyway. I had to live.

_**Knocks. Knocks. Knocks.**_

I slowed down my pencil stroke by looking up at my door with a slight frown before standing up as Alaric opened my door."Hey, kiddo, can you come down for a moment?"

"Yeah? There's a problem ?"

Alaric left a humorless chuckle."Choice of interesting words. I guess I should have come to you earlier."

"It's okay. You were busy." I replied, raising my eyebrows, suggestive.

"Oh ... uh ... I'm kinda busted." Alaric said with another breath of laughter.

"You weren't very discreet about it."

"Probably." He replied before signing the hallway as an invitation."You come ?"

I nodded my head placing my drawing cases on top of my bed."In a minute."

Alaric closed behind him letting me get out of my bed trying to ignore the strange feeling settling in my chest. If Ric had laughed with me, he seemed strangely solemn in the way he invited me down.

Something was telling me that I was not going to enjoy this conversation. A fact that was soon confirmed when I saw the expression of beaten dog that Elena gave me.

I stopped leaning against the half-open of the kitchen opening before crossing my arms over my chest as I watched the duo sit around the kitchen table."Why do I feel like I have fallen into a trap?"

"I was showing your sister the list of my bank accounts, my passwords and where you can find my will in case it goes wrong for me. I want to make sure you all do fine without me."

"And I was just telling him that _we're _all going to be fine."

Honestly I was seriously getting tired of Elena's attitude. She still didn't understand that everything was either black or white in our lifestyle. As much as I hated the idea Alaric was right to consider the worst. I just wish he didn't have to.

Unfortunately, the conversation broke down as Elena's phone rang, finally letting me hold Alaric's disillusioned look as he turned to me. I just shrugged with a grin before looking up at Elena's back at Bonnie's name. And seeing my sister's tense posture I assumed she was talking to the witch.

Finally Elena hung up, leaving Alaric and I to turn to her."So ? Good or bad news ?"

"Bonnie thinks she can help you with a spell." Elena explained as she returned to one of the kitchen chairs.

"It's worth a try."

"She needs something you wore before your ring. A personal object."

Just at the same time Meredith decided to make her appearance with a broad smile before taking a break at my sight."Hey, you must be Mila. I'm Meredith. Nice to meet you."

I was eyeing her outstretched hand waiting before ignoring her straight away, pointing to her."Who gave her the right to roam the house as she pleased?"

"Uh, okay?"

"Mila!" Elena exclaimed as Alaric gave me a reprimand look.

I rolled my eyes, keeping my gaze on the brown / blond before raising my hands in annoyance."Fine! Do as you want! If something bad happens, don't call me."

I immediately turned on my heels toward the stairs before I looked up at the ceiling at Meredith's comment."Your little sister is charming, Elena! Are you sure you're related?"

I sat back on my bed before leaning over to the bedside table to retrieve my Beats headset before connecting it to my phone. I then settled against my headboard before taking up my sketchbook just to take a quick break at the sight of my drawing. Or rather the object of my drawing.

There was a trio of brothers so different yet so recognizable."What the hell?"

I immediately crumpled the page in my fist before tearing it off with all my might. I threw it on the ground before shaking my head as I resumed my drawing.

I had been so immersed in my drawing that I had forgotten the world or even the notion of time around me. I was adding the final finishing touch to my landscape sketch before removing my headset around my neck. I was about to put my sketchbook on the top of my bed when the cry called me.

"Mila! Mila"

I jump out of my bed at Meredith's yelps before rushing out of my room just to widen my eyes at the sight of Ric pulling Meredith by the foot, a kitchen knife in his hand.

"Mila!" Exclaimed Meredith at my sight.

"Meredith, quick take my hand!" I intimated in my turn as I hurtled down the few stairs before I gave a sign of my hand in the direction of Alaric.

The brunette holding me let out a new cry at the sight of the knife flying away from Alaric's hand before quickly following me as I was pulling her with me. I rushed into the bathroom, ordering her to close all the doors before rushing to the last one just to throw myself against it as Alaric blocked it with his hand. "Meredith!"

The brunette immediately turned to me before making my eyes widen as she grabbed a chisel on the sink before planting it directly in Alaric's hand. The latter screamed in pain before removing his hand allowing me to flank the door before turning the locks. I stepped back a few steps still breathless after my run before taking a glare at the brunette by my side."I told you not to call me if this kind of thing happened!"

"Seriously?" Hailed the brunette reaching for her hip just to leave a grimace of pain as she pulled off her t-shirt, revealing a bloody knife wound.

"And you're hurt! Awesome !" I exclaimed, raising my hands to the ceiling.

I ignored the doctor's indignant look as I gave a critical look on the bloody scissor lying on the floor before leaning against the sink, crossing my arms over my chest.

"How can you be so calm?" Suddenly asked Meredith visibly frightened.

I looked up, giving her a sarcastic look."It would be nice if we could avoid the bonding time over the attack of my psychotic guardian."

I knew I was a real bitch with her but I couldn't afford to get attached to a new person. Ric was already on the wrong side and his situation made me realize how many people I still had to lose. I could never bear so many deaths. Especially since Elijah made sure to make me selfish despite myself.

There was one thing I had noticed since my twin left, I was becoming more and more disconnected from the world. Hence the reason why I preferred to avoid the doctor's question. Admitting out loud that I was so scared of losing people that I loved exceeded all of my other fears was not particularly healthy.

However it would seem that I didn't really have time to delve deeper into my deep feelings as Meredith suddenly collapsed before my eyes."Meredith! "

I rushed to the doctor just to see one of our bloody towels on the floor. I held back a curse as I finally took into account the loss of blood before grabbing the towel again to rest it on her wound.

"C'mon, don't die!" I croaked as I could feel the tears of frustration coming to my eyes." I don't even know you. You have no right to die!"

"Mila!" Hailed a familiar voice.

I immediately straightened up on the alert before looking at one of the closed doors."Stefan! We're here !"

Soon enough, one of the doors was knocked out of its hinges, letting me lift my hand to protect myself from the debris before immediately giving way to Elena as she rushed to the doctor.

I tried my best to wipe my bloody hands on my jeans at the sight of the vampire before I walked over to him to keep him away. I could see the serpentine veins around his eyes as he approached Meredith before suddenly biting into his wrist to give her his blood. I unconsciously let a sigh leave my lips at the sight of Elena's eyes. However, my attention soon turned to Stefan as he hastened to flee the scene.

I was going down the stairs four by four just to take a break on the last step at the sight of Stefan waiting for me on our porch. I wrinkled my lips in hesitation before shaking my head as I got my car keys. I passed the vampire without a word before taking a break as I realized that he was still planted on our porch."Well? What are you waiting for ? "

"What?"

"C'mon, I need a drink. Preferably outside the town." I said, waving my keys before raising my eyebrows in defiance at the sight of his frown."What? Do you want to let me go alone? As you wish."

I resumed my way to my SUV simply to take a new break as I felt a breeze before seeing Stefan with my keys in hand."I drive."

I left a real smile adorned my lips before following after the vampire.


	20. XIX : Losing control

**XIX : Losing control**

Felix displayed a pout as he tried to sharpen his white oak stake. He was definitely not made to work in wood. And yet he found himself in such a situation. He didn't even understand why they chose him. Worse still, he already knew that he regretted it with all his might.

"It's too thin. I keep telling you that!" Stefan barked in exasperation as he jabbed his brother in the chest with a piece of the old Wickery Bridge sign.

Damon recovered the wood from his brother's hands before cracking."We have to do as much as possible if we want to put the odds on our side."

"I only need one shot." Stefan snarled back."We finally have the opportunity to kill the Originals I don't want to miss this because they are badly cut."

Felix shook his head in his corner at the hateful words before turning his eyes back to his stake. Honestly, he shouldn't even be here. Their plan was to kill the Originals and until now Mila was still linked to them. Plus, he knew that Mila would never agree to work on a new plan to kill the Originals. Unfortunately, that was what worried Felix.

He was probably one of the only ones with Stefan and Damon to really know Mila. She did not easily deliver to everyone. And yet she seemed to have developed a bond other than that which Milana already shared with the family of the Originals.

Hence the reason why Felix had accepted Damon's invitation to share, as he defined it, 'a time between men'. Obviously, he might have thought twice if he had known the activity of that time between men.

"Hey, why the frown wolfie?" Damon hailed suddenly seeming to remember his presence leaving Felix to raise his head simply to realize that the trio was gauging him in expectation.

"What?" Felix asked immediately on the defensive before rolling his eyes.

Damon and Stefan exchanged a suspicious look before Damon gave him a wary nod."Tell me, you're not going to betray us, right? Like telling your boss and everything."

"Klaus doesn't compel me to do anything except keeping an eye on Mila. Something that suits me rather well given the situation." Felix replied somewhat frustrated with the people who were constantly waiting for his betrayal."Speaking of Mila, is anyone thinking of finding a damn way to untie her? Because I remind you that she will die with them if the plan is carried out."

"Mhm, careful there you're almost as moralistic as Stefan on his squirrel diet." Damon immediately replied, letting Felix hold back a groan before turning to the other brother in impatience.

However it was Alaric who spoke as he pointed out with one of his stakes."Félix is right. We must find a way to save Mila."

"Oh relax! Everything is under control !" Damon assured, rolling his eyes."Our little local witch is currently looking for a spell as we speak. It's just a small formality. By tonight we plant a good old stake in Klaus's dead heart."

"What if she never finds a way to untie Mila?" Felix insisted, clearly anxious, immediately drawing Stefan's attention.

The latter advanced towards the hybrid with serious. "Bonnie will find a way. I give you my word. Nothing will happen to Mila."

"Yeah, sorry to be a little skeptical, but Mila always told me to be wary of your sham plans." Said Felix dubiously, leaving Damon to roll his eyes at the impression of hearing little Gilbert.

However, a sudden arrival called out to him more as he jumped to his feet before beckoning the whole group to remain silent. He walked to the front entrance door before he smiled brightly at Elena and said cheerily."Hello, gorgeous, what can I do for you?"

"Hi. How is Alaric?" Elena asked immediately, leaving Felix to look for the similarities between Mila and Elena.

Honestly, he wasn't at all comfortable with the fact that he worked with others behind her back. He knew it was for her own good but he was still not reassured. Plus, he feared her reaction. He knew for a fact that Mila did not take betrayal lightly.

"Not presentable. But he's fine."

Felix briefly listened to listen more to their conversation somewhat aggravated by the skepticism of the human doppelganger."So, there was no problem with him last night?"

"No. He slept like a baby. He woke up as an Alaric and there was no founder killed in the middle of the night."

"So why do I feel that you're preventing me from passing?"

Damon quickly blocked the entrance to the apartment. "Oh well maybe because you're a paranoid who wants to control everything."

"Seriously?" Elena scoffed, letting Felix roll his eyes clearly not an elder Gilbert fan.

Thinking quickly, Damon snatched the brown bag Elena was carrying and asked."What did you bring me?" Peering into the bag he sniffed."Yum. Chocolate muffins."

"They're not for you. They're for Alaric." Reprimanded Elena as she reached for the bag but Damon used it to swat her hand away.

"Okay, keep convincing yourself that you hate me." Damon said letting Felix give Stefan a knowing look before rolling his eyes at the vampire's demeanor."Too bad he's on psycho killer lockdown. His visitation has been restricted."

"Look, you give him that and tell him that Mila and me miss him a lot."

The mere mention of Mila was enough to bring back Felix's guilt as he looked down at the stake he held in his hands. He even forgot the conversation between the vampire and Elena until Damon flanked the door, turning to them. He heard Elena go down and leave the building like the other two vampires before resuming his activity as a wood cutter as Damon gave the signal.

* * *

Felix leaned against a tree, he again ignored Mila's umpteenth call before raising his head after hearing Caroline and Elena's approach. He quickly pocketed his phone in the pocket of his black cargo pants before crossing his arms over his chest. He could easily hear Elena trying to plead Alaric's cause with the blonde vampire before rolling his eyes to Caroline's praise for his best friend's sister.

It was so bad what he was doing.

He could feel the guilt overwhelmed him a little more each time he passed by the side of the Scooby-gang.

And as if that wasn't enough, Matt the human entered the mix letting Felix instantly give a look at the Salvatore duo. He was definitely not aware of this addition.

"What? What's that little look of judgment?" Damon asked immediately, doing this thing with his eyes as Mila could explain so well. Felix sighed, pushing himself from the tree he was leaning on before advancing alongside the vampire duo to join the trio.

"Felix?" Elena exclaimed immediately, frowning."What are you doing here ?"

"Yeah. Mila is with you?"

Again, Felix was overwhelmed with guilt as he thrust his hands into the pockets of his bomber before shrugging his shoulders."I was offered to help. And no, you can imagine that I would not be here if Mila knew what they were planning to do."

"And what do you plan to do?"

"Where's Bonnie?" Stefan asked immediately, seeming to at least share Felix's concern about Mila."I also sent her a text."

Caroline looked suspiciously at their trio before responding to Stefan."Unfortunately her mother is gone. Once again. It's better to forget about her."

"Yeah, right. It will not be possible!" Felix said immediately in panic before turning desperately to Stefan for his approval. "Right, Stefan?"

A heavy silence fell on each of them as Stefan avoided Felix's gaze, leaving the charcoal-eyed hybrid to quickly display his hybrid face as he suddenly rushed towards the youngest Salvatore. He grabbed the collar of Stefan's leather jacket, taking him by surprise, before pressing him against a tree under the girls' shocked gasps.

"You promised me ! Mila should no longer be linked to them!" Barked Felix in his face with pure rage as the veins and his yellow hybrid irises came out.

"Damon!"

"For the love of God, what's going on here?"

Damon rolled his eyes at the slightest counter-time before accelerating at vampire speed towards the hybrid in full whim before placing his hand on his shoulder with slight condescension. "Whoa, whoa, calm down, wolfie."

"_Don't. Touch. Me !_" Growled Felix in a warning before tugging Stefan sharply to press him against the tree again."Why don't you say nothing?"

"Stefan! Felix, stop!"

Felix immediately turned to Elena to prevent her from approaching. This left the perfect opportunity for Stefan as he immediately grabbed the hybrid's wrists before twisting his left arm behind his back. Felix let out a cry of pain as he knelt down before struggling again as healing resumed.

"Stefan, stop! He's Mila's friend!" Caroline immediately intervened as she pushed Stefan out of Félix before watching the youngster fall to the ground.

Felix immediately cradled his healing arm against his chest before emitting a new groan as he straightened up with a disdainful look at Caroline as she tried to help him up. He didn't need her help. None of them. He couldn't believe he'd gotten himself into something so stupid. It was obvious that they had no way to untie Mila. And it was probably the worst for him. Because it clearly meant that they didn't care if she lived or died.

"Felix, listen to us! "

Felix immediately turned on his heels, giving a stinging look at Stefan." To say what ? Do you have another way to untie Mila?"

"Damn it, are you going to tell us what's going on at the end?" Finally exploded Elena clearly frustrated at not getting all the attention as always.

Felix took a deep breath as his arm pulled back into place before glancing at Stefan in anticipation."Do you tell her or I'm doing it?"

"We found a little white oak." Damon finally said, shrugging his shoulders."We'll tell you later but we're going to have fun."

Elena gave an incredulous look between the trio before frowning as she turned to Stefan."Wait, white oak? So, you have a stake to kill Klaus?"

"No, we will all have a stake." Stefan announced, throwing the duffel bag filled with stakes on the earthy ground of the forest.

Felix ticked his jaw at the sight of their bewildered expressions before crossing his arms over his chest clearly on the verge of speeding up at vampire speed out of here to report to Mila.

A fact that Damon quickly seemed to perceive as he hastened to join his side by casually placing his hand on his shoulder."I wouldn't do anything reckless if I were you. Don't give me a chance to tear your heart out. I've been dying to do that for too long."

"Your threats have no effect on me!" Replied Felix venomously with confidence before squinting at the vampire coldly."So, withdraw your hand before I plant my fangs in your rotten flesh!"

"Okay, stop this right now!" Caroline intervened again as she took charge of repelling Damon from Felix before taking a look at the duo in frustration."I think we have a more urgent subject to deal with. Felix is right. Mila is even more in danger with these stakes."

"Klaus has always been one step ahead of us, but this time we have the advantage. We're all armed while their fate is linked. Conclusion : just kill one of them." Stefan explained before giving Felix a look at the sight of the tick in his jaw."I agree, Felix. We have to protect Mila. This is the first step in the plan."

"Oh really? And how do you plan to do without Bonnie?"

A new silence fell over their group leaving doubt to settle in each of them before Caroline anxiously spoke again."It's too risky. Mila should at least be here to discuss it with us. We're talking about her life."

"It will be useless. Elijah forces her to survive no matter what." Stefan revealed leaving the whole group speechless.

Damon left a falsely shocked hiss."Yes, the noble Elijah knew how to secure his back!"

"How do you know that?"

"She told me." Confessed Stefan before swallowing somewhat embarrassed. "When she was drunk."

Felix immediately left an indignant scoff. He was sincerely beginning to regret his presence here."Of course! She tells you a secret and you hasten to betray her. I shouldn't be surprised that you have no problem considering her death."

"Hey, hey, hey, gently on the charges!" Damon said, giving a scathing look at the hybrid. "No one is going to let Mila die."

Elena suddenly shook her head, visibly overwhelmed before reaching for the stakes."Mila would never pass up an opportunity like this."

"The fuck?" Exploded Felix about to run for the stupid human just to get caught by Caroline.

"Have you lost your mind?" Caroline replied, making sure to keep the hybrid at bay."We are talking about your sister."

"I didn't say she had to die!" Elena defended.

"No, you just hinted that your little sister would agree to dying!" Barked Felix clearly on the verge of losing the little control he had.

Finally Matt decided to make his entrance, letting all of the supernatural creatures turn to him with mixed expressions of annoyance."Okay, I said nothing!"

"Felix, I give you my word that nothing will happen to Mila." Caroline assured finally, supporting his smoky look with a barely confident little smile." You can believe me. She's my friend too. I worry about her. We're all here to protect her."

Felix rolled his eyes, shaking his head before pushing Caroline's hand away from him as he turned to Stefan."Fine, suppose you manage to untie Mila, how do you plan to kill them?"

Stefan nodded in recognition before standing up straight."We will have to seize the best opportunity. This means that we must seize all opportunities."

"Scenario # 1." Damon announced visibly taking pleasure in reproducing the worst possible cases as he walked towards the doppelganger before pulling her by the shoulders to place her."You, Elena, I need you to stand here. Don't move. You're Klaus."

Obviously it was very logical ! Klaus was definitely going to stay still while they attempted to kill his beloved little sister. Clearly, they did not know what they were getting into. Now Felix understood why their plans were so bad. They always underestimated their enemies.

"Rebekah is going to be our target. We're going to distract her and attack her by surprise." Stefan explained in turn leaving Felix somewhat skeptical before he turned to Elena."For that we will isolate her from Klaus whom we will keep very busy."

"Uh ... I just have a question." Matt intervened before setting his sights on Felix, suspicious."Is it really safe to talk about this in front of him? Isn't he like Tyler, enslaved to Klaus?"

"Seriously?"

"No, Matt raises an important point." Sustained Elena further stirring up Felix's hatred for her.

The hybrid narrowed his eyes at the brunette clearly nothing like the girl he had come to care about before clenching his jaw as Stefan defended him."Felix is important to Mila. And Mila is important to Klaus. He has been kind to him from the start."

"Yep, Mila would have been an ideal diversion if she weren't closely tied to this story." Damon added sarcastically visibly annoyed by the situation Mila found herself in.

"Hence the reason it will be you, Caroline."

The blonde widened her eyes in a petulant pout."Why is it always up to me to play the bait?"

"Because Mila is not there to do it." Damon replied immediately before going to the blonde to place her in turn."But for now, all we ask you is to play the role of Rebekah. And it's the quarterback who will distract her by making her speak."

"And how ?" Matt immediately asked, ignorant.

Félix rolled his eyes before devoting himself to giving him leads."Take an interest in her. She likes enterprising men."

"Exactly! She's a lonely, desperate girl." Added Damon, mocking.

"That's for sure she slept with you." Caroline replied, still extracting a faint grin from Felix.

The hybrid could see the scowl on Damon's face as he moved behind Caroline."Mr. Muscles holds the atomic bomb by holding her from behind and putting her arms like that." He suddenly had both her wrist in a tight grip behind her back.

Stefan immediately went into action as he walked over to Caroline, mimicking planting his stake in the blonde's chest."Which gives me time to hit her. It's understood ?"

"No! No, it's not understood!" Intervened Felix in the total objection. "Are you seriously going to let everything rest on a frail little human? Rebekah is not to be taken lightly. It will only take one bite. Not only is your plan barely a plan, but you risk killing Mila in the process."

"We will each have a stake, Felix." Stefan reminded, waving his hands."We will only strike if an opportunity arises."

"And out of the question to have mercy on them none deserves it." Damon warns, intentionally turning to Elena.

The latter straightened, nodding her head."No worries on that side. With what they did to Bonnie's mother, no mercy."

"Blondie?"

"I'm ready!" Caroline immediately assured. "I will do anything to free Tyler from his bondage to Klaus."

"The waiter ?"

"Do I have a choice?" Matt replied, showing a silly smile letting Felix clench his jaw again in frustration.

"Well answered."

Damon then turned to Felix with an arched eyebrow as a challenge."Bad wolfie?"

The latter raised his chin as the whole group turned to him, letting him take a deep, visibly aggravated breath before shrugging his shoulders in defeat.

"Well. We have twelve stakes."Stefan said."It gives us twelve chances to succeed. We can do it. We're just going to repeat another scenario. Elena, you will do Rebekah."

* * *

I was seriously starting to worry. I haven't heard from Felix in almost two days now. He didn't even answer my calls anymore. No matter how I left him texts, he seemed to ignore me.

Which resulted in my obsession that something serious was going on. I knew Felix enough to know that he was easily influenced when Klaus was involved. He could easily walk into a stupid Scooby-gang plan if it meant killing Klaus.

Just the thought was enough to spark Milana inside me. I had never felt her so close to me that in that moment. It was almost like all those times when she ended up taking my place.

I anxiously chewed my fingernail at this new revelation before continuing my stimulation along my room. If I continued like this, I would end up setting the floor on fire.

Suddenly the sound of an engine stopping in our driveway called out to me. I rushed to the windowsill just to feel my heart drop in my chest. There was Felix and Elena. The duo hardly seemed to be aware of the other, but they were still in the same car.

It was probably the last thing I could have imagined.

It made no sense. Felix probably hated Elena more than Katherine. And that was an understatement when you knew how much Katherine could be a bitch.

I swallowed as I watched my sister and Felix get out of his pickup before frowning more at the sight of my sister giving her faithful charming smile. She really liked playing with all the boys of this damn town.

A sudden burst of jealousy coupled with Milana's distrust exploded in my chest leaving me rushing to my door when the front door opened. I walked up the stairs just to feel a lump forming in my throat at the start of their conversation."Thank you for bringing me back, Felix. You didn't have to do it."

"I didn't do this for you." Felix replied impassively, easing my jealousy and concern somewhat."I wanted to see Mila anyway."

I leaned on the railing hoping to catch a glimpse of the duo just to catch a glimpse of my sister giving a secret look on the stairs before she whispered to Felix."Are you going to tell her about the stakes?"

I frowned at once feeling suddenly overwhelmed with a whole new worry before swallowing nervously as I could feel Milana fluttering inside of me. Worse still I could suddenly feel the sparks of magic running down my fingers letting me disconnect from the conversation to look at my fingertips with slight confusion.

However, it was not long before I jumped back when I saw the electricity traveling between my thumb and forefinger.

"Mila? "

I widened my eyes as I realized that Felix had probably heard me before rushing stupidly into my room. Soon enough, I heard Felix's footsteps on the stairs just before he burst into my room.

I instinctively hid my arms behind my back in a sense of self-awareness. I didn't know why but the fact that Felix was working with Elena behind my back didn't inspire trust.

The latter took in my expression before leaving a sigh letting me predict the worst."You heard everything."

"What did she mean by the stakes?" I asked, gathering the little courage I had left.

The mere thought that Felix had betrayed me for working with the group was enough to literally break my heart. So far, he had always been the only one I could really count on. I hadn't even noticed that Stefan always let me go after Elena because I knew I would always have Felix by my side. But if he had really decided to go behind my back then I didn't know how I was going to react.

Felix gauged me visibly in trouble at the sight of my unreadable expression before letting another sigh as he hastened to go and sit on my bed. All the while I was just watching him in silence.

"Stefan and Damon asked me to help them cut white oak wooden stakes."Felix suddenly revealed letting me freeze in the realization."They have twelve to be exact."

White oak stakes. The only weapon that can kill an Original. They were going to kill Klaus. And all his family at the same time.

I could feel my heart speeding up in panic and anguish as I remained completely frozen. They were actually going to try to kill Klaus. Klaus, who had done absolutely nothing lately. He wasn't even an active threat. He hadn't done anything to get Elena's blood. He hadn't even tried to create a new Hybrid army. He hadn't hurt anyone. They were just going to kill them in cold blood, without any remorse. And they were going to kill me at the same time.

"How much?" I end up asking in a monotonous voice.

"What?"

"How much time do I have left?" I asked more sharply.

Suddenly, the bathroom door was opened letting me redirect my glare on Elena."Mila ... we're not going to let you die. Bonnie will find a solution."

"Bonnie?" I exclaimed in Milana's indignation and anger mixed."Is that your quick fix? I was linked by Esther! The Original Witch! What are the chances that I would survive in your opinion ?!"

"You are not going to die, Mila!"

The more I heard the word _die_, the more I started to feel this overload of energy invading me. I could literally feel Milana about to take control. And to be honest, I was no longer sure I wanted to pose any obstacle. Before all this I thought I would have to fight to live with the people I loved but it would seem that this love was only one way from the beginning.

I had never been someone's priority. I've always been there to serve Elena's interests.

I suddenly turned my back on the duo before taking a breath as I could feel Milana about to take control. Knowing the ancestor and her current state of mind I doubted that Elena and Felix would emerge unscathed if she appeared now.

"Mila ..."

"Go away !" I warn without ever turning around.

I could suddenly feel my breathing becoming more and more labored while a light trickle of sweat covered my forehead. I could feel my mind slowly weakening as Milana gained strength. She fed on my weaknesses.

I could literally feel my heart stop as I finally understood all of Milana's motivations. It was not a passive colocation but rather a strategy. She had waited for the right moment to strike and Felix had just given her the right moment. I no longer had the ability to fight her. He had finished me. And unfortunately for him, he was going to pay the price.

I could feel a groan leaving my lips as I suddenly brought my hands to my head in the hope of stopping Milana's progress. I grabbed my hair with all my might as I could feel Milana pulling on my conscience leaving me to suffer in silence.

"Mila, are you okay? Mila? "

"I said… GET OUT!" I shouted in a last burst of combativeness before feeling Milana relegate me to the background.

I literally had no control over my body as I suddenly found myself stuck in the back of my mind while Milana used my body to slowly straighten up. She tested her new body with sudden unhealthy joy before suddenly reaching for Felix's call."Mila? You're scaring me."

I could easily see Felix and Elena's worried expressions changing quickly as Milana turned slowly on my heels before showing a fierce smile so contrary to mine.

"Milana." Elena huffed in horror.

Felix immediately frowned before giving a puzzled look between my sister and Milana."Wha-wha-Milana?"

"Well done, Felix!"Darkly congratulated Milana."Goodbye, Felix."

I was trying to stop Milana as I could sense her intention only I was again forced to witness the horrible act of my ancestor as she suddenly threw Felix against my ceiling. Elena immediately started screaming clearly in terror as Felix let out a groan of pain before gasping as Milana threw him against another of my walls before turning her head towards the window.

I didn't even have time to hold my breath as she suddenly threw him through my window leaving a shower of shards of glass on my floor. Elena cried out as she gripped her hair in horror before freezing as she felt Milana's gaze on her.

"Mila-Milana ..." Trembled Elena as she hastened to back away in panic.

"You tried to kill me!" She said coldly as she narrowed her eyes at my sister before suddenly lifting my arm tightly clutching her fingers.

Almost immediately Elena grabbed her throat, struggling as if she was choking, letting me knock against the walls of my mind in rage and pure anger.

"You were a bad girl, Elena."

Unfortunately I was unable to do anything except watch Milana hit Elena's head against my dresser, knocking her out.

I remained totally prostrate as I watched Elena glide across the floor through my eyes before feeling hatred invade me as Milana spoke directly to me."Sorry Mila but it's my turn to do the right thing. You're not the only one who chooses who lives or dies!"

I was trying to get my rage out as she knew how to do it only it only sparked a simple laugh of disdain from my ancestor. Trusting her with my weaknesses was probably my first mistake. She wasn't really on my side. She had waited wisely to regain control.

"I have been nice so far but keep fighting and I will kill each of them."

Realizing that I had no other choice. I gave her complete control.


	21. XX : Somebody that I used to know

**XX : Somebody that I used to know**

Honestly Milana had never felt such a zest for life. Obviously, she had felt it partially when she was freed from the stone but it was something else now. Now she was in control. And none of Mila's protests could change that. She had to recognize that the human was determined. She had always known that she would pose a fight. She had lived enough with her to know that Mila was anything but cowardly.

Unfortunately her time had come.

She readjusted the belt of the long black skirt she had found in Mila's closet before standing up to look in the long mirror in front of her. She had to recognize that these Founders' parties were ultimately useful. Mila had kept outfits worthy of matching the witch in her. She readjusted the sleeves of the black crop top that she had paired with the long skirt before adding a long scarf over her shoulders to replace the cape she used to wear. Now she looked more like herself. With the exception of the new, much more pronounced shapes of Mila. She glanced at the rest of her body, testing some more plump parts before raising her head with a smile.

This body pleased her.

She could feel Mila's disdain only that added to her amusement at her. There was no way her little temper would succeed in destroying her enthusiasm.

Unfortunately she hadn't appeared for nothing. And it was time that she created a bit of chaos in this boring little town.

She glanced at the lookalike still down over her shoulder before advancing toward her despite Mila's warnings. It was almost sad how Mila still cared for her sister despite the fact that she had tried to kill her. She knelt by pressing her elbows on her thighs before releasing certain strands from the face of the doppelganger to observe her."Mhm ... she's not even as beautiful as the Original."

She rolled her eyes as she straightened before stepping over her in impassivity. She had more important things to do.

Her first steps outside had been invigorating and full of experiences. Even after living so long inside Mila's mind, she was still not used to the change of this world. She had Mila's knowledge but some things still managed to surprise her.

She definitely regretted her time. The metal blocks they used for transportation were barbaric and far too noisy for her liking. In fact, everything was much noisier. Hence the reason why she could feel revived once she found herself crossing the forest of her youth. The wolf side residing in her was in perfect harmony with her connection with nature coming from her witch side. And she knew that little Mila was much more robust than she would have thought. And with the knowledge she had she could easily intervene. But not without spilling a little blood in its path.

Until now everyone had seemed to ignore Mila. So, she was going to make sure that no one forgot her.

Easily reaching the huge Mikaelson mansion, Milana paused outside the entrance with a certain sense of disgust. She really hated the ostentatious things of this new world.

However, that was not what challenged her. No, it was the energy coming from the place. There was a witch in these walls. And she was willing to bet it was the little witch that Mila cared about so much. That probably explained why she couldn't untie Mila from the others. Milana was to salute Klaus's intelligence at the time. Speaking of her former lover, part of her wondered how he would react to her appearance. However, a much more informed part suspected that he would not be particularly happy to see Mila relegate to the background. She was far from stupid; she had seen how the man she once loved had become a monster. And yet her little alter-ego had idiotically developed a certain empathy towards him. She cared about him.

Milana could not be more pleased. She had executed her plan wonderfully. She had protected Mila ergo from herself and secured her own freedom. She no longer had to worry about the Mikealson. Now she was free to act. And she was going to strike.

Deciding to make an entrance worthy of her former companions, Milana entered without bothering to knock before heading to the place where the energies all seemed to gather. Some stronger than others.

Almost instantly the smell of blood reaches her nostrils. Most notably vampire blood.

She frowned before opening the double doors in a huge crash using her magic. The trio inside the huge hall immediately turned to her as a result, allowing Milana to take a step into the hall before Rebekah's confused eyes. Conversely Klaus seemed to have a livid look as he realized who was in front of him.

Finally, only the famous vampire had haunted Mila for a long time before he fell back on his sister. The latter was tied by bear traps planting their fangs in his wrists. A long stream of blood dripping down his black shirt while a long series of knife cuts adorned his bare chest. You didn't have to be a soothsayer to know what was going on here. At the sight of the knife in Rebekah's delicate hand, Milana knew immediately that it was a revenge fabricated from scratch by her friend of yesteryear.

The stormy blue-eyed vampire struggled through the dizziness to see where the crash was coming from just to widen his eyes at the sight of her."Mila! "

"Try again."

A heavy silence ensued in which Rebekah's eyes widened in the realization."Milana, is that really you?"

"Oh, I'm hurt, Beks! Didn't you recognize me?" Milana replied with a smile so opposite to that of Mila before pointing the other vampire in the room with slight mischief."Yet my love recognized me right away. Although if I trust his expression, I was not the one he wanted to see. Right, Niklaus?"

"What did you do to Mila?" Asked the chained vampire immediately.

This fanned a dark smile on Milana's lips as she transferred all of her anger to the vampire. She walked slowly and confidently as she laid out all the vampires."She disappeared. It's all thanks to you! I should thank you and your brother for that btw. You totally destroyed her. Using her best friend in a plan that could kill her? Bad move, Damon!"

"What plan?" Klaus asked visibly recovered from her appearance.

Milana could easily feel Mila's objection deep in her chest leaving her hesitated for a moment before giving a look at Damon."Even after all that, she still struggles."

"Is she still there?" Suddenly asked Rebekah looking almost relieved."I mean, is she still in you?"

Milana frowned briefly at the blonde who appeared to be attached to the original host of her body."We just swap places. She was unable to handle the betrayal."

She gave a scathing look at the vampire currently in excruciating pain before suddenly raising her hand to his heart. Almost instantly the vampire screamed in pain at the sensation of his heart being pushed out of his venous networks.

"You said you loved her. But you ended up choosing Elena." Milana growled fiercely as she stepped closer to the vampire without ever stopping to torture him."For over a year I have watched Mila being used, mistreated, put away and all that for what ? To save a little ungrateful who should have been dead long ago? Don't you know how to recognize fate when it presents itself to you?"

She put more pressure on Damon's heart causing the vampire to cry out in agony before she felt a hand on her shoulder."Don't kill him. We have other means of revenge."

"Revenge ?" Milana repeated, letting go of the vampire's heart to face her former friend."I'm not here to take revenge. I'm just here to free myself." Grinding her jaw, Milana turned to Klaus coldly."Where's your witch?"

"A witch ? What for ?" Niklaus repeated innocently, letting Milana squint her eyes at the hybrid.

"Even if I couldn't feel her energy, I still knew how to read through you, Niklaus." She recalled with slight irritation."You're still the same."

Klaus gave a small breath visibly amused by her call before motioning for her to follow him. Milana ticked her jaw as she followed him without giving an afterthought about the vampire still chained.

"So, how do you find the new world?" Asked Klaus cheekily, letting Milana roll her eyes, a habit that reminded him of Mila.

"Ask what you really care about, Niklaus." Milana replied as she crossed the huge reception hall next to him."I know you care about the little human inside of me. She seems to be the only one to devote a certain confidence to you regarding your humanity. And this is something that scares you. You are a proud man but you have no confidence. You don't believe you're worthy of devotion. You're afraid of never receiving love and acceptance. Hence the reason why you never stop playing with Mila. You push her away and then you try to charm her and finally you push her again. You were much more enterprising at the time."

Klaus left a growl annoyed by her analysis."I don't care about an unimportant little human. I have a vast army of hybrids with unquestionable loyalty!"

Right, except that one of his hybrids had left town to break the bond between them and another was plotting with the Scooby-gang to kill him and his family. Indeed, an unquestionable loyalty.

"Whatever, Niklaus. Your lost." Milana retorted, giving a simple shrug clearly uninterested in her former lover now.

However, she hadn't even taken a new step that Klaus had suddenly grabbed her biceps forcing her to turn around to face him. She straightened in defiance as he took a deep breath before giving an almost vulnerable look at her."What happened to Mila? "

"She was betrayed. This is what happened to her." Milana replied sadly before showing the entrance."I can feel the energy of the witch from Ayanna's bloodline."

"I'll go in first." Klaus announced, returning to his former charmer ways."Your presence could be just what we need to force her."

Milana wanted to tell him that she could take care of it herself, but she was not particularly inclined to trust him completely. Besides, she was somewhat intrigued by the way he was going to look at it.

So she would let him manage things for the moment.

She stayed back as he entered the living room before using her hearing to listen to their conversation."Tick, tick, these are the time of spells now."

"I have not yet mastered the spell that will untie you." Immediately challenged the witch Bennett, leaving Mila to fuss more in her head."It's far from easy. Especially under threat!"

"I warned you, right?" Klaus said stupidly using good old threat tactics."If you are looking for help, I will be happy to kill those who come to your rescue."

At the mere mention of a killing, Milana could suddenly feel Mila struggling with all her might, causing for the first time a reaction as she suddenly grabbed her head in pain. So that was what the headaches that Mila complained about looked like.

Milana gave a small growl, frustrated by her persistence, before standing up to the witch Bennett's statement."It's the spell that causes me the problem. I really don't know if I have enough strength for that."

Milana rolled her eyes at her reaction before taking the lead as she in turn entered, immediately calling out to the witch."For that I can help you."

"Mila?"

Milana rolled her eyes, clenching her jaw. "I'm seriously losing patience. Do I look so much like this little human?"

"Milana." Bonnie breathed, widening her eyes in the realization.

"See? Trust yourself a little. It's your energy that helped my mom bond us. I don't think you're making the slightest effort." Klaus asked immediately with a winning smile as he approached Bonnie before giving a teasing look at Milana."And you ? What do you think ?"

Milana rolled her eyes, clearly weary of his little power plays, before settling on one of the sofas, giving a bored look at the hybrid."You made her work under duress. What did you expect ?"

Honestly Milana wondered why Mila stayed in this town. She could have fled a long time ago. Nothing really kept her here except her love for the people of this town. And they had easily shown her that they didn't really care. It was time for her to understand that she had to survive for her and only for her. She could easily hear her protests about it, but she knew deep down that she was right.

"Alright." Klaus said as he grabbed his phone right away to make a call, leaving Milana to squint her eyes at her distrustful ex-lover. A distrust shared by Mila for once."Kol?" So, are you having good weather there? In this beautiful city of Denver!"

Almost instantly she could feel Mila freeze at the mention of the city where her twin brother was. Worse still, she could feel a new dash of betrayal at the mention of Kol standing next to her brother. So that was where he was. No wonder he didn't want to tell her where he was.

Milana had to admit that she had been strangely surprised by Kol's attitude towards her human counterpart. He looked almost like the human she had known. Except that he seemed even more arrogant and mischievous than she had known him. Nevertheless, it was obvious that Mila had set a foot in a love triangle without even knowing it.

So Milana had decided to revel in the spectacle in order to see who would win the impregnable heart of the little human. She had pleasantly surprised her on this point. Love was not something that came easily to her. It was a point they shared. But now that Mila felt aggrieved by all the parties in which she thought she trusted, Milana was impatient to see more.

Once she was responsible for saving them, of course. Milana was certain that even Elijah's compulsion was not enough to force her to live. She had always had a dark side. It was something she had easily noticed and appreciated in Mila. She was much darker than everyone around her seemed to think.

"Hope you're ready to help her."

Milana emerged from her thoughts clearly surprised by this sudden habit so foreign. It was definitely something she was not used to doing. She had always bottled up her thoughts. Mila was the one who got lost for several minutes thinking about the life she led.  
Obviously she had finally gotten into the habit herself.

"I'm not one of your enemies you can threaten, Niklaus." Milana snapped, letting an ounce of Mila's mind catch a glimpse of her words.

A fact that surprisingly had the gift of bringing a smile to the hybrid's lips."Why should I threaten you, love? You came of your own free will."

"Only because this little fool was ready to let herself die." Milana replied coldly, sparking two wide looks from the hybrid and the witch surrounding her."Don't look at me like that. You know full well that it would be her choice. This is-argh!"

In a moment, Klaus was by her side with his hand hovering over her back in an awkward manner as Milana again held her head at the sensation of Mila's struggle.

"What's happening ?"

"Is Mila okay?" Witch Bennett asked immediately, glaring at Niklaus.

Milana let out a curse before she straightened up, shaking her head."It's nothing. We must believe that she found her desire to live now that I took her place."

Milana gave a puzzled look at the proximity of Niklaus reminding her that too much their moments together before swallowing as she gave a look at the witch Bennett. The latter looked strangely at the pair visibly also aware of the behavior so contrary to the hybrid. The latter gave a look at Milana before standing up."If you need anything-"

"I would take my pain patiently." Milana replied immediately."My only mission is to break this spell."

"Glad to hear that we are on the same side." Klaus replied bitterly between his teeth.

It was obvious that he lacked Mila's warmth and sincerity. However, he was going to have to deal with Milana for now. The little human deserved a little lesson. Milana had had more than enough of her sense of self-sacrifice. She deserved to live just as much as Elena. Just as much as every member of this city. And until she realized it, Milana was going to keep the reins.

She straightened as she heard Klaus leave the room before turning to the witch Bennett."So, this spell."

She rose to retrieve the familiar Esther spell book from her fingers before raising her head to hear the witch's question."Why are you here?"

"Sorry little beginner but I'm afraid you have to be more specific." Milana replied with a scoff as she settled back into one of the sofas.

Bonnie clenched her jaw."You didn't seem to have any problem letting Mila take control before. Why take her place now?"

"Oh I see. You're afraid of what I could do." Milana agreed with a slight bitter smile on her lips before giving her a knowing look."Esther did more than channel the magic of your bloodline, right? She told you about me."

"You shouldn't exist." Said the witch Bennett.

Milana nodded her head in agreement. "Mhm, that's not wrong. But still like all the vampires, werewolves, and other creatures that make up your friends."

Bonnie seemed visibly taken over by her return before letting her real worry cross her features."Are you going to let Mila take back her place ?"

"Eventually." Milana accepted in a hum before giving a look at the witch Bennett over Esther's grimoire."Once you both understand that it's time to stop sacrificing yourself for others."

Bonnie immediately left a scoff. "So what? Is that some kind of punishment? Did you take control because Mila wanted to let herself die in order to kill the Originals?"

"How many more people will you have to lose to meet Elena Gilbert's needs?"

This imposed a certain silence between them as Bonnie swallowed clearly in shock before looking away, uncertain. Milana left a simple nod before plunging back into the ancient writings of her past.

* * *

The next time Klaus came back to check on them, it was already dark and until then Bonnie had been a diligent little witch. She had just followed Milana's directions without a word. Milana was even almost certain that Bonnie could have benefited from her magic knowledge if the situation was different.

They finished lighting the candles when a sudden cry of pain arose throughout the mansion. Milana already knew what it was, but that didn't stop the human inside of her from jumping like Bonnie.

"What was that ?"

"There is nothing to be disturbed about." Klaus said nonchalantly and mockingly as he gave Milana a knowing wink.

The latter rolled her eyes, making sure to continue preparing the spell unlike Bonnie who insisted."Yet I am. And it's you who disturbs me."

"It has always been his favorite activity." Milana still sparked a nostalgic smile on Klaus' lips.

However, the indignant look of the witch Bennett quickly shattered their moment."How can you smile at him? He uses people to get what he wants! It's not correct ! If Mila knew he was watching over Jeremy she would be mad."

"Lucky she's not there then."

"Mhm, better manage your anger Bonnie." Klaus commented with a little more firmness.

"You servitor of the natures, real little beings temperamental." Milana commented in turn visibly amused by the little useless fit of the witch Bennett.

"In her defense, I know things have not been easy for her." Klaus replied, leaving Milana to straighten up, intrigued by his way of managing the thing with strategy."With your mother who abandoned you. Once again. It's cruel, I know, but I'll help you find her. Finally, if you want, I have friends who can bring her back. Or if you prefer, bring her back in small pieces."

Almost instantly Milana could feel Mila's will to regain her being as she seemed to be taking control of her.

Unfortunately for her, she was in a position of strength at the moment. She had full access to her energy and her wolfish side. It was almost a lost cause for Mila.

Nevertheless Milana took pity on her human counterpart."This is what we call a dick move as Mila would say."

This challenged the duo, leaving Milana to sigh before joining the side of the witch Bennett to stand up to the obstinate hybrid in front of her."May I know what's wrong with you?"

"The little Jiminy Cricket inside of me." Milana replied simply."We don't want to hurt anyone. Especially not those who have already suffered enough. I can do the rest of the spell, Niklaus. Free her."

"What? No!" Bonnie suddenly exclaimed indignantly at Milana as she gave her an irritated look.

Unlike Klaus as he let out a bark of laughter before pointing the witch in amusement."It looks like she wants to stay."

"Now is not the time for your humorless little jokes." Snapped Milana, glaring at the hybrid before taking the witch's forearm sharply to force her to face her."Listen to me, I knew your ancestor. She taught me everything and I can assure you that she would never leave an opportunity like this. So, you're going to listen to me and leave this mansion of horror."

"If you think I'm going to abandon Mil-"

"Mila has been on her own for a long time now!" Milana immediately interrupted her with coldness and barely controlled rage, leaving Bonnie shocked by the guilt. Milana held her gaze before giving Klaus a look of impatience."I need the blood of every member of your family. And release her!"

Klaus took a few steps back, wrinkling his lips in fun as he retrieved a box already containing the blood of his siblings before motioning to Bonnie."It looks like you're no longer useful to us. You can dispose, little witch."

Meanwhile, Milana turned around the round table containing the burning candles before taking the cup to give to Klaus. However, she emitted a new frustrated growl as it was Bonnie who took it from her hands. She narrowed her eyes at the witch weighing the pros and cons to push her out before rolling her eyes in abandonment about her."I'm staying !"

"Well you have to believe that we're all going to stay eventually."

Klaus bit into his palm to press his point before joining Milana's side as she began to recite the spell soon joined by Bonnie who took her hand to channel more power. They added one by one the vials of blood from each member of the Mikaelson family in the cup already containing Niklaus' blood before pouring it on the wooden table.

Milana suddenly held out her palm to Klaus through the spell ignoring his look of disbelief before prompting him further. She barely felt the pain from his fangs suggesting he had been intentionally delicate in his bite.

However, she ignored this finding as she poured her own blood into the mix letting her watch the pool of blood grow to create branches of a tree. The candles grew in huge flames, allowing Milana to recover more strength from the witch Bennett. The puddle separated at six specific points, leaving Milana to step back to catch her breath.

She turned to Niklaus giving a firm nod."It's done !"

Almost instantly she could easily feel the pull indicating the takeover coming from Mila. She let a smile curl her lips before suddenly feeling her eyes roll in the back of her head.

It was time to give way to the little human.

* * *

The next time I came to, I left a shocked gasp clearly confused. I looked around in panic as I came to realize that I was no longer in that dark corner of my head. I was no longer forced to endure Milana's atrocities.

However I was quick to frown more as I finally took in the room where I was. The last thing I remembered was Milana and Bonnie breaking Esther's bonding spell.

Except it seems that I was currently in a room of some sort. A room quite luxurious and artistic at the same time. I was currently on a huge king bed with thick sheets, a ton of pillows once lay under my head. I straightened up clearly confused before taking more in my entourage. No matter who owned this room, the person was quite messy when it came to their art supplies. Or maybe he just didn't care about the other furniture. It was obvious that the person who owned this room attached great importance to art.

I didn't know why I was convinced it was a man, but it seemed impossible to me that this room belonged to a woman. I tried to ignore the fear still installed along my limbs following my recent episode of transfiguration before I got up slowly and carefully from the bed.

I continued to watch the place I was in, being careful not to step on the crumpled balls of paper lying on the floor. The sight of my lace-up boots lying at the foot of the bed made me realize my condition. I looked away from my ancestor's choice of clothing before rushing to get my shoes back.

No matter where I was, I was not going to stay very long.

I had to make sure Bonnie was safe and sound. Worse still I had to make sure that Damon was still alive. I had to admit that a darker part of me had been proud of Milana for the way she had handled the situation. But I couldn't afford to keep thinking like this.

I got Milana's scarf to cover myself since I couldn't help but feel a cold enveloping me since I woke up. I headed straight for the bedroom door just to realize that I was obviously still in the Mikaelson mansion.

Worse still I could still hear Damon's screams. I assumed that I was spending less and less time recovering from Milana's jumps.

Nevertheless I could see that I had spent most of the day locked in my own head while Milana did as she pleased with my body. I still couldn't believe she had hinted that Klaus had something for me. Worse still the hybrid had almost seemed genuinely worried about me.

However, it didn't take me long to get out of my thoughts quickly as I saw Stefan at the bottom of the stairs. He had a large sports bag in his hands, so I could easily guess the contents. I assumed that the unbinding spell had really worked in the end.

"Stefan!" I said, relieved to see him before hurrying down the stairs at a run as he paused.

However, it was not long before I saw the wary look on his face as he examined me from head to toe. I clearly slowed down uneasily under his stern gaze before swallowing as I stopped at his height.

"Who am I talking to?" He asked cautiously.

"I know it may be hard to believe, but it's me." I said somewhat anxious after all the things Milana had done. If he was here, I had no doubt that Elena and Felix had reported to him the actions of my ancestor.

"What proves to me that it really is you?" Hesitated Stefan again.

I winced, shrugging my shoulders."The easy answer would be to give you a secret that only we know, but Milana had access to all of my memories. She probably knows everything."

"So, I don't really have a choice." Stefan said, shaking his head."I guess it's going to have to do it for now. Would you know where my brother is?"

I lowered my eyes as I remembered what Milana had done to Damon before I nodded my head as I took the initiative to show him rather than explain to him.

Unfortunately, I came to an abrupt halt as the hole of guilt was suddenly overflowing and threatening to make its way up my throat. I've seen bloodbaths before. I had even experienced bloodshed through Milana's dream memories, but that was something else entirely. It was pure torture. And it was very different to see Damon in that position now that I was back in the front row again.

On the ground was a clear tarp to protect the flooring but must of it was covered in pools of blood. His shirt was undone and there wasn't an inch of skin that wasn't stained red all the way up to his neck. I could easily see the exact place where Milana had tried to tear his heart from his chest by the simple thought.

His arms were extended up to the air so that they made a V and that was the most gruesome sight. Razor sharp teeth of bear traps clamped into his wrist, keeping the wounds open, preventing him from healing. His head bowed forward, as if the effort of holding it up was just too much and all I could see was one cheek, far paler than usual.

I noticed Stefan advancing, throwing the sack of stakes at my side, immediately diverting my eyes as Damon tried to raise his head at the approach. However, I didn't expect to hear him tell his brother about me."Don't trust ... her. The bitch is… crazy. Mila-Milana…"

"I know." Stefan assured, nodding his head in compassion before turning to me and the opening. "Klaus! I'm here ! It's time to settle this!"

I swiveled on my heels soon enough to hear Rebekah's familiar heel approach before I quickly took a position alongside Stefan as the Original duo appeared in the hallway.

"Ah perfect ! A hero! And you're Mila again from what I see." Klaus announced, tilting his head slightly at the sight of my retreat."What do you want ?"

Stefan remained stony as he signed the leather bag."I came to make a deal with you."

"Stefan, no! What are you doing ?" Damon grumbled under his breath visibly in pain.

"Rebekah burned the bridge but she didn't burn the original sign. With the last of the White Oak Damon and I fashioned nine stakes."

"It's impossible!" Rebekah objected, shaking her head.

"Finn is dead."

"You kill my brother?"

I widened my eyes as I turned to Stefan at this new information before stepping back to Damon in panic as I could once again feel Milana's energy. She clearly seemed as shocked by the news as the rest of the Original family.

Stefan glanced at Rebekah before approaching Klaus impassively."Give me Damon and the eights stakes who can cause your death are yours."

Klaus gave us a cool, calculating look."How do I know you're not lying just to save your brother?"

"There is no other." Stefan assured leaving me somewhat skeptical.

A fact obviously shared by Klaus as he headed straight for Damon."Well, let's check it out."

I tried to move past Rebekah as Klaus asked him to leave. Damon objected in the first place visibly still conscious enough to fight.

However, Klaus insisted with that famous macabre smile.

"Nik, he's my plaything not yours! You can't decide that." Whined Rebekah.

"The fuck? " I exploded, giving a scathing look at the blonde."He is a _person_, not some fucking toy."

"He deserved it. He used me." Defended the blonde."Milana understood me at least."

I opened my mouth for a rebuttal when a cry of pain reached my ears. I immediately turned to the vampire just to see Damon dragging his wrist through the traps, making the gouges in his skin deeper. Klaus lips had curled in satisfaction.

"Stop it!" I demanded; rushing over to the men."Please, stop it, Klaus!"

"Alright, you can stop." Klaus, said, waving his hand disinterestedly at Damon before he turned to us with my hateful gaze focused on him."I had to make sure the vervain was out of his system."

Damon headed drooped again but his eyes turned up enough to glare at me. Unfortunately, my gaze went back to Klaus as the latter grabbed his neck in order to force him to look at him. He compelled him as he asked him how many stakes it had left. Not surprisingly, it turned out that Stefan had lied letting me look up at the ceiling in indignation.

"Eleven. We are far from the eight announced." Klaus coolly noticed as he gave Stefan a look.

"You should never have been lying."

"You will have the other three."

"Yeah that would suit me." Klaus replied, crossing his hands behind his back before giving another threat to Damon."Or as you lie, maybe I'm going to compel your brother so that he chews his tongue."

"Klaus, don't!" I exclaimed in horror.

"What are you doing this to yourself?"

I was suddenly startled by Klaus."What about you, huh ? You have so little gratitude towards me? I thought I had offered a target for your hatred, your aversion, an outlet for all this anger! In order to avoid you to turn it against you! I gave your life a purpose, a real meaning! I made it as a friend!"

I tried to stay straight despite the feeling paralyzing me a little more with each of his words before suddenly holding my breath as he passed Stefan to stand in front of me."And you, you should see the way you look at me! The judgment in your eyes! Am I really just the enemy to shoot for you? The one for whom you would willingly give your life in order to exterminate it?"

I could feel the tears rushing behind my eyes as I supported the enraged look of the hybrid noticing for the first time how genuinely pained he seemed. Unfortunately, he hid his emotions almost immediately with a manic laugh as he turned to Stefan, waving his hand between the vampire and me."No but you should rather thank me!"

"Stop it !"

Suddenly Stefan let out a groan of protest before pouncing on Klaus at vampire speed. He literally pinned him against the nearest wall, letting me swivel quickly on my heels just to see Stefan lift one of the stakes, probably his over Klaus's chest. The latter hastened to block him, leading to a power struggle.

"Drop that stake! And very quickly!" Klaus threatened in a cold, calculated tone."Or you and your brother will both die!"

"Stefan, please do what he tells you!" I pleaded, overwhelmed.

The vampire struggled a little more before finally giving in by lowering his arm before deliberately giving his stake to the Hybrid."Here ! All you have to do is bring me the other two."

"All of this is ridiculous." Suddenly Rebekah intervened, looking barely shaken by what had just happened. She walked over to Damon leaving me to widen my eyes as she reached for the traps in order to free Damon.

Klaus immediately passed me in the objection."What are you doing ?"

I rushed to Damon side as the entire right side of his body slumped forward. He groaned in agony as his left wrist had to suffer more of his weight. I ducked under his arm so it draped over my shoulders. I bit my lips and my eyes watered as Damon's left arm was released and I had to quickly wrap my arm around his waist to support him.

"It was me who brought him, it was me who set him free." Announced Rebekah before turning to Stefan."And we will do as we say now. Bring the stakes back to us and you will be saved. I leave you Damon and Mila as a pledge of good faith."

I was battling Damon's near-dead weight to watch Rebekah retrieve the stake bag before looking at Klaus' back as he addressed Stefan."Correction: Mila stays here, your brother can leave."

"What? No!" I growled through the struggle to support the vampire.

"Yes!" Klaus insisted before turning to Stefan to threaten him again."Bring back the stakes! All of them! Otherwise I will launch a merciless war against all those you love! Have I been clear enough?"

He passed Stefan with the intention of leaving before taking a break."Mila! "

"No!"

"Don't make me come and get you!" He warns, strangely reminding me of my father.

I winced as I gave Stefan a look just to get a nod from the vampire. I retained a grunt at his agreement before leaving Damon as delicately as possible.

I crossed my arms over my chest before following after the hybrid. I stopped for a moment in the hall by gauging the closed door before rolling my eyes knowing that he could easily catch up with me. Instead I decided to go find him to give him a piece of my mind. Only I certainly didn't expect to overhear an intense conversation between him and Rebekah. I was pausing at the entrance to the living room in which Milana had spent her afternoon before listening in curiosity.

"I can't believe Finn is dead."

"Good riddance." Klaus replied with no ounce of pain."He was too bulky."

"How can you talk like that about your brother?"

I frowned clearly as indignant as Rebekah."Alright then we're going to pray for Finn who has rested more in a coffin than lived as a man. He was an old fossil not gifted for life."

It was a recurring trait in the hybrid. Whenever he seemed to be in a situation where visibly extinguished emotions were at home, he always ended up using humor and derision. Unfortunately, it was also the only sign that also seemed to betray the little emotion he possessed.

I pulled back a little in nervousness as Rebekah's heels slammed against the ground."Is that also what you would say about me if I died?"

"You who let the two brothers slip away with what to kill us?" Snapped bitterly Klaus."We will see what the future holds. And since when have you had a crush on them?"

"The Salvatores fight like dogs but they will die for each other in the end! They know what the word family means." Said Rebekah suddenly, outraged."You destroyed ours."

I swallowed knowing full well that it affected the hybrid despite the fact that he pretended that nothing had happened."I always wanted a family. But nobody wanted me. We're untied today, we no longer have to protect ourselves."

I could feel Milana's frustrated reaction inside of me letting myself imagine the series of insults she reserved for the silly behavior of the hybrid. I hated to admit it but she was right in her analysis of the hybrid. He feared that he would not receive the devotion that he sought so much. So, he had to repel people with fear. It was what he had always done with me from the start.

Part of me was ready to accept the fact that he would stay that way but another part of me, I didn't yet know how strong it was, seemed convinced that he was not as inhuman as he seemed determined to portray himself.

Hence the reason why I decided to stop listening to this conversation before turning around. I went back up the stairs with the intention of spending the rest of my time in captivity in a place that seemed most comfortable to me. I closed the door to the room I woke up in before I gave the place a new quick scan. Being clearly more aware of my surroundings than when I woke up, I couldn't help but leave a grunt of disbelief as I realized who owned the room.

It was obvious now.

Klaus was the only artist in this family.

And as if choosing one of the mansion's rooms was not enough, the hybrid itself suddenly entered with a surprised expression at my sight."Mila? I must say that I didn't expect to see you here."

"I woke up here. I thought it was a safe place." I explained coldly before trying to overtake him to go out."Obviously I was wrong."

Unsurprisingly, the hybrid quickly raised his arm to block my way."You know, your hatred and your indifference towards me are starting to hurt my feeling."

"Well, I guess I wouldn't have to do this if you could behave like a human being instead of the monster you love to portray." I snapped.

"I'm an innocent victim." Klaus clarified by opening his arms wide in false disbelief."It was your little friends who decided to declare war on me. I only react accordingly."

I scoffed by crossing my arms over my chest. "And that required making so many people suffer?"

"You're so quick to judge me. And yet, it's quite obvious that for rational behavior you will pass. You, love, are tragically broken. Your survival instinct is so inexistent that you need someone else to have it for you. You're unable to ignore someone in need even if it means sacrificing yourself. But basically, it's not kindness, you're just devoid of all life. Your dearest wish is to-"

"That's not true!" I snarled, cutting him off. "I don't need Milana to have a survival instinct. It's a personal choice. I do what I think is the best solution. This is what is called being rational. But I guess I shouldn't be surprised that someone who daggers family members out of fear of betrayal cannot understand such a term. You think you're acting for everyone's good but you're still a scared little boy, Niklaus. You-"

I didn't even have time to say more as the hybrid suddenly grabbed my throat before slamming me hard against his pine cabinet. I held back a groan of pain as my skull encountered the surface before trying to ignore the sudden nausea invading me.

"I could kill you with a snap of my fingers!" He barked in my face.

I opened my eyes as I swallowed, noticing that his hand was applying little pressure on my throat."Then do it!"

Klaus left a gasp visibly shocked by the conclusion in my gaze before slowly removing his hand from my neck. He shook his head as he backed up to his bed before falling on it.

Meanwhile, I brought my fingers against my now tender neck to test the pain before squinting at the suddenly seemingly exhausted hybrid. He lowered his shoulders in defeat.

I watched him for a moment in mistrust before standing up suddenly as he raised his head to gauge me in turn."You provoked me! You knew how I would react and again you provoked me intentionally."

"Someone had to dedicate himself to do it." I snapped back.

"Even if it resulted in your death?"

I shrugged knowing that it was probably the thing that scared me the most.

Silence fell between us as the hybrid lowered his eyes to his hands again before resuming with a certain purpose in his tone."I do this to protect myself. You cannot understand because you are still naive but people are not reliable. Love makes you weak. It gives others the opportunity to betray you at one time or another. So, if you have a problem with the way I act then you can leave, I won't hold you back but know that I would have no mercy on your friends."

I could feel my lips trembling under his final words letting me swallow before I just nodded. I could surprisingly feel the tears rushing behind my eyes as I caught my breath before clenching my jaw to ignore the pain suddenly seeping into my chest.

Turning around, I was about to reach for the handle before taking a break in uncertainty. It sounded strangely like a goodbye. A purpose for something that seemed to have started between the hybrid and me. I didn't even know when it started but maybe I wasn't always impartial to him.

In any event, it would seem that the question no longer arose.

Swallowing again, I pulled the door open before making my way outside.


End file.
